Roundabout Destiny
by MaryRoyale
Summary: Hermione's destiny is altered by the Powers that Be. She is cast back to the Marauder's Era where she is Hermione Potter, the pureblood fraternal twin sister of James Potter. She retains Hermione Granger's memories, and is determined to change her brother's fate for the better. Obviously AU. Starts in their 1st year. M for language, minor violence, etc.
1. The Potter Twins

_A/N: Ah, yes, the ubiquitous time travel fic, bwahahahaha. However, I like to delude myself that this might be just different enough that you'll forgive me for going there. Because in MY time travel fic we get to cover so many clichés that it's like you're getting whiplash from it all, and I'm hoping you'll be light-headed enough to ignore my petty vagaries. _

**Official Disclaimer:**_ Of course, as this fan fiction dot net, I am a fanfic writer. If I were the copyright holder, I would be publishing real live books, not posting here. I would also get to dictate canon, and that would just open a whole new can of worms. So there. _

**The Potter Twins**

_Prologue_

It might have been the Final Battle, but then again maybe it was just another battle, she honestly didn't know. She was tired, so tired. She blinked, the smoke making her eyes water. _Where were they?_ She gripped her wand tightly and slipped from one place of cover to the next. She spotted a flash of bright orange hair, a vivid shock of color that stood out against the blackened ground of the battlefield. She moved quickly to the figure and rolled it over. _Oh, Ron!_ She closed his sightless eyes and her tears fell on his pale, cold skin. She left him because the battlefield demanded it. One could not stay in one spot for long. It wasn't healthy. She moved back to the place that Ginny, Neville and Luna were using for cover.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," she gasped out when she made it back. Ginny shook her head, her mouth twisting in denial. She wouldn't cry right now. She couldn't fight if she couldn't see.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny's voice was anguished. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know…I don't know," she whispered.

Their small group fought valiantly, but eventually they were cornered. Ginny grimly cast hex after hex, her lips pressed into a thin line, her eyes blazing hate at the Death Eaters that surrounded them. Neville and Luna were courageous. She saw the fear in their eyes, but they fought on no matter the final outcome. The battlefield shifted around her suddenly, and she felt like she was watching it from an overhead position. She could see herself, fighting like the Gryffindor lioness she was: fierce and strong. A voice from everywhere and nowhere echoed around her.

"_What evil has wrought_

_Must needs be undone;_

_The balance restored and victory won._

_A sacrifice must be made_

_For the benefit of all of us;_

_Restore the soul to its proper place._

A hex had been cast, and Hermione watched herself stuck by the blinding white light. She could hear the echoes of battle around her, and she suddenly felt herself falling…falling.

**HP/HG/HP**

"Hermione! I'm so sorry!" A voice was crying near her. "Please don't die. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it!"

Hermione stirred, but when she moved her head agony burst forth. She cried out in pain, and there was a hiccupping sob and then the sound of feet running. Hermione couldn't open her eyes. It hurt too much. She felt herself drifting in a sea of black velvet darkness.

"Hermione? Love? Can you hear me?" There was a gentle voice calling her name, and cool gentle hands on her forehead. She knew this voice, didn't she? She tried to stir, to answer and whimpered in pain. "Shh, love, shh. It'll be all right."

"Hang on, princess, I've got you," said a deeper voice, and she felt herself being lifted higher and higher, but the pain in her head grew exponentially worse until she welcomed the numbing blackness.

When Hermione woke, she found herself staring at the canopy of a large bed. It looked unfamiliar, and yet familiar. She struggled to sit up, but the movement made her dizzy and she ended up dry heaving into a chamber pot that was conveniently placed by her bed. Feet came running, and Hermione looked up from her pot blearily. There was a boy standing in the door. He looked frightened and upset to see her being ill. She knew him, didn't she? His tousled black hair was sticking up in all directions and behind his glasses his hazel eyes were filled with some emotion she couldn't quite name.

"Mum! Mum, she's getting sick!" The boy called out into the hall in a panicked voice.

Feet were hurrying down the hall, but these were older, more ladylike feet than the boy's full out run when he'd heard her dry heaving. A beautiful woman with chestnut hair and hazel eyes hurried into the room. Her hands were gentle and cool on Hermione's forehead. She helped her back into bed. A swish and flick of her wand and she was letting Hermione sip water from a goblet. The boy had moved to the foot of the bed and continued to watch her with those tortured eyes.

"Hermione," he pleaded from the foot of the bed. "I am so sorry."

"James," his mother's voice was gentle but there was an underlying thread of steel that made the boy look even more miserable. "Not now, dear. You can beg your sister's forgiveness later. Now run along and fetch your father."

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured, his young face stricken as he hurried from the room.

Sister? Was that her? Was she James' sister? Was this woman her mother? A thousand memories started to swirl around in her head at once. In some of them, she was an only child and she knew that her parents were non-magic: muggles. In others, she was the beloved daughter of a wizarding family, and the twin sister of their son. In some, she was going to a muggle elementary school. In others, she and her brother had a nanny and a governess. She saw two boys—one who looked an awful lot like her Jamie, but with green eyes and a funny scar, and a red-headed boy. Both of them were her friends: Harry and Ron. She saw Jamie with that special look in his eyes that was only for his twin. She saw pictures fly by comparing two separate lives. She was so confused, and her head hurt terribly.

"Mummy?" She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. The beautiful woman with the hazel eyes came back. There was love and worry in her face as she stroked Hermione's forehead.

"I'm right here, love, I'm right here." She soothed gently. "Try to rest, Hermione."

When Hermione awoke again, her head was not quite so dizzy. She was able to gingerly sit up and the room only spun about her a wee bit. Curled up in a chair next to her bed was her mother. Hermione bit her lip. At least, she thought it was her mother. She thought about that for a minute, but then her body made its needs known.

"Mum?" Hermione called. Her mother was instantly awake, her hazel eyes going straight to her daughter.

"Hermione?" There was such worry and tension in her voice that it stunned Hermione.

"Mum, I have to use the facilities," Hermione heard herself say in an embarrassed voice. She blinked. She sounded so…well…ladylike. Her mother stood quickly.

"Of course you do, sweetheart. Here, let me help you." Her mother helped her into the water closet and then helped her back to the bed. Her mother fussed over her greatly, tucking her into bed and turning down the covers. She smoothed Hermione's hair back from her face.

"Do you feel dizzy?" Her mother asked cautiously.

"No. I feel…sort of hungry," Hermione confessed after thinking for a moment. Her mother nodded.

"I'm going to have Notty bring you up a tray with some broth and some toast. Now, do you feel up to have James come see you? The poor boy has been so distraught," Her mother trailed off uncertainly, nibbling on her lower lip.

"I would like to see Jamie," she heard herself say longingly, and she was surprised at the need to see this boy. Her mother made a teasing 'hmph' noise.

"It's a fine thing, he lets you call him that, but the rest of us get the stink eye for it," Their mother said with a twinkle in her eyes that told Hermione that this was an old joke for them.

Within seconds, she could hear the pounding of feet up the stairs and the boy with hazel eyes had thrown himself down next to her bed. His glasses were slightly askew, and his cheeks were pink. He still had that anguished look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Are you really, truly okay, Hermione?" he begged her. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, Jamie," she said quietly. "I am really, truly okay, but what happened?"

"I was practicing quidditch. You know I want to be a keeper. I'm going to be the best keeper that Hogwarts has ever seen! Anyway, er, there was a rogue bludger, and it hit you in the head." James hurried to get everything out that had been heavy on his young heart. Hermione blinked at the information overload.

"You were practicing for quidditch? Jamie, they don't let first years try out for the team," Hermione said cautiously. Jamie shook his head.

"I don't care. I'll be twice as good in my second year. I'm just so so sorry, My Own. When I found you, unconscious and bleeding I thought I'd killed you. I was so scared," he whispered, his face pale, his eyes wide at the memory.

"Oh, Jamie. I'm all right. Come hug me, and see for yourself," she said with a shake of her head for her brother.

He threw himself at her then, hugging her until she couldn't breathe, and she told him to get off. Notty cracked in with her broth and toast, which James insisted on feeding her. She rolled her eyes at him for that, but he insisted. When she finished all of her broth and toast, he tucked her back into bed and ran for their mother. Hermione felt a rush of love for her mother when she entered. She had a wealth of memories about this woman, and it overwhelmed her for a moment.

It was several days before Hermione was deemed well enough to totter around the house. She had a bath, and her mother helped her wash her waist length hair. When she was dressed in a beautiful silk dress, and her hair was brushed out carefully, she went and stared at herself in the oval looking glass. The girl that stared back at her seemed surprised to find her there. She appeared to be about ten years old, with hazel eyes just like Jamie and their mother. Instead of bushy chestnut hair like she had expected, she found wild unruly black curls that cascaded down her back to her waist. It was her face, she thought, but it also looked like a more delicate, feminine version of James' face. Was that her? She touched her face in the mirror. Was that her? She frowned at her reflection and then she bared her teeth and inspected them. Neat, even, white teeth gleamed back at her. She smiled slightly at herself. It was her smile, she noted carefully, and the thought comforted her.

James helped her downstairs carefully, as though she were made of glass. There was a man standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting patiently for her. He looked familiar. He looked rather like James with his wild black hair, but brown eyes twinkled at her from behind his glasses.

"How's my princess?" He asked gently holding out his arms to her. She was enveloped in strong, protective arms and pressed into his robes. She could smell parchment, and ink, and a hint of something. She pulled back and frowned at him when a memory flashed into her head.

"You've been smoking!" She accused, her high girlish voice full of righteous anger. He grinned at her.

"Well, I was worried. When I worry, I tend to smoke." He said. "Your mother didn't yell at me for it."

"Oh, father," Hermione said in a despairing tone. Her mother hid a smile. Their Hermione had frightened them. She'd been unconscious for a couple weeks, and the mediwitches were worried about pressure on the brain. However, they'd reduced the swelling and she seemed fine now. Thank Merlin. If anything happened to her it would kill James.

**HP/HG/HP**

"Look, mum, look!"

James was tearing through the house shrieking at the tops of his lungs. Hermione just sat at the dining table holding her Hogwarts letter and smiling to herself. She still had confusing dreams, she wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. She only knew what she could see, and taste, and feel. All of her senses told her that this was very, very real, but she remembered Hogwarts, and she knew she loved it there. Charlus Potter entered the dining room and smiled at his daughter.

"You got your letter, as well, didn't you princess?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied handing the letter over to her father. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and went to sit at his place at the head of the table.

"Now dear, I know it's a herculean task, but do try to keep your brother out of trouble, as a favor to your old mum and dad," her father teased her. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Daddy, you egg him on! You were just as bad in your school days as James will ever be," Hermione groused. Her father laughed.

"That is very, very true," he acceded with a smile. "Now, your mother and I will be taking you both to Diagon Alley to get everything next week. Your mother wants to make sure that neither of you want for anything while you're there."

**HP/HG/HP**

Once Hermione was fully recovered, she snuck into James' room and crawled into bed with him. His hand found hers in the dark and they laid there side by side. As babies, they had shared a crib and as toddlers they had been allowed to share a bed, but when they grew older it was no longer appropriate. She remembered that Hermione Potter had cried as though her heart would break when she was given her own room at the age of five. James had snuck into her room that night and slept with her. He was gone when she woke in the morning. It was the sort of thing that they had outgrown for the most part, but occasionally they still sought the comfort that only close contact brought.

"What will happen, do you suppose?" He asked in the darkness of his room. Hermione bit her lip.

"Sometimes, twins are sorted into different houses," Hermione confessed to him. A tear trickled down her cheek. James snorted in the dark.

"Well, that's not going to happen to us," he swore firmly. Hermione clutched his hand in the dark and hoped it was so. She remembered being in Gryffindor, and to her it was still the best of houses. She knew, from her other memories, that the majority of the Potter family had been Gryffindor, with a few stray Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins peppering the family tree.

When the official day to catch the Hogwarts Express arrived, Hermione felt so peculiar. Her old memories kept intruding and trying to overlap the present. She kissed her mother and father good-bye whilst James tried to pretend that he was too grown up and manly for such things. She remembered kissing and hugging her muggle parents good-bye as well. She was so confused that she followed Jamie docilely and sat in the same compartment with a distant, thoughtful look on her face. She pulled out a book and began to read. Another boy entered their compartment. He looked at them both with intelligent, curious eyes and sat down next to James and started talking. Hermione wasn't quite paying attention until James gestured to her.

"And this is My Own," he said with a proud possessiveness. The boy looked over at her, his grey eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"My Own?" he echoed. She frowned at him.

"Only Jamie calls me that," she said coolly. James smirked at the boy. "You may call me Hermione."

Her interest went quickly back to her book as the boys began to rhapsodize about quidditch. She was broken out of her reverie when she heard her brother's casual cruelty to the other boy in their compartment. _Severus Snape_! She realized in surprise. She further realized that the boy that Jamie was already sitting with was none other than Sirius Black. _Well, there's no hope for it with those two, I suppose_. When the eleven year old Lily Evans and Severus Snape left their compartment in high dudgeon, Jamie's eyes turned to his sister and what he saw there made his heart twist with guilt. Her hazel eyes weren't accusing or angry—that would have made him defensive. Instead they shone with disappointment.

"Oh, Jamie," she said sadly with a shake of her black curls. She stood up and left the compartment. It was easy to find the two young people because Lily's hair was a brilliant beacon. She slid open the door and perched uncomfortably on the opposite bench next to a boy reading quietly.

"Please don't mind James," she said earnestly, her hazel eyes wide and pleading.

"He was being a right git," Lily fumed, her temper still flaring. A brief sad, smile flashed across Hermione's lips.

"You must understand, when James is…erm…uncertain, he uses bravado to show that he doesn't care at all, which is usually untrue. The problem is that my Jamie usually cares far too much." Hermione heard herself explain in those soft, cultured tones that her voice seemed to favor in this life. She knew that everything she said was true, but she was mostly accessing memories from Hermione Potter. Lily snorted and Severus looked at her with calculating eyes.

"He's scared? That's what you're saying, right?" The small, sallow boy asked.

"Why is he your Jamie?" Lily asked with a slight frown. Hermione bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"He's mine because we're twins," Hermione said simply. Then she nodded slightly to Severus. "He's afraid because sometimes twins are sorted into separate houses. He doesn't want to admit it, but the idea that I might be in a different house bothers him."

"Aren't you afraid of that as well?" Lily asked curiously. Hermione's chin rose in an arrogant tilt reminiscent of her twins'.

"That is not going to happen," she said firmly with a toss of her unruly black curls. There was a tap at their door.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Hermione knew that Severus didn't have any money. His sallow face looked slightly pinched when he said he didn't care for anything. Hermione's heart went out to this poor boy, especially when she knew what could become of him. She glanced at Lily, and remembered her other first train trip.

"You're muggleborn, aren't you?" Hermione asked with a thoughtful look. Lily looked at Severus nervously and nodded. Severus glared at her, daring her to say something mean to his friend. She smiled at Severus. "We should make sure that she doesn't go to Hogwarts woefully ignorant of the wizarding world, shouldn't we?"

"I suppose," he agreed with a slight frown. Hermione turned to the trolley lady and smiled sweetly.

"We'll take some of everything. She's never had wizard treats before," Hermione pointed to Lily. She dug through her little purse and pulled out the money her father had given her.

"There you are then dearies," the lady said with a kind smile for Lily and Severus who smiled back uncertainly. Hermione shared out everything equally.

"Here you go, um, Lily, is it?" She asked innocently. Lily nodded and gingerly accepted the huge handful of sweets.

"This is my friend, Severus," Lily added. Severus' chest lifted with pride when she said that, and Hermione smiled as sweetly as she could at him.

"Here you are Severus," Hermione said handing him a huge handful as well. He stared at it all. Hermione also handed some to the quiet boy who'd been reading. He stared at her and for a moment and then shyly smiled his thanks. "I'm Hermione Potter, by the way. I don't care what house anyone ends up in, as long as they are kind to me, I'll be friends with them."

"Remus Lupin," the shy boy said with an uncertain smile. Hermione beamed at him.

Severus and Lily smiled at her and she noticed that Remus smiled at her, too. The rest of the trip was spent explaining to Lily what all the different sweets were. Hermione watched Severus relax and enjoy himself a little bit, and she nodded to herself. This time, she was going to make sure he knew he had friends. This time, he wasn't going to become bitter and jaded. Soon their childish laughter filled the compartment, and Hermione found herself relaxing just a little.

When they reached Hogwarts, the feeling that overcame Hermione was almost painful. She followed along with everyone else. James frantically looked through the crowd for her, and when he had spotted her, he grabbed her and dragged her to the boat he was sharing with Sirius Black and somehow, Remus._ Was there no way to keep these boys apart?_

"Where did you go, My Own?" James asked quietly as the boat neared Hogwarts. He took a sidelong glance at her. "Are you very mad at me?"

"Oh, Jamie. My greatest problem is that it is almost impossible for me to be mad at you." She said sadly with a shake of her head.

James was starting to get more and more nervous as they approached the castle. He would never admit this to anyone, and he didn't have to admit it to his twin. They knew one another far too well. They followed the instructions of Professor McGonagall, but James found himself clutching at Hermione's hand. Sirius looked at him, but James managed an arrogant shrug. Sirius smirked and then turned his attention back to the waiting. It came as no surprise to Hermione that he was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Potter, Hermione!"

"_Miss Potter, it is good to see you back where you truly belong._" _I do? "Oh, yes, but where to place you this time around…" Don't be silly. You know exactly where I belong. "Very well, let's not waste time then, eh?"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione went and sat next to Lily Evans who was smiling brilliantly at her. The two girls turned back in time to see Potter, James sorted into Gryffindor as well. Hermione knew, with those weird overlapping memories, that her mother and father would be incredibly proud that both of their children had been sorted into Gryffindor. She hugged her brother tightly and then he turned to talk excitedly with Sirius.

**HP/HG/HP**

No one would have believed it, but Hermione did not study much that first year at Hogwarts. She was struggling to combine her two separate lives. She became close with Lily, and they were dorm mates. Both girls offered unstinting friendship to Severus Snape who seemed to blossom under their gentle influence. Hermione hoped that it might be easier for him, if he had more than one friend. He might not be as desperate, or as bitter, if he had a slightly wider circle of friends. Unfortunately, he was making friends in Slytherin as well, and some of them were not the sorts of people that the old Hermione approved of. The three of them were sitting in the library, studying when they were interrupted.

"Severus, what on earth are you doing with these people?" drawled a bored aristocratic voice that grated on both old and new Hermiones. "Come on, let's go somewhere where it's a little less…dirty."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked sharply, her hazel eyes narrowing. She stood up and went toe-to-toe with the slightly older boy. Old Hermione realized with a sense of shock that it was a very young Antonin Dolohov.

"I think you know exactly what it means," he sneered at her. Hermione's wand was in her hand before she could credit it and she jabbed him in the chest.

"I want to hear you say it," she hissed at him, her hazel eyes sparking with anger, her wand digging into his chest.

"Come on, Severus, obviously what passes for mudblood manners rubs off on everything it touches," Dolohov drawled viciously, an arrogant smirk on his lips. Hermione's eyes widened furiously. Her hand flew of its own accord and the crack of her palm on his cheek echoed in the library.

"How dare you!" Hermione breathed.

Tears sprang to her eyes and she grabbed her books and ran. Lily had not understood most of the conversation, but she understood that the blond haired boy had insulted both of them. Severus hadn't done anything to stand up for them. He looked miserable, but he wouldn't look at her. Lily gathered her books and hurried after her friend. She arrived in the Gryffindor common room just after Hermione, and saw her race up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. James was standing at the foot of the stairs calling after her, his face reflecting his worry.

"Hermione! You know that I can't go up there! What's going on!" He turned and saw Lily. He hurried over to her. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know. We were in the library studying and this Slytherin boy told Severus that he shouldn't hang out where it was so dirty, which is odd because the library is very clean." James sucked in his breath and his face turned a funny color. Sirius moved next to James, his face absolutely furious. Lily swallowed nervously. "Um, Hermione sort of…flipped out. She jumped up and…and she wanted to know what he meant. Then he said…um, something about mudblood upbringing and manners. She slapped him really hard and then she ran out of the library crying."

"He didn't!" James hissed, anger making his hands shake. Sirius grabbed his arm and started whispering into his ear. James seemed to calm down a little. Lily looked even more confused.

"What exactly did he mean?" Lily asked finally. James snarled, his anger just barely under control. Sirius turned his grey eyes to hers and blushed.

"It's a really rude, really foul word that polite people don't generally use," he muttered with a wry twist to his lips. "It's meant to be an insult to people who were born to non-magic parents."

"People like me," Lily whispered, the blood draining from her face. "But, Hermione isn't like me, is she?"

"No," James growled, still trembling with rage. "But we were raised better than that, no offense meant, Sirius. No, I bet Hermione was angry on your behalf, Lily. She can be protective of those she likes."

"Oh," Lily murmured, her cheeks pinkening. She liked Hermione, and considered her a friend—even if she hadn't known her as long as she'd known Severus. "Um, I'll go see her then, okay?"

"Can you please have her come down?" James begged, his hazel eyes filled with worry for his twin. Lily looked at him for a minute. Whenever James was around his twin, Lily could almost tolerate him. She nodded. Hermione was curled up in a ball on her bed, her back to the door. Lily sighed and moved to stand by Hermione's bed.

"He's worried about you," Lily said quietly. Hermione scrubbed her blotchy cheeks and looked at Lily. "Please come down?"

"Okay," Hermione said quietly. She straightened her school robes and fidgeted for a moment. Then she looked at Lily uncertainly, out of the corner of her eye. "You know that not everyone is like Dolohov, right?"

"I know you're not," Lily said sadly, thinking about Severus who had done nothing to defend her. Hermione looked very sad, and strangely old and wise for a moment.

"He must be very careful, you know that? He's a half-blood and he's in Slytherin. They can make his life very…difficult. You…you might not believe what they would do, and think it funny," Hermione said slowly and carefully as she smoothed the front of her robes. Lily tossed her red hair, her green eyes flashing.

"Are you defending him?" She asked sharply. Hermione shook her head.

"No, but I understand his position. Come, Jamie's probably frantic," Hermione turned and left their dorm room

She gracefully descended the girl's stairs, and James launched himself at her the moment she reached the bottom step. He hauled her to the couch and held her, their dark head bowed close, his lips by her ear, whispering. She would nod occasionally. Her hazel eyes flicked to Sirius at one point, and she nodded somewhat reluctantly then. Lily felt almost like an intruder on the twins, and she retreated to a nearby chair.

"Do you promise me, My Own," James earnest voice suddenly just loud enough that Lily could overhear.

"Yes, Jamie," Hermione's voice was slightly softer, but Lily could still hear it. "If you aren't near I will find Sirius."

"You will help me, Sirius?" James voice had become slightly uncertain. The two boys had become fast friends quickly, but James was asking for a fairly large favor.

"Of course," the other boy replied instantly, his tone slightly offended. "I am your friend, aren't I?"

If he were honest, Sirius Black would admit that he would help Hermione Potter for her own sake. When his mother sent howlers to him in the Great Hall because he was accepted to Gryffindor, Hermione's small hand had found his and held it tightly. She hadn't looked at him, or acknowledged his mother's attitude in any other way, but she had shown him that she cared. For an intensely private boy like Sirius, that had meant more to him than anything. However, eleven year-old boys are rarely soul-searchingly honest with themselves, and he gladly used his friendship with James Potter as the impetus to protect his friend's sister.

James Potter was an outgoing, friendly boy who had good looks, confidence and charisma. He and Sirius Black were drawn together perhaps because of their similarities. Hermione noted the introduction of a young Remus Lupin to their circle of friends with a smile of approval for the quiet, studious boy.

One day, near the full moon, Remus looked at Hermione oddly. They were both sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. She had been watching him over the top of her book with concern and affection. He frowned at her.

"Why do you like me? Why are you always so concerned for my care?" he asked suddenly, causing James and Sirius to look up from something they had both been talking quietly, but urgently about and looked from Remus to Hermione. She smiled slightly and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then her hazel eyes stared at him, unblinking.

"Because you are a good person," she said firmly. Remus blushed and looked at his book, his ears turning red. Hermione moved from the couch and wandered up to her room, leaving three confused boys behind her.

**HP/HG/HP**

That year for Yule, James bought a squashed-face orange kitten named Crookshanks as a present for his beloved sister. She squealed and threw her arms around her brother's neck almost choking him.

"Oh, Jamie, I love him! Thank you so much!" Hermione whispered in his ear.

The rest of the year passed without too much comment. Hermione willingly let Remus Lupin and Lily Evans receive top marks in every class. It was their time, after all. She'd already been a prefect, and would most likely have been head girl. Little Hermione Potter knew deep within herself that there some things that were more important than top grades. She did well, but she was able to do most of that from memory. Instead she spent much of her time trying to figure out what all the critical points in this history's timeline were, and how she might alter them to protect her Jamie. She was damned if he was going to die this time around. Her was _hers_, and Voldemort could have him over her dead body. She was growing fonder and fonder of Lily, and she might be persuaded to someday share him with her. Maybe.


	2. Year 2 The High Notes

_A/N: First, Second and Third Years are mostly brief highlights, just so you know. I hope they don't seem overly choppy, but rather show you vignettes of the year. _

Hermione's first year at Hogwarts flew by almost faster than she could credit it, and by the end of the year, certain patterns were already in place. James was fast friends with Sirius Black, and with Remus Lupin. The three of them were always together, and usually into some sort of scrape. So far, none of their pranks came close to anything the Weasley twins had pulled off, but she felt that they showed promise. Lily and Hermione had a close-knit friendship that included Severus Snape. Hermione and James remained remarkably close, and by extension, Remus and Sirius became surrogate brothers. They tried to keep an eye on Hermione, and made sure that the Slytherins stayed far, far away from their best friend's sister. By this time, old Hermione wasn't overlapping this life quite so much. She remembered everything still, but it wasn't quite so disorienting. It was as though those older memories were pushed behind a wall where they might be accessed later, if needed.

At the close of the school year, Severus was shocked to receive a tight hug from Hermione and a promise of letters. There was a strange feeling inside him when she said that, and he realized that it was happiness. He found himself hugging her back, and promising to return her letters.

_21 July 1972_

_Mr. Severus Snape_

_Spinner's End_

_Dear Severus, _

_I hope that this letter finds you well, and I hope that you and Lily are having a wonderful summer vacation together. So far, my summer has been fairly boring. My mother is a distant cousin of Sirius Black's mother, and she convinced his parents to let him come stay for a few weeks. They have ignored me completely the whole time, and when I complained to mother, she said that boys will be boys, whatever that means. Father says that in a few years, I will wish that boys would just leave me alone. I told him I wished it was a few years later, now. It would be nice to have boys that wanted to play with me. Then father got red in the face, and told me to go play. _

_What have you been up to this summer? Have you been working on your potions? You are so talented, Severus. I hope you know how much I admire that in you. You and Lily have been in my thoughts. I look forward to seeing you both this fall. _

_Your friend,_

_Hermione Potter_

The letter was much creased from being folded and unfolded, and it was kept with the other letters that his new friend had faithfully written him throughout the summer. He knew that she'd written to Lily as well, but her letters were more precious to him because they were tangible proof of friendship. Severus had never had any friends, and now he had two. He wasn't sure what to do with that, but he felt that funny happy feeling whenever he thought about it.

The only other memorable thing that happened that summer, occurred at the Potter Estate. Charlus Potter, as a member of a very old pureblood family was well acquainted with several important figures of the wizarding community. He had known Professor Albus Dumbledore for a number of years, and was more than willing to offer his home as a meeting place for Albus and a number of other people. James and Sirius were wildly curious about the meeting, but Hermione suspected that she knew exactly what it was about. The only problem was that she was an eleven year-old child, and no one would listen to her or believe her.

Being a pureblood witch was an interesting experience for Hermione, and she realized that this kind of knowledge would have been immensely useful to her old friends. As a part of her childhood and upbringing, she knew things deep in her bones that the old Hermione had struggled to learn from books, but had never really understood clearly. Her parents instructed both her and James in Occlumency, and had been giving them private instruction since they were small children. This was something that most pureblood families did for their children, as a precaution. She was receiving a far more complete education than she had the first time around. No wonder Lucius Malfoy was so angry with Draco's grades, she thought with a wicked smile. He really should have had a leg up over her. Thankfully, her pureblood education seemed to complement her Hogwarts education so that she was learning at least _some_ new things, and was not constantly bored.

Sirius and James spent all summer tearing across the Potter estate, and completely ignoring Hermione, just as she had told Severus. Dorea Potter watched her young daughter, with her sad hazel eyes watching the boys leave her behind, again, and sighed. She decided to take her daughter to tea parties with other pureblood mothers. Some of the other young ladies were Slytherin, but there were quite a few who were Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and a couple Gryffindors. Hermione's favorite among these elite young ladies of the wizarding world was an older girl named Andromeda Black. Andromeda was several years older than Hermione, but she was kind and cheerful. Hermione invited her to Potter Manor, and she was, in turn, invited to the Black estate when Narcissa and Bellatrix were elsewhere. Still, if Hermione had had her way, she would have much rather run wild across the estate with her brother.

One Wednesday afternoon, it was the Potter family's turn to host the tea party, and Dorea Potter had arranged a beautiful al fresco tea in the gardens. Hermione was sitting at one of the perfectly arranged tables with her friend Andromeda, but also with several older ladies. Hermione found them fascinating to listen to, and she had stopped speaking quietly to Andromeda so that she might better do so. One of the older women eyed her with a gimlet stare, and Hermione—instead of cowering—straightened her spine and looked the old woman right in the eye.

"You're Dorea and Charlus' girl?" She demanded. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Yes, ma'am. I am Hermione," Hermione said politely. The old woman narrowed her gaze thoughtfully.

"You've got spirit. I like that. Augusta Longbottom," she said sharply with a nod.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Hermione said with a grin. One of the other ladies snorted into her tea, and Mrs. Longbottom shot her a dirty look. When her gaze fell on Hermione throughout the rest of the tea, it was vaguely approving.

HP/HG/HP

Sitting on the bench with her hands neatly folded in her lap, and her delicate face tilted out toward the window, Hermione made a pretty picture that hinted at the privileged upbringing she had received. A young boy stood nervously in the doorway, and his long black hair and gray eyes reminded her instantly of Sirius. She cocked her head at him.

"May I sit here?" He asked with a nervous swallow. She smiled sweetly.

"Of course. You must be Regulus?" She asked. He nodded, his eyes wide.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I'm Hermione Potter, James' sister," She said, and it didn't seem at all odd or weird to say it, as it had the first year. Everytime someone had addressed her as Miss Potter, it had taken her a moment to realize they meant _her_. Now, however it felt completely natural. Regulus nodded.

"Oh," he said a little bitterly. Hermione frowned slightly.

"You don't like James?" She demanded sharply. How dare he insult James! Regulus shrugged.

"It's not that," he muttered. "It's my parents."

Hermione nodded, but she didn't question him. Old Hermione had overheard Sirius Black talk about his parents on numerous occasions. She had also learned, the hard way, that Sirius Black was an intensely private man that did not like to discuss his personal business with people he did not trust implicitly. She had tried very hard to be respectful of his family life, and she had to bite her lips when she saw the surprise, and the gratitude in young Sirius' face. One could only assume that young Regulus would be similar in this respect. She remembered Regulus Black's story, and she had always considered him a tragic hero. He fidgeted in his seat for moment or two.

"I have to be Slytherin, I don't have a choice," he confessed at last, his grey eyes wide and slightly fearful. He felt weak for talking about such things in front of her, she could see it in his gray eyes. _Sirius' eyes_. She shook her head at him.

"You always have a choice, Regulus. Even not choosing is a choice in the end. The important thing you must remember is that one may make new choices everyday," she told him firmly, her hazel eyes pinning him to his seat. He nodded and looked out the window. Then Severus and Lily came and joined them, and Regulus didn't speak again for the rest of the trip.

HP/HG/HP

During her second year of Hogwarts Round Two, Hermione noticed Peter Pettigrew trailing after her boys. She pulled James to the side, scowling fiercely.

"I don't trust him, Jamie," she said darkly. James laughed at her. "Crookshanks doesn't like him either."

"Oh, Hermione, he's a little awkward, but he's a nice enough boy, you need to give him a chance," James told her sternly. In that moment, Harry and James overlapped a little. When Harry gave his friendship, it was unswerving. Apparently, James was the same way. Hermione pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Fine," she muttered and stomped off to join Lily.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked curiously. James shrugged.

"Women," James said succinctly with a roll of his hazel eyes. Sirius frowned. Hermione was a solid sort of girl, and normally James listened to her more than anyone else. Sirius tended to listen to her, as well.

"I can't believe he won't listen to me," Hermione was muttering fiercely, stabbing her parchment with her quill as she wrote in her irritation. Lily watched her with a slight smile.

"Yeah, well, he's a toe-rag, what can I say?" Lily said with a glare in James' direction. Hermione snickered.

"That's a ridiculous insult, you know that, right?" Hermione asked. Lily shrugged.

"Well, it's what he is," Lily insisted. "He's mean to Severus, you know. He and his…his…hooligan friends tease him all the time."

"No, I didn't know," Hermione said darkly with a vicious glare for her brother. He must have sensed her staring at him because he turned and she saw the confusion on his face. Hermione never looked at him like that. She always looked at him with love and adoration.

"My Own?" He said in surprise. Sirius glanced at James shocked that he would use his sister's special name in public. The twins were very close, but usually very private with their affection. He took a hesitant step toward her, and she jumped up, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the tower.

"Jamie, how could you?" Hermione whispered to him furiously as she pulled him along the corridor.

"My Own, what are you talking about?" He asked in genuine confusion. Hermione turned to him and frowned.

"How could you be so cruel to poor Severus?" Hermione demanded. "Why would you tease him?"

"Poor Severus," James sneered, "hangs out with those pompous asses in Slytherin, and they insulted you and your friend Lily. He didn't stand up for you at all. I don't know why you'd waste your time with a git like him."

"What? That happened last year, and those boys were much older and more popular. They're purebloods, and they have more status in Slytherin," Hermione defended Severus' actions. She knew that a lot of Severus' later behavior was a direct result of the way James and his friends had treated him. "Jamie, have some compassion."

"I will show Severus as much compassion as you show Peter," James said with a frown. Hermione's eyes widened, and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Very well, Jamie," Hermione sulked. His arms came around her then and their dark heads bent together. She would be polite to Peter Pettigrew, or at least not overtly rude—but that didn't mean that she wouldn't watch his every move. The slimy little creep.

HP/HG/HP

"I made it, Hermione! I made it!" James' bellow echoed through Gryffindor. Hermione rolled her eyes at Lily and turned to her brother. She widened her eyes so that she looked completely innocent—a look she'd perfected for their parents.

"Really, James? What did you make? Oh! Are you on the honor roll?" Hermione looked pleased and excited. James frowned at her.

"What? No! Merlin's Beard, woman, don't you pay any attention to me?" James demanded. Hermione blinked, still keeping on her innocent face. She frowned slightly.

"But, Jamie darling, I pay attention to you all the time. If I paid any more attention to you your swollen head wouldn't fit into your quidditch helmet," she cooed at him. Lily covered her mouth with her hands and giggled. Watching James and Hermione was always funny. He glared at his sister.

"That's precisely what I'm talking about! I did it! I told you I would do it, and I did," he said triumphantly with a touch of that natural arrogance that Hermione was doing her best to temper this time around. She grinned at him giving up the pretense of not knowing why he was so excited.

"What position?" She asked fondly.

"Keeper! Sirius made Chaser!" James was jubilant and swung his sister around in an arc.

"Jamie!" She shrieked. "Put me down!"

She looked at Sirius and Remus who were standing next to James, also flushed with their exertions. She moved forward and hugged Sirius for a moment, she pulled back and kissed his cheek impulsively. He seemed surprised by her actions and stood there woodenly.

"Congratulations, Sirius," she said against his cheek.

"Thank you," he said, his breath tickling her ear. She was pulled away from Sirius by an exuberant James.

"You'll come see all my games, right? Right?" James demanded.

"Of course I will. I dare say Mum and Dad will come, too," Hermione said warmly. "Did Remus try out?"

"Er, no," James said shortly with a furtive look at his sister. "His, um, grandmother gets sick you know. He'd miss too many practices."

"Ah," Hermione said understanding more than her brother thought she did. "Well, that's probably for the best."

"Yeah, it's for the best," he muttered. Remus blushed and stared at his shoes.

Hermione went to every single game that Gryffindor played, and she sat with Remus and Lily and screamed herself hoarse. Her parents came as often as their schedules would permit, and they, too, cheered for James and Sirius. Hermione noted sadly that the Blacks never came to a single game, and her heart ached for poor Sirius.

That year the Quidditch playoffs were between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Hermione was so excited that she had raced ahead of Remus and Lily, to see if her parents were already in the stands. She stopped uncertainly in the Gryffindor section. Her mother and father were there already, but there was a strange man that she'd never seen before. He was tall, handsome, broad-shouldered, and he had a casual arrogance that spoke of the same sort of breeding and privilege that Hermione herself knew in this life. He tossed back his long, dark hair to laugh at something that her father said, and Hermione felt a chill down her spine. She moved closer, as though she could not help herself, and she stared up at the man in front of her.

"Ah, Alphard, this is our Hermione, James' sister," Charlus Potter said warmly, putting a strong arm around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione blinked up at Alphard Black's dark grey eyes. He looked so much like the grown-up Sirius that Old Hermione remembered, but he was not. It was something in the eyes, maybe. He smiled charmingly at her and bowed over her hand, barely brushing his lips against her hand. She frowned at him, slightly.

"Why haven't you come until now," she asked, almost sharply. Alphard's eyes narrowed at her slightly.

"Hermione!" Dorea Potter's voice was shocked. Hermione removed her hand from his and looked at her parents.

"It makes him sad, you know, that they never come. You're all right, but you're James' parents," she said fiercely, with another piercing look at Alphard. He cocked his head at her, curiously.

"He _told_ you he was sad about that?" Alphard asked softly. Hermione tossed her curls arrogantly.

"Of course not," she almost sneered. The day Sirius Black willingly talked about his feelings and exposed himself emotionally would be the day that Hermione dropped out of school and became a slug-a-bed.

"I see," Alphard said quietly, and his gaze flicked to Charlus for a moment.

"Come on, princess, let's get our seats," Charlus said firmly, dragging his daughter to their spots.

For the rest of the game, she could feel Alphard Black's curious gaze slide toward her. She still screamed herself hoarse for Jamie and for Sirius and jumped up and down hugging Lily and Remus when they won the Quidditch Cup. She watched him approach the field and offer his hand to his nephew, who shook it solemnly, but she could see even from her position the joy in Sirius' eyes when he saw his uncle. She ran over to both boys and hugged and kissed them on the cheek because that's what she did after every game, but this time she could feel her parents and Alphard Black watching her, and it made her nervous.

HP/HG/HP

Hermione looked around her dorm room with a sense of fondness. It was time for summer holidays again. She and Lily were still close and they had promised to write to one another. She wasn't sure if Severus would return any of her letters or not, but she hoped that he would. Lily would probably make him. At least, she hoped so.

In the end, Snape wrote to her faithfully every week, and Lily wrote to her as well. The three friends were grower closer and closer as the summer passed even though it was through letters, and Hermione had come to the decision that perhaps James might not be good enough for her Lily. She wasn't sure, she would reserve judgment.


	3. Year 3 The High Notes

The summer before Hermione's 3rd year at Hogwarts Round Two was interesting for a number of reasons. She decided that she needed to keep her wand arm in shape, and home was the easiest way to do that. Perhaps the other her would have refused to do magic simply because she wasn't at Hogwarts, but war changed a girl's perspective. She had to have a place to practice. Somewhere that James and Sirius could not find her. That part was fairly easy because both twelve year old boys wanted nothing to do with her. They would rather swim in the lake, or go riding, or do "nothing" far, far away from her.

She walked into the woods, and wandered aimlessly until she came to a great oak that was hundreds of years old. She circled it slowly, and determined that it did not house any magical creatures that might be disturbed by her. She pulled out her wand and looked around making sure that James and Sirius were nowhere nearby. She smiled to herself, whispered the incantation she'd found in the Potter family library, and tapped the trunk of the tree. A small door opened, just large enough for her to squeeze into. She went up a winding set of stairs and came into a set of rooms. Her very own tree house would be a secret place for her, but it must be carefully protected. She knew all of the spells, had learned them when she was on the run with Harry.

"Patronum Totalum. Salvio Hexia," she began murmuring the incantations which would guard her secret place.

When she was done, her special treehouse was warded better than the Potter Estate. She had made it unplottable, protected, guarded. No one would know it was there. After that, she was up earlier than the boys usually were, she would disappear for hours at a time, and when she returned she would have a funny, secret smile. Her mother watched her and wondered what she was up to, but if it made Hermione happy it was fine by her.

The pureblood tea parties continued, as did Hermione's friendship with Andromeda Black, and perhaps slightly odder…her friendship with Augusta Longbottom. The older woman's acerbic wit, and sharp rhetoric made Hermione's bell-like laugh filter out over the tea parties more than once. Mrs. Longbottom watched the young teenager with veiled eyes, and invited her over with her friend Andromeda and her mother for private luncheons.

HP/HG/HP

"Hermione!"

"Lily!" Both girls shrieked and ran to one another. They hugged and jumped up and down on platform 9 ¾.

"Sirius!"

"James!" Both boys shrieked and ran to one another, and copied the girls. Both girls glared at them.

"Just you wait, James Potter. You think you're so funny, well pranking runs in the Potter family and I have the genes just as well as you do." Hermione told her brother coldly, her hazel eyes narrowed in displeasure. Well, that and Fred and George had definitely taught her a thing or two. Both boys paled slightly. It was best to not aggravate Hermione once she took that particular tone. They had discovered the horror of the Bat-Bogey Hex that summer, and they respected her in a whole new way now.

"Come on, Hermione," Lily said in a voice just a chillingly cold. "Let's go find Severus."

The girls stalked by, James looking after them with a strange expression. He'd liked Lily since the first year, but as an eleven year-old boy he hadn't really known what to do with those emotions. At thirteen, he was starting to think he might know, but Lily couldn't stand him. He sighed heavily. Sirius snorted next to him.

"Don't worry about it, James. Plenty of girls at Hogwarts to hang out with, and eventually Lily will come around," Sirius said. James shrugged and both boys went to go find their friends.

HP/HG/HP

"Hermione! Hermione Potter! Are you paying attention, child?" demanded Professor McGonagall. Hermione shook herself out of her reverie.

"Of course, Professor," Hermione said with a weak smile. Professor McGonagall frowned darkly at her.

"Then you'll be happy to transfigure your book into a mouse," She said with a gimlet stare.

"Of course, Professor," Hermione said sweetly. She pronounced the incantation perfectly and instantly there was a small white mouse on her desk. Professor McGonagall's lips got even thinner, but she moved away.

Hermione went back to day-dreaming. She was only thirteen. What could she do to aid the war effort? How could she change things? She'd started small. She had become a friend to Severus Snape, spoken with Regulus Black, and she had even considered cultivating Malfoy as an asset. However, for the most part she could not stand Malfoy, and that older Hermione started screeching at her when she even considered it.

"Hermione?" Severus poked her in the side.

"What?"

"Meet me at the tree at lunch," he whispered to her. She nodded.

"Want me to bring Lils?" she asked. He nodded.

Severus was sitting under the tree, waiting for them. He had Regulus with him, and Hermione gave him her sweetest smile. He blinked at her, and then smiled shyly back at her. The four of them sat under the tree and talked. Hermione sat with her legs crossed, waving her wand lazily and making magic daisy chains. She made one for each of them, and the boys had shy smiles when she put them around their necks. Their laughter pealed out at regular intervals.

"What do you suppose is so funny?" James asked sullenly, staring longingly at Lily Evans who was giggling with Hermione. He had decided that she was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, and the smartest. It was a shame she couldn't stand him.

"Probably how idiotic Snivellus and Regu-Brat look with dumb daisy chains around their necks," Sirius said idly while his gaze crept more than once to Hermione's laughing face.

"They're probably laughing about how Hermione put one over on McGonagall in Transfiguration. I thought for sure she was going to get into huge trouble," Remus observed from behind a book. Peter nodded his agreement.

The two girls jumped up shrieking with laughter and the two boys chased them. When Severus managed to tackle Hermione and she landed on the ground laughing up at him, Sirius felt a surge of irrational anger that he couldn't explain. James was already scowling.

"Come on, let's go work on the map some more," he muttered before stalking off. The rest of the boys shrugged and followed him.

**HP/HG/HP**

Hermione was walking through the hallways idly, reading as she walked, twisting a thick curl around her finger as she thought about her master plan for the destruction of Voldemort. So far, her knowledge was somewhat limited because there were things that she was not privy to. She was forced to admit that Harry had kept his own counsel perhaps a little too much. She'd guessed quite a bit, but guesses did not comfort her when she contemplated the enormous task ahead of her. Even Harry Potter, the Chosen One, had had help. She wondered if perhaps she might not need to get help of her own. It might behoove her to take a leaf from Dumbledore's book and try to recruit amongst the future Death Eaters. She knew that many of them came to regret their actions, and the choices that they had made. Perhaps she might do the same. Then someone shoved her and sent her sprawling into the wall where she hit her head.

"Watch where you're walking, blood traitor," hissed a nasty voice, and Hermione found herself looking up into the face of Bellatrix LeStrange…no, Black. Bellatrix Black, Sirius' cousin. Old Hermione was terrified of this creature, but Hermione Potter was furious. She jumped up.

"You should watch yourself, Black," she hissed angrily, her wand clenched in her hand. Bellatrix's eyes went wild, and Hermione realized that the madness had been there far earlier than the female Death Eater's stint in Azkaban. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione and screeched in a rage. Out of nowhere, Hermione was pushed again, only this time it was to dodge Bellatrix's hex.

"Leave her alone, Bella," Sirius said angrily, his wand out, his grey eyes dark and stormy.

"Is the blood traitor your whore?" Bellatrix sneered, sniffing disdainfully at Hermione, crumpled at Sirius' feet. "Is that why you've turned your back on everything you've been raised to believe in? She must be amazing, if she can do all that."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about her that way," Sirius' voice vibrated with his rage.

"Oh, I dare, cousin," Bella cooed at him. "I dare."

"Go away, Bella," Sirius said again, his voice cold and deadly. Bella smiled at him, and it chilled Hermione.

"I'll go now," she said softly. "But you can't guard her every hour of the day, Sirius, and I'll be waiting."

Sirius watched her walk down the corridor and turn around the corner and then he was on his knees next to Hermione. He put his arms around her and helped her to her feet. He picked up her wand and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she whispered numbly. Sirius looked at her gravely, his fingertips touching her cheek delicately, she hissed in pain.

"You're hurt," he muttered, his eyes darkening with rage.

"I'll be fine," she said softly, staring up at him with wide hazel eyes. "It could have been much worse."

"Yes, it could have," he muttered, turning and looking down the corridor where his cousin had gone. His features grew cold and hard as he glared in the direction she'd gone. He turned back to Hermione and his features softened. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," she whispered. He walked her to Madame Pomfrey and ran to grab James. They had an intense, private conversation, and she saw James almost shaking with rage at one point. He glanced several times at her, but Sirius' calm manner seemed to soothe him. Finally, he approached her.

"Sirius says that you are okay?" James asked uncertainly, staring at her bruised cheek. She nodded.

"I am, Jamie. He saved me." Hermione said firmly. James looked at Sirius gratefully and then turned back to Hermione.

"I'm glad he was there, then," James said quietly, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

After that, Hermione was more careful, more circumspect, in her travels through the castle. She practiced the disillusionment spell on herself until she was able to cast it perfectly and nonverbally. After that, her wanderings through the castle became much safer, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that James and Sirius tried to keep an eye on her, but it was difficult for them to be there every moment of every day. That, and sometimes Hermione needed privacy.

**HP/HG/HP**

It was the game for the Quidditch Cup and Hermione was going to be there to support her twin, and Sirius. She remembered the incredible lion head that Luna had made, and she knew how it had been made because Old Hermione provided all the pertinent memories. She also, thanks to the pureblood knowledge, knew how to make all her nails alternating Gryffindor colors with a tiny lion on each nail that would roar occasionally. No one had seen the hat yet, she was saving it for the big game. The nails however had become incredibly popular, and all the Gryffindor girls had them.

"Miss Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked with a long suffering look on her face. Hermione sat up straight and tried to look innocent. She couldn't help the fact that all of her classes bored her to tears and she daydreamed through most of them.

"Yes, Professor?"

"While I admire your dedication to your house's team, could the lions be quiet during the class period?" Mrs. McGonagall asked icily.

"Oh! I forgot! I'm so sorry, Professor," Hermione squeaked. She took out her wand and flicked it. The lions…all the lions…were silent. The students looked at one another in surprise. McGonagall blinked.

"Was that…nonverbal, Miss Potter?" McGonagall looked at her sharply. Hermione's face went up in flames. She looked desperately at her brother, who looked impressed and surprised.

"Er…no, ma'am?" Hermione offered weakly. Professor McGonagall stared at her for a minute and then moved on.

Aside from one or two glances, the students seemed to believe her denial of nonverbal magic, which was laughable from a third year. Hermione was trying to avoid making too many ridiculous mistakes, but sometimes it was difficult. Old Hermione just knew too much, and that knowledge filtered through a great deal of the time. She found herself perpetually bored in all of her classes. The only time she felt she learned anything with during the summer with her parents, and Mrs. Longbottom who'd taken an interest in her education. The rest of class dragged on, and then it was time for the game. James and Sirius jumped up and ran out of the room so they could go change. Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower with Lily to get changed for the game.

"Hermione?" Lily asked her with big eyes.

"Yeah, Lils?"

"What on earth is that?"

"It's a Gryffindor lion head. For the quidditch match. It's the cup, Lils! I have to support James. He's my brother, after all." Hermione explained as she put it on. Lils stared at her, and then smiled.

"It's kind of cute, isn't it?" Lils said.

"Wait, watch this," Hermione replied. She waved her wand at herself. "_Leo Animato_!"

The lion head roared so loudly that the other students in the tower stared toward the dormitory. When Hermione came down with the giant lion head on, everyone started cheering. All the houses tended to have a lot of house pride, and Gryffindor was no exception. The students all loved her lion head, and thought that it was perfect for this most important Quidditch match. Hermione had appointed herself the head cheer leader or pep rally mistress or what-have-you for Gryffindor, and even the older students liked most of her ideas.

"Okay Gryffindors, gather 'round!" Hermione ordered. She handed out sheet music to everyone. _Thanks, Slytherin!_ She thought with a wicked smile.

_Potter is our King,_

_Potter is our King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in_

_Potter is our King._

_Potter can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single ring,_

_That's why Gryffindors all sing:_

_Potter is our King._

"Hermione, I don't think I can sing this," Lily murmured while she tried to not laugh.

"House spirit, Lils! House spirit!" Hermione said staunchly.

"Wow, Hermione, James is going to love it." Remus said with an awed voice.

"Do you really think so?" Hermione asked him with a pleased smile. Remus smiled back at her.

"I know he will," he assured her in his quiet, gentle voice.

"How'd you think of it?" Peter asked. Hermione shrugged.

"A friend of mine made one once," Hermione said airily. She didn't like speaking to Peter, and avoided it whenever possible. She hadn't forgotten her promise to James, but it still really bothered her to be anywhere near Peter for any length of time. Remus frowned slightly at her, but she was too busy to notice.

Hermione and Lily sat next to Remus and Peter in the Gryffindor section, her lion head bellowing his roars at particular intervals. The Potters were there with Sirius' Uncle Alphard, who thought her lion head was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. He kept chuckling whenever he glanced in her direction. James sat on his broomstick staring at his sister for a minute. She waved enthusiastically at him, and at that moment, the lion head roared. Sirius flew closer to James, and started laughing.

"Only your sister, James!" He snickered. "Only Hermione!"

"I think it's brilliant!" James declared, defending his sister. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and she was looking at him with devoted adoration. He grinned back at her and waved from his broom.

Later, Hermione would claim that Gryffindor's victory was due to her efforts, and James—being a smart boy—didn't argue with her. He also didn't ask her where she'd found all the food for their winning celebration. He did notice that Sirius stiffened slightly, and blushed when Hermione hugged him and kissed him on the cheek like she always did. He frowned slightly. What was up with Sirius? That thought quickly left his head when Lily moved within his range of vision and congratulated him with cool politeness.

Third year was over before Hermione knew it, and she started to worry. She was beginning to run out of time. How could she get the adults to believe in her? It might be one thing if she popped out of the sky and fell onto the quidditch pitch. If that happened, she would obviously be an outsider and a story about having knowledge of the future would make all sorts of sense. Instead, she was Hermione Potter, the pureblood daughter of an extremely old wizarding family. People who had known her since birth could attest to her identity. They would think she was insane and haul her skinny butt to St. Mungo's before she could say Honeyduke's. She sighed.

Sometimes, it sucked to be a kid.


	4. Nothing's Written in Stone

Old Hermione had been quiet for some time, it's difficult to do much when you have old memories in a very young body. Hermione Potter had had some very strange, very vivid dreams ever since her first year at Hogwarts. She knew way more about sex than your average fourteen year-old ought to know. She remembered her first kiss from an international quidditch player named Viktor Krum. She remembered a different boy, a boyfriend named Ron. She remembered _having_ sex. It made for a lot of disturbing nights, and vivid dreams.

The summer before fourth year got really weird when she was laying in the grass making daisy chains. She realized that James and Sirius couldn't see her, and she hummed under her breath while the stems wound themselves into a chain. Her mother was calling her to the house. Hermione sighed and ignored her for a few minutes. The last thing she wanted to do was go to Malfoy Manor for tea. She'd rather do anything else. Even clean out James' school trunk without magic.

"Hermione! You get in here right now, young lady!" Her mother's voice was getting strident. Hermione sighed heavily. She popped up and waved at her mum.

"Coming mother!" She called. She picked up her skirts and ran.

"Hermione Canopia Potter! Look at your dress!" Her mother waved her wand and cleaned it.

"Sorry, mother," Hermione said with genuine regret.

"No matter dear, no matter. Going to Malfoy Manor always makes me a bit edgy. I don't really care for Abraxas Malfoy, he's not a very nice man," Dorea Potter said quietly. Hermione's eyes widened. Her mother never said anything impolite about anyone. She must really despise this Abraxas Malfoy.

Malfoy Manor was prettier in this time period, Hermione decided. It had beautiful, well-kept grounds and the house was light and airy. Old Hermione completely skipped out on her, chittering in fear. Hermione Potter was a little uneasy, but not too upset. Her mother was an amazing witch, and she would protect Hermione with her life. That and Hermione was a pureblood so why would she fear the Malfoy family? To be honest, her family was a little older, and a little more distinguished than the Malfoys. After all, her line went back to the Peverells. Even if the invisibility cloak would go to James because he was a stupid boy.

Hermione had been sent to walk the grounds while her mother spoke with Mrs. Malfoy. She rounded a corner and came upon a reflecting pool. There, swimming in its clear water was Lucius Malfoy. Hermione felt her throat go completely dry. He was well-muscled, lean, but he had fairly broad shoulders. He saw her and stopped at the edge of the pool, leaning on his forearms, which only served to heighten the view of his perfectly sculpted chest. Hermione heard a sort of roaring sound in her ears. He smirked at her and tossed his wet hair back.

"See something you like, Miss Potter?" He purred at her. She blushed furiously.

"No, I was just surprised. Your mother told me to talk a tour of the gardens. I wasn't expecting to see you at all, let alone…" Hermione waved a hand at him when she couldn't speak anymore. He grinned at her.

"You're going to be a fourth year this year, aren't you?" He drawled at her a teasing smile on his lips.

"Yes," she said simply. Her wide eyes still staring at the firm muscles of his biceps.

"Hey," His voice had gotten closer, and she realized his chest was in her face. He tilted her chin up with a finger. "My eyes are up here, Miss Potter."

"Sorry," she murmured as she stared into those silvery grey eyes. There was humor in them, but something else as well. She thought maybe Old Hermione would know what that look was, but she wasn't sure. He smirked at her again.

"I'll see you in school," he breathed in her ear and then he left her alone staring at the pool and blushing furiously.

HP/HG/HP

"Lily, what do you think of Lucius Malfoy," Hermione asked as casually as possible. Both girls were sitting on Lily's bed catching up on gossip. Lily sucked thoughtfully on a sugar quill.

"Well, he's nice to Severus," Lily said after a moment. "which is more than I can say for some gormless toe-rags I know. They're sort of friends, I think. He's pretty smart, isn't he? And he's a prefect."

"No, Lils, I mean…what do you _think_ of him?" Hermione whispered and then blushed furiously. Lily shrieked so loudly that the students in the commons room looked toward the girl's dormitory in surprise.

"Merlin's Beard! Do you _like_ him? He's Slytherin, your brother is going have a litter of hippogriffs!" Lily whispered furiously. A group of girls poked their heads into the dorm.

"Everything okay, girls?" The Gryffindor Prefect Iphigenia Bagshot asked curiously. Both girls blushed furiously and nodded.

"Sorry, Iphigenia," Lily said. The prefect looked curiously at both girls, nodded and then went back to the commons room, the other girls trailing after her.

"So?" Hermione asked once they were alone again. Lily cocked her head to one side and thought for a moment.

"Well, he is really handsome, I suppose. His hair is gorgeous, that's for sure. I don't know. I wonder what he looks like under his robes. No, don't look at me like that! I mean, is he really fit and trim, or is he sort of soft and languid. He's an aristo, right? He looks like he'd be sort of soft and languid to me." Lily was a thorough girl, and she had given Hermione's question serious consideration, rather than blowing her off because Lucius Malfoy happened to be Slytherin.

"What if," Hermione thought carefully for a moment and then looked at Lily, "what if I told you I knew a spell that would show us what he looks like?"

"Erm…what do you mean Hermione?" Lily asked with wide eyes. Hermione just sat there, staring at her friend. Lily swallowed and nodded once.

"At dinner then," Hermione said firmly.

James and Sirius were sitting with Remus and Peter eating dinner. James made sure that he was sitting sort of across from Lily Evans so he could watch her without looking like a completely psycho-stalker. He noticed something suspicious. His sister and Lily were sitting together and they were giggling like mad, and whispering behind their hands. Normally, Hermione and Lily sat there looking like 30 year-old matrons who couldn't figure out how they'd been trapped in a loony bin. They were not the sorts of girls that giggled. Lily leaned close to Hermione and whispered in her ear. James sighed. He wished Lily would lean close to him and breathe on his ear.

"Now?" Lily whispered in Hermione's ear.

Lucius had just stood up to leave the Great Hall, and he had paused briefly to speak to a fellow Slytherin. Hermione smiled at Lily. _Revelio Lucius_. She had decided to do the spell nonverbally because she didn't want anyone to know that it was her. Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy was standing in the middle of the Great Hall clad in nothing but green and silver boxers. His perfectly sculpted chest gave way to well-defined abdominal muscles. His arms were well-developed, and even his calves looked nice. He stared down at himself in shock for a moment and then looked up at the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall was blushing and she flicked her wand so that he had robes on again.

The girls' heads were tilted to one another again and there was a lot of giggling and sneaking glances at the Slytherin table. James watched all this with some concern. Lily didn't like Malfoy, did she? That would be awful. That would be worse than awful. He strained to listen and he didn't like anything that he overheard.

:giggle: "Absolutely luscious!" :giggle: "I can see what you meant…"

James watched the two girls get up from the table, still talking and leave the Great Hall. He frowned after them, and then turned to Sirius who was frowning after them, too.

HP/HG/HP

The tree by the lake had been claimed by Lily and Hermione for a sunny study session. It was fall, and days like this wouldn't last for much longer at Hogwarts. Hermione wasn't exactly studying because she already knew all of the spells and lessons. Instead, she was reading _Dark Arts: A Scholar's Compendium_. Lily hadn't noticed because Hermione was smart enough to change the cover to something innocuous. Regulus threw himself down next to Hermione, and Severus lowered himself down next to Lily. Regulus glanced at Hermione's book and recognized it from his family's library. He frowned and looked up at her.

"Uh, Hermione?" Regulus tried to communicate with his eyes. Hermione bit her lip, and looked at Regulus debating with herself.

"Research," she said shortly. Regulus frowned again, but nodded.

The friends sat under the tree studying quietly. Hermione's curls were bowed over her book. Regulus sat next to her and murmured in her ear occasionally. She would nod every time he spoke to her, and make a tiny notation. Lucius Malfoy was strolling by himself along the shore of the lake and stopped when he reached the tree. He stood there for a moment, watching Hermione read and nibble on her lower lip.

"Miss Potter?" He purred at her. She looked up at him in surprise, a light flush on her cheeks.

"Mr. Malfoy, what brings you to our tree today?" Hermione asked him with a sparkle in her hazel eyes. Lucius smirked at her.

"This is your tree?" He drawled.

"Yes, we usually come here to study on sunny days," Hermione replied. Lucius nodded.

"So, would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" He asked her politely. The light flush turned slightly darker, and Hermione swallowed nervously. Old Hermione was screeching like a banshee in her head, but Hermione Potter was thinking about the hard muscle under his robes.

"I'd love to," she heard herself say with a shy smile. Lucius bowed courteously and then left her with her friends.

"What the hell was that?" Lily demanded as soon as Lucius was far enough away. Hermione blushed.

"He's courting her," Severus explained shortly. Lily looked confused.

"Um…It's 1974, not 1874," she said as though this fact should be obvious to everyone. Regulus shook his head at her. Hermione cocked her head at Lily.

"The old wizarding families do things a certain way," Hermione said carefully. "I belong to those families and so does Lucius Malfoy."

"So…it's a pureblood thing, and I just wouldn't understand?" Lily asked angrily, heat rising in her cheeks. Hermione and Severus both protested and shook their heads. Regulus just looked out at the lake, his body language subtly indicating that he believed Lily's statement to be correct.

"No, Lily. It's more like, we have really weird customs that you will either accept or you won't." Hermione said finally with a glance at Regulus.

"Well, what about your brother, then?" Lily demanded. "He doesn't act like Malfoy at all."

"My brother is shameless," Hermione said with a secret smile for her twin. "However, he's never done anything, but treat your reputation with the utmost respect. He's publicly announced, more than once, that he wants to marry you someday. In our world, that promise allows him a large margin of liberty."

"Wait, we're not engaged then are we?" Lily asked in horror with a panicked expression. Regulus rolled his eyes.

"No," he said shortly. "It just means that he has declared that his intentions toward your person are honorable."

"Oh." Lily said thoughtfully. Severus frowned at her.

"Lily? Can we walk for a minute? I want to ask you something," Severus muttered nervously. Lily got up and grabbed her books and walked with Severus back towards the castle.

"So, why are you studying the Dark Arts?" Regulus asked idly as he transfigured leaves. Hermione looked at him and nibbled her lower lip.

"I plan to fight against him," Hermione said slowly, cautiously. Regulus' eyes sought hers and he stared at her with Sirius' eyes. Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"Why would you tell me that," Regulus asked with a dark frown. Hermione reached out and touched his cheek with just the tips of her fingers.

"You have made one choice already, Regulus. There will be others to make," she whispered her hazel eyes wide seeing things that made her shudder. "Just remember, there is always a choice. Always."

"You're scaring me, Hermione," Regulus said nervously.

"You will see things that will shake you to the core, that will make you question everything. You will make the difficult choice, the brave choice, and in the end you must make it alone," Hermione continued to whisper in that strange voice. She turned and looked at him, tears slipping down her cheeks. Her eyes were completely black, no pupil, iris, or white visible. "When you are there Regulus, please know that I am with you. I am holding your hand and I am cheering you on. I know what you will do, and I will be so proud of you."

"What are you talking about?" he whispered, his grey eyes wide and frightened. Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

Regulus hurried to her side and patted her cheeks until she woke up. She was disoriented and confused, but her words stayed with Regulus, and made him think.

HP/HG/HP

The day of their Hogsmeade trip dawned bright and sunny. The students were allowed to dress in their everyday clothes. Lily threw on jeans and a sweater and ran downstairs. Hermione rose and went to stand in front of her closet. She was going to Hogsmeade with Lucius Malfoy. Old Hermione snorted in disgust.

_He is a Death Eater!_

_No, he isn't. Not yet, anway._

_What about Sirius? I always thought he was kind of sexy._

_Ew! Sirius? That's Jamie's best friend! He might as well be a brother. _

_I…loved…him. You know, my patronus changed after he died. I bet it's still the same. How are going to explain that, I wonder?_

_We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. No one expects a 4__th__ year to produce a fully corporeal patronus. _

_Harry could._

_Oh, shut up._

In the end, Hermione selected one of the beautiful silk gowns that her mother had sent just in case. Just in case of what, she wasn't quite sure, but they would come in handy now. It was pale blue with a row of buttons that marched down her back. The gown was modest and slightly old-fashioned by muggle standards, but it flattered Hermione's figure and helped her look more feminine. She waved her wind silently because she was alone and her buttons fastened themselves. Another wave pulled her unruly curls back and placed heavy silver combs in her hair to make them cascade in a wild tangle of black tresses down her back. She glanced at herself in the mirror. _Not bad at all_.

When she descended the stairs and arrived in the common room, all the older students were gone. Her brother and his friends had left long ago. Hermione swallowed nervously at that. James reaction to her with Lucius Malfoy in Hogsmeade would not be pleasant. She made her way carefully to the Great Hall where Lucius was leaning against the wall, waiting for her. When he spotted her, something flickered in those grey eyes of his. He stood up and moved forward. Hermione hid a smile at his reaction.

"You look beautiful," he said sincerely, those silver eyes on her face. Hermione flushed prettily and smiled at him.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," she said shyly. He took her hand and tucked it through his arm and they began the walk to Hogsmeade.

"What do you see in me?" Hermione asked him after Hogwarts was gone from their view. Lucius looked away for a moment and then looked back at her.

"You're the smartest witch of your age, they say that, you know," Lucius said quietly. "You're beautiful as well, but it's something more. There's a spark inside you that I find myself drawn to."

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, you are quite the poet," Hermione murmured. Lucius gave her a wry smile.

"Won't you call me Lucius?" He asked her curiously. She pinkened a little. Calling a boy by his given name was something only close friends, or maybe a boyfriend or girlfriend might do.

"What exactly do you want from me, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione stopped in the middle of the road, her hands on her hips. Lucius looked at her for a minute, those silvery grey eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure," he said finally. "I like you. I feel drawn to you. I think…I think I'd like to court you."

_You have got to be kidding me. If Harry and Ron could see this, they would both just die._

_Shut. Up! This is my life, not yours. He isn't evil, he's just a kid, just like me._

_Ha!_

"I think I would like that, Lucius," Hermione said softly, watching the Slytherin from under her lashes. He smiled at her, a genuine smile, and it changed his face completely. Hermione blinked up at him.

_Oh, shit._

Whispers and stares followed Hermione and Lucius as they wandered through Hogsmeade. He took her to Honeyduke's and bought her a bag of candy. They spent some time in a used book store, perusing titles. Hermione was pleased to note that Lucius was just as studious as she was. They got into a spirited argument about the merits of a certain volume, and they left the store laughing, her arm hooked companionably through his elbow.

James was far too busy to notice the burgeoning romance between his sister and Lucius Malfoy. Instead, he was staring in horror as Lily wandered through Hogsmeade holding hands with Severus Snape. Jealousy flared in him like a vicious monster, and he didn't even want to stomp on it. He wanted to let it run free and drink Snape's blood. Sirius had grabbed one arm, and Remus had the other arm.

"James," Sirius growled warningly.

"Look at them," James hissed seeing red.

"We need to go back," Remus said calmly. "If you hurt him, she'll never forgive you. Come on, James."

The boys turned and left Hogsmeade early, never having seen Hermione's beautiful face turned up toward Lucius with a soft smile playing around her lips.

HP/HG/HP

The Marauders were not stupid boys, they just didn't pay attention sometimes. It took them awhile to realize that Hermione was hardly ever in Gryffindor Tower. The fact that James was obsessing over Lily's quasi-relationship with Severus Snape probably didn't help. On top of that, they had already begun the long, tedious process to become animagi. They were making slow, careful progress, but they still had a long way to go.

"We need to finish the map," James decided. "That way I'll know where the slimy git is every second of every day."

"You mean you'll know where Lily is," Sirius drawled lazily as he leafed through Quidditch Quarterly.

"It might be a good idea," Remus said thoughtfully. "If it showed where everyone was, we could pull off some amazing pranks."

"That's brilliant," Peter breathed.

The creation of the map took on a life of its own. Remus was the mastermind behind it, and he divided the work into easier sections that played to each boys' strength. They had already done their visionquests, and knew what their animagus forms would be. They'd picked out nicknames for one another, but promised to only used them once they'd become animagi. They used these nicknames when they named the map. The boys spent weeks on it, and when it was completed they were amazed at themselves.

"Wow," Remus said softly as they stared at the map spread out in front of them on James' bed.

"Where is the prat," James was muttering as he scanned the map.

Sirius rolled his eyes. He loved James like a brother, but this Lily thing was definitely becoming a problem. Why couldn't he just date one of the girls that threw themselves at James and Sirius? Plenty of girls out there, and as far as he could tell, they were all pretty similar. They were pretty and soft and smelled nice. He grinned wolfishly to himself, thinking about his latest girlfriend. A Hufflepuff who was only too eager to show him how she felt about him.

"Oi!" James' voice was irritated. "What the hell is Malfoy doing next to my sister?"

The boys all crowded around the map. Sure enough, Lucius Malfoy was standing still, next to Hermione Potter. They were in the library. Sirius looked closely at the map and frowned. That particular area of the library was dark and tucked back. He'd spent many happy hours there…oh, shit. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as the image of Hermione in his arms suddenly popped into his head. Bad thoughts. Oh…bad, bad thoughts.

"Uh, James," Sirius said with a frown at the map. "Just try not to lose your temper. Maybe he's…uh…helping her study or something."

"Malfoy? Is helping my sister study? Are you yanking my chain?" James snapped sarcastically. Peter looked closer at the map.

"Isn't that the make out corner in the library?" He asked innocently. Sirius closed his eyes.

"The WHAT!" James was out the dorm and down the stairs with the other boys chasing after him.

They managed to tackle James in the corridor outside the library. The boys snuck in and headed toward the back area. Sitting at a table was Hermione looking down at a book. Lucius sat next to her. James relaxed slightly. Okay, maybe studying wasn't so crazy. Then the slimy prat put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and leaned down toward her to whisper something in her ear. She smiled up at him, and it was NOT a studying sort of smile. A red haze began to cloud James' vision and he was having trouble breathing properly. He managed to walk toward the table without doing a flying leap and ripping out the bastard's throat, but it was very, very difficult.

"Hermione?" James' voice was dangerously quiet. She glanced up at her brother in surprise and blushed. That was all the answer he needed. His hands flexed as he struggled for control.

"Jamie," she whispered.

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly.

"Studying with Lucius," she whispered, her hazel eyes wide.

"Lucius? LUCIUS!" James shrieked. Madame Pince hurried over and glared at James.

"Out," she said shortly, pointing to the door.

"Fine, Hermione, come on," James said flatly. She looked up at Malfoy.

"She's fine where she's at, Jamie," Lucius drawled. James had a hold of the front of his robes.

"You do not get to call me that," he snarled in Lucius' face.

HP/HG/HP

"I can't believe you punched a prefect," Remus said shaking his head.

"I can't believe I have detention for the next two months," groused James.


	5. Railing Against Fate

"What the hell is she doing up in the damn Astronomy Tower," James snarled at the map. Remus pinched the top of his nose and closed his book.

"Is she alone?" he asked his friend cautiously.

"Yes," muttered James sulkily.

"Maybe she's thinking," Remus offered logically.

"She can think just fine in her damn dormitory where the damn Slytherin prat can't get anywhere near her." James growled. Sirius walked in the dormitory munching on a chocolate frog. He tossed one to Remus who grinned his thanks, and carefully set one near James who was unbelievably touchy lately.

"Who, Lily? She's in the common room helping Peter with his homework," Sirius said with a slight frown.

Remus shook his head and pointed to his knee. Oh. Hermione. Sirius wasn't thinking about Hermione prancing about the castle with that unbelievable prat Malfoy. He very carefully didn't think about it quite often. He was upset on James' behalf of course, but he certainly had no personal feelings about the situation at all. James was muttering and snarling to himself as he studied the map.

"James, you know she's still upset with you," Remus said quietly. "You hurt her feelings…some of the things you said weren't very nice. She's probably just crying by herself up in the Astronomy Tower or something."

"Crying?" James sounded horrified. "Why would she be crying?"

"Er," Sirius stared at his friend for a moment. Surely he wasn't that thick, was he?

"You basically called her a Slytherin whore," Remus said coolly.

"I did not!" James argued indignantly.

"You sort of did, James," Sirius said quietly. Not James' proudest moment, that. And the look on Hermione's face had sort of twisted something in all the boys. She was a solid sort of girl, and they all liked her well enough. She was blindingly brilliant, had a wicked sense of humor, and some of her ideas for their pranks were down right ingenious. She also left them alone to do their own thing, and that made her first rate.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," James muttered shamefacedly.

"I think that would be a good idea," Remus continued in that cool tone. He wouldn't come right out and say it, but James knew that Remus was very unhappy with the way he'd treated his sister. All of the marauders liked Hermione and were fond of her, but Remus in particular seemed very protective of her.

Hermione stood in the Astronomy Tower looking out. Her arms were wrapped around her middle and her shoulders were hunched slightly. James stood uncertainly, shifting from foot to foot.

"What do you want James?" Her voice was icy cold. She didn't sound like herself…she sounded different. Worst of all was that she called him James.

"I'm sorry," James said miserably. He hadn't realized that he'd hurt Hermione this badly, but standing this close to her he could feel her pain. It was like an open jagged wound that lay between them, and his heart ached in his chest. She turned and looked at him, her hazel eyes shuttered.

"Why are you sorry now?" She asked dully. James knew exactly what she meant. She'd been sitting in the library with Malfoy two weeks ago. He had barely spoken to her since then.

"I…I've been very stupid," he said finally. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"That's the funny thing about words James, regardless of what you _meant_ to say you said some very cruel, very untrue things in front of everyone we know in the middle of the Gryffindor common room." Hermione turned away from him again, as though she couldn't stand to look at him.

"I'll do anything you want," James begged. "Please, Hermione, just look at me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just—I lost it. I know that's not okay. I know I have a lot to make up for, but please Hermione—look at me."

It was like looking into a mirror, every time he looked into those eyes, but he'd never seen them filled with such pain, so hurt, so lost. It was like a punch to the gut, to see her this way. James felt his own eyes prickling, but he didn't care. It wasn't like there was anybody up here anyway. He moved closer to her and she didn't move away. She just watched him warily. That hurt, too.

"How could you, James?" Her voice was broken sounding, and she gave a shuddering breath. He realized with horror that she was crying, just like Remus had suggested. Fear pushed out all rational thought and he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Because I'm gormless toe-rag?" He offered weakly. That only made her cry harder. Panicking, he pulled her into his arms and held her. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. He stroked her back and whispered soothing nonsense in her ears and held her. She pulled back and hiccupped.

"You are, you know." She said with a frown. "I thought Lily was being mean, but you really are a gormless toe-rag."

"I am," he said miserably. "Hermione, I am so so—"

"Sorry, yes, you've said," Hermione said coolly. James flinched.

"My Own, I love you. You are so important to me, and I screwed up." James said even more miserably. He ran a hand through his wild hair and sighed. Hermione shifted slightly in his arms.

"I'm not going to stop seeing Lucius," she said quietly, not looking at him. James bit the inside of his cheek and counted to one hundred.

"Fine," James bit out between clenched teeth.

"You're going to be nice to him." Hermione said firmly. James made a strangled noise.

"Fine," he muttered.

"No pranks, Jamie," Hermione said sternly. James grinned at her.

"Sure," he said cheerfully. She frowned at him.

"You seem far too happy," she said, watching him. He grinned at her.

"You called me Jamie. That means you're not mad at me anymore." He said giddily, crushing her to his chest.

"No pranks," she insisted, a gimlet stare trained on her brother. He sighed heavily.

"Just on old Lucius, though, right?" James asked. Hermione smiled at him.

"You can hex the rest of Slytherin all you like," she said sweetly. He grinned back at her and hugged her again. They walked back to Gryffindor hand in hand.

Lily decided that James on his very best behavior was fascinating to watch. He catered to Hermione's every whim, did everything she asked without even questioning her first. He did silly things to make her laugh, to cheer her up. Lily watched all of it and wondered if maybe she was a little jealous. It was obvious that James loved his twin more than almost anything. He even convinced Sirius, Remus and Peter to act as servants for his beloved sister. She wondered what it would be like to be the center of James Potter's world and then she shoved that thought away and stomped on it. She also realized that Hermione was vicious when crossed. She almost ignored the other three marauders. She saved everything for her brother. Lucius escorted Hermione almost everywhere, and every single time they passed James she would smile sweetly at him and wave. Lily could almost hear James grinding his teeth as he would nod politely to Lucius Malfoy.

"James Potter! You dirty rat! You promised me!" shrieked Hermione bursting through the portal into the common room. James looked up from where he and his fellow marauders were sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Hermione, what are talking about?" James was genuinely surprised.

"As if you didn't know," Hermione hissed, her chest heaving in rage.

"Oh, er," Sirius spoke up from his spot where he was sprawled on the couch. "James actually didn't know anything about that."

"Know anything about _what?_" James demanded in irritation. Hermione shrieked in incoherent rage and pointed her wand at Sirius.

"Bat-Bogey!" She shrieked at him and then threw herself out of the portal again.

Hermione received admiring glances from fellow students for the rest of the day. Well, from the male students anyway. Most of the female students glared at her darkly for hexing the handsome, irrepressible flirt Sirius Black. Hermione glared back and thought of nonverbal jinxes she could cast if any of them irritated her. Several of the male students were stupid enough to try and approach her. A hand slipped around her waist and pulled her close to a hard chest. She looked up and smiled at Lucius.

"It wouldn't do them any good anyway, Lucius," she said with a slight smile at this display of jealousy.

"Still, that they would try to approach you, when we are obviously a couple," Lucius muttered frowning at the boys who scurried down the hall. "These are not men of morals."

"Are we?" Hermione asked shyly, tilting her head up so that she could see his face better. He frowned at her.

"What?"

"Are we obviously a couple?" She asked. Lucius smirked at her. He glanced down the corridor which was suddenly empty. Then he looked into her wide hazel eyes, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Hermione stood there stock still, and let him kiss her. His lips moved over hers skillfully, his tongue licked at her bottom lip and her mouth parted in surprise. He was kissing her deeply, his tongue teasing hers. She responded after a moment, kissing him back eagerly until he broke the kiss to lean his forehead against hers and pant.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Not really. I can deduce that you enjoyed kissing me, but it didn't answer the question." Hermione said quietly. He smirked at her.

"Yes. Yes, we are a couple. You are my girlfriend, I am your boyfriend. I will become jealous when other boys hit on you, and I do enjoy kissing you." Lucius drawled. He leaned down to prove it.

_If only Harry and Ron could see you now_.

_This conversation is getting very old, very fast. He is NOT a Death Eater. He is NOT evil. He's a kid. Just like me. Besides, have you seen the boy kiss? _

_I will never, ever approve of this. Never, ever. What about Sirius? He's looking very handsome and sexy and stuff. _

_Yes, Sirius I-have-a-new-girlfriend-more-often-than-I-change-my-underwear Black. That's just the sort of man I ought to be with. _

_Ew. Surely, he changes his underwear fairly often. Doesn't he?_

_Of course he does, that's my point._

_Oh._

Hermione's hair fell down her back in a cascade of black, unruly curls. The light of the girl's dorm room caught tiny jewels which had been pinned into her hair. Her dress was a pale mauve chiffon that was composed of floating layers of sheer fabric. Potter family diamonds glittered around her neck. She wore light make up: a hint of lipstick, eyeliner, mascara. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Wow," Lily said quietly when she came up to check on Hermione. "Are you ready?"

"I think so, are you ready?" Hermione asked while she smoothed the filmy fabric under her hands. Lily smiled.

"Yeah." Both girls went down the staircase and into the Gryffindor common room.

"You aren't wearing that, are you?" James sounded horrified, his eyes on his sister's dress. Sirius stood next to him, his eyes wide staring at her. The usually verbose Black was silent, and he looked slightly stunned. Hermione's lips tightened with irritation.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked tightly. James stared at his sister, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Your…your…they're there…and…people can see them…and," James sputtered helplessly, waving at her dress. Sirius' eyes darkened slightly. _They_ were there, and you could see the gentle swell of them, and the sight of her creamy skin above the neckline did things to him. They made him feel warm, and his body feel tight.

"James Charlus Potter, mother picked this dress out for me, and if mother approves of it then you may be sure that it is in the best possible taste," Hermione's voice was dangerously low and her hazel eyes had narrowed on her brother.

"You look very nice, Hermione," Remus said softly from his spot in an armchair. Hermione walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Remus," she said sweetly. James' jaw tightened, and then he sighed.

"You look beautiful, My Own," he said finally. Hermione smiled beatifically at him and kissed him on the cheek as well.

"Thank you, Jamie," she whispered against his cheek. Sirius started slightly and turned to Hermione.

"You look amazing," Sirius said softly, his dark grey eyes on hers. She smiled sweetly at him, and her lips lightly brushed his cheek, leaving the skin tingling afterward.

Lily and Hermione met Severus and Lucius, and the boys offered their arms to their dates. They strolled slowly, talking amongst themselves as they walked toward Slughorn's Holiday Party. Lucius' eyes had flared and turned to molten silver when he saw her in her dress. Hermione's cheeks had turned pink with pleasure.

"You are going home for the holidays?" Lucius asked politely. Hermione smiled.

"Of course, mother and father always make a big deal out of the holidays. James and Sirius act like little boys. They go to sleep really early, and they wake up at 5 a.m. and run downstairs to open presents." Hermione said fondly. Lucius frowned slightly.

"Black doesn't go home for the holiday?" He asked coolly. Hermione shook her head.

"No, his relationship with his family is…strained. He usually pays his respects and then comes to our house." Hermione explained. Lucius' frown became more pronounced.

"Family is everything," he said flatly. Hermione looked up at his face, and saw a flash of that other Lucius. The one that the other her remembered. She knew suddenly with awful clarity, that Lucius' fealty to his family would be the catalyst for what would happen to him.

"Oh, look, we're there!" Hermione said brightly.

Slughorn's party was just as sycophantic as she had recalled, and she forced herself to suffer through it. It was a chance for her to spend time with Lucius away from the demarcation of the Houses, and the prying eyes of her over-protective brother. She hoped that Lucius would want to talk after the party, but he just politely escorted her as close to Gryffindor as he could get.

"Lucius? Is something bothering you?" Hermione asked with a slight frown. He had seemed on edge all night.

"I am…anxious about the holidays, that is all," he said icily, not inviting further discussion. Hermione stopped in the corridor.

"Lucius, I think that you and I need to talk," Hermione said in an odd voice. "Now."

"Hermione, I don't think that now-," Lucius began, but Hermione cut him off.

"Now is the perfect time," she said in that odd voice. She did not appear to be acting like herself. She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him up and down some very strange passageways. They ended up in an unused classroom that his girlfriend broke into using nonverbal magic. Lucius' eyebrows shot up his forehead.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Lucius demanded when she shoved him in the room and shut the door behind her.

"Show me your arm," she bit out through clenched teeth, her wand pointed at him. He quirked a blond brow at her and rolled up his left sleeve to reveal an unblemished expanse of skin.

"When?" she asked through bloodless lips.

"Over the holidays," he answered coolly, staring at her.

"You don't have to do this," she said quietly. He frowned at her.

"Yes, I do," he said flatly. "If I don't, he'll kill my family."

"Family is everything," Hermione said numbly, staring at the sixteen year-old boy in front of her that suddenly reminded her of another young, blond man who was forced to make horrible choices to save those he loved.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Lucius, the choices you are going to make are going to destroy your family," Hermione argued. He shook his head.

"No."

"Listen to me, your family will be put in danger if he falls, you know that right?" Hermione tried a different approach. Lucius' eyes flared.

"I'm not going to talk about this right now," he said quietly. "I was going to talk to you…after."

"To tell me we couldn't see each other anymore?" Hermione guessed bitterly. Lucius did not deny it. "Fine, we'll talk. After."

"I really don't think there's a point, now." Lucius said, looking away from her. Hermione grabbed his arm and he turned back to look at her.

"Please. One more time, after the holidays." She asked. He frowned at her.

"I liked you," he said slowly. "Father never would have approved, the Potter family has made some dangerous decisions lately, but I liked you. I wondered what it might be like, if…"

"Lucius, listen to me carefully," Hermione whispered to him. "You are a skilled Legilimens, yes? An adept at occlumency?" He nodded.

"Never, ever let your guard down. Not even with your wife. Train your son, make sure he knows from a young age how to protect himself. You must be cunning, you must be so cunning," Hermione whispered in that strange, odd voice. "You will be given…things…to guard. They are not what they seem to be."

"Are you a seer?" He asked sharply. She frowned and shook her head.

"Don't change the subject, Lucius. Trust Professor Dumbledore, Lucius. When you are given these things to guard, you must figure out a way to inform him." Hermione begged him.

"I…," Lucius stared at her.

"To protect your family, you must do what you don't wish to do. To protect your son, your legacy, you must find a way to do what you do wish to do," Hermione said urgently.

"I don't have a son," Lucius muttered, frowning at her. Hermione shrugged.

"Your father will marry you off to one of his other supporters, I'm sure. You are bound to have a son, Lucius."

"Hermione, this makes no sense. You are talking crazy, what's wrong with you?" Lucius demanded. Hermione pulled Lucius' head down and kissed him passionately. After a moment, he responded and swept her against his chest, frantically kissing her back. His fingers slid into her silky curls and he kissed his way down her jaw. He placed a light kiss along her throat and then his lips were on hers again. His tongue stroked hers lightly and she moaned against his mouth.

"What the hell is going on?" James' icy voice came from the doorway. Hermione sprang back from Lucius, and tripped almost falling. Lucius put out a steadying hand and caught her elbow. "Step away from my sister, Malfoy."

"Put a sock in it, Potter," Lucius growled thoroughly out of patience with his girlfriend's brother.

"Hermione! Are you going to let him talk to your brother like that?" Sirius demanded from behind James.

"Merlin's Beard, Jamie! Did you bring every last damn Marauder with you?" Hermione hissed at her brother.

"Now, see here, Hermione, you are the one who is in trouble, not me," James argued. Hermione snorted. He frowned at her. "You are in a deserted classroom, at night, sucking Malfoy's face off. You are coming back to Gryffindor tower with me now."

"Well, Lucius, I suppose this is good night. I had a lovely time," she lied effortlessly, a smile on her lips. Lucius smirked back.

"And I as well, Hermione. You will haunt my dreams, tonight," He purred at her.

"Like bloody hell she will! Hermione, I forbid you to go skipping about sodding Malfoy's sodding dreams!" James growled. Hermione rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I don't have any control over that, James. Don't be an even bigger ass than you already are." She snapped at him before she stalked out of the room.


	6. Trying to Change Fate

_4__th__ year, part 3_

The Christmas holidays had passed pleasantly for the Potter family, but they all noticed that their Hermione seemed unusually distracted. She would disappear for hours during the day, and James and Sirius were completely unable to find her. Her face was pale and her eyes looked odd. During the holidays, there was another strange meeting that the children were not included in. James and Sirius were hovering near the meeting room swathed in the invisibility cloak trying to eavesdrop. They could hear yelling, this meeting was far more lively than some of the previous ones. If only they could figure out what was going on. Hermione watched them from up above where she was leaning against the railing. She sighed. _I know what's going on, but how do I make them listen?_ Hermione went back to Hogwarts with a heavy heart, dragging her feet.

"Right, where is my sister?" James muttered in irritation staring at the map.

"You know, I'm starting to look back fondly on the days when you used that to stalk poor Evans," Sirius drawled from his bed.

"I'd like to see how you would feel if you had a sister in Hogwarts with a Malfoy on the loose," James snapped at him.

"James, we need to work on the animagus spell," Peter reminded him. James sighed.

"Fine! Let's just do that while my poor sister is being defiled somewhere in the castle," James groused. "Don't think about the fact that she is covered with Malfoy germs even as we speak."

"I hardly think that Malfoy's defiling her," Remus said dryly from behind a book. James snorted in disbelief.

"Show me," whispered Hermione after she dragged Lucius up to the astronomy tower. He rolled up his sleeve and there is was, ugly and malevolent, forever marring him. She felt her stomach roil and she hurried to a waste bin where she lost her dinner. He was next to her in an instant, stroking her back.

"I had to," he said helplessly. She looked up at him, and she thought of Regulus and Severus.

"Severus will be next, and after him Regulus," Hermione said sadly. Then a thought occurred to her. "Lucius, you must help them. They, too, will have no choice. You must protect one another."

"Hermione," he said with a slight frown. "I don't know if I can do that."

"Why not?" She asked acidly. "You'll all be Death Eaters together. Aren't you allowed to look out for one another?"

"We won't be able to see each other anymore," Lucius said in a detached voice. "I'm supposed to denounce you as a blood-traitor."

"I see," Hermione said stiffly. Lucius looked at her and for one minute, he let down all his guards. There was true pain there, regret, and something she couldn't quite name.

"I really did like you," he said slowly, blinking rapidly. He was crying. "Now, I'll never know…"

"Kiss me," Hermione demanded. "One last time. Just, kiss me."

Lucius kissed her tenderly, sweetly, treating her as though she were spun glass. His knuckles stroked her cheek gently, and his strong powerful arms came around her, held her. He pressed feather light kisses across her brow, the tip of her nose, her jaw. He kissed each one of her eyelids. She felt tears trickle down her cheeks. This boy who was so uncertain, so scared—who reminded her of Draco—had been forced to make choices that would drastically affect his future. She wept for that boy, and for the broken man he would be one day. Her heart felt like it was breaking in her chest. Lucius tried to hold her, but she pushed him away.

"No!" she cried. "I'm a blood-traitor, now, remember?"

She ran as fast as she could, stumbling down the stairs. Malfoy didn't follow her (he could no longer be Lucius…not anymore), and she was glad. Safe. She needed to find somewhere that was safe. She tried to get herself under control. She managed to stop crying and she scrubbed her face in the bathroom. She looked incredibly pale and drawn. She nodded at herself. Good enough. She hurried to the Gryffindor Tower. The commons room was moderately full, and several people looked up in surprise when Hermione ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory. The Marauders all looked up in various stages of surprise when their door burst open.

"Hermione?" James asked in surprise. "What's wrong, you look…er…"

"Jamie!" Hermione wailed and threw herself in his arms sobbing. His arms automatically came around her and held her. He looked at the top of her head in confusion.

"Er, so," James said cleverly. Hermione sobbed brokenly on his shoulder.

"Did somebody hurt you?" Peter asked cautiously. The other Marauders looked at him like he was an idiot. Who on earth would dare harm one hair on Hermione Potter's head? If the Marauders didn't beat them into a bloody pulp, Hermione was completely capable of hexing them to next Halloween.

"You didn't see James' grades, did you?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Hey!" James snapped.

"It was Malfoy, wasn't it?" Sirius asked suddenly, his face coldly furious. The crying became louder, which the boys took as a yes.

"He didn't defile you, did he?" Peter asked in fascination. James stared at Peter with disgust. Hermione choked on a sob and raised her head.

"Where you dropped on your head as a baby?" she asked in a watery voice.

"You know, that would explain a few things," James said coldly as his arms tightened around his sister. "Was it Malfoy, My Own?"

"Y-yes," she shuddered against his neck.

"Did he touch you?" James asked icily. She shook her head against his neck.

"N-no. He…he…called me a b-b-blood-traitor, and said," she hiccupped.

"I can guess what he said," Sirius growled his face darker than Hermione had ever seen it. He sat next to James and put his arms around Hermione as well.

"I can't," Peter said with a frown. Hermione tried to sit up, and James and Sirius had to move back to give her room. She tried to catch her breath.

"We're not seeing one another anymore," she said in a thick voice to Peter. James did not dance around the room, high-fiving his friends, and for that Hermione was truly proud of him. She knew he detested Malfoy with the fiery passion of a thousand suns, which in the Marauder book ranked a tiny bit higher than Snape, but not by much.

"Oh," Peter said thoughtfully. "Well, um, I'm sorry then."

"Thank you," Hermione said with great dignity. She looked at James. "Can I sleep here with you?"

"Yeah, of course, my own," he said quietly, his face thoughtful. "But, um, perhaps you should take a bath, or a shower. It might help calm you down."

Hermione nodded and left the boys dormitory. After she descended the stairs, and they could no longer see her black curls, Sirius turned back to James.

"And you got rid of your sister why?" He asked with a smirk. James turned to Sirius and his face became a mask of rage.

"I'm going to kill him," James hissed, his fists clenched.

"James, you promised Hermione," Remus said quietly. James glared at his friend who shrugged. "Well, you did."

"I'll help you," Sirius said, and that dark look was back in his eyes, turning his grey eyes to a dark steel.

"You can't do that. You promised her," Remus tried again. James snarled at his friend who blinked in surprise. Sirius looked at Remus and shook his head.

"You…you wouldn't really kill Malfoy, would you?" Peter squeaked nervously. James snarled again, and Sirius rolled his eyes at Peter.

"Peter, shut up," Sirius drawled and threw a pillow at the smaller boy.

HP/HG/HP

Hermione seemed to retreat within herself in a way that bothered James. The fact that his sweet, precious sister was no longer being drooled on by that pretentious git made him nearly giddy. He had to stop himself from dancing through the common room. However, he didn't want her to be unhappy. His friends, being the incredibly wonderful, loyal types that they were, had made sure that Hermione had one of them near—just in case—around the clock. It had also produced the slightly surreal side effect of Lily Evans speaking to him.

"Hey, uh, Lily, can I talk to you?" James had asked nervously. She had blinked up at him owlishly, and then put her book down. "Er, not here."

"What do you want?" She had demanded unceremoniously once they were in an alcove off the hall.

"Is she…okay?" James asked, worry evident in his face. Lily's face softened.

"I think so. She's mad and she's hurt, but I don't think she really loved Malfoy." Lily said quietly.

"Right, then," James said with a nod. He turned to walk back to the Gryffindor common area and tossed over his shoulder. "Thanks."

Lily stared after him. For years she might have tried to pretend that James Potter was a horrible, obnoxious boy, but because of her friendship with Hermione she knew that wasn't true. James would do anything for his sister. He was willing to humble himself, cry, plead, steal or beg if it meant her safety or her happiness. It might have been that moment that Lily realized that she was in love with James Potter.

"Your brother's worried about you," Lily said that night in their room. Hermione was sucking on a sugar quill and staring out the window. She turned back to Lily.

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously. She'd improved quite a bit. Sure, she spent almost all of her free time with her brother, Sirius or Remus, but they were quiet and kind and didn't want to hear anything about Malfoy like so many of the girls did. Funnily enough, the boys didn't seem to notice that she refused to be left alone with Peter.

"I think it's because you're so quiet. Usually, when you're upset, or angry, or hurt there's this yelling and screeching and hexing that occurs," Lily teased her friend gently.

"Oh, you!" Hermione threw a pillow at Lily. She sucked on her sugar quill some more, a somber look on her face. She stood up suddenly.

"Hermione! What are you doing? It's almost lights out!" Lily hissed at her friend. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Won't take a moment," Hermione smirked.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Lily hissed after her.

Hermione sauntered down the girl's stairs in her white muslin nightgown. James was sprawled on a couch with Peter sitting near him. Sirius and Remus were playing wizards chess. She stopped for a moment and smiled at the picture they made. There were other students in the common area, but the Marauders seemed to be in a world of their own making.

"Jamie?" She called from her place on the landing. James looked up at her, concern flashing in his eyes for a moment.

"You alright, love?" he asked carefully. Hermione smiled an angelic smile that chilled the Marauders to the bone. It was that smile—that one right there—that she always smiled before the pain came.

"I release you from all promises freely given," she said with that same beatific smile. James sat up sharply. _Promises freely given…James, you promised her. _

"Malfoy?" He breathed, an unholy light in his eyes. The smile widened. She came forward and kissed him on the cheek, and then went back up her stairs to the girl's dormitory.

HP/HG/HP

"On the go-od ship, lollipop, it's a swe-et trip," Malfoy was singing at the top of his lungs in the Great Hall.

James and Sirius were snickering into their pumpkin juice when Hermione sat down for breakfast. She blinked momentarily at the dance her ex-boyfriend was currently performing. She had had no idea that his singing voice was so pleasant. His dancing was quite good, too. Then again, most pureblood children took dancing lessons so maybe that wasn't much of a surprise. Merlin knew that James and Hermione had taken lessons from the age of five on. She turned to her brother.

"Who did that one, then?" she asked curiously. James grinned at her.

"That one was actually Remus' idea," he said pointing to their friend who had just come in and sat down next to Sirius. Hermione stood up, walked over to Remus, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think you're amazing," she whispered in his ear. Remus blushed furiously and stared open mouthed at Hermione as she left the Great Hall. Sirius frowned slightly.

HP/HG/HP

"Hermione! There you are!" Lily waved excitedly at her and hurried over. "I'm having a sort of a crisis and I need you!"

The girls found a deserted classroom to sit in and whisper.

"Lily, what's going on?" Hermione asked, worry in her hazel eyes. _James' eyes_. Lily swallowed nervously.

"It's Severus," Lily said brokenly, her beautiful green eyes filled with pain. Hermione gasped and stood up.

"Is he all right? Did something happen?" Hermione asked urgently. "It—it wasn't James, was it?"

"James? Who said anything about James," Lily laughed nervously. "No, this is just about me and Severus."

"He loves you," Hermione said quietly, understanding dawning on her suddenly.

"I know. Or at least, I know now. He asked me to be his girlfriend. I think I hurt his feelings. He won't speak to me or anything." Lily was babbling, but she was terrified that she'd just lost her best friend in the world. Well, her best friend next to Hermione.

"Oh, Lily," Hermione said sadly.

"I know," Lily moaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Poor Severus," Hermione murmured as she thought.

Intelligence was not a gift that Hermione Potter lacked, and she had seen the glances that Lily had been giving her brother. She frowned slightly. Perhaps…the fact that she existed, and was able to temper James' arrogance had altered reality. Lily was able to see, far sooner than she had previously, that James was loving, devoted, and caring. Maybe…but Severus' rejection by Lily might still drive him to Voldemort. That was something that Hermione Potter could not allow to happen. _Not James_,_ please, not James_. If he was with Voldemort, if he overheard the prophecy and repeated it…Hermione started gasping, her hazel eyes staring in horror as she considered what might happen.

"Hermione?" The fear in Lily's voice brought her back to earth.

"Sorry, I was thinking," Hermione said hunching her shoulders.

"Hermione," Lily looked surprised and nervous, "you don't love Severus, do you?"

"I love him the same way that you do," Hermione said with a snort for the idea that she loved Severus in _that_ way.

"Like a brother?" Lily asked and Hermione nodded.

"But what man wants to hear that the woman he loves loves him like a brother?" Hermione muttered, remembering a very uncomfortable conversation with Ron. Lily giggled slightly.

"Men? Women? We're only fourth years, Hermione," Lily teased. Hermione shook her head and looked at Lily seriously.

"Every teenage boy in love thinks he's a man grown, and every teenage girl in love is a woman," Hermione said dryly. "And no one, _no one_, has ever loved as they have loved."

"You sound like my grandmother," Lily gasped out between giggles. Hermione sighed. Sometimes she felt like a grandmother. Her double memories drove her crazy sometimes. She'd already lived and loved and lost.

"Lils, I have a very serious question, if you can stop laughing for a minute," Hermione said thoughtfully. Lily sat up straight and gave all her attention to Hermione. "Good, now, Severus, is he truly as a brother to you?"

"Well, yes, actually. He truly is." Lily said firmly. Hermione looked at her for a minute.

"Have you ever wondered why James and Sirius are so odd around one another? They are so close that I've had more than one girl ask if they were 'special' friends," Hermione said casually, looking at her nails. Lily made a strange noise.

"They…they aren't…are they?" Lily asked with a sense of dread.

"No, but summer after second year my stupid brother and his idiot friend made a blood pact. My mother and father were furious. The yelling went on for days and days." Hermione said quietly, watching Lily's face. Lily looked confused.

"Why would they care? Tons of little boys become blood brothers, it's no big deal. Isn't it?" Lily stared at Hermione who had a certain look in her eye. "Is this another pureblood thing that I just don't understand?"

"Mmm," Hermione said noncommittally. "It's more of a magic thing that you don't know about because you weren't raised in the wizarding world. It all comes down to blood in the end. Blood is life, it is power, and for us, it is magic. So when an adolescent wizard and his little wizard buddy make oaths to one another and use blood to bind each other it's a little more binding that it is for muggle children. That's why my parents were so upset. James had just bound himself for life to a boy he'd just met. He also couldn't recall the exact oath because they hadn't bothered to write anything down—they just winged it. I thought my father was going to die of apoplexy right there in the parlor."

"Oh, wow." Lily breathed.

"Yeah, I sort of pity whoever marries James because they will have Sirius Black front and center in their lives," Hermione said slyly with a sideways glance at her friend.

"So why are you telling me all of this?" Lily demanded.

"Knowing everything, would you be willing to swear such an oath to Severus? And me?" Hermione asked carefully. "We will be much more intelligent with our oath, and it won't be quite as binding."

"Okay," Lily said with a nod. "Yes, I want Severus to know that I do care, and you think this oath will show him that, don't you?"

"Yes, I think it might. I just need to talk to him first and make sure he'll agree to it." Hermione replied.

HP/HG/HP

"Go away," Severus growled at Hermione when she tried to speak to him in the library.

"Severus," she whispered, her wide hazel eyes hurt. He frowned at her, and she saw a flash of pain in his dark eyes.

"What do you want," he muttered at her. She sat down from him and placed her hands delicately in her lap.

Severus observed her out of the corner of his eyes. He had exactly two friends that cared about him and liked him just the way he was. The friends that he had made in Slytherin weren't true friends. Well, maybe Lucius. He could talk to Lucius about private things and he knew that the older boy never repeated any of the information that Severus shared with him. Regardless, he only considered Lily and Hermione his true friends—the only people he could risk himself with—and they were both so different. Lily, the muggleborn witch, with her vibrant red hair and emerald green eyes was so passionate and alive. She lived every minute fully, and her emotions were always right there for the world to read. Hermione, the pureblood witch, with James Potter's hair and eyes was nothing like her twin brother. She was just as passionate as Lily, but she usually kept her emotions hidden. She always thought things through at least once before coming to a decision. Her delicate manners, and her cultured ways intrigued him—showing him a window into a world he longed to belong to.

"I want to talk to you, Severus. I care about you, and I don't like to see you in pain," Hermione said softly. He snorted derisively.

"Right. Do you love me like a sister, as well?" He sneered. She blinked at him.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Wait…what?" Severus looked confused.

"Severus, you know in your heart that Lily doesn't love you like a girlfriend. You two have known one another for far too long. You were children together. You, of all people, should know her heart," Hermione chided him softly, her eyes on her folded hands. Severus frowned.

"Maybe," he said finally, his shoulders slumping. Hermione peeked at him from under her unruly black curls.

"So why are you trying to force what you know full well is not there?" Hermione asked gently. Severus' face darkened and then paled.

"I just…I don't want to lose her. If she dates _him_, then she'll never speak to me again. He'll make sure of it." Severus confessed in a whisper. Hermione rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his arm.

"Has he found a way to stop me?" Hermione asked him pointedly. At that moment Lucius Malfoy hopped by the Library as though he were a giant silver-haired bunny. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek so that she wouldn't laugh in front of Severus. He frowned after the Lucius-bunny and then looked at her.

"I suppose not," he said slowly. He knew that Lucius had ended the relationship, and he knew why. Lucius hadn't really spoken the words aloud, but Severus knew he was trying to protect Hermione.

"Then how could he stop Lils from being your friend?" She asked logically. Severus shrugged.

"I don't know," he muttered. Hermione sighed.

"Would you be willing to become our blood brother?" Hermione asked.

"Our?" Severus' eyebrows rose.

"Lily and I. We'd be your blood sisters," Hermione said with a slight smile. "Then James would never be able to stop you and her and I from being friends. We'd be family."

"Family?" The look on Severus' face was peculiar. Old Hermione felt a pang of sadness for Severus Snape. Hermione Potter nodded earnestly. "Okay, then."

HP/HG/HP

"I'm so glad that we did the oath-thingie," Lily said smiling at the tiny scar on her palm. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The oath-thingie?" She repeated. "The oath-thingie?"

"Now, 'Mione, just because Lily doesn't know these kinds of things is no reason to get upset," Severus tried to be a mediator between his two sisters. Then he smiled like a loon. _Sisters_.

The three blood siblings were sitting under their favorite tree, studying and talking, but mostly just happy to be near their bonded siblings. Hermione had been much more careful than young James and Sirius had been, she knew that the future might request very dangerous things of all of them. However, there was a sense of happiness, of contentment when they were all together. Hermione raised an imperious brow at her blood brother.

"'Mione?" She asked. Severus shrugged.

"It's a sort of brotherly thing isn't it? To give you a nickname?" He asked innocently. Lily and Hermione shared an evil, evil smile.

"That's just fine, Sevvie-Wevvie-Poo," they cooed at him. He paled.

"That's not funny, at all," he said darkly. Both girls got up and danced around him shrieking 'Sevvie-Wevvie-Poo' and laughing. He glared at them.

"Aw, Sevvie-Wevvie-Poo is mad at us," Hermione said contritely. Lily snickered.

"We should try to cheer poor Sevvie-Wevvie-Poo up," she agreed. The girls looked at one another, grinned and then attacked him.

James and Sirius were strolling along the lake with Remus when they saw the girls pounce Severus. Their screams of laughter were clearly audible and both James and Sirius frowned. They moved toward the group under the tree, and realized that it was a full scale tickle fight.

"Do you surrender?" shrieked Hermione.

"No!" Severus panted.

"Er," James said.

"What's going on you guys?" Remus asked cautiously. Severus sat up, panting heavily, with an arm around each girl. Hermione and Lily were grinning down at him. James and Sirius frowned darkly.

"Nothing," Lily and Hermione said in identically angelic voices, their eyes wide. James grunted in irritation.

"Hermione," he said firmly. Hermione tried to push her wild curls out of her face.

"James, Lily and I are hanging out with _our_ friend Severus. Is that a problem for you?" Hermione's voice was icy and cool and there was a martial gleam in her hazel eyes.

"Well, no, I guess not," he said slowly.

"Good. Come on, Severus, let's go," Hermione stood up and very publicly twined her fingers with Severus'. Lily did the same with his other hand. Both girls tilted their chins and marched off, dragging Severus with them.

When the end of the year came, Hermione could not help but feel much older at the end than she had been at the beginning. Old Hermione had helped her to gain insight into Lucius Malfoy's decisions. He hadn't wanted to become a Death Eater in the first place. His choices in Old Hermione's time therefore made sense. He'd been a reluctant convert, and many of his actions were governed by fear for his family's safety. Her heart constricted in her chest when she thought about Severus and Regulus. She'd already failed with Malfoy. Would she be able to save them, or would she fail again? She hoped not. She had far too much riding on the outcome. James would be safe, he had to be. Lily, her sister, she would be safe as well. Hermione could not accept failure with stakes such as these.


	7. Heirlooms

_A/N: Just so you know, I've actually been working on this story for a while, which is why you've gotten massive updates in a very short period. It actually takes me a while to write these chapters because they're a little more intense, a little less fluffy and fun than some other fanfics. That and I keep having these insane ideas that occur to me that I have to try and figure out how to squish in here so that we can have the most fun. _

Fifth Year, Part 1 of 4

Summer 1975

Things were getting a little darker, a little more dangerous. There were whispers that unnerved Hermione because she knew what the little rumors and the half-remembered snippets of gossip truly meant. He was gaining power. He already had Malfoy. He wouldn't get Severus for another year, and he wouldn't get Regulus for another year after that. Hermione was running out of time. She'd tried to plant doubt in Malfoy, but his loyalty to his family made him impervious to her arguments. Severus…she really hoped that their blood sibling bond had changed everything. He seemed happier, more open when he was around Lily and herself. Regulus garnered her sympathy. He was just a pawn—everyone was shoving him around the chess board and he hated it.

It was quiet that summer at the Potter Mansion…a little too quiet. She knew that James, Sirius and Peter were all working on the animagus spell. She knew it happened sometime in their fifth year. It would be this year, but it wasn't like she could go up to them and say "excuse me, are you all animagi, yet, or what?" She sighed. Hermione had considered becoming an animagus. Merlin knew that she had the time for it, and the experience for it. Would it be useful? Would it serve any sort of purpose? She had eventually decided that it might indeed be worth it—especially in the coming war. She'd be unregistered, of course. She certainly didn't want the ministry nosing about where it didn't belong. The only problem had been that her form turned out to be a lioness. Not exactly the most subtle of animagus forms. She had been hoping for something small, something that would be sneaky. Perhaps a type of smallish bird. Wizards and witches kept an eye out for owls, but they tended to ignore others. She sighed heavily. She couldn't even frolic in the woods really. Not without some idiot freaking out about the fact that there was a LION loose. Maybe when she got back to Hogwarts, she could take a nice run through the Forbidden Forest.

"Hey Hermione," Sirius drawled from the doorway of the library. She glanced up at the handsome boy leaning idly against the doorframe. He'd started to grow his hair out longer and it just brushed his shoulders. He really was too handsome for his own good. His grey eyes were hooded, watching her. He'd started doing that lately, and she wasn't sure what it meant, exactly.

"Hello, Sirius. Can I help you?" She asked curiously. He shrugged.

"Just waiting on James. Your dad wanted to talk to him," Sirius explained. Hermione nodded. She had a sneaking suspicion that father was giving James the cloak. Sure, he'd snuck it out of Daddy's study for clandestine trips through the house with Sirius, but this would be an official passing down of a family heirloom to the eldest son. Stupid tradition.

"I know," she said coldly, her hazel eyes narrowing in irritation. Sirius blinked at her in surprise. Hermione usually treated him with a sort of casually friendly regard, but she'd never been rude or snotty with him. He had always figured that he was sort of covered under the James umbrella, and lately he had hoped that maybe Hermione sort of liked him just for himself.

"Sirius!" James' excited voice called from the hall. "Sirius, where are you?"

"I'll just go then," Sirius muttered uncomfortably.

"You just do that" Hermione said coldly.

"Hermione," Sirius said hesitantly, concern in his grey eyes. "Have I done something?"

"No," Hermione said with an angry sigh. "No, it's not you. I'm sorry. I just…it's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" James asked from the doorway, looking from Sirius to Hermione. She growled at her brother, and pushed passed him. She stomped all the way up the stairs, which her mother would have a fit about because ladies did not stomp. That only served to make Hermione even angrier because no one cared if boys stomped. The boys looked at one another and then shrugged.

"What's that then, James?" Sirius pointed to the package in the other boy's arms. James gave a blinding smile and dragged Sirius off to his room.

HP/HG/HP

"Hermione, darling, is there something wrong?" Dorea Black stood uncertainly in her daughter's room. The teenager glared at her mother and scrubbed at her tear-stained cheeks.

"No." Hermione said quietly.

"Dear, I think we both know that something is wrong," Dorea chided gently.

"Well, I'm not a boy" Hermione said bitterly, refusing to look at her mother. Dorea started slightly.

"Why on earth would you want to be a boy?" Dorea asked in surprise. Hermione hiccupped.

"They get the family heirlooms. They get all the power and control," she said bitterness still lacing her voice. "And…and maybe then James would like me better. And maybe father, too."

"Oh, Hermione. Your father and brother think that you hung the moon. They love you more than almost anything. Just because James got the cloak doesn't mean your father doesn't love you," Dorea said firmly.

"Hmph," Hermione said, a scowl on her pretty face.

"What if I told you that there is a special heirloom that only the girls receive?" Her mother asked gently, a hand on her daughter's wild hair. Hermione looked up at her mother, surprise evident on her features.

"Really?" Hermione asked skeptically. Dorea smiled.

"Really." Her mother said firmly. She reached up and unclasped a pendant that Hermione Potter remembered her mother had always worn. Always. She settled it around Hermione's neck and clasped it in place. Hermione reached up and touched the pendant with reverent fingers.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said softly, examining the pendant. It was a delicate gold filigree pendant with a large ruby in the center. Hermione realized that there was a rampant lion carved into the ruby. She gasped softly and stared up at her mother.

"Family legend says that this was a gift given to one of your earliest ancestresses. It is said that she was an amazing woman, the brightest witch of her age." Dorea said softly. Hermione blushed a little, she was so used to hearing that phrase used to describe herself.

"It looks like a Gryffindor heirloom," Hermione said slowly, examining the tiny lion.

"That's because it is," Dorea said with a light laugh. "We _are_ true Gryffindors, after all."

"But," Hermione bit her lip. Dorea stroked her daughter's hair and pressed a light kiss to her brow.

"You remember your lessons with Tremble, don't you dear? We're all inbred to one degree or another. One of Godric's granddaughters married a Peverell. This pendant was a marriage gift from Horatio Peverell to Gloswinda Gryffindor. It's said to have certain properties that protect the bearer." Dorea explained. Hermione stared at the pendant and then looked up at her mother.

"Thank you," she whispered, awe in her voice. Her mother smiled.

"Remember, never take it off. You must always wear it," Dorea said firmly, smoothing her daughter's curls.

HP/HG/HP

September 1975

"Sev! Lils!" Hermione shrieked and took off, leaving her brother James frowning after her.

"Does she have to be friends with the greasy git, too?" James muttered under his breath.

"James Potter!" Dorea's voice was shocked and a little angry. Sirius and James turned to her in surprise.

"Mum?" James was confused. What had he done?

"You know, I'd like to think you could be even slightly caring about your sister," her voice was scathing in its condemnation. "Do you even think about how hard it is for her to be ignored all summer, and every Christmas vacation? I think it's wonderful that she has some friends. Perhaps he's not someone you care to associate with, and that's fine—for you. You have plenty of friends. The least you could do for Hermione is be gracious to those she cares about."

"But, mum," James couldn't think of anything to say. He'd never really thought about how Hermione might feel when he and Sirius went tearing off to the lake or the woods. Judging from the slightly stricken expression on Sirius' face, neither had he. His mother gave him a firm look and then moved off to join Hermione.

"Hermione, dear?" Dorea called lightly, Hermione turned and smiled at her mother. "Can you please introduce me to your friends?"

"Of course, mother. This is Lily Evans, she's in Gryffindor with me. This is Severus Snape, he's in Slytherin." Hermione gestured to each of her friends. "This is my mother, Dorea Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Potter," Lily said politely with a sweet smile. Severus looked very nervous and he gave a jerky sort of bow.

"It's so nice to meet you both," Dorea said warmly smiling gently at both teenagers. "I hope to see you at Potter Manor soon."

"Okay, we have to go, mum. I love you," Hermione kissed her mother on the cheek and then dragged her friends onto the train with her.

"Good bye, sweetheart! I love you!" Dorea called after her daughter who blushed in mortification and ducked into a compartment, dragging her friends.

"Merlin's tonsils!" Hermione moaned in embarrassment, putting her head in her hands.

"I think it's sort of sweet," Lily said with a sly smile.

"I wish my mother would treat me like that," Severus said sadly, looking out the window. Then he seemed to realize what he'd said and flushed an unattractive red color. Both Hermione and Lily went and sat on either side of him and cuddled next to him on the bench seat in their compartment.

"So I'm supposed to ask if you would like to come to Potter Manor for Christmas," Hermione asked carefully, not daring to look at Severus. He was very touchy about his home life, almost as bad as Sirius, so she usually tried to avoid talking about it, or making him uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'd love too," Lily said with a grin. "I'll have to ask mum and dad, but I don't think they'll mind. Potter Manor? Your parents—are they like lords or ladies or something?"

"Er, not quite the way you're thinking. Technically, I am a member of the ancient and noble house of Potter, but they don't mean noble like muggle nobility. We live in a manor, and our family is really old and well-respected by most of the wizarding world, but there are no Kings or Queens to bestow titles," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Lily nodded, her gaze straying to the silk of Hermione's traveling robes.

"I'd like to as well, my mother will no doubt thank the heavens that I won't be there," Severus said darkly. Hermione's hand clenched momentarily on his arm.

"Hey, you know what Sev and I did this summer?" Lily asked brightly in an obvious attempt to change the subject. Severus' jaw unclenched slightly and his eyes softened. Hermione bounced in her seat.

"No, what?"

HP/HG/HP

"Do you really suppose it bothers her that much?" James asked quietly in their train compartment.

"What bothers whom?" Remus asked curiously, looking up from his book.

"Hermione," Sirius muttered to Remus.

"You did something to upset Hermione?" Remus asked in a shocked voice. James loved Hermione very much. It was obvious how much he cared for her, but no one had the courage to tease him about how he doted on his sister. Remus would have sworn that his friend would have walked on his own lips before doing anything that would hurt Hermione.

"No! Maybe. Well, yeah, I guess," James said uncertainly.

"Mrs. P chewed us both out for complaining about Severus," Sirius said in a low voice, avoiding James' eyes.

"Mum said that because Sirius and I basically ignored her it was nice that she had someone to be her friend," James said sadly.

"Well, I've actually been over for a little during the summers, and I guess I would have to agree," Remus said gently. "You guys are up and out the door and you don't come back till it's dark. You took me with you, and all that, but I could tell that Hermione seemed sort of sad."

"I'm a terrible brother," James muttered putting his head into his hands.

HP/HG/HP

The moon was new, so the grounds of Hogwarts were covered in a velvety blackness. Hermione ran and ran, the pads of her paws hitting the ground at intervals that made her feel almost as though she were flying. She loved this feeling of freedom, of power and she purred as she ran. The boys were not animagi yet, she was fairly certain. They hadn't gone around calling each other by ridiculous nicknames, or she hadn't heard them do so anyway. She knew they had the map already, so how exactly did that work? Maybe they already knew their future forms. The vision quest revealed your form to you, she could attest to that. She certainly didn't need some stupid nickname to throw about in the common area to prove that she was special. She snorted, which sounded sort of like a lion—sneezing. She shook her head and kept running. No one was going to ruin this for her, no one.

HP/HG/HP

"Hermione?"

Hermione sat up abruptly, her wild curls looking even more wild, her hazel eyes blinking rapidly, her full lips parting. Her shirt was slightly unbuttoned, and her tie was loose about her neck. Her skirt had ridden up slightly, exposing a creamy expanse of thigh. She stared sleepily up at the person who'd woken her.

"Sirius?" She stretched like a cat and then yawned delicately. She didn't notice Sirius' eyes darken as he watched her breasts strain against her shirt, or the subtle flush to his cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a look of concern on his handsome face. Hermione looked around the commons room and then looked back up at Sirius.

"Why can't I be in the commons room?" she asked curiously.

"You can, of course, it's just that it's 4 a.m.," he explained gently.

Hermione frowned at him, her hazel eyes narrowed. He was in his robes, but they looked sort of thrown on, kind of mussed. His normally perfect hair looked mussed, and his lips looked sort of bruised and full…OH! Bad pictures! Oh, bad, bad, BAD pictures were in her head! Hermione jumped up with a squeak and ran up the stairs of the girl's dormitory almost silently. He stared after her retreating form with a thoughtful frown, shrugged and then headed to his own bed.

Sleep refused to come that night. She laid there staring at the darkness because she could not close her eyes. Every time she did she could see _him_…doing things…with girls. Her past knowledge handily filled in all the gaps and she was horrified by all the possible permutations. Great Merlin's Mother, how was some of that even possible?

_Trust me, sweetheart, with the right partner or partners and a little magic, almost anything is possible. _

_Partners?_

_Yes, partners. You remember the Weasley twins, I know you do. Merlin bless them. _

_Oh…Circe. Those are the red headed boys? Oh…oh, my. _

_Anyway, wouldn't that be a funny story to tell Harry? 'I remember the night your godfather lost his virginity'. Hee hee. He'd probably spit his pumpkin juice across the Great Hall and then die right there. _

_Oh, no. I don't think I should have any sort of conversation even remotely like that with anyone ever. Least of all, my future nephew. _

_He is, isn't he? I keep forgetting that. Sorry, sweetie, he was my very best friend in the world. It's the sort of thing I probably would tease him about. Well, once we were old enough for that sort of ribbing. _

_Not fifteen then?_

_Er, no. Sorry, I keep forgetting about that as well. It all sort of blends together sometimes, you know. _

_I wish some of it would blur together. Right now. _

_You know, I suppose that makes his animagus make a lot more sense. He was a dog before he was a dog. _

_It's weird that you can snicker like that inside my head. _

_Sorry. I just keep thinking about Sirius…_

_Please, stop. Please. I'm going to need to have the inside of my head scourgified. _

HP/HG/HP

As the weeks passed, Hermione found herself darkly contemplating the truth of the Old Hermione's perverted ramblings. Sirius Black was a dog, a disgusting, smarmy, too-full-of-himself-and-his-charm sort of dog that flirted with every single female in the school, except her. He flirted with Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagal for Merlin's sake! He flirted with Slytherin girls! He even flirted wildly with Lily who was the object of Jamie's affection. But not her. Never her. That hurt. It really, really did. Some of those Slytherin girls made trolls look dainty and delicate. No, with her, the horrible, horrible boy was nothing but sweet, kind and respectful. She wanted to punch him.

Hermione Potter _was_ dainty and delicate. She was petite, curvy, and had excellent bones. If you were an adult, it was easy to see that in just a year, or two, she was going to blossom into an incredible beauty. She was rather pretty now. Not only was she pretty, but she was cultured as well. She could play the piano, sing, dance, speak several languages, paint landscapes, do needlepoint work, run an estate like the Potter Estate with the help of house elves, she knew quite a few spells she'd learned at home from her parent's knees. She was the epitome of the cultured, refined, pureblood witch. Well, not the Slytherin sort of pureblood. However, the point was that she had been raised to be a lady. Her parents were older, they'd had children late in life. They had been so happy, so overjoyed to have twins because it had been their last chance to have children period. They had very firm views on how a young lady should comport herself in public. Apparently, Sirius Black didn't want to have anything to do with someone like her, or maybe just her because he flirted and teased plenty of girls who had the same background she did. Sirius Black made her positively itch to plant one in his beautiful, smirking face.

As a result, Hermione spent a lot of time under her tree, until the weather forced her indoors. Regulus would come and sit with her sometimes. They would talk about anything and everything. He had a brilliant mind, and she could see why Severus had made a tentative friendship (with Slytherins it was more like a friendly acquaintance/possible ally sort of thing) with the younger boy. She was trying desperately to cultivate him. He would eventually betray Voldemort. He would realize what Voldemort was really doing, and he would try to stop him. That made him a sort of hero to Hermione. Unconsciously, she treated him with a great deal of respect and politeness. She always listened to him and considered his opinion.

"Why do you do that?" He asked curiously one day. Hermione looked up and frowned in confusion. Her black curls were spilling over one shoulder and Regulus thought she looked adorable.

"Why do I do what?" she asked him.

"Whenever I offer my opinion, you accept it. No matter the subject. You argue with everyone. Remember, I eat in the Great Hall, too. I saw you dump a pitcher of pumpkin juice on your brother and tell him he was a gormless idiot." Regulus teased her. Hermione huffed.

"Well, he was."

"Yes, but you never do that to me. Why?" Regulus pressed her. Hermione closed her eyes to think. Suddenly, there were lips pressing tentatively against hers. She pulled back with a yelp of surprise and Regulus was blushing furiously. Worse and worse, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were walking by the lake and judging by the look on her brother's face he had definitely seen the kiss.

"Oh, no," she whispered. Regulus face became stiff and pale.

"I'm sorry," he began, but Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"No, you stupid boy, it's my brother, and your brother, and Remus," she hissed at him. She didn't include Peter. It still bothered her to say his name aloud. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh, no," he muttered, flushing.

"That's what I said," she hissed at him.

"Hermione," James' voice was silky-soft and dangerously calm. She smiled nervously and placed herself between her brother and Regulus.

"Jamie," she began warningly. "You didn't see anything. You leave Regulus alone."

"I didn't see anything? So I suppose his lips weren't smashed against yours then?" James snapped in irritation. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, Regulus has far more finesse than that," she snapped angrily. James goggled at her. Sirius looked as though he'd swallowed a live toad.

"Finesse?" James growled. "He's got _finesse_?"

"Yes, Jamie. It means skill or talent," Hermione snapped. Her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Old Hermione needed to shut up before she, Hermione Potter, was sent to live in a witch's nunnery.

"Oh, really," James practically purred at the younger boy who looked uncomfortable under the glares he was receiving from Hermione's brother and his own brother.

"Sirius Black you wipe that look off your face right now," hissed Hermione, her face contorting in rage. He glared at her and she glared back.

"_I_ don't prance into the commons at 4 in the morning looking like…well…mother would wash my mouth out, but you know exactly what I mean," she growled at him. His friends looked at him with interest and he turned red.

"Hermione, we're not talking about Sirius, we're talking about you," James frowned. This wasn't going the way he'd planned at all.

"Ha!" Hermione shrieked, trembling with anger. "You make me sick with your double standards. Are you a virgin, Jamie? Are you?"

"Hermione, I don't think that we need to talk about this," James muttered in horror his face flushing in embarrassment.

"I have dated one stupid boy at this school. One. And he was a bloody gentleman," Hermione hissed into her brother's face. She pointed fiercely at Regulus. "One teensy-weensy stolen kiss does not make me or him depraved perverts. If you want to point out the perverts at this school, or the people whose morals could do with industrial strength tightening then go to the bloody bath room and look in the bloody mirror! Come, Regulus."

Hermione grabbed the Slytherin boy by the hand and practically dragged him up to the castle. She waved her wand angrily over her shoulder and all her school books neatly packed themselves and obediently floated behind her.

"Was that nonverbal?" James asked with awe in his voice. Remus frowned.

"I think maybe it was," he murmured softly.

HP/HG/HP

Hermione laid on her bed staring at the wall. Lily sat down next to her and nudged her.

"Want to talk about it?" Her friend and blood sister asked quietly. Hermione grunted in a very unladylike manner.

"The part where I'm some sort of depraved nymphomaniac who's shagging anything that walks? Or the part where now I've got a very sweet 4th year who thinks he's in love with me?" Hermione asked with a sigh. Lily snorted.

"I think I would have noticed the depraved nymphomaniac part," Lily got out without giggling, and she was quite proud of herself.

"You would think," Hermione muttered acerbically. "It would be sort of difficult to hide, wouldn't it? You girls would keep tripping over my whips and furry manacles and slipping in the lubricant I'd accidentally leave out."

"The…the what?" Lily asked with wide eyes. Hermione closed her eyes. Sometimes it sucked to know way more than you should.

"Never mind. What am I going to do about Regulus?" Hermione whined. Lily started in surprise. Hermione never whined. This situation was worse than she had realized.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should ask Severus?"

"Oh swell, let's add him to my ever-growing list of men I've undoubtedly shagged," Hermione grumbled.

"Right. I'll talk to him and we can meet somewhere," Lily promised. "As soon as possible, I think."

"Whatever," Hermione muttered, closing her eyes.


	8. The Family that Pranks Together

Herbology was not one of Hermione's favorite classes, and so she was already slightly irritable as she was headed to class. Professor Root had decided that today's lesson should take place on the very outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. There were certain plants that only grew wild, and refused domestic cultivation. Today was meant to be rather like a scavenger hunt. They each received a list of possible plants that were wild crafted only, and might grow in the cool temperate region of the forest. They shared Herbology with Slytherin, so Lily and Hermione were going to attempt to approach Severus sometime during class. The girls watched the other groups nervously. Several of the Slytherin boys had cast sly looks their way. Hermione noticed that the boys (James, Sirius, Remus and Peter) had stuck quite close to her and Lily, and she groaned in irritation.

"What?" Lily glanced at her curiously.

"Them. They're hanging around," Hermione replied with a dark glare for her brother. Lily understood immediately.

"Well…I could go. We'll move in just a bit so they can't see us completely, and then I'll sneak over to where Sev is." Lily murmured with her back to the boys. Hermione shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to," she murmured.

Waiting around for other people to do things was not something that Hermione (either one of her) really cared for. She tried to do the scavenger hunt by herself, and she tried to make sure that she stayed slightly out of the line of her brother and his annoying friends. She could overhear Sirius flirting with a couple of girls on the other side and rolled her eyes in irritation. _Honestly_! The giggling was grating on her nerves when her hand prickled uncomfortably. She gasped and stared at her hand with a frown. Understanding filled her and without even thinking she shifted into her animagus form. With a snarl of rage she took off into the woods.

"Er, guys, did you hear that?" Remus asked with a frown, cocking his head. The others shook their heads in confusion.

"Where are Hermione and Lily?" James asked with a frown. Remus paled and took off for the last spot they'd seen the girls. The other boys followed him without question.

The forest blurred under her paws and she acquired her destination quickly. Lily was being held by two Slytherin boys and there was another boy who was pointing a wand at her. Her clothes looked mussed, torn. Another snarl was ripped from Hermione's throat and she ran at the boy with the wand. He fell to the side and she grabbed his wand in her powerful jaws and snapped it. Then she turned to the two other boys and snarled again. They were staring at her, slack-jawed and one of them had wet himself. They ran, the cowards, and their stupid friend followed. Lily was shaking, it was shock most likely. Hermione purred at her, and head butted her hip. Lily started to gasp and cry. She fell to her knees and sat down. Hermione started to lick her face with her rough, raspy tongue and nuzzle Lily with her nose. Lily eventually put her arms around Hermione's neck and clung to her. She purred as loudly as she could to soothe her sister.

"Merlin's Balls!" Sirius choked out.

"Lily, come here!" James called urgently. The lioness turned her head to the boys and gave a distinct snort. Then she turned her attention back to Lily and head butted her again.

"No," Lily said firmly burying her face in the lioness' fur again. "She saved me. I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Where's Hermione?" James demanded, looking around for his sister. Lily paled.

"I don't know," she admitted. "We were separated."

"What happened?" Remus asked gently, trying to move closer to Lily. The lioness looked at him with her golden eyes and then looked at Lily.

"It's okay," Lily said with a hiccup sob. "They're okay."

"We promise not to hurt her," James vowed, his face pale. The lioness seemed to think about that. She moved back slightly so that she was sitting up and then yawned showing off all of her very, very sharp teeth.

"Uh, I think she's saying we'd better keep that promise," Peter observed nervously.

"What happened?" Sirius asked Lily very gently, going down on one knee and looking into her pale face.

"It…it was Slytherin…" Lily began, and was backed up by a low snarl. The boys looked at the lioness.

"You don't like them either, eh?" Sirius asked with a grin. The lioness licked Lily's face one more time and then got to her feet. She looked at all of them for a moment and then she was gone, into the depths of the forest.

"I didn't know there was a lioness in the Forbidden Forest," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Well, I for one am particularly glad," Lily said somewhat unsteadily. James immediately came over to support her.

"Where is Hermione?" James asked again, a worried frown on his face.

"I…I'm not sure," Lily said with an identical worried frown. "I—I was looking for some golden trillium…"

"Lily?" Hermione's panicked voice could be heard some distance away. "Lily, come on, where are you?"

Relief flooded Lily at those words and she almost collapsed in James' arms. He swung her up gently and carried her carefully toward the sound of his sister's voice. When Hermione saw Lily in James' arms she gasped in horror and flung herself at Lily.

"Oh Lily! What happened to you?" Hermione asked miserably. "I should never have agreed to split up, this is all my fault."

"No! No!" Lily argued, struggling for a second in James' arms until he set her down carefully. Both girls embraced their heads close together and they started talking to one another so quietly that Remus could only pick up snatches of what was said.

"Did you get to talk to him?" He thought he heard Hermione whisper, and he saw Lily shake her head in a very slight motion

Then Remus could have sworn that Hermione started whispering something about Protean Charms, but that couldn't be right because that was a NEWT level spell. He thought that Hermione looked right at him, and frowned slightly and then she whispered something else and all he heard was a faint buzzing noise that irritated his sensitive hearing. He rubbed his head in irritation and moved away from the girls. The girls moved back toward the Herbology group with the boys in a loose honor guard around them.

HP/HG/HP

Hermione and Lily began to haunt the library, hoping to run into Severus. Usually the girls welcomed Remus' quiet company, but they started to avoid him a little and this made him very sad. He liked Hermione and Lily because they were kind, gentle, and caring and because both girls would fight tooth and nail over any perceived injustice. Remus had the strangest feeling sometimes that Hermione _knew_ what he was, and liked him anyway. He ignored that feeling because it was so preposterous. He considered them to be friends, if not quite as close as his fellow marauders. The girls were also incredibly intelligent and had inadvertently helped the marauders pull off pranks by their superior spell knowledge, or a sometimes a random conversation he'd had with them. Remus was fairly certain that Hermione knew what her knowledge was being put to use for, and was amused. Lily most certainly did not. When Hermione suddenly sought him out one day, happiness spread through him and he smiled shyly at her.

"Remus, you're my friend, right?" Hermione asked him carefully in the library one afternoon in October.

"I like to think so," he replied a little stiffly. Being avoided had hurt him more than a fifteen year-old boy might like to admit. Hermione seemed to understand because she caught one of his hands with her own.

"I think of you as my friend," she said firmly. He nodded and his ears turned pink.

"Okay." He agreed quietly.

"Can you keep a secret from my brother?" Hermione asked him with a slight frown. Remus frowned back.

"Uh, Hermione," he began uncertainly. Hermione watched him for a moment, and some sort of understanding flickered there.

"No, no that wouldn't be fair to you, would it. Okay then, I have to do this the hard way. Oh well, never mind then." Hermione said firmly with a nod for emphasis. She stood up abruptly to leave, but she bent and kissed his cheek on her way out of the library. Remus blushed. It was close enough to the full moon that he could smell her determination, along with the clean scent of lavender, and something else that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

HP/HG/HP

"Rumor has it that Amos Diggory wants to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with him," Lily whispered from behind her hand. The girls were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast.

"If he looks anything like Cedric, I would love to," Hermione muttered to herself.

"What?" Lily stared at her friend. Hermione looked up and flushed lightly.

"Oh! Um, point him out?" Hermione asked curiously. Lily nudged her and pointed out a boy that looked just like Cedric Diggory.

"I think he just might do," Hermione said thoughtfully. Lily giggled.

"Who might do what?" James asked as he sat down to breakfast, his friends right behind him.

"Nothing," Hermione said innocently and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. Lily giggled again. James' eyes narrowed.

"Evans here is not usually the giggly sort," James said with a frown. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Right, because you have _my sort_ all figured out, do you?" Lily sneered at him in a sneer worthy of Severus. Hermione raised a brow and toasted her with her pumpkin juice. She must have been practicing in the bathroom with that one.

"Come along Lily," Hermione said airily. She stood and grabbed her bookbag. "We have places to loiter, boys to ravish."

"You what?" James' face had turned slightly red and he was glaring at his sister. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"You are such a prig," Lily huffed at him. "It's Hermione for Merlin's sake. Read the Library for places, and _Hogwarts, A History_ for boys to ravish."

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione said thoughtfully as they left the table, "I think there's a new book I might try."

"You unbelievable hussy, you," Lily said dryly. She turned back to the table and gloried in the looks on all four boys' faces. She smiled sweetly at Remus. "See you later, Remus?"

For the first time in Hermione's life, she wasn't going to the library. She and Lily walked casually to one of the courtyards and sat on the edge of a fountain, talking. They watched groups of students leaving the Great Hall after breakfast, and Hermione sat up straight when she spotted the tall figure of the 6th year student, Amos Diggory. He paused in front of them and shifted uncertainly. Hermione smiled kindly at him.

"Can we help you?" she asked politely. Amos flushed slightly.

"Er, has anyone asked you to go to Hogsmeade, yet?" Amos asked in a rush, his ears turning red. Hermione thought he looked very sweet, but fought down a giggle. She knew that teenage boys did not appreciate being giggled at.

"Why, no," Hermione said thoughtfully. Lily nudged her frantically. It looked like the red-head was holding her breath or something. Hermione frowned at her.

"Would you, uh, go with me then?" The tall Hufflepuff seemed to trip over his words. Hermione smiled brilliantly, which transformed her from pretty to beautiful. Amos goggled at her for a moment.

"I would love to," she told him sincerely. Amos swallowed and nodded.

"Okay then," he muttered and then he escaped. Lily started choking and Hermione had to pound her on the back.

"Lily! Come on, you're going to give up the game before it's begun!" Hermione was hissing at her.

"Oh, but Hermione, the look on your face," Lily was gasping for air. "You looked like one of those girls that's always hanging on Sirius!"

"I did not! You take that back!" Hermione growled. Lily tried to gain control of herself, but she was failing miserably.

"Lily, Hermione!" Severus called to them with pleasure in his voice. Both girls turned to him with warm smiles. Hermione kissed Severus on the cheek.

"We are so glad to see you! We need to talk to you," Hermione took the opportunity to whisper in his ear. He nodded.

HP/HG/HP

"Amos Diggory asked Hermione to go to Hogsmeade with him," Remus said in his quiet way in the boys' dorm room.

"Who?" Peter asked curiously.

"Amos Diggory. He's a Hufflepuff," Remus replied, glancing at James, and very specifically not looking at Sirius who appeared to be murdering his bedclothes.

"Wait, isn't he that sort of good-looking one?" James asked with a frown. Remus snorted in amusement.

"I didn't realize he was your type," he said dryly. James glared at him.

"No, I mean the girls are always sighing over him." James growled in irritation.

"Only if I'm not in the room," Sirius drawled arrogantly. Remus and James looked at one another and rolled their eyes together.

"Well, she said no, of course," Peter suggested with a glance at Remus.

"Uh, no. She seemed thrilled from what I heard," Remus said with a shrug. Sirius face darkened, which Remus politely ignored, and James, poor oblivious fool that he was, didn't notice. Peter frowned slightly, but it was more as though he were thinking about something.

"Anyway, back to that lioness, what do you think she was?" James asked curiously.

"Wait, you're not freaking out that Hermione has a date for Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked sharply. Remus hid a smile. James shrugged.

"He's a Hufflepuff, he's not going to try anything with her." James said airily. Sirius quirked an eyebrow at James who smiled wickedly. "Especially not after we have a little chat with him."

"A chat?" Peter repeated with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, a cozy chat, real friendly-like," James drawled with a significant look toward Sirius and Remus. Sirius smiled evilly and struck his palm with a fist.

"Excellent," he said with smug satisfaction.

HP/HG/HP

"James Charlus Potter!" The shriek was heard by anyone within a fifty mile radius.

Hermione arrived in the Great Hall, her chest heaving, her black curls trembling, her hazel eyes alight with a golden fire. She advanced on her brother menacingly and he had the grace to look embarrassed. Everyone sat up and paid attention because this was going to be good. No one could recall seeing Hermione Potter quite this furious. Lucius Malfoy was watching with vindictive glee. He hoped his ex-girlfriend gave her idiot brother what for.

"Uh, Hermione, you're looking lovely this morning," James said weakly. His sister responded with an incoherent shriek of rage. Lily Evans arrived in the Great Hall at a flat-out run, and when she saw Hermione hurried over. She started whispering in Hermione's ear, and Remus tried to eavesdrop. Hermione nodded and then shook off Lily's arm.

"Fine. You're so lucky that Lily likes your face," she hissed at her brother.

"I do not!" Lily shrieked and covered her face with her hands.

"Uh," James said cleverly, completely shocked by his sister's words.

"However, I am owling mum," Hermione hissed at him. James paled.

"Hermione, you wouldn't!" James complained.

"I would and I am," Hermione growled at him. She turned and ran from the Great Hall. Lily glared at him and followed her friend. Across the hall at the Slytherin table Lucius sighed in disappointment. His current girlfriend, Narcissa Black frowned at him.

"Hermione, wait!" Lily called out after her, hurrying to keep up. When Hermione Potter was pissed off, she could move quite fast. "Where are we going?"

"The owlery," Hermione growled. Lily's eyes widened.

"You were serious about that?" Lily asked in surprise. Usually, James and Hermione covered for one another, no matter whether or not they actually approved of what the other was doing. It was like some sort of unwritten code that the twins lived by. Hermione stopped in the corridor and the look on her face was almost comical—Lily could see her warring within herself.

"Augh! Fine, fine, but I am going to prank that boy so hard he won't know what hit him," Hermione growled. She glared at Lily. "Are you in?"

"Are you kidding me? Hell yes, I'm in!" Lily said with a grin. Hermione's eyes widened. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you use that sort of language before," Hermione said primly. Lily snorted.

"We'll need Severus, you know," Lily observed thoughtfully. Hermione nodded.

"Of course."

HP/HG/HP

The Room of Requirement had proved to be the best and easiest place for the three blood siblings to meet. They were currently all cuddled together in a pile of blankets and pillows. Hermione was in the middle, and Severus and Lily were both stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down. Severus was murmuring things into her hair. Lily wasn't sure, but she was pretty sure it was different ways to kill James, and Merlin knew that Sev had probably fantasized about that pretty extensively.

"This blood bond-thingy is weird, you know?" Lily murmured quietly. She grinned to herself then because she could almost feel Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Blood bond-thingy?" Hermione repeated acidly. "What makes it weird?"

"Well, I love you. I mean I really, really love you." Lily propped her head on her palm and looked down at Hermione who smirked at her.

"I know. I love you, too."

"What about me?" Severus demanded, looking vaguely sulky. Hermione pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, we love you, too. Silly man," Hermione said fondly.

"That's just it though," Lily said slowly with a slight frown. "I mean, I love Severus. I did before the bond, and I still do, but…I don't want to…you know…with him."

"You know?" Hermione giggled and looked at Severus. "What about you, Sev? Do you want to _you know_ with anybody here?"

"No," Severus said with a shrug. "I love you both, very much, but…no."

"That's just the nature of the bond," Hermione said smugly. She had, of course, deliberately written it that way because it very neatly got rid of the Severus and Lily problem. Hermione was a devious witch.

"Still, it feels so odd to be so close to the both of you," Lily said slowly. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. This sort of closeness, I mean."

"Mmm," Hermione said. She thought about that for a moment, and then decided it was best to tell the truth. "It's because we're actually kindred spirits. It's fairly rare."

"Kindred spirits?" Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Hermione said simply.

"Well, that explains a lot," he said slowly.

"Now, about my Regulus problem," Hermione said firmly. Severus snorted.

"I think Amos Diggory will take care of that, as long as you cling to him like one of those girls that fawn all over Black the elder." He said dryly. Hermione shuddered.

"Do I have to?" She asked. Lily and Severus nodded.

"You have to. Trust me, after he sees that, it'll be fine," Lily said firmly.

"I didn't fawn all over Lucius and he's positively dreamy looking," Hermione huffed indignantly.

"Well, you're not really that type of girl, but Regulus won't know that." Lily said reasonably.

"You and Lucius…that must have driven James crazy," Severus said with a smirk of pleasure.

"Ha! He was positively frothing half the time," Hermione muttered. "It's a good thing I didn't completely pounce poor Lucius or James would have had his bollocks and hung them above his bed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked in confusion. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.

"You saw him, did you not? I was a very, very good girl, and he, Merlin bless him, was a complete and utter gentleman." Hermione said finally.

"Too bad," Severus said sadly. A wicked twinkle appeared in his coal-black eyes. "The shock of that might have killed James."

"Oh, you!" Hermione laughed and hit him with a pillow. Pretty soon an all-out pillow fight took place with much shrieking and squealing, and occasionally cursing from Severus when the girls ganged up on him. They collapsed in a pile, laughing when Lily sat up and looked at the both of them.

"We almost forgot! James. You said we were going to prank him, Hermione," Lily reminded her blood-sister.

"Brilliant," breathed Severus who looked as though every dream he'd ever had was about to come true.

"We need your help, Severus. Lily and I would end up chickening out. You think of something really, really horrible and then we'll tone it down just a bit," Hermione explained. Severus pouted when she mentioned toning it down.

"But, my darling, adorable Hermione, however will he learn his lesson?" Severus asked her, his black eyes smoldering at her. Hermione blinked. Wow. That smoldering thing was sort of sexy. Hmmm. Find Severus Snape a woman who is worthy of him.

"Don't you dare try that on me," Hermione told him sharply. "I don't want to kill James. Don't sigh like that! It's disturbing. I just want him to suffer."

Lily and Severus were the two people at Hogwarts who had often daydreamed, or fantasized, about making James Potter suffer, but most of what they suggested was a little over the top. Hermione vetoed most of it. Usually, the marauders were able to do whatever they wanted and they usually got away with it. That was hardly fair, now was it? Old Hermione suggested some of the pranks of the amazing duo of Fred and George Weasley. Hermione Potter smiled an evil smile. Perhaps.

"We can't do it right now, they would guess it was me," Hermione said slowly, thoughtfully.

"You don't want them to know it was you?" Lily asked in surprise. Severus grinned.

"You want them off balance. You want them to lay awake at night wondering who did it," he said with smug satisfaction. Why hadn't she been sorted into Slytherin?

"That's exactly what I want," Hermione said softly.

HP/HG/HP

They waited a week, and by that time James had been lulled into a false sense of security. It had taken Hermione awhile to figure out exactly what she wanted to do, and she started small. When he walked into the Great Hall, his robes and uniform changed to Slytherin green and silver. He didn't notice at first because when he'd put his clothes on in his room, they were regular crimson and gold. The next day, he realized that all the notes he'd taken in Transfiguration were written in Gobbledygook. In fact, all the notes he'd taken all day long were in Gobbledygook. He tried switching quills, but that didn't help. The one he'd snatched out of Sirius' hand scrawled ancient runes across his parchment, but when Sirius used it, it worked fine. The next day, he found himself in the center of a group of Hufflepuffs, serenading Professor McGonagall with the lyric strains of 'Danke Schoen'. No one in this time period knew what a flash mob was, but Old Hermione had given Hermione Potter the memories, and the spells to make it happen. The day after that, it was as though he were the victim of a permanent tripping jinx. He stumbled all through the castle, fell down a flight of stairs, spilled ink all over his Potions essay, and dumped a plate of food on Lily who stared at him in horror, before moving to go sit at the Ravenclaw table. James was so frustrated he wanted to break things, and Hermione decided that…perhaps…he'd learned his lesson.

The pranks stopped just as suddenly as they'd started and she could see James trying to figure out how he'd been pranked, and then—by extension—who had pranked him. She noticed with amusement that he completely discounted her as a possible suspect. She listened to him arguing with Sirius and Remus, and not once was her name mentioned as a possibility, but Lily's was. She rolled her eyes. Stupid boys.


	9. Hogsmeade Weekend

_A/N: I appreciate all the kind words. Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to favorite this story or review it. I'm winding up the other story I was actively working on, so hopefully this one will trundle forward without too many problems. _

_Year 5, part 3 of 4_

_Hogsmeade Weekend_

Leaves were turning colors, and the air was crisp and cool; in short, a perfect fall day. Hermione had her hand hooked through the crook of Amos Diggory's arm and her face was turned up toward his. Her eyes sparkled. She smiled, she laughed. She made sure that her lips looked lush, soft, and inviting. She did every single thing she had seen other, lesser girls do to Sirius Black. Amos Diggory, idiot that he was, ate it up. _How can you possibly be related to Cedric? He must get his intelligence from his mother._ Hermione let none of this show on her face however because Regulus needed to believe the lie. He was a sweet boy, and, she hoped, a friend. What she did not need or want was infatuated puppy love from Sirius' little brother. She shook her head in a way that made her curls toss enticingly and tried to pay attention to Amos Diggory.

"Oooh, Amos, you are taking me to Madame Pudifoot's aren't you?" she cooed in a sickeningly sweet way. Amos patted her hand and smiled at her fatuously.

"Of course," he said to her. Hermione made herself squeal in girlish delight. "I'd planned on it."

_Ugh. Do we really have to do this? Thank the gods that Harry and Ron can't see this, they would die laughing._

_Shut up, nobody asked you, did they? Sev says that yes, we do have to do it this way, so that Regulus can see that I like him as a friend, but not as a more than friend._

_Personally, if this is the alternative, I don't see why you can't just date Regulus. He's cute. He's like Sirius Lite. _

_That's exactly why I can't date him. Anyone who dates Regulus should be dating him because they want __**him**__, not his brother. _

_So you do like Sirius? _

_Shut up. Just shut up. _

"Hermione?" Amos said sternly. Hermione blinked up at him.

"Yes, Amos?"

"We're there." He motioned to Madame Pudifoot's café. Ah. Yes. The café. She squared her shoulders like a good little soldier and marched inside.

Sirius was strolling along with a very pretty girl, a Ravenclaw, erm, Electra, or Clytemnestra, or something. (Her name was Solaria Doge.) She clung to his arm proudly and preened in front of everyone. It was a salve to his ego, that these girls found him so desirable when his own family did not. He didn't really care for any of them, but they made him feel better about himself, at least for a little while. That is to say, he liked all of them well enough. Watching them turn pink and get flustered, that gave him a certain sense of power. Watching them come undone underneath him, that gave him a certain sense of power, as well. They certainly weren't complaining, so he didn't sit down and think about it for extended periods. The only girl who didn't was the only girl who was completely, utterly, totally off limits. _Hermione Potter_. His best friend and blood-brother's sister. Did that make her his sister, as well? He didn't think so…he hoped not anyway because a lot of his thoughts about her were definitely not brotherly. He thought about her far too often, but he never meant to. It was as though she intruded on his thoughts…she wiggled in and stayed, refusing to leave. He found himself thinking about her eyes, her lips, that magnificent hair of hers at all hours of the day and night.

Passing by Madame Puddifoot's, and seeing Hermione's wild curls at a table with some guy, made Sirius stop in the street and stare slack-jawed. All of the Marauders, as a group, had basically threatened to castrate the idiot, and there he sat practically fondling Hermione in public. He felt a strong urge to charge into the ridiculous café and grab that idiot Diggory and shake him.

"Sirius?" Whatever-her-name was cooed at him. He shuddered slightly. Whenever they did that, the sweet-girly voice thing, it made his skin crawl. He wasn't sure why. Lily _never_ talked like that, and neither did Hermione. No, Lily was always very proper with her diction. Then there was Hermione, with her aristocratic accent. It wasn't the arrogant drawl of the Malfoys or the Blacks, which ended up sounding contrived. Instead, it sounded utterly natural, as though Hermione knew no other way to speak.

"Hmm?" He made interested noises.

"Sirius Black, are you paying any attention to me?" What's-her-name demanded, her hands on her hips. He frowned at her.

"Hang on, I have to find James," he muttered at her, and took off for the Three Broomsticks. He vaguely heard a feminine shriek, but he ignored it. He raced quickly to the Marauders favorite hangout and hurried inside.

"Er, Sirius, aren't you missing someone?" James asked curiously. Sirius frowned at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Solaria," Remus supplied calmly from over the edge of the book he was reading. "Pretty girl, clinging to your arm like a limpet just earlier today, in fact."

"Oh, very funny, Remus," Sirius groused, running a hand through his hair. Remus stopped reading and watched his friend carefully. Sirius never touched his hair. Toss his hair? Yes, to the admiration of the female students of Hogwarts. Touch his hair? Never! It might become mussed, or something.

"Sirius, did something happen?" Remus asked with some concern.

"She's in Madame Puddifoot's café, even after the talk," Sirius growled in frustration. James scowled.

"_She_ had better not be my sister," he said darkly. Remus rolled his eyes behind his book.

"Of course _she_ is your sister or Sirius there wouldn't give a damn," Remus snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius growled at his friend. Remus put down his book and just looked at Sirius who ended up flushing. James was frowning slightly and looking back and forth between his friends.

"Am I missing something?" He demanded finally.

"Yes." Remus said mildly and began reading again.

"NO!" Sirius screeched. He glared at Remus. "I hate you."

"Nope, you love me. It's disgusting, really, but I try to carry on," Remus said with a dramatic sigh that made James chuckle.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you two don't belong in St. Mungo's," he said with a shake of his head. Sirius grinned.

"Oh, I know I belong there. They wouldn't have Remus—he's too normal," Sirius taunted his friend who, with all the maturity of a fifteen year-old, made an exceedingly rude gesture that caused two elderly witches at the next table to gasp in shock. Remus blushed in embarrassment and muttered an apology to the two witches who glared at him.

"So, who's at Madame Puddifoot's?" Peter asked curiously.

"Hermione," Remus said shortly.

"Well, I suggest that we continue our chat with Amos," James said darkly. Remus closed his book and looked at his friend.

"What do you suppose Hermione will do to you, if you do that in the middle of a public venue?" Remus asked pointedly. James paled.

"Right, she wouldn't like that, would she," he muttered to himself. Sirius glared at Remus.

"So you're saying that we just sit here and let him paw her in the middle of Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked indignantly. Remus rubbed his temples.

"Are you willing to swear that there was actual pawing, fondling and/or groping taking place?" Remus asked logically. Sirius frowned.

"Well, he was about to!" He insisted. Just then the door to the Three Broomsticks slammed open and an angry Solaria Doge advanced on her date.

"Sirius Black! How dare you leave me alone in the middle of town!" CRACK! Her palm left a vibrant red handprint on Sirius' cheek. He frowned at her. "I never want to speak to you again!"

"Well, fine," Sirius said with a shrug. Solaria shrieked with rage, whirled and stalked out of the pub, slamming the door behind her. James sighed heavily.

"Sirius, my friend, we have got to work on your way with women," he said with a shake of his head.

HP/HG/HP

Severus and Lily were sneaking through Hogsmeade giggling like first years. [In the spirit of full disclosure, one must note that Lily was giggling like a first year. Several witnesses thought that Severus may have been smiling, but this is hearsay.] They watched Hermione behave in a manner so foreign to her normal self that it was almost laughable. They waited patiently for Regulus to see the happy couple. He looked surprised, and then thoughtful. Good. They were truly hoping to keep Regulus as a friend. Hermione, unbeknownst to her friends, was hoping to keep him as an asset. She was working carefully, cultivating Slytherin students, and Regulus was far too important to lose.

Fate had taken a hand in certain events, and Hermione Potter was determined to make a difference. She meant to keep her brother and his family safe, that went without saying. However, it had occurred to her that winning the war was just as important as James' safety. Old Hermione was just as concerned with Harry's safety. Hermione Potter knew that she would love and protect her future nephew…she just didn't know him yet. He was a nonentity to her, viewed only through the memories of her other self. James…he was real, alive. He was her brother, her twin, and she could not imagine a world without him. Therefore, winning the war was just as important to her as anything else. Hermione had come up with a cunning plan, but it involved turning a host of Slytherins into double agents. She knew several that turned later, once they realized what Voldemort was asking them to do, but she wanted them turned now. They would be shadowed warriors for the light, and she would use them to take Voldemort down.

Regulus noted Severus and walked over to speak with him. Lily gave Severus a significant look, and slipped away to allow the two boys to speak alone.

"Severus," he said with slight frown. Severus nodded politely.

"Regulus."

"Hermione appears to be enjoying the sights of Hogsmeade," he observed carefully. Severus shrugged.

"I suppose one could say that." He replied evenly.

"Would you say that she was not?" Regulus asked after a moment.

"I would say that my normally intelligent friend appears to have given in to baser urges for the afternoon," Severus decided.

"Baser urges?" Regulus asked, his ears pink.

"Well, it's Hermione," Severus temporized, his cheeks flushing dully, "so I meant mostly the sitting in Madame Puddifoot's surrounded by all that pink."

Both boys shuddered in distaste.

"So she's dating Amos Diggory," Regulus stated flatly. Severus shrugged helplessly.

"She appears to like older men," he said finally, very carefully not agreeing with Regulus' statement. "She did date Lucius Malfoy."

"Well, yes, but at least he's not a complete idiot," Regulus muttered finally.

"No, no he isn't. If he hadn't made certain choices, I think they might still be together," Severus mused thoughtfully. He couldn't say for certain, but he and Lily both believed that their sister-of-the-heart had truly cared for the handsome Slytherin. Regulus swallowed, his eyes wide. Both boys knew the choices that Severus had hinted at.

"You don't think…she would…if we had to," Regulus rambled for a moment in panic and then attempted to regain control.

"I believe the main concern with Malfoy was that he did not believe her. Our Gryffindor Lioness trusts us, and she expects us to trust her in return," Severus said carefully with a slight frown. It was funny, but whenever he called Hermione that to her face, she twitched slightly. He didn't think anyone else noticed and it amused him to tease her.

"That is true, but sometimes she says the most outlandish things," Regulus murmured, remembering several strange conversations by the lake.

"I think sometimes that she may have a touch of the sight," Severus opined, watching Regulus. "But don't tell her that, she gets quite angry."

"I'll remember that," Regulus said softly. "Good day, Severus."

"Good day."

HP/HG/HP

"Well?" Hermione's voice was cool and business-like, her hazel eyes watching him.

"A successful endeavor, my Lioness," he said mockingly, sketching her a bow. She twitched, just slightly, and swatted him on the arm.

"Severus," she hissed at him and then looked around making sure no one saw them. He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"It went well, just as we had hoped. Regulus is still a friendly…what is that word you used? Ah, yes, an asset." Severus said with a small nod.

"Good. We can't afford to lose him," Hermione said seriously, her hazel eyes hard. "Sev…do you think Lily could be trusted to be silent?"

"Of course!" He said immediately, but those hazel eyes kept watching him. He frowned and shrugged. "Well, you lot _are_ Griffyndor. Subtlety is not exactly your watchword. Neither is discretion. Or patience, come to think of it."

"Severus," Hermione's voice had become silky and dangerous. He stopped himself from shivering. _How_ had she not been sorted into Slytherin? It boggled the mind. She frowned at him, slightly.

"Fine. She would need something to seal her lips for her. Not out of malice, just because she wouldn't be able to help herself. She'd end up prancing over to the Slytherin table and waving at everyone. Blow our covers sky-high. Hell, if your idiot brother and his idiot friends did just the right prank we might all end up spilling our guts. The dark mark, from what I understand is more than a pretty tattoo." Severus said quickly, glancing down the halls.

"Unbreakable Vows, then," she muttered to herself. Severus glanced at her sharply. "I hadn't wanted to go there, it could cause problems, but I'll just have to be very careful. Bloody hell."

"Unbreakable Vows, that's…dangerous, Hermione," Severus whispered urgently his dark head bent to hers.

"I know, I know, but Severus it could mean lives. It could mean everything." Her voice throbbed in his ears. Sometimes, it was almost as though she knew things no one else knew. It was a little disconcerting, and made him uneasy. Sometimes, her eyes would look so bleak when she talked about the war that he would have promised anything to make them smile again.

"Okay. If that's what we have to do, that's what we have to do," he muttered. She shook her head, tears trembling on her lashes.

"Thank you." She regained control almost instantly. "The room, tonight, midnight. I'll bring Lily."

HP/HG/HP

The marauders were stretched out on their beds in varying states of _in flagrante delicto_. Remus had full pajamas on because he was self-conscious about the scars that marked his body. Peter had his pajamas as well. James was sprawled across his bed wearing pajama bottoms absently reading a transfiguration text, researching an upcoming prank. Sirius was wearing boxers and a pair of warm socks. James was grateful that Hogwarts instilled enough decency in Sirius so that he wore the boxers. Sirius was watching the map, frowning.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"After curfew," Remus said sharply. Sirius gave him a rude gesture.

"Uh…almost midnight," Peter said absently.

"So is there something going on between Lily and your sister?" Sirius asked curiously. James snorted.

"I doubt it. Hermione would have said something snotty about how I wasn't her type or something." James said dryly. "She probably would have danced through the commons and put hickeys right on Lily's neck or something."

"Hermione doesn't strike me as the vindictive type," Remus said mildly. James grinned wolfishly.

"No, but she's damned possessive. If something is hers, it's _hers_." He explained.

"She didn't mark up Malfoy," Sirius said with a frown. James shrugged.

"No, thank Merlin! Ugh, I plan on eating this week, do not give me those kinds of images," James growled and threw a pillow at his friend.

"Well, yeah, but you said she's possessive, so maybe she didn't think of Malfoy as being hers?" Sirius was not looking anywhere near Remus because he didn't want to see the smug smile of his other friend. Still, he needed to hear the answer to this question.

"I really couldn't say," James said in irritation. "If you'll recall, she wasn't all that happy with me. I don't know, I guess. All I know, is that if something was important to My Own, she marked it. Somehow, someway, she put her mark on it. Here, look."

James pulled up his pajama pant leg and the other boys could make out a faded silvery scar that was small and looked rather like…teeth marks.

"She _bit_ you?" Remus asked, a strange look on his face. James shrugged.

"We were five, and our grandparents wanted to take me away from her for a summer. Grandfather Potter wanted to instruct me in our legacy or some such rot," James muttered.

"She _bit _you," Remus said again, that strange look on his face. James nodded.

"Yeah, Remus. She bit me. First, she started shrieking that I was hers and they couldn't take me away from her. Of course, at the time we were still in the nursery and we slept together in the same bed every night. It was the first time anyone had ever tried to separate us." James said smugly, looking at his bite mark fondly.

"Potter, you have issues," Remus said faintly. James shrugged.

"Oh well, don't we all?"

"Yeah, but back to the fact that it is midnight and your sister and your future wife are skipping merrily down the dark corridors of Hogwarts," Sirius interrupted.

"What do you mean skipping merrily?" James demanded.

"Well, they could be skipping. Or walking quickly." Sirius handed over the map. James snatched it out of his hand and quickly looked it over.

"What the hell is she doing out after curfew?" James growled. Remus snickered.

"What?" Sirius asked him.

"Don't you think it's a little hypocritical for you to be upset about Hermione being out after curfew? Aren't we out after curfew all the time?" Remus, ever the voice of reason, said calmly. Peter snickered.

"We are, you know," he observed from his bed. Sirius tossed his hair.

"I suppose we are," he muttered finally. James chuckled as something occurred to him.

"They're probably getting ice cream or chocolate or something from the house elves in the kitchen. Girls do that, right?" He asked the room. The boys shrugged, and Sirius set the map aside.

HP/HG/HP

The precise wording of an Unbreakable Vow was a delicate thing. Hermione felt a twinge of her conscience that Lily would not fully understand what was being done, but she shook it off quickly. This was war, and this vow could save Lily's life. Severus understood the risks and he agreed. Once they had each sworn their vows to Hermione she moved back from them carefully and shifted forms.

"My lioness!" Lily exclaimed happily and hugged her tightly around the neck.

"No wonder you got that look on your face every time I called you Griffyndor Lioness," Severus said dryly. Hermione quickly shifted back.

"No one can know," she said fiercely, looking at each of them. They nodded. That had been part of the vow actually, that Hermione's Patronus or any other of her magical forms must remain a secret.

"I have a question, though," Severus asked. "Do you even know how to do a Patronus charm? That's a NEWT level spell, isn't it?"

"Yes, I can," she said shortly, and soon a silvery Padfoot was gamboling around the Room of Requirement. Hermione blushed furiously and glared at her stupid Patronus.

"What's so special about your Patronus?" Lily asked curiously. Hermione's blushed darkened.

"It won't be obvious for a year or two," Hermione muttered. She was pretty sure that Lily, as the future beloved of James Potter, would be included in the small group that knew all the animagus forms of the marauders.

"Planning ahead, how un-Griffyndor," Severus observed with a smirk. These were the sorts of comments that Hermione made, often unconsciously, that convinced Severus that she had some sort of gift, or a touch of the Sight. Hermione swatted him on the arm.

"You shush." Hermione admonished.

"How?" Lily asked suddenly. "When?"

"I'm an unregistered animagus, which is very, very illegal, but I can't have the Ministry tracking me right now. It would be most…inconvenient. I did it this last summer. Well, I studied and did prep work for a year or so beforehand, as well." Hermione explained carefully. There was no need to mention all the research she had done in her past life. Severus stared at her in awe.

"It's not supposed to be possible," he muttered shortly. This sort of magic was complex, delicate, and dangerous. Hermione shrugged.

"There are extenuating circumstances," she said softly. "If it makes you feel any better, you will always beat me in potions. _You_ are amazing when it comes to potions."

"I suppose I shall have to accept that," Severus drawled, "especially since you have said it."

"Hmph." Hermione crossed her arms and pouted at him.

"What about Amos Diggory?" Lily asked innocently, her brow furrowed.

"What about him?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Everyone thinks you two are dating now. He took you to Hogsmeade. That's the Hogwarts relationship indicator, you know," Severus stated. Hermione sighed.

"I don't really care for him. He's attractive, but the personality doesn't match up at all. In fact, he's a little arrogant," Hermione said with a slight frown.

"Well, is there anyone else you're interested in?" Lily asked curiously.

_Yes._

"No."

HP/HG/HP


	10. Intrigues within Intrigues

_Christmas Holiday_

_(Lily POV)_

Awe filled Lily as she and Severus arrived at Potter Manor. She had known that James and Hermione were purebloods, that they came from an old family and old money, but seeing it was something else altogether. The front foyer, with its ornamental floo fireplace was breathtaking. There was more marble and gilding than she'd ever seen outside a museum. She glanced at Severus and saw a strange, tight look on his face. She knew him better than almost anyone else, perhaps better than Hermione, and she knew what that look meant. It was longing, desire. Severus wished that he belonged to this completely, fully. He was only a half-blood, and that fact bothered him more than she liked to think about.

"Lily! Severus!" Hermione was running down the grand staircase waving at them. She flung herself into Severus' arms and then hugged Lily tightly. "I can't believe you guys came."

"I can't believe we did either," Severus muttered irritably. Stuck in the same house as James Potter. What the hell had he been thinking?

Hermione pulled back from them, and beamed at them both her happiness making her hazel eyes glow. Lily suddenly felt out of place, which was an uncomfortable feeling for the normally self-assured witch. Hermione was wearing silk. Silk! It was an old-fashioned looking dress that fell to mid-calf with a high neck and long sleeves. She looked completely natural wearing it and the style flattered her peaches and cream complexion, and Lily realized that Hermione must dress like that all the time. She must wear silk every day. Lily looked down at her jeans and thick wool sweater and flushed slightly. She glanced at Severus in his slightly shabby black robes and realized that he was slightly flushed as well.

"Hermione Canopia Potter! How many times have I told you that a lady does not gallop down the hall, nor does she tramp down the stairs. A lady floats, a lady glides effortlessly." A stern voice floated down the stairs and Hermione blushed furiously.

"But mother, James and Sirius sound like a herd of elephants and you never criticize them!" Hermione complained. Lily could tell that this was a common argument. A lady descended the staircase in a manner similar to that which she had described; she seemed to glide effortlessly down the stairs until she was standing in front of them, smiling gently.

"Lily and Severus, welcome to our home," Her voice had softened, and Lily could see the infinite kindness there. "My husband Charlus took the boys to find a tree, they'll most likely be back in a few hours."

"Thank you for having us, Mrs. Potter," Severus said with stiff formality and executed a painfully correct bow. Mrs. Potter smiled affectionately at him.

"The pleasure is ours," she said firmly. "Now follow me and I shall show you your rooms. Normally, I would have put you with the other boys, Severus, but Hermione became quite upset and insisted that James and Sirius might attempt to make your stay unpleasant. In light of that, your room is closer to the girls' rooms."

They followed Dorea's graceful form back up the stairs and down a long hall. Lily's room was first. It was an exquisite room, tastefully done in a pale green. There was a canopy bed, with pale green fabric decorating the top of the canopy. It was the largest bedroom Lily had ever seen, and Lily was a little overwhelmed. She'd never seen anything like this…ever. Severus' eyes were wide, but Hermione just looked happy. Dorea was smiling fondly at all of them. She showed Severus to his room and then left the children to amuse themselves. The two guests followed Hermione to her room, which was just as beautiful, and just as tasteful as Lily's room done in cream, gold, and dark burgundy.

"What do you want to do?" Hermione asked them as soon as the door closed behind them. Lily stared helplessly at the delicate wallpaper of Hermione's room and shrugged.

"I've never been anywhere like this, what is there to do?" Lily asked carefully. Hermione frowned thoughtfully for a moment.

"Well, we could go pester the house elves for some cookies and cider and think about what we want to do," Hermione said at last.

"House elves?" Lily asked curiously. Hermione nodded. Lily glanced at Severus and saw that he knew what she was talking about. "What is a house elf?"

"Magical beings that are bound to serve a particular magical family. They're rather like brownies, but they're bound to the people not the house itself," Severus said quietly. Lily frowned for a moment.

"Bound? As in enslaved?" She asked sharply. Hermione laughed, she could not help herself. Apparently, Lily and Old Hermione would have gotten along famously. _Hey! I resemble that remark!_

"No," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "It's rather complicated, but I've got some books that discuss it in detail and I'd be happy to lend them to you. I think once you meet our house elves, you might understand a bit more."

"Cookies and cider sound nice," Severus said cautiously. Hermione doubted that Severus had ever had a pleasant winter holiday. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Come along then!" Hermione said cheerfully and dragged them down to the kitchen.

"Mistress Hermione!" A house elf was smiling widely at Hermione. Lily thought that they didn't exactly look the way she thought they would look. They were wrinkly, and pink, and had great bat-like ears. Hermione smiled back at the house elf with genuine affection.

"Notty, these are my friends from school. This is Lily Evans, and this is Severus Snape. I want you to treat them with the same courtesy that you treat Sirius and Remus." Hermione said firmly. Notty nodded and smiled at Lily and Severus.

"Of course, young Mistress," Notty agreed. "Now is the young Mistress and her friends wanting some snacks?"

"Oh, yes please! Cider and what kind of cookies did you bake today?" Hermione asked eagerly. Notty danced in place and clapped her hands.

"We is making ever so many cookies today Mistress Hermione. There were gingersnaps, chocolate crinkles, sugar cookies, snickerdoodles, gingerbreadwizards, and macaroons."

Severus and Lily's eyes glazed over as Notty brought out a fairly large platter piled high with cookies. Lily glanced at Severus who looked as though he were having fun, but couldn't quite credit that any of this was real. The cider was just hot enough, and more delicious than anything she'd ever had before. Lily was feeling rather overwhelmed at the moment. She wasn't sure what to think or feel, and it was sort of surreal to see Hermione looking so natural and comfortable here. Hermione had been Lily's friend since first year, but she had never really thought about Hermione's home life. Maybe that was because she knew how horrible Snape's home life was, and from several sarcastic comments she'd overheard she could guess that Sirius and Regulus' home life wasn't all that great either. She'd felt smug, she realized with embarrassment, that her home life was so much better than children raised in the wizarding world. Hermione and James didn't brag or boast or complain like that, so she just hadn't thought about what their home might be like. Dorea Potter was so gentle and sweet that Lily felt instantly drawn to her. One could only assume that Mr. Potter would be just as wonderful.

"So now that we've eaten, do you guys want to see my favorite room in the whole house?" Hermione asked with a wicked smile and a glint in her eyes. Uncertainly, Lily and Severus nodded.

"Merlin," Lily whispered as she stared at the Potter Manor's library. Severus' face was blank, unreadable.

"You're more than welcome to borrow any volume you want to," Hermione said graciously. "I believe we have several volumes that Hogwarts does not have."

The rest of the morning was spent reading companionably, the three friends spread throughout the library. At one point, Hermione ended up on a small couch curled up against Severus. He had one arm wrapped around Hermione, his hand playing absently with her curls. Her head was on his shoulder, and they both were reading quietly. Lily was curled up in a nearby chair so that she could occasionally reach out and touch Severus's hair. It was not greasy, not since Hermione permanently charmed it. It was soft and silky and inky black. Lily idly twirled a lock as she read. A throat cleared uncertainly.

"Er, your father asked me to come get you," Remus said. Hermione glanced up and smiled at him.

"Father's back? Oh, splendid! Come on you guys, let's go!" Hermione jumped and grabbed Lily and Severus' hands.

Decorating a Yule tree at Potter Manor was one of the most interesting experiences of Lily's life. Hogwarts was so magical that you got used to it, but then when you went back to the muggle world it was so different…it was so _not_ like Hogwarts. This was like being at Hogwarts. Lily wondered if that was the reason that she didn' t care for James or the other marauders. They had seemed arrogant to her, and far too full of themselves. What if it was a misunderstanding? Hermione didn't seem full of herself, but she seemed to understand on some special level that certain things needed to be explained to Lily. She always took the time to carefully explain certain facets of the wizarding world to Lily. She never did it with a superior air, and she never acted stuck up. Lily kept sneaking glances at James while they decorated the tree. Here in his own home, with his own family, he seemed natural. He was a teenage boy, so he still managed to be brash and a little wild, but here it was endearing rather than irritating. He obviously loved his family, and respected his parents greatly.

"I think the tree's done, don't you Sirius?" James announced in a loud voice with a sly smile for his mother and father. Lily understood that this was some sort of family tradition and found herself smiling in anticipation, just like James' friends.

"Yeah, I think it's completely decorated," Sirius drawled with a smirk. Hermione jumped up immediately.

"No, it isn't!" She said with a look of surprise. "Look there, and there. You left huge holes Jamie!"

"Oh, well, yeah, I suppose," James teased her and the marauders filled in the holes with ornaments. "Now, though. Now it's done, right?"

"But, but," Hermione took a quick tour of the tree, looking at it from every angle. She pointed to the top of the tree. "The star isn't on. It's not done until the star is on."

"I think we should let one of our guests put the star on, don't you, Hermione?" James teased her shamelessly. Hermione's eyes had widened in surprise, and her mouth formed a round "o".

"Oh," she whispered softly staring up at the tree. She looked at her father, but didn't see that he was trying desperately not to laugh at her. "That would be the right thing to do, wouldn't it? You're right, of course, Jamie."

"Princess," Charlus Potter said contritely, never able to do anything that would make his only daughter sad even for a moment. "Your brother is teasing you. Surely, you realize that."

"Teasing?" Hermione echoed, looking up at her father. He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Who else would put the star on the top of the tree, My Own?" James asked her softly, slipping an arm around her waist and kissing her brow.

Lily smiled widely. Her family had a similar tradition, but she and Petunia took turns, alternating years. Here, because the Potters had only one daughter, Hermione had traditionally held the honor since she was tiny and Charlus had had to hold her up in his arms to place the star on the tree. Dorea Potter smiled fondly at her husband and her two children and held out a beautifully carved wooden box to Hermione. She carefully set down the box, and reverently lifted the lid. Nestled in tissue paper was the most beautiful star Lily had ever seen in her life. It looked as though it were made of silver and crystal. Hermione cupped it carefully in her hands, her face soft. Her father carefully lifted her and she placed the star on the top of the tree.

"There," Dorea said with a warm smile for her full parlor of family and friends. She flicked her wand and a thousand tiny lights began to twinkle around the tree. "Now it's done."

The Christmas holiday with the Potters was wonderful, and Lily felt welcomed as though she belonged. However, it was hard to be in the same house as James Potter when he was behaving like a normal, decent human being. It was much, much easier to be around him when he was an arrogant git. Then she could yell at him and hex him. When he was behaving like a decent sort of person everything became very murky. She began to wonder what his lips would feel like pressed against hers. She flushed as she hurried down the stairs to meet Hermione in the library when she hit a solid wall.

"Oof!" All the air left her lungs at once.

Lily looked at the wall, which was wearing clothing…how odd. She looked up and saw the cocky grin of James Potter. He caught her gaze and pointed up at a sprig of mistletoe. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she blushed. His eyes blazed at her, and that cocky grin vanished. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Lily had never been so grateful for mistletoe in her life. His lips, moving against hers, were silky soft, but she could feel electricity crackling between them. His hands came up to touch her shoulders and he nibbled on her lower lip. Lily opened her mouth beneath his, and his tongue teased hers until she was breathless.

"Lily?" Hermione's voice seemed so far away, but Lily sprang back from James and looked around her guiltily. She stared up into James' hazel eyes, blazing into hers, and felt her heart start to pound in her chest.

"I…I have to go," she whispered and she hurried down the steps toward the library. She could feel James staring after her, and her cheeks burned.

The rest of the Christmas holiday passed in strange whirl. Lily enjoyed herself, and she had never felt happier or more relaxed because she was able to spend so much time in close contact with her bonded siblings. However, she started to avoid James even more than normal, and she was always careful to never, ever be found under mistletoe. It wasn't that she hadn't liked his kiss—it was that she had liked it, perhaps a bit too much. She thought about it at random times, and Hermione had caught her more than once staring off into space her fingertips touching her lips. The knowing look in her sister's eyes had been disconcerting. Going back to Hogwarts was almost a relief because she knew James would go back to being his usual arrogant prat self, and _that_ was far safer for her.

Toward the end of the holiday, the boys disappeared for great swathes of time, and Lily wondered if James was just as affected as she was. Hermione had looked pensive during this time, and Severus had made a specific effort to cheer her up. The day before they went back the boys seemed disgustingly jovial, slapping each other on the back constantly, and kept calling each other the most ridiculous nicknames. Hermione's lips had thinned and she had a certain look in her eye. Lily knew that Hermione understood the weird, cryptic things that the boys were talking about, but it didn't make her happy. She looked almost sad.

HP/HG/HP

(Hermione's POV)

It was good to be back at Hogwarts, but she could not help the twinge of sadness that seemed to hang on her. To know that her twin and his friends were now officially the marauders complete with animagus forms, and that she was completely excluded from it all, hurt more than she wanted to admit. The only thing that helped her when she was this upset was running through the woods in her animagus form. It was a new moon, so she figured that that would be safe enough. She knew that the marauders only ran under full moons. She slipped out of her bed in the girl's dorm and snuck out of the castle using Old Hermione's knowledge of the castle. She cast a disillusion spell on herself nonverbally, and ran soundlessly on bare feet through the castle. Her senses were becoming more alert, more aware because of her alter-ego. She needed almost no light, and her feet made no noise. Running through the woods on a regular basis made her very muscular and fit. She made it out of the castle and hurried to the woods. As soon as she reached the safety of the trees, she removed her concealment spells and transformed. She roared all her anger and rage and hurt to the woods. She heard a bark in the distance and slunk deeper into the woods.

_Are you kidding me? _

The dark of the moon, this was _her_ time in the woods, damn it. The stupid boys with their stupid no girls rules got to play at the full moon. She was snarling under her breath as she raced faster and faster. She heard a distant bark again, and she changed her direction slightly. Old Hermione came in quite handy here, because she knew quite a bit about the Forbidden Forest. She knew how to avoid Centaur herds, aracumantula land, and other various pit falls. Really, once you knew how to avoid those sorts of things the Forbidden Forest was quite lovely. She was thinking of building a summer home here someday. Hermione zig-zagged through the woods in a pattern meant to throw off her scent. The bark sounded slightly closer. Stupid boys. Well, one thing they weren't counting on was Hermione being smarter than the average animagus. She picked the likeliest tree and raced up it quickly. She sat in the branches and waited.

Majestically beautiful, the stag entered her line of sight. Hermione was so proud of her brother, her heart swelled in her chest. A huge dog was racing around him in crazy circles. Was it just the two of them? No…Remus had come with them, and he was carrying Peter the rat. Well that was idiotic to say the least. He was too vulnerable in these woods as a human. She sat in her tree and watched them. The giant dog whined at Remus who nodded.

"I can smell her, too. She's got to be around here somewhere." He said clearly, not trying to whisper even. In her tree, Hermione-Lioness wished that lions could roll their eyes. Could they be any less stealthy?

Picking his way carefully, the stag, well…Prongs then, walked around the clearing looking all around. The dog, oh fine, Padfoot, sniffed all around the clearing carefully, trying to trace her scent. Hermione stretched out on her branch and relaxed her muscles. She was going to be here for a while. Her tail twitched restlessly. Suddenly, her keen hearing picked up a noise.

_Are you kidding me?_

Hermione sighed heavily and leaped down from her branch.

"Hey! There she is!" Remus said brightly.

The lioness advanced on him deliberately. She looked right at him, head butted him and tossed her head toward Hogwarts. Remus stared at her. She carefully took his robes in her teeth and tugged.

"You want me to leave? But…but we came to see you," Remus said uncertainly. The lioness looked over her shoulder towards the woods and snarled softly. Then she grabbed his robes and tugged again, more urgently. "There's something in the woods?"

At this point, Hermione wanted to shift and start yelling, but she wasn't quite ready to reveal herself yet. She head-butted the stupid boy again, more frantically.

"Okay. I believe you," Remus murmured. She licked his hand. He turned and ran back towards Hogwarts. She shadowed them carefully, making sure they left safely. They stood watching her pace back and forth, her attention on the forest.

"Hey!" Remus called. She turned her head to him and cocked it slightly to a 'listening' pose. "Will you come back on the full moon? Please?"

She snorted at him and did the feline equivalent of a shrug. Then she moved deeper into the woods, snarling at something. There was some sort of a crash and then she roared in rage and there was a scuffling sound. She emerged a half-hour later, looking incredibly smug with herself, and stopped in surprise when she realized that they had waited. Remus would swear later that the lioness sighed at them. She shook her head, anyway, and then bounded off. They tried to follow her, but they weren't able to keep up with her. Yet.

HP/HG/HP

Breakfast in the Great Hall was quiet the next morning, the boys weren't used to the transformation yet, and they had yet to make an appearance at the Gryffindor table. Remus sat across from Hermione and Lily eating quietly. Lily had smiled warmly at him when he sat down, but Hermione seemed slightly cool. He worried that maybe he'd done something to upset her, but he couldn't imagine what it might be. Perhaps it was that incident from before the winter break, when she had asked if he could keep a secret from James. No, he didn't think Hermione would stay angry about that. She knew how close all the marauders were. He frowned and chewed his toast slowly. The owls flew in and an elegant black owl landed in front of Hermione who stared at it in shock. Her fingers trembled slightly as she untied the note. Someone else might not have noticed, but Remus did. He could hear her heart racing and saw her eyes widen slightly. The owl took off immediately, and Hermione unrolled the scroll. He heard her sudden intake of breath and saw her cheeks darken in to a dusky rose. Lily tried to sneak a look at the note, but Hermione palmed it.

"What was that?" Lily asked curiously.

"Um, a secret admirer," Hermione lied, blushing even darker. Remus frowned to himself. Why was she lying to Lily? They were very close. As far as he knew, they shared everything with one another.

"Ooh," Lily said with a wicked grin. "Someone to give Amos Diggory a run for his money."

"I wish," Hermione said with a snort and a roll of her eyes. "Remus, do you want to study with us this afternoon? O.W.L.'s are coming up, and Lily and I have designed a comprehensive study plan."

"I'd like that, thank you," he said with a grin. Maybe Hermione wasn't mad at him after all. It also looked as though Hermione wasn't all that happy with Amos Diggory, maybe he'd tell Sirius later, it would probably make the other boy's whole day.

"Hermione? I thought I'd walk you to class," Amos Diggory said gallantly from behind Hermione. Remus saw her slight grimace and the tiny smile that Lily hid behind her hand. Then Hermione turned and smiled brightly at her boyfriend.

"That sounds lovely, Amos. You are so thoughtful," she gushed at him. Remus thought she batted her eyes at him as well. He almost choked on his toast. The couple moved off, Hermione clinging to his arm and fawning on him.

"What was that?" Remus asked, the disgust evident in his voice. Lily snickered.

"Promise you won't tell anybody?" Lily asked him seriously, frowning slightly. The tips of his ears turned pink. He thought for a minute.

"I can't promise not to tell James. Especially if something happens to Hermione," Remus said finally. Lily tugged on a lock of her hair and thought for a minute.

"I guess…I guess that works. Okay, so Regulus has a crush on Hermione, right? She told me you saw the kiss." Lily leaned across the table and spoke as quietly as she could. Remus nodded.

"Yeah, I thought James was going to come unglued," Remus said softly.

"Well, Hermione adores Regulus, but more like a little brother or a friend. She didn't want to lose him as a friend, but she wanted to make it clear that he didn't have a chance as boyfriend material. Enter Amos Diggory." Lily spoke quickly, glancing around her periodically to make sure no one was listening.

"Oh," Remus said. "So she doesn't really like him?"

"Not really. He's condescending. I've watched the way he treats her. If any boyfriend of mine ever said half of what that idiot says I'd hex him, but good." Lily said viciously, stabbing a sausage. James sat down next to her and slid an arm around her shoulders.

"What were you saying about me?" He asked brightly. Lily rolled her eyes at Remus and then chuckled.

"You know, it's a sad day when Potter here would be a step up. Well, if it weren't for the whole ick factor," Lily said with a smile for Remus. He laughed with her until he saw the molten glare coming from James' hazel eyes.

"Uh…er…she wasn't saying you were the ick factor," Remus explained quickly. Lily looked up at James. Her heart started to beat a little faster and her cheeks flushed.

"Oh! No, that's not what I meant at all," she said her green eyes wide. James frowned at her.

"Well, what did you mean then?" He asked. Lily jumped up and looked at her bare wrist.

"Oh, is that the time? I'm going to be late! Sorry, I have to go!" Then she fled from the Great Hall as though dementors were chasing her. James frowned at Remus who took a quick sip of pumpkin juice.

"She doesn't like Amos Diggory, she says he doesn't treat Hermione well," Remus gave the shorter answer. "That's what the ick factor was, you can't very well date your own sister."

"Oh," James said in sudden comprehension, his eyes widening and a grin stretching his lips. "So that means I'm decent boyfriend material, right? Right?"

"Sure, Prongs," Sirius drawled with a roll of his eyes. "I've thought that for ages, but you always turn me down."

"That's just because I know you'd end up breaking my heart," James said with a mock-sniffle.

"What can I say, I gotta share the me. I don't want the poor girls to do without now, do I?" Sirius drawled and winked at the Ravenclaw table. A group of girls giggled inanely and Remus rolled his eyes at Peter who snickered.

HP/HG/HP

It was midnight and Hermione's heart was in her throat as she climbed the steps to the Astronomy tower. The note she'd received earlier had already been destroyed. She tried to breathe deeply, to be calm. She wasn't sure why she was doing this, she just knew that she had to. When she reached the top of the tower she saw him. His long hair gleaming silver in the moonlight, his arms crossed across his broad chest. Hermione swallowed convulsively.

"Lucius?" she whispered. He whirled around, his silver-grey eyes pinning her where she stood.

"You were right," he said dully.

"I was?" she asked, confused. He nodded.

"The things I saw," he shuddered, but then immediately controlled himself, a calm mask slipping into place.

"You're willing to fight against him, from the inside?" Hermione asked carefully.

"We would have to be very, very careful," he said carefully. "I can't do anything that would put my family at risk."

"No, of course not," Hermione agreed. "Would you be willing to swear an Unbreakable Vow to me?"

"It would depend," Lucius said slowly, his eyes narrowing in thought. "What would it entail?"

"Basically? Fealty to me," Hermione said bluntly. Lucius was quiet for several minutes.

"What else?" He asked cautiously.

"A vow of secrecy and fidelity. You won't be able to talk about what we will do with anyone who isn't already part of it," Hermione explained further. "I will need you to be the semi-public leader. Anyone we deal with will think that you are the head of this movement. Any recruits, Dumbledore if we decide to approach him. Everyone will think that you are the leader."

"Why?" He asked with a frown.

"Purebloods usually have difficulty taking orders from a woman, and most of the people you will be dealing with will be purebloods. Even Dumbledore, who is fairly liberal for a wizard, has certain blinders on when it comes to the ability of witches," Hermione said bitterly with Old Hermione's experience foremost in her mind.

"That's true," he said thoughtfully. "Is that why you want me to take an Unbreakable Vow? You don't think I'll listen to you?"

"Not exactly. I know things you do not. I have information you do not. Occasionally, you may be asked to do certain things that you will not immediately understand. I can't have you hesitate, or question what I ask you to do. I need your full compliance." Hermione stated flatly. Lucius frowned darkly.

"You won't share any of this information?" He asked.

"Eventually, I will probably share everything with you," Hermione said with a shrug.

"You're not sure of me," Lucius said flatly. Hermione sighed.

"I'm not sure of anyone except Jamie," Hermione said quietly. "These are dangerous times, Lucius."

"True," he said with a sigh. He looked at Hermione. "I've missed you, you know."

"Hmmm. Narcissa Black seems to have softened the pain, a bit," Hermione said with a slight smile. Lucius shrugged.

"I am fond of her. I shall most likely ask for her hand after she graduates," he said matter-of-factly. Hermione nodded. It was a smart move from a pureblood perspective. The Malfoy family was only distantly allied with the Blacks, and that was five or more generations back.

"She will prove to be a good wife to you," Hermione said softly. "She, too, values family above all else."

"You do not miss me then?" Lucius asked with a slight curl to his lip. Hermione hugged herself, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"I care for you, and yes, I miss you," she whispered finally. Lucius' face relaxed and he watched her for another moment or two.

"Fine. I will swear fealty to you," he said at last. "Who will witness it?"

"Severus. He has already sworn the oaths to me."

"When?" Lucius asked with a quirked brow.

"The night of the full moon." Hermione said quietly, looking out at the night sky. Lucius nodded.

"Hermione," he said softly. She turned to look at him and shook her head at the look in his eyes

"No," she whispered. "I can't. You have Narcissa."

"And you have Diggory," he sneered. Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I have Amos." She said softly, grateful for the lie. She turned and ran from the Astronomy tower, from the look in Lucius' eyes, from the strange fluttering feeling in her stomach.

Slipping into the Gryffindor common room was not quite as easy as she might have hoped. Sirius was standing by the girls' dormitory stairs, his arms crossed across his chest, watching her.

"Sirius?" she whispered in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," he growled at her. She blinked.

"Why on earth were you waiting for me?" She asked.

"Why are you with Amos if he doesn't treat you well? Does he hurt you?" Sirius seemed incensed. His eyes were difficult to read in the darkness. Hermione sighed heavily.

"No, it's…it's complicated," Hermione said distractedly. Sirius moved toward her and grabbed her arms.

"Explain it then," he demanded. Hermione stared up at him, his face shadowed in the darkness. The traits of the lioness were bleeding into her life more and more. She could see him clearly, even if he thought she couldn't, and he had allowed emotion to shine through. He looked concerned…and something else. Something that made his eyes flare at her and darken. She tilted her face up to him, trying to see him better, and suddenly his lips were on hers. She gave a muffled gasp of surprise, and he used that to kiss her thoroughly, his tongue sliding in easily and plundering her mouth. When he pulled back she was panting slightly, staring at him, and his face had become closed, distant. He almost fled up to the boys' dormitory and she stared after him in shock.

HP/HG/HP

The full moon rose in the sky. Hermione watched as Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail bounded across the lawn with Moony. She sighed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. _When had life become so complicated? _ She stood and slipped out of Gryffindor tower, making her way to the room of requirement where Lucius was waiting with Severus. The two young men stood some distance apart and both turned to the door as soon as she entered. Lucius moved forward.

"What is this place?" He asked curiously.

"The room of requirement," she replied. "It will suit the purpose of the user."

"Are we ready?" Severus asked quietly. Hermione nodded.

The oath-taking was slightly different, and a great deal more binding than those promises wrung from Severus. Hermione Potter was not stupid, and she was a careful witch. When they were through, Hermione showed Lucius her patronus, and her animagus forms so that he would know them. She frowned for a moment and looked at Severus and Lucius.

"There will be others, eventually, and you might need a way to prove who you are to one another, and to me," Hermione said thoughtfully. Severus nodded.

"Perhaps some sort of sign," he muttered, thinking. Lucius bared his arm, and Severus and Hermione flinched.

"Something like this?" He asked dryly.

"Not quite," Hermione said with a thoughtful look. "What happens when we win? How do we prove that some of you were actually helping?"

"A mark, but not a Dark Mark," Lucius muttered, pacing. Hermione frowned and began pacing herself. Severus snickered.

"What, Sev?" Hermione asked curiously, her head cocked to the side.

"A Light Mark," he drawled. "Something that looks innocuous."

"Okay, but why are you snickering about it?" Hermione asked. He shook his head.

"The first thing that popped into my head was a lioness," he confessed, his lips twitching. Lucius snorted. Hermione tapped her chin slowly.

"What about a paw print?" She asked. She pulled her robe aside from her collarbone, exposing the creamy expanse of her upper chest. "Right here. You don't do anything naked, do you?"

"Not usually in the middle of Death Eater meetings, no," Lucius drawled.

"Do you think it would work?" Hermione pressed him. He shrugged.

"I suppose that it would." Lucius conceded at last. Hermione smiled.

"Fine then. Both of you, strip." Hermione ordered. Both men took off their outer robes and removed their shirts. Hermione transformed to her lioness form again. She sat on her haunches and very carefully pressed her paws against the skin of Lucius' naked chest, one print on either side of his collarbone. Her paws glowed momentarily, but Lucius knelt and endured in silence.

"I must say, it beats receiving a dark mark," Lucius told Severus when it was done. "It tingles a bit, but that's it."

"I would imagine that's because it's not dark magic, and because Hermione's not a sado-masochistic sociopathic megalomaniac." Severus observed dryly. Lucius was right, it did tingle slightly, but not in a bad way.

"There," Hermione said in satisfaction, observing her work. "Now, if they burn and turn black, I'm dead."

"Do you plan on that happening?" Severus asked, concern evident on his face. Hermione shrugged.

"I'm trying to plan on everything happening at some point, Sev. When things get bad, I might not be able to contact you at all. It's a failsafe, so you'll know the truth. If you hear rumors, but the marks are fine, then you'll know they're false. Too many people have made stupid mistakes because they believed lies spread by the other side." Hermione explained to her brother. He nodded.

"We can't stay here too long, people might notice. I'll go, then you two can go," Hermione said firmly. She stood and shook out her robes. She looked at both Severus and Lucius, and her face softened slightly. "Be safe."

HP/HG/HP

To her everlasting disgust, Severus and Lucius took delight in calling themselves Knights of the Lady and members of the Order of the Lioness. Hermione threatened them with hexes, but they persisted. She threw up her hands and gave up.

"Hermione, it actually makes good sense. If we have code names for everyone, it's safer. When we're caught, and when we're tortured, they'll only get what the members know. It will sound ridiculous, and the Dark Lord will never believe that it's the truth," Lucius pointed out. Hermione paled.

"_When_ you're tortured?" She repeated. Lucius shrugged.

"You said to plan for everything. Now, what is the first step in this amazing plan?" Severus asked. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Do you know what horcruxes are?" she asked them. The tightening of both men's jaws told her everything she needed to know.

"So when he boasts of his immortality?" Lucius whispered, his silver eyes wide with horror.

"Wait, are you suggesting he has more than one?" Severus asked, visibly repulsed. Lucius glanced at him quickly and then looked to Hermione for confirmation.

"Surely not," Lucius said weakly. "The process is grotesque, murdering another person is only the beginning…"

"At this point, I believe he has at least five, with plans for two more, ultimately," Hermione said softly. Both men blanched.

"Hermione," Severus whispered, his black eyes wide. Hermione turned to him.

"We must destroy them. He will have his Death Eaters protect them for him. You all, when it is your time, must appear like eager young men, desperate to prove yourselves." Hermione explained. "Do not attempt to destroy the horcruxes yourselves. The items are cursed, and if you attempt and fail…the results will be less than pleasant."

"How then?" Lucius asked.

"Basilisk fang will work. The sword of Gryffindor is goblin wrought, it will absorb the dark magic. There may be other ways, I'm researching them." Hermione stated. "Lucius, I'm sure the Malfoy library must have books on horcruxes. I want you to look, but make sure your father doesn't realize what you're up to."

"Of course, my Lady," he murmured. Hermione rolled her eyes. Lucius smirked.

"Sorry, that was not on purpose." He drawled.

HP/HG/HP

Remus was eating breakfast and thinking about the lioness. She hadn't shown up for the last two full moons. He was starting to think maybe she didn't like them, even if she did try to save him. He suspected that she might be an animagus, and he was hoping to befriend her. He was also worried about Hermione who seemed preoccupied a great deal of the time, and her 'relationship' with Amos Diggory seemed to be getting progressively worse. One morning, she arrived at breakfast with her head down, her wild curls loose around her face. Remus was the only one at the table and he greeted her politely.

"Good morning, Hermione," he said in his gentle voice.

"Remus," she whispered, her eyes on her lap. He frowned at her. He could smell that something was off.

"Hermione," he said firmly, a warning note in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered bitterly. "You wouldn't believe me any way."

She stood up and hurried out of the Great Hall. He stared after her, a frown on his face. When James came to sit down for breakfast, Remus was still frowning. Sirius poked him. James waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Moony? You in there?" James teased. Remus shook himself. He looked up at James, his face serious.

"There's something wrong with Hermione." His voice was quiet, but firm. James stood up immediately.

"Let's go find her."

They hurried to an empty hall and opened the map. All four boys looked for Hermione. She wasn't anywhere.

"Well, that's just not possible," Sirius muttered. Peter shrugged.

"Maybe she left the grounds?" He offered.

"How on earth is she supposed to do that?" James asked sarcastically. "Fly?"

"I don't know," Peter muttered. "But she's not there."

"Let's find Lily," James said. "She usually knows where Hermione is."

Lily was sitting in the library with Severus, both of them working on their potions essays. She looked up warily when the marauders entered the library trailing James. His eyes were doing that weird thing again. They looked dark, and she knew he was upset. She nudged Severus with her foot and they both watched the marauders warily.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" James asked Lily urgently, his voice rough with worry. Lily shook her head.

"No, she said she was going to come work on this potions paper with us, but she never showed. I was going to come looking for her in just a minute." She said.

"We can't find her anywhere," James said running a hand through his hair in agitation. Lily frowned.

"That's not normal," she said slowly, and she started to worry. Her palm tingled and she rubbed it absently. She knew about certain things, things that Hermione had sworn her to secrecy about, and this did not sound good.

"Could she get out of the school, off the grounds?" James pressed. Lily frowned.

"I don't know, but I think she's here somewhere," Lily said. She glanced at Severus. "Why do you keep rubbing your collar like that?"

"What? It started aching a little while ago, and I just thought…" Severus frowned and looked at his hand. Then he paled dramatically and leapt up, knocking his chair back. "Bloody hell!"

Severus ran out of the library faster than Lily had ever seen him run. Her palm was still tingling and she rubbed at it, again, absently frowning after Severus.

"Um, Lily?" Remus asked politely. She glanced up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you rubbing your hand like that?" He asked her. She glanced at her hand and then paled. She stared up at them in horror.

"Oh, no," she whispered, her eyes huge. "Oh, no."

She jumped up and ran after Severus. The marauders stared after them and then stared at each other. Suddenly James slapped himself.

"I told you," he muttered and then ran after Lily.

"Wait," Remus panted racing after his friend, "what did you tell us?"

"She marks her own," James snarled over his shoulder. He stopped in the hall and started pacing. "Damn it! I lost her."

"What do you mean, she marks her own?" Peter asked in confusion. Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"Don't you ever listen, Peter?" Sirius growled. Peter shrugged and looked miserable.

"I just don't remember the conversation," he said coolly. James sighed and rubbed his face.

"Hermione is possessive. If she thinks you belong to her, she marks you. I don't know why, it's just this thing that she does. Obviously, she's marked Severus and Lily magically so they'll know if she's in trouble," James muttered, pacing.

"Why Severus?" Sirius demanded, a flash of jealousy overtaking him for a moment. James shrugged.

"I don't know. I imagine for the same reason she marked Lily—friendship." James said finally. "We have the twin bond, but it's not the same as whatever she's done to them."

James sunk down to the floor, on his knees, his eyes closed, his brow furrowed. _My Own, where are you?_ His eyes snapped open. He jumped up and started running again. The remaining marauders raced after him, jumping and dodging fellow students. They recognized this section of the school. It was where the hospital ward was located. James burst through the door panting. Hermione was sitting on a bed, with Lily next to her and Madame Pomfrey on the other side.

"My Own?" His voice sounded ragged in his own ears. She turned to him, her hazel eyes wide and he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. Her beautiful face was bruised and there was a cut on one cheek. He ran to her and crushed her to his chest. He held her tightly against him and she started to cry. Before he knew it she was sobbing against his chest, clutching his robes. He glared at Lily.

"Who?" He growled at her. She paled slightly and swallowed.

"It's being taken care of," she whispered, glancing at Madame Pomfrey. He frowned slightly. Lily looked at him, and he realized she would tell him later. He nodded.

"My Own, are you…okay?" He asked her tenderly. He wasn't sure how to ask if she'd been raped or assaulted without upsetting her even more. She nodded mutely, her face pressed against his chest. He sighed gratefully.

"Only because they were interrupted," Lily muttered darkly, her glare promising retribution. James stiffened and stared at Lily. His eyes turned molten. Lily realized she'd spoken aloud and she glanced up at him in horror.

"It's being taken care of," she whispered again when Madame Pomfrey went to get a potion. "Severus was so furious. I've never seen him so mad."

"She's my sister," James growled. "I would like to know who did this to her."

"Oh, they'll be here soon, I'm sure," Lily said with satisfaction. "You might not be able to tell who they are once Severus and…well, once Severus is through with them."

"Jamie," Hermione whispered. "I don't want to be here when they come. I want to go back to the tower."

"But," James was conflicted. He wanted to know who had hurt his sister, but he didn't want to leave her alone. "Will you go with Sirius?"

Hermione turned to look at Sirius who flinched when he saw Hermione's face. He looked agonized, as though somehow he'd caused her injuries himself. She seemed to consider it for a moment, and then she nodded.

"If he wants to take me," she whispered, looking away from him sadly. James glared at Sirius, daring him to say that he didn't want to take his sister back to the tower.

"Of course I will," Sirius said softly, his voice pained.

Hermione reluctantly let go of James, her hazel eyes entreating him all the way out of the hospital ward. Sirius walked next to Hermione, but he didn't touch her. He was afraid to touch her, afraid of scaring her. When they arrived at the tower, he motioned for her to go ahead of him. She looked at him, her expression pensive and he realized that she was afraid of people seeing her like this. He tried to exude calm confidence.

"It's class time for most people," he said softly. "I bet there's nobody in here."

She frowned and then pulled out her wand. She tapped herself silently, and Sirius watched her disappear in front of him. His eyes widened. He knew for sure that _that_ was a nonverbal spell. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab the robes of his arm, but not his arm, and tug. He casually walked into the commons room, like normal. There were two seventh years studying by the window and they looked at him with amused glances. They thought he was skipping class. He shrugged and headed up to the boys dormitory because that's where the tugging was leading him. They walked into his dorm room, and the tugging stopped. James' bed dipped slightly under invisible weight.

"Could you undo it now? It's weird to know you're here when I can't see you," Sirius said nervously, and then she was there again. He grinned at her. "You're amazing, you know?"

"No, I'm not," she said with a shake of her curls. Sirius frowned.

"Yeah, you are. Listen, I'm sorry that I'm such an ass. I try not to be, but I end up doing it anyway," Sirius muttered, his face and neck a dull red. Hermione snorted softly.

"You're just trying to be nice to me." Hermione said quietly, not looking at him.

"I suppose I am," he muttered. "That doesn't mean I'm not sorry for being an ass."

"It doesn't matter," she said, still not looking at him.

"It matters to me," he said firmly. She didn't say anything for several minutes.

"Will you turn your back? I'm going to change," she murmured softly. He stood up and turned his back. He heard the rustle of clothing and the sound of James' bed shifting again. He turned back around to see her in James' pajamas, with his blankets pulled up to her chin. She looked tiny and fragile and he wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright.

"What happened?" He asked softly. She bit her lip and sat there for several minutes.

"I'm not sure," she said finally. "I'm usually more alert than that. I think part of why I'm so upset is that it was just so stupid, such a rookie mistake. They just popped out of nowhere and disarmed me."

"How many were there?" Sirius asked as calmly as possible. He was trying very hard to avoid frightening her, but the rage that was building inside him to hurt whoever had tried to hurt her was difficult to control. She shook her head.

"I don't know. More than two," she muttered.

"So they were Slytherin?" Sirius said flatly. Hermione shook her head again.

"Oh, Sirius," she whispered. "It would be so much simpler if that were so. Do you honestly believe that Voldemort won't attempt to recruit from all the houses? What a coup for him to turn a Gryffindor! Do you think he won't try it?"

"He'll fail," Sirius declared hotly. Hermione's gentle smile held pity, and it irritated him.

HP/HG/HP

The marauders held a meeting that night in the common room.

"They were almost unrecognizable," James said with grudging respect. "Didn't realize Sniv—er, Severus had it in him."

"Oh, he had help," Remus said rolling his eyes. "There's no way that he took down four seventh-years all by himself."

"Lily checked, they all had dark marks," James muttered. "It was kind of creepy how matter-of-fact she was about it."

"I think Severus told her to look," Peter offered. "He was whispering something to her."

"I can't believe that they dared touch her," Remus said with a shake of her head. The others looked at him, frowning. "Think about it, she's got us, the marauders, but she's also friends with Severus and Regulus, and I _know_ that Lucius still cares about her."

"What do you mean, you _know_?" Sirius demanded with a frown. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Padfoot, I can smell it on him," Remus said dryly. "His heart rate accelerates anytime she's near, too."

"Have I ever mentioned that I really don't want to hear how much the men of Hogwarts are lusting after my sister?" James said in a pained voice.

"You do realize that she's going to get married someday?" Peter asked curiously. James shrugged.

"It's hard to walk down the aisle if both your legs are broken," he muttered under his breath. Remus snorted.

"Someday, she's going to fall in love, and then you're going to have to let her be happy," Remus said with a smile.

"Sure, when she's thirty, or something," James said flatly.

"Thirty?" Sirius asked curiously.

"You remember, my dad said she could get married when she's thirty. He doesn't want her to leave either." James said firmly.

"When the time comes, I don't think you two will be able to stop her," Remus said wryly.


	11. A Different Point of View

_A/N: Okay, this is the last of the chapters that I'd already written, so updates may get slightly sporadic. I will try to update as regularly the possible. In a brief side note, the one scene where Hermione was visibly upset, and Remus tried to get her to talk, and she wouldn't? That wasn't about Diggory. That was a 'why am I feeling this way about Sirius Black' moment. Diggory was irritating to Hermione because he was arrogant, chauvinistic and a general, all around tool. You've all dated him. I know I have. She was just using him, though. _

_Summer Holiday, 1976_

"I can't believe that your mother and father allowed you to come stay with me for the summer," Lily squealed excitedly. Hermione grinned widely.

"I know, right? I'm so excited. We'll get to spend every single day with Sev. Oh! I almost forgot! I got all of us tickets to see the Ramones in London in July. It's going to be amazing!" Hermione bounced in excitement.

"Er, about that, Hermione," Lily said cautiously, eyeing her friend. Hermione's smile faltered slightly.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"You can't dress like that at my house. My sister will make fun of you. Do you have any muggle clothes?" Lily explained in embarrassment. She had grown used to Hermione's beautiful silk dresses—it was just what Hermione wore. Her friend looked down at her clothes and then stared at Lily. She had the funniest expression on her face, it looked almost pained.

"You know, I forgot?" Hermione whispered, her cheeks flushing. "I can't believe that I forgot. I mean, I knew, but I'm so used to…oh bloody hell."

"The boys are rubbing off on you," Lily said with a giggle.

After the attempted attack on Hermione, the marauders had spent all of their time guarding Hermione. It was hysterically funny to watch what Hermione sarcastically dubbed 'the changing of the guard'. The marauders couldn't be with her every class of the day, and when they weren't with her, Severus was. The marauders wouldn't talk to him, and he never spoke to them, but there was this weird dogs circling one another dance that they would do outside the class. Lily noticed that Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black always maintained a presence in the hallways near Severus when Hermione changed classes. She even saw Sirius nod almost imperceptibly to Regulus. No one else noticed, but Lily had been watching the two brothers, and she saw it. It made Lily feel better to know that Severus and James were able to come to a truce for Hermione's sake. Unfortunately, that did nothing for the safety of her heart, which seemed to traitorously declare ever more of itself for the stupid Chaser.

"I have muggle money, Father took me to Gringott's. We weren't sure how much would be enough, but I bet it's enough to get some muggle clothes," Hermione said firmly. "We should go now before we go to your house, right?"

Taking Hermione clothes shopping was one of the most amusing things that Lily had done so far this summer. When she walked into a store, she expected sales people to run over to her because that was just what happened in wizard stores. After all, she _was_ Hermione Potter. That confidence that came from breeding and privilege did bring sales people. Most of them recognized that the quality of Hermione's clothing was ridiculously expensive. Hermione was non-plussed when the clothing did not automatically resize itself. She frowned darkly at a pair of jeans that was too tight.

Hermione was so confused. She had Old Hermione's memories, but funnily enough she had not considered clothes shopping a high priority because those memories were somewhat fuzzy and indistinct. She remembered wearing jeans and preferring them to anything else, but now the fabric felt rough and uncomfortable against her skin. She knew that James and Sirius ran around wearing jeans and t-shirts when they went into town, but the boys were allowed all sorts of shocking freedoms that she, as a girl child, wasn't. She sighed and tried on another pair of jeans. These were snug, they looked like they were painted on. Old Hermione thought they were perfect, but Hermione Potter was horrified. Her legs were there for just anybody to look at. Her butt was practically on display and the snugness emphasized her curvy hips.

_You need to relax, kiddo. Let Auntie Hermione show you how it's done._

She found several outfits that Old Hermione heartily approved of and purchased everything. She was going to be staying with Lily for the whole summer after all, and she had to have clothes. She ended up wearing the painted on jeans, sandals, and a dark blue halter top. Hermione found a pair of oversized sunglasses and put those on as well. After they paid for everything and left the store, Hermione walked down the street, trying to get used to the feel of denim rubbing between her legs. It was an odd sensation and it made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh, Hermione?" Lily asked hesitantly. Hermione stopped and looked at Lily who was watching her with wide eyes.

"What is it Lils?" She asked curiously.

"How are you doing that?" Lily asked. Hermione frowned.

"Doing what?"

"That…that…sort of hip-swaying shimmy thing. Men keep staring at you," Lily hurried over and hissed at her. Hermione blinked behind her sunglasses and her cheeks turned pink.

"I'm just walking," she muttered. "Like I always do."

"You walk like that in your dresses? It sure doesn't look like it," Lily replied.

"It's probably because of how I was taught to walk," Hermione said finally. She imitated her mother, "a lady glides, Hermione. She does not stomp, nor does she lumber."

"I think I remember your mother saying something like that," Lily said thoughtfully.

"Well, I can't help it!" Hermione said in frustration. "I'm not trying to do it like this, I just do. When I wear dresses, you can't tell."

"I bet if it was a tight enough dress we could," Lily muttered to herself.

"A lady's robes are never that tight," Hermione replied dryly.

"Well, we'll just have to deal with it," Lily said firmly. "Maybe we can have Sev pretend to be your boyfriend and scare off guys."

"Surely it won't be an issue," Hermione said uncertainly. "No gentleman would approach a lady with whom he hadn't been formally introduced. It wouldn't be proper."

"These are not pureblood wizards," Lily said flatly. "They're muggle men and you look like a huge bowl of chocolate candy."

"I do?" Hermione said in surprise. Lily closed her eyes for a moment and Hermione knew she was counting. Then her emerald green eyes snapped open and she stared at Hermione.

"Are you serious? No, of course you are. Hermione, my most beloved sister, you have grown up. You are a freaking knock out. The boys at Hogwarts aren't going to know what's hit them. Thank Merlin you dumped Diggory at the end of last year," Lily added under her breath.

"Lily, don't be silly," Hermione said with a throaty chuckle that drew admiring glances. Lily grabbed her hand and hurried down the street.

"Yeah, that's me, the silly one," Lily muttered.

HP/HG/HP

"That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen, ever!" squealed Hermione, bouncing down the street.

"It was pretty intense," Severus observed with a shrug. Hermione laughed up into his face.

"It was incredible," she insisted.

"Hermione, did you drink anything in there?" Lily asked worriedly. Hermione giggled.

"I did, but it was just rum and coke," Hermione said with a wicked grin.

The Ramones. London. July 1976. It was the sort of thing that Old Hermione had been secretly jealous about—that she was born too late and had missed out on seeing one of the most incredible, influential bands ever in live concert. Tonight she had actually seen them. In person. Hermione had stolen three ID cards and had glamoured the three of them to look like their cards. Hermione currently looked like a punk rocker, but sort of adorable at the same time. Her hair was short, and she'd spiked it out a little. She had on tight jeans, converse and a cut up Ramones t-shirt. Severus had liberty spikes. She wasn't sure they'd look okay on Sev, but they looked okay on the person he was glamoured to look like.

"Hermione!" Lily's voice was properly scandalized. Hermione snorted and started laughing.

"Shhh. 'Sokay. Shhh. Shhh," then she started giggling again.

"_Why_ are you shushing me?" Lily demanded, her voice getting a little louder. Hermione's hand clapped over Lily's mouth and she giggled some more. She stopped in front of two men who were standing outside of a restaurant smoking. It was James and Sirius.

"That's why," Hermione whispered loudly and giggled some more.

"Er, do you ladies need help?" James asked cautiously, carefully eyeing the giggling woman in front of him. The other girl shook her head frantically, her eyes wide.

"You know," Hermione said standing up and weaving only slightly. "Smoking is a disgusting habit."

"So's public intoxication, love," Sirius observed coolly after taking a drag. She started giggling again. "What's so funny?"

"You, preaching about public intoxication," Hermione would have fallen to the ground if Severus hadn't caught her by the elbow. She frowned at him. "No, I'm fine. Stop treating me like I'm going to break."

"Why is that funny," Sirius asked with a frown. Hermione straightened up again and poked him in the chest.

"You…you become the biggest public intoxicator I've ever seen. I've seen you passed out clothed, naked, half-clothed, dirty, clean, once in a bathtub with jell-o, with women, with a woman, sans women all together, and once…once with Remus, which was totally disturbing." She told him…weaving slightly. Sirius spluttered and turned various shades of red. He didn't know who this girl was, or what exactly she was saying, but he was incredibly disturbed at the moment.

"Remus?" James said in surprise, turning to stare at Sirius. "Really?"

"Not like that!" Hermione slapped James' arm. "No, I think it was the anniversary of…of…oh shit."

Her eyes had gone strange and she seemed to staring at something no one else could see. Her eyes—they had no whites to them—they looked completely black, there was no pupil, no iris. She was whimpering quietly, and her hands where clenching and unclenching at her sides.

"Love, what do you see?" Severus asked gently, cupping Hermione's face in his hands. Her eyes were wide and panicked, and she was hyperventilating.

"James," she gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, god, James."

"Excuse me?" James asked, confused, staring at the three strange people in front of him.

"Not James," the woman was gasping and crying, her voice thick with pain. "Please not James."

"No," the man whispered soothingly. "No, we won't let anything happen to James."

"Promise me," the woman's voice sounded broken. "Promise me."

"I promise," he muttered, glancing back at the other girl who was staring at them with wide eyes. Her expression surprised and shocked.

"What's happening?" The other girl asked, worry evident in her features.

"It's a vision," the man muttered. "Shit, this is bad. If he finds out, _bloody hell_, if he finds out she's a Seer, he's going to want her. You can't tell anyone about this. _Nobody_."

The two of them glanced at James and Sirius, and then looked at each other. The girl swallowed convulsively, and reached out to touch the man's arm.

"_He?_" The other squeaked, her eyes filled with horror. "Who's he?"

"Who the bloody hell do you think? We have to go. Now," he muttered. He swung the one girl up in his arms. The other girl looked like she was full-blown panicking.

"What do you mean he'd _want_ her?" She asked in a small voice. The man turned and just looked at her.

"He's not going to want to snog her, he'd…he'd….oh I think I'm going to be sick," he muttered to himself. "Come on, we have to _go_."

"Okay, I'm coming," she said, hurrying to match his stride.

"Hey, wait!" James called after them. The other girl looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide with fear and they seemed hurry faster.

"What the hell?" Sirius said, his cigarette laying on the sidewalk burning. James was frowning at the quickly moving figures.

"I don't know…but I don't like it." He said finally. "D'you suppose she meant me?"

"You, as in 'James'? I don't know. The one bloke said she was a Seer, that's…that's rare James, you know that. Dangerous right now, too," Sirius said darkly, thinking about his family.

"Yeah," James agreed. "I think that guy meant You-know-who when he said 'he'. I don't think they knew their friend was a Seer, and they're terrified now."

"Looks like it," Sirius said slowly. The group was completely gone.

"Thank Merlin Hermione's not a Seer. I'd hate to think of him trying to get his hands on her," James muttered shuddering reflexively. Sirius frowned.

"Why on earth would Hermione be a Seer?" Sirius scoffed. James looked at him and flushed.

"Didn't you know? Seers run in the family. Not often, of course. Haven't had one in a couple centuries." James said with a shrug. Sirius felt cold at those words, and couldn't help agreeing whole-heartedly with James.

"Yeah? Well, then, thank Merlin she's not," Sirius muttered.

HP/HG/HP

"Bloody fucking hell," Severus muttered as they walked along the streets toward Spinner's End.

"Don't hold it all in, Sev," Lily snapped, "tell me how you really feel."

"That's not amusing, Lily," Severus snapped back. Lily frowned at him, but tried to keep up with his long stride.

"I don't understand what's going on. I'm really confused, and you look like you're three seconds away from completely losing it," Lily threw at him. He didn't stop, he just kept moving almost clutching Hermione against him.

"I need Lucius," Severus said finally. "I can't do this by myself. Does your house have a basement?"

"Yes, it does," Lily said uncertainly.

"Do you think you could sneak us in there if I got Lucius? He's graduated so he's legal and he could do disillusionment charms on the both of us." Severus said quietly. "In addition, I have just decided that there is no way in hell that Hermione is staying anywhere that isn't warded to within an inch of its life, and you and I aren't legal."

"Yeah, sure. I can send Eleanor to him," Lily said softly, referring to her owl. "What should I say?"

"_Domina pericula est_." Severus said shortly. Lily nodded and hurried to her house, with Severus following closely behind.

Lily heard the soft crack of Lucius apparating and then he and Severus were hurrying toward them, hiding in Lily's back yard. Lucius looked livid, and he appeared to be attempting control of himself.

"What the hell is going on?" He hissed at both of them. "I was in the middle of an engagement dinner with my damn family and the ancient and most noble house of Black. This had better be bloody good Severus, or I'm going to kick your ass."

"Hermione's a Seer," Lily said quietly.

With those words, everything changed. Lucius' dropped to his knees a look of horror and agony on his face.

"No," he whispered, staring at Hermione's unconscious form.

"Yes," Severus muttered, looking around them nervously. "And right now, she's staying in a house with no wards."

"What the hell is wrong with the Potter family? Are they insane?" Lucius was sputtering in rage.

"I don't think they knew, I don't think Hermione knows," Severus said quietly.

"I…I think maybe she does," Lily said softly, shifting from foot to foot uncertainly. Both men turned to glare at her.

"Just what do you mean," Lucius asked her in a silky, dangerous voice. Lily swallowed nervously and turned to look at Severus.

"First, you tell me what this means? I'm muggleborn, remember?" Lily pleaded. Severus ran a hand through his hair and looked at Lucius who was surreptitiously wiping a tear from his cheek. Lily blinked in surprise. Lucius cleared his throat and stood up, towering over her.

"Well, you may not realize it, but witches and wizards are rather rare," he began slowly, frowning to himself. "The majority still come from the pureblood families, but the percentage of muggleborn and halfbloods appears to be steadily increasing. I would hazard a guess that all the so-called muggleborns actually have a disowned squib or two dotting the family tree."

"Why would you guess that?" Lily asked in surprise.

"It isn't as though magic just pops up out of nowhere. It follows certain laws and rules. You need magical blood for a magical child, period. Anyway, compared to the human population, we are a tiny group of people, you do understand that, yes?" Lucius continued with a look of irritation.

"Of course, it's in _Hogwarts, A History_," Lily recited. Lucius rolled his eyes and she thought she heard Severus muttering something about Nimue's Innocence.

"Yes, well. There's a lot that book doesn't cover. Anyway, as rare as we are, among humans, that's how rare a seer is among us. You might have only one or two in a generation. Or at least, that's the way it would be normally, except that seers are so prized that they are usually in incredible danger. The Potters used to throw one every so often, but they haven't in at least a century, maybe longer," Lucius explained carefully.

"Why would she be in danger if she's so precious?" Lily asked in confusion.

"It's the dark that wants them, the dark that wants to use them," Severus growled at her. "He's not the first dark wizard to hunt them down for his own ends."

"But…wouldn't he treat her really well then?" Lily said slowly, not understanding.

"Would she go to him willingly?" Severus asked dryly. Lily whirled on him, her green eyes snapping.

"No, she'd rather—oh. I see," Lily said, comprehension dawning in her eyes.

"Now, what did you mean, you think she knows?" Severus demanded, his black eyes smoldering at her.

"Erm, about that. Don't you remember when she flat-out refused to take Divination? It's a required course, and she pitched a fit and Mr. and Mrs. Potter spoke to the Headmaster and she _never took_ Divination. Not even one class." Lily spoke urgently to Severus. Lucius' eyebrows rose. Usually the Potter family encouraged their offspring to rub elbows with the masses. They were fairly egalitarian and always had been.

"How do you know that?" Severus asked curiously. Lily flushed in embarrassment and hunched her shoulders.

"It was one of the only fights that Hermione and I have ever had," Lily admitted miserably, wringing her hands. "I…I said some rude things…I, well, I accused her of some rude things, and she _laughed_ at me. I've always remembered what she said that night: 'the day that Divination class will tell me something I don't already know is the day that Centaurs decide they all want to serve mankind.' I didn't know what that meant, I had to look up wizard/Centaur relations, but it wasn't just what she said…it was the look in her eyes. It was like looking into an abyss. It made me cold all over."

"Wouldn't Mr. and Mrs. Potter know, too, then?" Severus asked with a frown. Lily shook her head.

"No. I mean, I don't think she did that weird eye thing to them, I think it was just around me. Hermione was probably afraid it would happen in class." Lily explained.

"The Seer's eyes," Lucius whispered, shivering in the relatively warm air of a July evening in London. "Bloody hell, Severus, how will we be able to protect her?"

"First off, we're going to ward this place so hard that nothing could get through. We can't make it unplottable because Lily's family has to be able to come and go. She's only here for a bit longer, but she needs to be safe. Then you and I are going to teach her Malfoy family wards and Prince family wards so that she can add them to her own house," Severus said firmly. Lucius seemed to think for a minute and then he nodded, reluctantly.

"Fine. Let's do this," he muttered under his breath.

HP/HG/HP

Lily's room was dark, the lights had been extinguished, and Hermione lay motionless in the bed. She was staring, unseeing at the wall in front of her. All she could see were horrible images playing over and over again in her mind.

_A small cozy, cottage, which she knew belonged to James and Lily Potter. James was standing downstairs, nervous, tense. He was pacing back and forth. He hadn't slept well for months. You-know-who wanted him. At first, it had been almost like some sort of sick, twisted courtship. He tried to offer James what he thought he wanted. James shuddered. Lily's parents had been a warning. He and Lily had told you-know-who that he could bugger himself. His parents had been the next warning. Natural causes, his ass! They'd only been in their sixties. Dumbledore was a hundred and thirty and still going strong. That had been the threat, though. See how easy it is for me to kill, and make it look like an accident? James clenched his hands and fought for breath. Now, Sirius and Remus were doubting one another, circling each other like suspicious dogs. He was trying to take everything away from James, until there was nothing left. He could stop it, if he joined. He could save people from dying, if he just gave up. That was the insidious lie that you-know-who tried to spread. Thank Merlin that Lily was so much smarter than that._

"_It never stops James. He'll keep killing and killing and killing. If you give up, he wins you like a prize at the fair, but he'll still kill people. He'll kill Remus because he's a werewolf. He'll kill me because I'm muggleborn. Giving in to him will change nothing," Lily had said dully, her arms hugging her middle._

"_I know," James replied, staring out their window. Lily watched him warily._

"_So we're not giving up?" she asked cautiously. James shook his head._

"_Hell, no." He said firmly. Lily threw her arms around him and hugged him so tightly he thought she might crack a rib._

"_I love you, James Potter," she whispered fiercely against his chest._

"_I love you, too, Lily-flower," he muttered into her hair._

_Now it was day time, but somehow she knew that it was a different day. Maybe it was weeks later, she wasn't sure. Sirius looked almost as haggard as James and they were arguing fiercely in the corner. Lily ignored them and bounced Harry on her knee. _

"_Who's the smartest, bravest, most handsome wizard in the land?" Lily cooed in his ear. He laughed and waved his chubby baby fists. "That's right! You are. My sweet, sweet love."_

"_Lily, talk some sense into your idiot husband," Sirius growled from their corner. Lily rolled her eyes at them both._

"_It hasn't worked yet, I fail to see why he would start now," she said dryly. _

"_Look, Lils, I'm honored, okay? I'm honored that James tossed Dumbledore over and wants me as the secret-keeper, but __**everyone**__ will expect it. What if we used someone else, someone no one would suspect as the secret-keeper? I could pretend I was hiding out, and they'd chase me, but the secret-keeper would be safe and cozy. Perfect, right?" Sirius was pleading, and it bothered Lily more than she could say. He was always handsome, arrogant, smooth. Sirius oozed confidence out of every pore. This desperate man was not their Padfoot. _

"_What about Remus, then?" Lily said. She loved Remus just as much as she loved Sirius, and the estrangement between them hurt her as much as it hurt James._

"_No," Sirius said flatly, his grey eyes hooded. "I was thinking Peter might be better."_

"_Peter?" Lily asked in surprise. Sirius gave a sharp laugh that grated against Lily's nerves._

"_See?" He asked James. "Even Lily didn't consider him."_

"_I don't know, Padfoot," James ran a hand through his hair. _

"_Please think about it," Sirius begged his blood-brother._

"_Fine. Fine. We'll think about it," James muttered finally. _

_Now it was night…and it was days or maybe weeks later. It was Halloween. She could see the jack o'lanterns on people's porches. He was pacing again, her James. His face was contorted with worry and fear for all the people he loved. Lily was standing nearby, watching him. Her eyes tracked his every movement, her face pale and drawn. _

_The crackle and hiss of power made them both turn to the door. James turned to Lily._

"_Run!" He yelled at her. "Run, Lily, now!"_

"_I love you," she threw over her shoulder, running up the stairs as fast as she could. _

_He stood there, facing the door, facing death. He knew what was coming, he had known for months, and he didn't fear death. He had Peverell blood, for Merlin's sake. When the wards were destroyed, they backlashed into him and he lost his balance for a minute, going down to his knees. The pain of the backlash made him lose his breath, but he was back to his feet after that. He and Lily had talked about this, she hadn't understood a lot of what Dumbledore was talking about, but he and Sirius had known, and they had explained it all to her in detail. The door blew open and Peter walked in behind Voldemort. Peter. The pain in James' chest was overwhelming. For just a moment, hatred and anger almost took control. Almost. He fought for precious seconds—releasing the hatred, giving up the anger. Lily. Harry. I love you. He let go of everything, for them. He looked at Peter, ignoring Voldemort completely. _

"_I forgive you," he said. There was a flash of green fire and then nothing._

_Now it was daytime again, and James lay there staring at nothing, his glasses askew on his face, his house in shambles around him. _

Hermione couldn't cry anymore, she had no more tears left. The old her had heard the stories from Harry, from Sirius, from Remus, but she'd never really had an immediate link to James and Lily's death. All of the stories she'd heard focused on Lily protecting her son in the upstairs bedroom. Very few of them spoke of the man who'd waited downstairs, trying to act as a buffer between his family and evil. Lily's love saved Harry. She'd heard that over and over again, but now she wondered. Hermione Potter thought that these memories showed that both parents had played specific roles in the protection of their son. Most of the really old magic required a balance of masculine and feminine magic. It only made sense that Lily and James had combined their power to save their son.

_Why? Why is this happening to me? Why am I seeing this? Why now?_

_I think it's my fault. _

_Your fault? You weren't a seer. _

_Yes, but I, we, you, whoever—came back to restore balance. I belonged here. I am you, or you are me, oh hell. Anyway, you need this to restore balance. I never knew half of what Harry knew. The prat always held his cards very close to his chest. He worried about upsetting us, I think. If this is the kind of shit he was seeing, I can sort of see his point. I think this seeing thing is an important piece, it will give you information that will help you. I mean, we're not letting James die this time, right?_

_NO! Not James!_

_Right, see I was paying attention earlier. So you being a seer will help you save his life. _

_Sure, if Voldemort doesn't use me as a play toy first._

_What are you talking about? _

_Seers are incredibly rare, incredibly valuable, and often don't live long if the right dark wizard comes along. I suspected…but I only had weird flashes here and there that I put down to your memories, but lately…there's no way you remember any of this._

_Uh, no. God no. No wonder Harry and Sirius had nightmares. I feel bad now for all the times I yelled at Sirius for drinking. Hell, I feel like a drink. _

_Doesn't this strike you as a little trite? I'm a seer? Boom! A new magic power?_

_Not really. You have to realize that right now you have forty years worth of experience wrapped up in a sixteen year-old body. Would you find it as odd if we were talking about a forty-year-old witch?_

_Maybe not. Well, except for the seer part. That usually happens fairly young. I remember pitching a fit about Divination, and my parents gave in almost right away because I never asked for anything. I don't remember why I didn't want Divination, I just knew it was a waste of my time. I just don't remember any visions…not until lately. Why now?_

_Okay. I think I know the answer to that actually._

_So? Could we share please?_

_It starts now. It all starts now. From now on, it's war. _

Hermione started shuddering and she couldn't stop. There were no more tears, but her body shook with dry heaves. Lily pounded up the stairs and stared at her blood-sister, her best friend.

"Hermione?" She whispered. Her hand was tingling, but Hermione seemed locked inside herself. Almost like convulsions. This appeared to be very bad. Okay, then…time to expose some of what they had tried to keep hidden for the love of her sister. She didn't care if she was breaking the law. Hermione had carefully taught both Severus and herself how to nonverbally cast a patronus message. She had explained that in battle, it was necessary to do things quickly and efficiently.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Hermione is sick, and I don't know what to do. I'm afraid to floo her, I can't apparate and I'm worried that an owl will take too long. Oh! And, um, the house is sort of warded so you'll have to wait and have me let you in." Lily said clearly and quickly and then her doe was racing toward Potter manor.

The Potters and Sirius were all sitting down eating lunch when a silvery doe cantered into the dining room. She was beautiful and graceful and picked her way toward the head of the table where Mr. and Mrs. Potter sat. James had dropped his fork and stared at the patronus messenger. His eyes almost popped out of his head when Lily's worried voice echoed in the dining room.

"Dad, did you know you could do that?" James asked as soon as the patronus vanished. Mr. Potter blinked at his son.

"Er…no. Uh, I had debated the idea with Dumbledore, actually, but it was just an idea," Mr. Potter said slowly. He looked gobsmacked.

"Who cares about magical theory? Hermione's sick!" Dorea Potter jumped up from the table and the three men followed her. They apparated to Lily's house and all four people stared at it for a moment.

"Sort of warded?" Sirius snorted. "Sort of warded? This place makes Gringott's look lazy."

Lily opened the door and hurried out. Her face was pale, and fear lurked in the depths of her eyes. They could see that her wand was in her hand, hidden by her sleeve. She looked at James, and seemed to steel herself mentally.

"What happened at your parent's house this last Christmas?" she asked coldly. He blanched and glanced at his parents.

"Do we have to talk about that _now?_" He said weakly. She tossed her hair.

"Standard operating procedure," she muttered at him. "Answer the question or I assume you're hostile."

"Fine! We kissed under the mistletoe. Happy?" James hissed at her.

"Yes, actually. I will take you, and only you inside the wards," she said coldly. "Come on."

"I like her," Charlus observed fondly. Dorea and Sirius stared at him as thought he'd grown an extra head.

"Um, Mr. P, you might have noticed that she seems a little crazy paranoid?" Sirius pointed out carefully.

"That's why I like her. She's taking the protection of Hermione very seriously," Charlus observed.

James came out of the house, pale and grim-looking, Hermione clutched to his chest. She seemed to be shuddering or twitching, her eyes were open and staring. Lily's eyes were huge in her face, fear flickering there. Dorea took a step forward.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" she asked urgently. Lily stuffed a fist in her mouth and shook her head frantically, tears streaking her pale cheeks. "St. Mungo's then, Charlus. James, let your father take her."

"Thank you, Lily," Charlus said gravely. "Later, I'd like to talk to you about your patronus."

"Of course, sir, but it's just a standard messenger patronus. Hermione taught Sev and I how to do it." Lily said innocently, confusion evident in her features.

"Standard? Like your sort of warded house?" Sirius couldn't help himself, this was getting weirder by the moment.

"Oh. Well, I don't know anything about wards. Severus took care of that for me." Lily explained wringing her hands. She couldn't talk about Lucius. That wasn't supposed to be common knowledge.

"Why would you do all of this?" Charlus asked in confusion. Lily looked at him oddly.

"To protect those I love, sir," she said with quiet dignity. She retreated into the house and shut the door. The four of them stood staring at one another for a minute before they left for St. Mungo's.

HP/HG/HP

"Jamie, damn it, I'm not going to break! Knock it off!" Hermione's screeching could be heard all over the manor. Dorea and Charlus Potter just looked at one another and sighed.

"It's your turn," Dorea observed quietly. Charlus rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but if I have to immobilize one of our children, it is not my fault," he muttered as he headed upstairs toward Hermione's rooms.

"It would be best if you just did both, dear," Dorea called after him, a slight smile playing about her lips.

"Now," Charlus said firmly from his daughter's doorway. "What, exactly, is going on in here?"

"Father, I am not an invalid, nor am I mentally deficient," Hermione began hotly, a becoming flush in her cheeks.

"My Own, you were at St. Mungo's for a week! You need to be careful," James argued just as hotly. Hermione shrieked with rage and pulled out her wand.

"Princess," Charlus said warningly. Hermione visibly tried to calm down and put her wand away. "Now, James, while I respect your concern for your sister, I cannot help but agree with her that you are taking things just a bit too far."

"But, Father!"

"He was trying to carry me to the facilities. Again!" Hermione's voice was getting more strident again, revealing her irritation with her brother.

"James, we've spoken about this. At length, son," Charlus said firmly. James had the grace to flush.

"What if they're wrong?" James' voice was anguished, and he'd turned away from Charlus and Hermione. Sirius moved toward James and touched his arm.

"What if who is wrong?" Charlus asked.

"The healers," Hermione said flatly, her chin rising as she prepared to fight.

"Ah," Charlus said in understanding. "James, Hermione is fine."

"Jamie," Hermione sighed heavily and moved toward James and Sirius. She hugged her brother, and to her surprise—Sirius became a part of the hug as well. She could of sworn that she felt the feather-light presence of his lips in her hair, but she ignored it for the moment.

"It'll be okay, Prongs," she heard Sirius mutter for James' ears. _Probably not, but I'm not going to argue with either of you if I get to use the facilities by myself._

HP/HG/HP

"They're acting oddly, have you noticed?" James asked Sirius quietly in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"Who?" Sirius looked up from his current girlfriend to stare at James with glazed eyes.

"Them. Lily and Severus and Hermione," James said.

"Oh, them. No, not really. A little intense maybe on the greetings, but that was it." Sirius whispered something in the girl's ear that made her giggle in a way that grated on James' nerves.

"They smelled of fear," Remus whispered quietly to James, frowning slightly.

"Who did?" James asked, just as quietly.

"Lily and Severus reeked of fear, I could smell them before I even saw them, but once they saw Hermione, and they were able to touch her…I don't know it was weird. Once they had each hugged her, they were calmer." Remus tried to explain the complex scents and emotions that he'd witnessed earlier on the platform.

"Why would they be afraid?" James muttered, thinking aloud.

"Her illness?" Remus shrugged. He wasn't certain, and he hated guessing.

"Hmm. Maybe," James said thoughtfully.

"Are you ever going to tell your sister? You know, about everything," Remus asked urgently. James glanced at Sirius, who had a hand up his girlfriend's shirt and his tongue down her throat and rolled his eyes at Remus.

"Are you okay with that?" James asked with a frown. Remus' well being was very important to him.

"Yeah. For Hermione, yeah. She's always been my friend, always stood up for me," Remus said softly. James frowned.

"Maybe we should," he said cautiously. "She probably won't be very happy to find out we've kept it from her for almost a year."

"We can talk about it once we're in the dorm room," Remus murmured, glancing at the girl with a moue of distaste. He wasn't a virgin, nor was he a prude, but some of the girls that Sirius chose to associate with made all of his lupine senses shudder with distaste. James nodded, a similar irritated look on his face.


	12. Revelations

Sixth year found Hermione paying nominal attention in class, as per usual. It had become almost a game for McGonagall to try and catch the young Miss Potter day dreaming. Unfortunately, in this life, Professor McGonagall had very little patience for Miss Potter who never managed to live up to her potential. For her part, Hermione had been kicked into overdrive. The war was coming. It was happening, and it was happening NOW. Fear for James, and to a slightly lesser degree, for Lily, pushed her more than anything else possibly could. Every night when she closed her eyes, she could see James' lifeless body lying on the floor of his cottage. She found that she had a hard time sleeping, and when she could not sleep she would shift to her animagus form and run through the Forbidden Forest. If she could not run because it was the full moon, and she avoided the marauders, then she would wander the castle disillusioned for protection. Bellatrix LeStrange had graduated a couple years ago, but as the attack last year proved, Voldemort's lap dogs were eager to show their displeasure with so called blood traitors. She read the Daily Prophet with a sense of dread, the disappearances, the attacks. She notices that even James and Sirius were reading the paper, once she was through with it, and they exchanged looks that Hermione suspected had nothing to do with pranks. Remus and Sirius had talked about them in Old Hermione's past, but it was actually happening right now, and it worried her. It was the night before the full moon and Hermione was pacing in what she supposed was an isolated spot of the castle when Severus found her.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, the marauders were creeping stealthily through the castle in an attempt to pull off a prank of sufficient prowess to earn them the accolades of their peers. Yes, they might be concerned about what was happening outside Hogwarts, but they had a reputation to uphold.

"Oi!" hissed Peter. The marauders turned back to look at him. He pointed down a side hall. "Isn't that your sister?"

"Yeah, it is," James said with a slight frown. They crept closer to the side hall and watched her pace back and forth for a moment, and were about to leave her to it, but then Snape approached her from the other end, and he looked to be in a towering mood.

"Hermione!" He hissed at her. She stopped pacing and turned to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, frowning slightly. Severus looked positively furious.

"I have been looking for you everywhere," Severus said flatly. He frowned darkly at her for a moment and then inhaled deeply as though to calm himself.

"Severus, what on earth is bothering you?" Hermione asked, confusion evident in her tone.

"Do you know who…_what_…your brother has chosen to associate himself with?" Severus asked coldly. Hermione blinked for a moment. She realized that his fury was a mask for his fear…for her. However, he'd just crossed the line. _The_ line—the only one guaranteed to unite Old and New Hermiones into a snarling, hissing lioness of rage. She snarled, and it sounded almost like her alter ego's snarl and she poked Severus in the chest, rage vibrating in every cell of her body.

"You had better not be referring to Remus, Severus Snape," she growled at him, anger twisting her features, her eyes cold and hard. He was surprised by the depth of her anger and he tried to argue with her.

"He's dangerous!" Severus snapped in a righteous fury. Hermione laughed at him, but it was vicious and cold.

"Because _your_ house is filled with fluffy bunnies of cuddliness?" Her voice dripped sarcasm. "He is a danger only once a month, which is far less than some people. He takes steps to restrict that danger. Whatever argument you may have had is moot."

"But Hermione," Severus tried again, and she cut him off with another little snarl.

"Remus Lupin is the kindest, gentlest, most honorable person it has _ever_ been my privilege to know. He is a good, decent, honest man, and I _refuse_ to hear you slander him," Hermione raged on, poking Severus in the chest at certain junctures to drive home a particular point. Severus stared at her slack-jawed.

"My god, Hermione, are you _in love_ with Lupin?" Severus asked, his voice shocked. Hermione stomped her foot at him.

"Really? The only reason I could possibly perceive those qualities in Remus is because I must be blinded by love for him? Or do you mean I'm driven mad with lust because I want to shag him senseless? I swear you're almost as bad as Jamie half the time. No and no. I care for Remus, I would hope that he considers me a friend, but I am not in love with him. Besides, I think his wife might have a few choice words for poachers in her territory," Hermione snapped angrily, goaded past reason.

"His wife?" Severus asked sharply. "What wife?"

"Never mind," Hermione muttered darkly. The marauders, who had been watching this exchange with a sort of awe, turned to look at Remus who looked utterly confused.

"Did you See it?" Severus demanded. Hermione stomped her foot again.

"Severus, I am not in the mood, and I see no reason for you to live vicariously through Remus' love life," Hermione snapped coldly. She glared at him for a moment. "I thought better of you, Sev. I can't believe that you would act like this."

"I can," James muttered to Sirius who nodded. They turned to Remus then who was staring at the now empty side hall, a look of shock on his face.

"Remus?" Sirius said gently. Remus blinked and then looked at Sirius.

"She already knows," he whispered. James shrugged.

"Apparently so, but she also thinks that you're the next best thing to Merlin," James said with a cheeky grin. "I don't think that even I rate that high with her. I think I might be jealous."

"But, she _knows_," Remus repeated, his eyes wide. Sirius and James frowned at him.

"Did you ignore the rest of the conversation?" James asked sharply.

"The absolutely _brilliant_ set down she gave Snape?" Sirius asked with a frown.

Remus stared at them, and then looked back down the hallway that Hermione had disappeared down. His mind spun in all directions and he thought about the way that Hermione had always treated him. She had always been kind to him…she'd treated him gently, never crowding him—in fact, he realized she'd treated him that way from the first time she'd met him. _She had always known_. He thought some more, and frowned. Severus had asked her if she'd seen something, but he could tell there was a capital 'S' to the word See. All the blood drained from his face and he turned to James.

"Hermione…she's not…is she?" he whispered through numb lips. James frowned.

"What, a werewolf? You would have noticed a little furry buddy, I'm sure," James said dryly. Remus shook his head.

"No, James. She—she's not a…Seer…is she?" Remus whispered, glancing around the halls. James snorted.

"Of course not, whatever gave you that idea?" He said firmly. Remus sighed.

"Oh. It's…nothing." He muttered.

Over the next few days, Remus had a hard time talking to, or hanging out with Hermione. He found himself watching her, and listening very carefully to that which she said and did not say. He came to a startling realization. Hermione was not exactly as she appeared. She was still the same kind, caring girl he'd known for years, but there was a hidden layer to her as well. He knew she was incredibly intelligent. He'd done homework with her and with Lily for years, and many of their homework sessions had degenerated into intense discussions about different points of theory or practical application. Hermione also managed to disappear for swathes of time with Lily, and no one ever really knew what they were up to. Hermione had a fiery temper, and often gave in to that temper, especially when her brother goaded her, but then sometimes he watched her eyes turn flat and hard, and she could become cold and calculating as well. Remus always knew if a person was lying: their heart rate accelerated, they sweated, they revealed themselves through a myriad of bodily functions they had no control over. He watched Hermione carefully weigh each word that left her mouth when she was around them. Around him. What was she up to? He wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

**HP/HG/HP**

The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year had arrived. Lily, with a wicked, evil smile had begged her to wear muggle clothing. Hermione had sighed heavily, and put on the skin tight jeans that Lily handed her, and the V-neck burgundy sweater that clung to her curves. She was able to tolerate jeans, but she still couldn't figure out why Old Hermione thought they were so comfortable. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and then looked at Lily.

"What's the point of this again?" Hermione asked dryly. Lily snickered at her.

"It will vastly amuse me for days and days," Lily assured her. Hermione sighed heavily and followed her friend down the stairs to the common room.

The marauders were sitting in 'their spot' at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. They were all excited because it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and had spent a majority of last night planning their plan of attack for this morning. There had been a spirited debate about whether Honeyduke's or Zonko's should come first, and Zonko's had won by a narrow margin. Suddenly, the Great Hall was completely, utterly silent, and the boys glanced up to see what was going on. Sirius' eyes widened in shock. Hermione was wearing muggle clothing, and it clung to her every curve, but that wasn't what was making it hard for him to breathe. No, it was the way she was walking. Her hips rolled as she walked toward them looking like some sort of jungle cat with a delicate, wild grace. She was sex personified: her lush curves, the sway of her hips, her full mouth. Sirius' eyes darkened to steel grey, and Remus smirked at him. He glared at his friend, and then turned his attention back to the dark haired goddess that was approaching them.

"Morning Hermione," James said cheerfully as he ate his breakfast steadily. Hermione smiled at her brother.

"Morning Jamie," she said sweetly, and grabbed the pitcher of pumpkin juice. She could feel people watching her, and it made her slightly nervous, but none of them were burning her with the heat of their gaze like Sirius was. He was watching her, but instead of the hooded, veiled looks she was used to—his eyes were blazing with…something. Whatever it was…it was dangerous. Her stomach clenched and she felt her body growing warm under his gaze. She tried to ignore him, and force her body to behave, but it was a losing battle.

"So Hermione, I was thinking we might go to Honeyduke's, and then I think we might go to that used bookstore. Does that sound okay?" Lily asked her friend. Hermione frowned slightly, and nibbled on her lower lip. She thought she heard a muffled groan coming from where Sirius was sitting, but she didn't dare look his way.

"Hmm. I suppose," Hermione said slowly. "I need some more quills and some extra parchment, too."

"Excellent," Lily said cheerfully.

"Hermione, you're still going with us, right?" James reminded her gently. Hermione looked at her brother with a slight frown. She knew that he was still worried about her summer illness, and the attack at the end of the previous school year. She sighed.

"Yes, Jamie," she said quietly. At this point, she needed to pick her battles carefully. Lily rolled her eyes at her friend from across the table, but she knew that Hermione didn't have a whole lot of choices.

Sirius decided that watching Hermione walk toward him in her clingy muggle clothing was not half as painful as watching her walk away. The gentle sway of her denim-clad ass as she moved away from him was almost hypnotic. His mouth grew dry and his tongue was cleft to the roof of his mouth. He took a quick sip of pumpkin juice, and ignored the amused look that Remus sent his way.

Walking through Hogsmeade with Hermione and Lily was an experiment in control…or a really vicious form of torture. Sirius wasn't quite sure which yet. She was close enough to him that every time her wild curls bounced he could smell her scent. In the past, he might not have been able to, but Padfoot had helped heighten his senses, and the subtle hint of jasmine wafted toward him when she shoved her hair over her shoulder. Mixed and mingled with the hint of jasmine was that special scent that was spicy and sweet and all 'Hermione'. After a couple queer glances from Remus, he realized he was sniffing the air near Hermione, and he flushed red.

Due to Old Hermione's familiarity with both Moony and Padfoot, Hermione Potter didn't find anything odd about Sirius sniffing deeply next to her, and had, in fact, completely discounted it. She caught Lily looking oddly at her and she cocked her head to the side in question.

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously. Lily tried to hide a smile.

"Sirius is sniffing you," Lily muttered just loud enough for Remus to hear. Hermione's deep, throaty chuckle almost made Sirius' eyes cross. She flashed a cheeky smile at him over her shoulder, then turned back to Lily.

"Boys will be dogs," she murmured to her friend with a hint of a smile. Remus' eyebrows scaled up his forehead. He knew that muggles referred to boys that played the field as 'dogs', but did Hermione know that? Or did she know something more? Lily snickered. Huh. Maybe she only implied the first meaning. Surely Lily couldn't possibly know that…no, it wasn't possible.

"We're going to the bookstore, boys, we'll see you in a bit?" Lily asked, carefully not looking at James.

"Yeah, sure, Evans," Sirius said with a shrug—he needed to get away from the intoxicating scent of Hermione Potter or thoroughly embarrass himself—and the boys headed toward Zonko's with a look of purpose.

Vortiger's Used Books was a tiny, unassuming shop with floor to ceiling bookshelves. Unfortunately, Mephistopheles Vortiger had far more books than he had shelves and tall stacks of books were placed at random spots throughout the store. Hermione and Lily loved coming here, and could happily browse for hours. The girls quickly separated, each going to her favorite section and eagerly looking through Mr. Vortiger's impressive wares. The smell of the books, the aromatic wood of the shelves, and the faint hint of resin pulled her in, and Hermione quickly became lost in her own world. She had her head buried in a fascinating manuscript about Gloswinda Gryffindor, her ancestor according to family legend, when she could feel someone watching her. Her head whipped up automatically and she saw Narcissa Black watching her with cold, ice blue eyes. Flanking her were her friends and fellow Slytherins, Mnemosyne Nott and Antigone Flint. The girls knew one another from the infinite number of tea parties that all of the young ladies had been forced to attend from the time they were eleven.

"Narcissa, Mnemosyne, Antigone." Hermione said politely, and gave a cool nod to each girl. Mnemosyne and Antigone nodded back just as coolly, each girl carefully polite. Narcissa's eyes narrowed and she moved closer to Hermione's position.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" she asked coldly. Hermione watched her cautiously and racked her brain, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"I'm afraid mother hasn't written to me about anything yet," Hermione said carefully, confusion evident in her face.

"Lucius has begun officially petitioning for my hand," Narcissa said with some relish.

She kept playing with a ring on her right index finger. Hermione Potter recognized it as an official courting gift, the sort a young wizard would give to show that his suit was serious. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Lucius had said that he planned on offering for her after school, and she knew that petitioning for her hand, and negotiating the betrothal and the marriage contract could take years.

"Congratulations, Narcissa," Hermione said honestly. "I hope that you will be happy."

"Stay away from Lucius," Narcissa said in a low, dangerous voice, her cold eyes narrowed on Hermione's face. Hermione blinked in surprise.

"Narcissa, I promise you-," Hermione began, but Narcissa cut her off.

"I'm not stupid, Hermione, and I'm not blind. Stay away from him. He's mine," Narcissa said menacingly. She advanced on Hermione, until her back was pressed into the bookshelves. "I'm playing for keeps, just you remember that."

"I don't want him," Hermione said coldly, allowing a sneer to curl her lip. "And he certainly doesn't want me. I'm a blood traitor, remember? Abraxas Malfoy would never let me near his son."

"It would be a pity if you were to be attacked again. It's shocking the sorts of things that Dumbledore allows to go on at Hogwarts these days," Narcissa said coldly. Then she turned on her heel and left.

Mnemosyne and Antigone watched her for a moment longer their gazes calculating, and Hermione realized with a sudden sense of panic that it was their brothers Caractacus Nott and Gaius Flint who had been among the boys who attacked her last year. Their parents had pulled them out of school rather than have them expelled, although Sev had passed along a rumor that they had acted on their own and not on orders. Hermione straightened her spine and lifted her chin, staring back coolly at the girls, until they each gave her another chillingly correct nod, and then turned and followed their friend. Hermione couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. The entire Black family was absolutely insane. Regulus and Andromeda were the only mostly sane ones of the bunch. Sirius was partially sane, but he had more issues than she could shake her wand at, and Sweet Nimue help her, she was starting to think she might have feelings for him.

_Ah the joys of inbreeding. Insanity with a dash of sociopathy, and a side of infertility. Superior, my ass. _

_Yes, thank you. _

_Oh, right. I forgot. How is it that you lot aren't stark raving bonkers like the Blacks?_

_We didn't marry cousins. I mean, at this point everyone is related to everyone else, but the Blacks have married other Blacks for centuries. Toujours Pur, and all that. _

_Um, Ew! _

_Indeed._

_Wasn't your mother a Black?_

_You know, the art of polite conversation insists that you not constantly insult the person with whom you wish to converse. _

_Right, sorry. Shutting up now._

_Yes, mother was a Black, but actually a distant cousin to Sirius and Regulus, I am not directly related to either boy. _

_Thought about that a lot, have you?_

_I wish it were possible to hex you._

**HP/HG/HP**

"Hey, Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" James asked her uncertainly. Hermione straightened her spine and turned her head to look at her brother. She examined him carefully for a moment. There was something off…James seemed nervous. Her brother was disgustingly self-confident, arrogant even, nervous was extremely rare for James.

"Of course," she murmured with a slight frown. She followed James to a quiet corner of the common area where they could speak quietly.

"I need to talk to you about something important, but we have to talk outside," he said solemnly, still looking nervous. Hermione's eyes widened. She was shocked. She assumed that they wouldn't tell her about their animagus forms, but why else would they need to talk to her outside?

"Outside? Well, I suppose we can go now. Classes are done for the day," Hermione said with a false thoughtfulness. James shook his head.

"No, tonight," he said quietly. Hermione quirked a brow.

"You, James Potter, want your sister to sneak out of the castle, at night, to cavort on the grounds? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Hermione asked dryly. James rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny. This is…important," James said slowly. Hermione watched him for another minute.

"Can I bring Lily?" Hermione asked curiously. James' cheeks turned pink.

"Er, I haven't asked the blokes about her, just you," he muttered. Hermione nibbled her lower lip.

"Okay. Just me for now," Hermione said firmly. James smiled at her.

"Excellent," he said, clapped her on the shoulder, and then bounded off.

Hermione sat down heavily in an empty chair. What should she do? If they showed her their animagus forms, should she show them hers? Would they keep her secret? More importantly…would Peter keep her secret? This was potentially dangerous. Her alter ego was going to be the figurehead for her secretly rebellious Death Eaters. Therefore, it wasn't just her safety, but the safety of all of those future spies that relied upon her. Oh, hell. She couldn't talk to anyone else about this because no one else knew about the boys.

_Just do it._

_What, are you crazy?_

_No. Just do it, show them your animagus form. We're going to figure out how to take care of Peter, and neutralize him before he can hurt anyone. So there's no harm in showing them your pretty little kitty. _

_Ew, you make having an animagus sound dirty and wrong. _

_Hey, your mind's in the gutter. I wasn't even going there. _

_You are always going there. It's disturbing, frankly. How am I supposed to neutralize Peter? I can't obliviate him, although the idea is really tempting. _

_You know, I always wondered about Peter Pettigrew, and I think that your presence here has altered the conditions slightly. In the past, James was an arrogant ass. Peter hero worshipped him to the point of nausea, but James' arrogance and dismissal of Peter as important ended up backlashing on him in the worst possible way. You've kept James' arrogance to a minimum. He's managed to treat Peter the same way Harry treated Neville. I'm wondering if we won't end up seeing Neville class heroics from young Peter. _

_But wasn't Augusta Longbottom a large part of Neville's upbringing? I'm not sure if Peter has a grandmother quite like her. _

_You know…I don't know. Like I said, Harry played his cards very close to his chest. Maybe you could be Augusta Longbottom? I bet you could pull it off if anyone could._

_Why do I feel as though you've just insulted me?_

_I thought you liked Augusta Longbottom?_

_Oh, I do. She's a very strong witch, and very powerful to boot. _

_Well, there you are then. _

_Wait, are you telling me I have to cultivate Peter? It's extremely difficult for me to be anywhere near him without throttling him. _

_Channel your inner Augusta. Let her cultivate him._

_I'll have to think about that. I just…right now, I can't close my eyes without seeing Jamie lying there dead. I can barely stand to be in a room with him. _

_I know, trust me, I do. It's just…you could change it. He might never be that way. _

_I'll think about it. _

_Fine. That's all I'm asking. _

That night, Hermione was going to sneak out of the castle using her nonverbal disillusion charm, and she was moving through the castle, toward the spot that James had told her to meet him, when she heard a muffled noise. She crept closer toward the noise when she saw something that made her positively ill. Two seventh year Slytherins, she thought it might be Crabbe and Pucey, but she couldn't be sure, were crucioing another student. He was younger—maybe a fourth year. She realized with a shock that it was Rabastan LeStrange. She had seen him speaking with Regulus once or twice, and she knew that they were friends—well, as close as Slytherins get to friends, anyway. Rabastan was doing his best to not cry out, but he panted heavily when they stopped.

"Just remember, Rabastan, your brother expects you to act like a pureblood should. That was just a friendly little reminder. Watch the company you keep," Crabbe spat out, and then the two older boys walked off. Hermione hurried forward.

"Are you alright?" She whispered, touching his arm with the tips of her fingers. He shuddered with the aftershocks of the cruciatus curse.

"Just fine," he rasped at her. "This is how I spend all my Wednesday evenings. Breaks up the monotony of the week, don't you know."

"Very well, stupid question to ask. Will you be able to get back to your dormitory without help?" She tried again.

"Probably. I'm sort of getting used to it," he muttered. Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

"You're only fourteen!" Hermione whispered. Rabastan glared at her.

"I'm not sure how things are done in your sort of family," he sneered at her. "But the LeStranges expect obedience and perfection. If we are stupid enough to forget that, we receive reminders."

"Right," she said coolly. "Pardon me for interrupting then. Carry on."

Hermione walked away swiftly. She'd pricked his pride, that was her mistake. In addition, she knew that because she was a 'blood traitor', most Slytherin students felt she didn't truly understand their positions, or the incredible pressure they were under from their families. She received plenty of pressure from her family—it was just that her father would never use the cruciatus curse on her to enforce good behavior. Neither would James. She supposed she ought to be grateful for small favors.

The moon was just a crescent in the sky, it would be awhile for the full moon. Hermione stepped on the grounds uncertainly. She knew where James had asked her to meet him, and she moved cautiously towards the lake. The sounds of night were all around her, and she could hear the sighing of the trees, and the buzzing of the night-time insects. Her vision, so much better thanks to her lioness, easily picked out four nervous teenage boys, shuffling by a tree. She moved toward them stealthily, far more at home in the dark than they were, and stood behind them for several moments, a sly smile tugging at her mouth.

"So what was sooo secret we needed to be out here to discuss it?" Hermione asked idly. The boys jumped as a group and turned to her in surprise.

"Don't _do_ that, Hermione!" James gasped, his hand on his chest, his eyes wide. A half-smile played around Remus' lips. She held herself back from pouting. He'd probably smelled her, darn werewolves and their heightened senses.

"We've been working on something for a long time," Peter piped up, watching her cautiously. Hermione's eyes narrowed on him.

"Indeed?" She asked coolly, in her very best 'Augusta Longbottom' voice. Peter looked uncertainly toward Remus who shook his head slightly. Both boys looked at James. She sighed.

"Yeah, it was a project…and it took a couple years to complete," James said slowly.

"A long-range project? Why would the four of you waste your time on a long-range project? I mean no disrespect, but you aren't the most patient people I've ever come across," Hermione said with a quick glance at all of them. Remus was the most patient of the lot, and even he usually gave in to his impatience rather quickly.

"Only three of us," Sirius said, with a quick glance at Remus. "And we chose to start the…er…long-range project for the fourth one of us."

Hermione looked immediately to Remus who was watching her nervously. The effects of being a werewolf were already changing him, altering him, into the tired man her other self had known. Faint scars traced across his face that were impossible to see in the dark, but she saw them. At sixteen, he already had traces of grey in his sandy brown hair. All of the signs were there if one had the eyes to see. She smiled gently at him, the same smile she usually bestowed on him, and he felt warmed by the strength and sincerity of her regard. Perhaps that was why he felt so protective of Hermione. She liked _him_ as a person, and there were precious few of those sorts of people in his life.

"That was an admirable thing to do for a friend," she said softly, her eyes still on Remus. She turned toward James then and cocked her head.

"What was the purpose of the project?" She asked curiously. James had been watching her with wide eyes, as though he had never seen her before. He licked his lips nervously and looked at Sirius.

"Companionship to ease our friend's suffering," Sirius said slowly, watching her with those veiled eyes again. She nodded.

"Again, a very admirable thing to do, for one's friend," she said softly.

"Perhaps it would be best if you just showed her," Remus said at last, his impatience showing through. Hermione hid a smile, and tried to appear politely interested.

"Okay," said Peter, and he was suddenly a rat. Hermione held back the urge to stomp on him with her heeled shoe and end him, here and now.

"Peter," James muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes. He gave her a half-smile and a shrug and morphed into his stag form. She smiled genuinely then, a happy smile full of pride and love for her brother.

"I think he looks more handsome like this, don't you?" She asked Remus idly, rubbing his velvety nose.

"Mmm, I can't really comment on his handsomeness, but I would say it would be awfully hard for him to play Quidditch like that," Remus said mildly. "You're not surprised at all, are you?"

"Surprised?" Hermione echoed, glancing at Remus. "That your friends love you enough to do this for you? No, not at all. So, Sirius, what do you become?"

"Guess," Sirius said with a playful smile. Hermione cocked her head at him.

"Well, Peter's a rat, and James is a stag. Are you a toad?" She asked curiously, humor glinting in her hazel eyes.

"No!" Sirius looked offended. Hermione hid a smile and frowned thoughtfully.

"A rabbit, perhaps?" She asked. Remus snorted, and Sirius' eyes blazed at her.

"No," he bit out through clenched teeth.

"Hmm. I seem to be a terrible guesser," she said sadly. "Maybe you'd better just show me?"

Padfoot stood in front of her, in all his canine glory. He whuffed at her, and raised his head imperiously. Hermione grinned at him, she couldn't help it. His tongue lolled out at her, and he gave her a doggy grin back. He licked her hand and wagged his tail. She rolled her eyes at Remus.

"Full of himself, isn't he?" Hermione asked dryly. Remus gave her a slight half-smile.

"He usually is," he agreed. She looked at the three animagi and then turned to look at Remus.

"It helps then? To have them with you?" She asked. Remus truly smiled then, and his whole face lit up.

"Oh, yes," he said firmly.

"I see," she murmured thoughtfully.

"Hermione, if I may, you don't seem surprised by this at all," Remus said cautiously, rubbing the back of his neck. Hermione nibbled her lip.

"I don't?" she asked. Remus shook his head.

"Er, no. It's like you expected it." He looked at his friends and then frowned slightly when his gaze returned to Hermione who appeared to be thinking rather intently about something.

"Yes, I suppose I did," Hermione finally said at last.

"But, why?" Remus asked her. She smiled at him, but her eyes were filled with secrets.

"Because," Hermione said softly, and then there was their lioness. She sat there regally, her tail wrapped around her paws, her eyes on Remus' face. His jaw had dropped open and his eyes widened.

"You!" He gasped. James, Sirius and Peter had morphed back to add their own comments.

"Merlin's Beard!" James was goggling at her. She gave a heavy, feline sigh, and morphed back.

"But…but you were a lioness way before we were animagi," Peter said in surprise. Hermione's eyes narrowed on him.

"Because a female couldn't possibly excel at a greater rate than a male child?" Hermione asked acerbically, her voice chilly.

"No, because it was amazing enough _we_ did it so young…you were even younger!" Peter continued. Hermione smiled tightly at him.

"What can I say? I'm amazing," she said coolly.

"I told you that already," Sirius muttered by her elbow. She glanced sharply at her and he was watching her with those veiled eyes again.

"My Own," James said with wonder in his voice. "You _are_ amazing, but why didn't you say anything?"

"You lot weren't," Hermione said with a shrug. "I figured you wanted it to be a secret, so I respected your privacy."

"How did you know? About me, I mean," Remus asked her suddenly. She turned to look at him.

"Any idiot with eyes to see would know what you are," Hermione said sharply. "I am not an idiot."

"No, you're definitely not that," Remus said quietly, frowning.

"They figured you out, did they not?" Hermione pointed to his friends. He nodded.

"Yeah, they did." He admitted.

"So why is it so out of the realm of possibility that I might do the same?" Hermione asked tartly. Remus frowned again.

"You never said anything," he said quietly. Hermione sighed heavily.

"Just because I know something doesn't mean I need to scream that knowledge from the rooftops. I respect you, and your privacy. Why would I do something that might hurt you or make you uncomfortable?" Hermione pointed out. Remus nodded slowly.

"That…that makes sense, I guess," he said slowly. He wasn't quite sure that that was the actual truth, but it did make sense. Very well, he would accept it for now.

"You're not going to run off and tell Snape, though, right?" Peter asked. The look that Hermione turned on him was absolutely scathing. Her lip curled.

"Unlike some, I know the value of loyalty," she practically sneered at him. "I will not betray your confidence in me."

"Right," James said with a hand on his sister's elbow. "That's all that we can ask. Wait a minute…when you disappear, are you coming out here to run in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yes, and I shall continue to do so," she said firmly, a certain look in her eye when she looked at her brother.

"But…you could be hurt!" James said, worry evident in his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I, as a lioness, am far safer than a nice, juicy stag, trust me," she said dryly. Sirius snorted.

"She's got you there, mate," Remus said with a chuckle. James glared at them.

"Thanks for your support," he muttered. Then he turned back to Hermione.

"No," she said flatly.

"But," he tried.

"No, James," she said firmly. He growled in frustration.

"Hermione, I just want you to be safe," he said finally.

"You could lock me in pretty glass box and keep me there forever," she said flatly, "but I would be miserably unhappy…and eventually grow to hate you."

"I would never do that!" James exclaimed, hurt evident in his features.

"Then trust me enough to let me be my own person," she said tartly. "The lioness is a fairly safe form. She is a predator, a hunter. The teeth and claws aren't just for show."

James nodded once, but his eyes said that he would reserve judgment for a bit longer. She released the breath she'd been holding. James needed to realize that she was growing up, that she was becoming a woman. Merlin knew that half the time he was more restrictive than their parents. Father and mother at least acted as though she were intelligent enough to govern herself through a day's activities. She was going to need to be firm with him, that was obvious. She sighed.

"Perhaps we've had enough fun for one night," Sirius said quietly, his eyes on his blood brother's face, but then he glanced at her. There was none of the blatant worry in James' eyes. Instead, there was a grudging respect, and that something else that already lurked in his eyes whenever he looked her way. She swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, let's go back in," she murmured, and allowed Sirius to put his hand on her elbow to guide her toward the castle.


	13. To Define the Self

_A/N: You know, it's hard to write when all I want to do is watch fanvids on YouTube. Particularly the "Severus Remus Sirius 'Sexy Naughty Bitchy'" over and over. I just keep giggling at 'bitchy' Sirius. Obviously there is something deeply, deeply wrong with me. _

_I am trying to work hard on the writing bit though because I am trying to update as often as possible. I appreciate all of the amazing feedback and all of the constructive criticism. Thanks for taking the time to let me know what you think. As several of you have mentioned particular stories, I will say that I haven't consciously tried to rewrite anyone else's story, I've tried to make this my own. I know there are a million time travel fics, and a million Pureblood!Hermione fics, and a million HermionexSirius fics, which is why I've tried very hard to make this story different. I suppose this is true of every author. I mean seriously, what if a publisher told Erich Maria Remarque, "Sorry, we've already published a ton of books about World War I, we don't need yours." (Not that I am, in any possible way trying to claim that this is the "All Quiet on the Western Front" of Harry Potter fanfiction. I'm not __**that **__crazy.)That's the incredible thing about literature. We can tell the same story a thousand times, and every time it's different. [Stuffs Lit Major exuberance back into its locked box.]_

"Moony, can I talk to you?" Sirius asked quietly. They were alone in their dorm room, and Sirius was on his back staring at the canopy of his bed. Remus glanced up from his Charms homework and frowned slightly. Sirius seemed to be not quite himself, and hadn't been since the Hogsmeade visit. He sighed.

"Sure, Padfoot, what's on your mind?" Remus said mildly, betting himself that it had to do with a certain stag-animagus' twin sister.

"I think I…I think I really like Hermione," he muttered so quietly that _only_ a werewolf could have heard him. Remus smirked to himself, but then he became very solemn.

"Do you think you really do like her? Or do you just want to shag her?" He asked baldly. He liked Hermione, and he wasn't about to let Sirius hurt her. Sirius sat up and glared at him.

"Don't talk about her like that," Sirius bit out between clenched teeth. Remus blinked.

"Okay, then, you really like her. You might want to stop sleeping with anything that's got a pulse. I doubt that's going to impress her," Remus said coolly. Sirius sighed and put his head in his hands.

"They come on to me," he muttered. "They follow me everywhere. Can't tell you how many broom closets I've been drug into. Hell, I can't tell you how many times I've been full on snogging someone only to realize it was a bloke. It just happens."

"Right, well, again, I can't see Hermione being impressed with that," Remus said flatly. "In fact, I can see her being sort of repulsed by you not caring who you're with. She seems the type of girl who wants to know that the man with her, wants to be with _her, _not just any warm body."

"But I do want to be with just her!" Sirius moaned, falling back onto the bed. Remus snorted.

"Yeah, and that would be why you ran screaming from the Abbot twins? I mean I saw you beating them back and begging them to stop pawing at you, but I didn't think you were for real," Remus said sardonically, one eyebrow quirked at his friend. Sirius blushed a deep, deep red.

"Er…well, yeah," Sirius muttered. He sighed heavily. "I figured it didn't matter, since there's no way in hell she'd ever even look at me."

"She looks at you all the time, Sirius," Remus said in confusion. Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend.

"No, Moony, I mean she'd never want to be with me, and even if she did, she's James' _sister_. He'll kill me!" Sirius groaned and started to bang his head against his bedpost. Remus put out a hand and stopped him.

"First of all, I think she might like you," Remus said softly. "Second of all, if you keep on as Sirius the Super Stud of Hogwarts—then yeah, he'll probably castrate you himself with a dull, rusty muggle knife."

"You're so not helping," Sirius said from under a pillow.

"However, if you stopped all that, and started treating her like you were attracted to her, you might be surprised," Remus said mildly.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm attracted to her! Who wouldn't be?" Sirius sat up and looked at Remus as though he were deranged.

"You've never treated her the way you treat everyone else. I think it hurts her feelings. She seems irritated when you flirt with everyone, but she always looks a bit put out when you slide right over her," Remus explained.

"I've never treated her the same because I have _always_ liked Hermione," Sirius said quietly, a dull flush creeping up his neck. "This is all a moot point, isn't it? You think she might like me, but she might not."

"Maybe, but I still think you should sort of rework your image," Remus said darkly. "It will definitely save you from a bloody pounding from James."

"Right. Swearing off broom closets as of now," Sirius said firmly from his bed.

"And empty classrooms," Remus reminded him.

"Yeah, those too."

"And the Quidditch locker room."

"Yup."

"And empty hallways."

"Yes."

"And the bleachers at the Quidditch pitch."

"Okay, yeah, them too."

"And the-,"

"I get it, okay? I'm a huge slut! Happy now?" Sirius bellowed at Remus.

"Er, am I interrupting something?" Hermione stood uncertainly in the doorway, looking from Remus to Sirius whose face had just turned the most violent shade of red that she'd ever seen. "Obviously James isn't here. Could you tell him I was looking for him? Right, I'll just let myself out."

**HP/HG/HP**

No one had ever gone out of their way to avoid Hermione Potter before, and she found that she was conflicted—half the time she was hurt, and the other half she was pissed off. She had only heard the last bit, the part where Sirius was screaming so loudly that all of Gryffindor heard him. She didn't know what the actual conversation had been about, but obviously Remus had called Sirius on his…er…extra-curricular activities. He had apparently taken that conversation to heart because Sirius Black was a changed man. She no longer walked the halls fearing to find him pressing some random girl into the stone walls. She wasn't quite sure what to make of his new behavior, and found herself reserving judgment. The Sirius that Old Hermione had known had still been a randy dog.

_Well, yes, he was…but…I think you've changed things. _

_Why on earth would my presence change things?_

_Er, right. Well, dear, I think he likes you. _

_Who?_

_Merlin's beard, woman! Sirius likes you._

_That's ridiculous._

_Is it?_

_Of course it is. _

_He looks at you like he wants lay you down on the Gryffindor table and treat you like an All-You-Can-Eat buffet. _

_A…A what? Sweet Circe! Is that…is that…OH…oh my. He wants to do __**that**__ to me?_

_Mmm. We should be so lucky. _

_We?_

_Honey, if that happens, I so have a front row seat. _

Hermione shook herself out of her reverie. She looked out the window and sighed. Severus still wasn't really speaking to her, and they were running out of time. The Christmas holiday would be here soon, and then he would—publicly at least—be lost to them. She was anxious because she needed Severus to be on the inside and able to work closely with Lucius, but on the other hand she wept at the idea of her friend, her blood-brother, being bound to everything that was evil and malignant.

"Hermione," Severus said quietly, and she turned to look at him. He looked pale, as though he hadn't slept well. She raised a brow at him and he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"He would never hurt me," Hermione said just as quietly, willing him to believe her. He nodded.

"I believe you, if you've Seen it," he muttered. She moved closer and put her arms around him.

"Severus, I swear to you that Remus Lupin will never hurt me," she said firmly. Severus relaxed in her arms and hugged her back fiercely.

"There's not much time left," he whispered. "I won't be able to watch over you, and Regulus will be alone."

"I will survive," Hermione said dryly pulling back to look at him. "You are not the only thing keeping me from the arms of death. Besides, I have Peverell blood in my line. We do not fear death, we embrace it as the next great adventure."

"No wonder the lot of you are in Gryffindor," Severus said sourly. "No sane house would have you."

"Charming as ever, Sev," Hermione said with a low, throaty chuckle.

"What's your master plan, my lioness?" Severus asked her seriously.

"We need somewhere to meet, neutral territory for me, and for you all. Soon, we'll be outside of Hogwarts, and we'll need somewhere to meet that's not the room of requirement. Lucius can't get in to meet us here anyway, we'll have to meet with him on holidays. You and Lucius will need to work inside, and Regulus will be our eyes inside the school. He'll have to be in charge of passing along promising potential assets to you," Hermione thought out loud, rambling slightly as she tried to order her thoughts. "Once you start to receive the…the you know whats…then we need to contact the Order. Lucius will be in charge of that phase. We'll probably have to work with the Order to destroy them. There are very few things that do so, and all of them are terribly dangerous."

"And once the…you know whats…are destroyed?" Severus asked quietly.

"He'll be mortal, and then we make sure that he gets to embrace the next great adventure," Hermione said with a smile that chilled Severus.

"So one of your major concerns would be a base of operations, yes?" Snape asked her. Hermione nodded.

"Yes. We need somewhere to meet regularly, or leave messages for each other, et cetera," Hermione said firmly, nibbling on her lower lip. "I wonder if we could use one of my dower properties."

"_One_ of your dower properties?" Severus echoed, staring at Hermione with wide eyes. She nodded.

"Of course. I have four. One of them came to me from Mum's side of the family, one was bequeathed by a maiden aunt, one is from the Potter family, and one is from my Dad's mother," Hermione recited promptly. Severus blinked several times.

"Is there one that you think will work better than the others?" He asked curiously. She frowned as she thought, then her face cleared.

"Yes, actually. The maiden aunt left me a small chateau in France. When I'm seventeen, I'll have it hooked up to the floo network, and once we've all been there we'll be able to apparate in."

"Why that one?" Severus asked curiously.

"Well, it's out of country, so I think that makes it safer than a property that can be overseen by the Ministry. In addition, my family wouldn't show up, they would assume I'd be at one of the properties in Britain. Lastly, if everything goes pear-shaped, it will be a good place to hide out—again, because it's out of country," Hermione said honestly. Severus smirked.

"So, I gather that it's out of country," he murmured. She hit him on the arm.

"It is the major contributing factor that affects all the reasons I've listed, yes," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "We're going to make the most impenetrable fortress possible. It will be our safe haven."

"Very well," Severus said with a nod. "What else?"

"I want you to keep your eyes open, we need to consider other possible options. I would like to suggest…Rabastan LeStrange, but you'll need Regulus' help to turn him. He won't believe that you understand his position—you're not a pureblood," Hermione said cautiously. Severus quirked a brow at her.

"Has the Black madness come for you at last, Hermione? _LeStrange_? Rodolphus is you-know-who's right hand man. He practically worships him. He and his psychotic wife are the high priest and the high priestess of the Psychotic Bastard religion," Severus fumed at her. She clicked her tongue at him.

"Yes, Rodolphus is insane, but Rabastan is just a boy who is being forced to do what his family tells him to do. I think, once he sees what's really going on, he'll be just as repulsed and sickened as Lucius was, but he'll have no way out," Hermione said firmly. Severus nodded.

"You're going to have to pull Regulus in sooner than you'd planned, then," he muttered at her. She nodded.

"I know. I'd wanted to wait, but I don't' think we can afford to do that. Unfortunately, Severus, too many of them will hold your blood against you," Hermione said sadly. He shrugged.

"I know that," he said quietly. "It is why I strive to excel at everything. If I am the best, it is harder for them to say anything."

"I know," Hermione said softly, Old Hermione's memories crowding in at Snape's words. He laughed bitterly.

"Hermione Potter, forgive me, but you know nothing about what it is like for me," he said acerbically. Her eyes narrowed.

"I know more than you might think," she said coldly. Bitter amusement twitched his lips. She growled at him. "Meet with Lucius. Discuss the plan, report back to me when you're through."

"As my lady commands," he said dryly with a mocking little bow, and then he brushed her cheek with his lips and walked swiftly down the hall.

**HP/HG/HP**

The Daily Prophet arrived just as it always did, and Hermione paid the owl and snatched it up, she opened it and began reading as she did every morning. There was an op-ed piece by Edgar Bones, decrying the actions of You-know-who, and encouraging wizards and witches to stand together and defy his attempted reign of terror. Hermione started to hyperventilate, her breath coming in gasps, she turned and stared at Lily, her eyes wide and panicking. Lily stared at her in horror. Both women jumped up from the table and fled, Lily practically dragging Hermione with her, to get her to safety. They slid into an unused classroom and Lily was trying to hold the shaking Hermione in her arms when James burst into the classroom after her.

"Get out!" Lily shrieked at him, fearing making her voice harsh. "Get out, go away!"

"Lily, what the-," James began, but when he saw his sister's face he stopped, all the blood draining from his face. Her eyes were solid black, and she was shaking slightly, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"The Bones family has stepped too far onto the side of the Order," she was whispering, her lips moving almost against her will. "He will use them as an example, he will show no mercy, slaughtering every last man, woman, child…even the house elves will fall to him that night. The Order will learn too late to be of help. Oh god, the baby…," she moaned and shook her head, trying to block out what she was Seeing.

"Shh," Lily said, rocking her and stroking her hair. "We'll stop it. It'll never happen."

"Amelia, she's here," Hermione was whispering, "it's her older brother Edgar, it's his family. She's in Hufflepuff."

"Do you want to try and talk to her," Lily was asking her, still stroking her hair.

"I'm not sure, have to think about it…might be risky," she was murmuring back.

The whole world spun for a moment. _Hermione was a Seer_. For one second, he saw her in the flowing white garb of a Seer, her wild curls unbound, cascading down her back. The next, he saw her lifeless body with You-know-who standing over her laughing. He knew it wasn't a vision, it was his own fear. He couldn't protect her from this…this was huge. She would be hunted like a wild animal. _He_ wouldn't rest until she was in his hands…and then she would seal her own fate. He knew his sister, her moral compass would never allow her to work for You-know-who. Never. She would die first. He didn't realize he was crying until Lily was awkwardly trying to pat him on the shoulder, while still trying to cradle Hermione to her. James took Hermione from Lily and held her in his arms. She'd passed out, exhausted after her vision. He held her to him and he sobbed like a child. Lily's hands were stroking his hair, rubbing his back in comforting circles, but he was only peripherally aware of it. His whole being was focused on his sister, his twin. She felt fragile, delicate, in his arms, and the fear for her safety gripped him tightly.

"James?" Lily whispered. He turned to her, his hazel eyes blazing.

"How long have you known?" he asked coolly. Lily shook her head.

"Since summer, but…no one could know. _No one_. Or she might be put at risk," Lily said quietly, avoiding his eyes. James watched his sister's face. It sounded like the sort of thing that Hermione would insist on. He frowned slightly. He wondered if Hermione had forced a compulsory oath on Lily—sometimes his twin could be positively Slytherin in nature, and he of all people knew that about her.

"She'll always be at risk," James muttered. "When he finds out there will be no place that she can hide."

"She doesn't want Peter to know, that's why she hasn't told you. She won't tell me why, she gets upset every time I ask her about it," Lily whispered. James' head turned sharply and he narrowed his eyes at her. Hermione had never liked Peter. Was it because of what she had Seen? He frowned down at his sister. "Will you keep her secret? The more people that know, the more danger she's in."

"For now," he said slowly.

**HP/HG/HP**

Contacting Lucius was a little harder than she had thought it would be because both of them needed to be careful. She had Severus contact him for her, and the two of them met, late at night, in the Shrieking Shack. He stood stiffly formal, his back perfectly straight, his beautiful face a coolly polite mask. Hermione sighed, and shifted from lioness to human. He frowned before he could stop himself.

"You look pale, and thin. Are you not sleeping or eating well?" He asked quietly. She shook her head.

"No. When I close my eyes I see James…," she trailed off and he nodded, once.

"What do you require of me?" He asked quietly. Hermione took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"The Bones family," she said quietly. "I have seen what he will do."

"He is not pleased," Lucius agreed, dipping his blond head toward her.

"How should we proceed, Lucius? I wish to warn them. Should I attempt to do it myself? If I do, I must reveal how I've come by the information. Should I ask you to go to Dumbledore with information? I worry that that might tip our hand too soon. I wanted to wait until we could go to him with horcruxes—with proof of what Tom Riddle has done. I am uncertain, and I find that I need your counsel," she concluded, pacing slightly with anxiety. Lucius watched her pace, and thought about the options available to them.

"Perhaps," he said slowly, thoughtfully. "You overheard students discussing it? You do not know who, you did not see them, but it frightened you enough to go to the headmaster?"

"That might work," she murmured. "He is a skilled Legilimens, and I have avoided him so far because of it."

"You do not trust Dumbledore?" Lucius asked her curiously. She shrugged.

"It is not that I do not trust him. Let us say instead that he has surpassing faith in his own plans and schemes, often to the detriment of those around him," Hermione said cautiously.

"And this is the man you want me to trust with the lives of our compatriots?" Lucius asked her flatly. She frowned.

"We will not trust him completely. We will be careful. You will be the only one he will see and know, and I trust in my ability to protect _you_. Okay?" Hermione glanced at him, and saw his posture loosen slightly.

"This is a dangerous game we play, my lioness," he muttered. Hermione sighed.

"I know it is. I'm sorry for it, Lucius, but they began the game, we seek merely to end it on our own terms." She smiled faintly at him. "Now tell me about your petition for Narcissa's fair hand. I assume everything is going smoothly."

"Yes, the petition proceeds. Her parents approve the match," he said quietly. He paused and looked away from her. "I believe that I am beginning to care for her."

"She will be utterly loyal to you and to your son," Hermione offered. "I think she will love you both very much."

"You have Seen this?" He asked thoughtfully. She shook her head.

"Not exactly," she murmured slowly. "I haven't Seen it in a vision, but I can say that it is the truth."

"Hermione," Lucius said quietly and she turned to him. "Please, take care of yourself. We need you."

"I will," she paused and looked briefly into his silvery-grey eyes. "Please, be safe."

**HP/HG/HP**

"Hey, Hermione," Sirius said quietly, leaning against the bookshelf she was perusing in the library. She turned to look at him and quirked a brow.

"Sirius," she said cautiously, wondering why he was suddenly coming to speak to her when he had been avoiding her as though she had some sort of highly contagious disease.

"So, about the other day," he said slowly, glancing around. She frowned at him.

"If by 'the other day' you mean two weeks ago, I know what you are trying to talk about," Hermione said coolly. Sirius flushed a little, and Hermione blinked. Sirius never looked nervous, or embarrassed.

"If you overheard something that, er, makes you hate me, I-I understand," he said softly, not looking at her. She frowned again, but in confusion.

"Sirius, the entire tower heard you scream at the top of your lungs," she said carefully. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"So…so you just heard the last part? Where I said I was a giant…um, yeah," Sirius looked hopeful, and Hermione nodded.

"That was all I heard," she said, confusion evident on her features. Sirius seemed to relax. He tossed his hair back and smiled at her with easy confidence. She watched him uncertainly. He didn't usually flash those sorts of smiles at her. The flirty sorts of smiles. He moved closer to her until he was almost touching her.

"I don't want to be like that anymore," he confided. She nibbled on her lower lip.

"Like what?" She asked him curiously. He lifted a shoulder, and flushed again.

"A…a person who doesn't care who they're with as long as it's a willing body," he said finally, the dull flush creeping up his neck. Hermione blushed as well. She didn't even want to think about that…about him with other girls.

"Why?" She managed to ask. He blinked at her.

"What?"

"Why don't you want to be like that anymore? What's changed?" She clarified.

"Remus helped me to see that what I was doing was going to ruin any chance I might ever have with the girl that I like," he said so softly that she almost didn't hear him. Her heart clenched a little in her chest. This was all very un-Sirius. For him to talk like this…he _must_ really like this girl…whoever she was. Hermione found herself not liking her—this unknown girl.

"Who is she?" Hermione found herself asking, and then wishing she could take back the question. He suddenly looked shy, and uncertain, and Hermione found herself disliking this girl even more. "Never mind, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm sorry for being so nosy."

"No, I don't think you're nosy," he said softly, watching her with veiled eyes. She tilted her head to the side and waited. He looked over her shoulder and seemed to be considering something. Then he looked into her eyes, and she could feel herself growing warm. He was burning her with his eyes again. She could feel the heat, and it made her breath catch in her throat and her heart beat somewhat erratically. "It's you."

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked in surprise.

"It's you. I like you," he muttered, his cheeks flushing. Her eyes widened.

"But…but you can't," she said, completely shocked. "You never flirt with me, never. You've never asked me out. You've never even _hinted_…"

Sirius had decided that the easy way to settle this was to show her how he felt. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He traced her lower lip with his tongue, and when she gasped, he slid his tongue in to stroke hers. He kept one arm wrapped securely around her waist so that she couldn't run away from him, and the other hand slid up her neck to cup her head. He moved so that she was pressed against the bookcase, and she could feel the shelves digging into her back, but then he started nibbling on her lower lip and she didn't care anymore. His knee was pressing against her, and her legs parted so that his thigh was pressed tightly against her. He moved slightly, and that thigh rubbed against her, and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and looked at her flushed face, swollen lips, and glassy eyes.

"It's you," he repeated softly, and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Her hands were clutching the front of his robes, and she let go and tried to smooth the fabric.

"So," she said carefully, looking up into his eyes, which were so dark they were almost black. He was watching her, and he looked slightly uncertain again. As though she would hit him and send him away. "Does this mean you're going to ask me to go with you to the Hogsmeade weekend?"

"If that's what you want," he said cautiously.

"I think it's the normal sort of thing," she murmured, straightening his tie.

"That's next weekend, right?" He asked her after a moment.

"I believe so," she agreed. He smiled at her, but it wasn't his normal cocky smile.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" He asked her softly. She smiled at him.

"I would love to," she said just as softly. Then he was swooping down and kissing her again. She slid her arms up and around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She pressed against him, and kissed him back. He put his face in her neck and groaned, a low, deep, throaty sound that made her entire body hum with anticipation. He put his forehead against hers and tried to breathe quietly.

"Hermione, I need to do this right, and that means that I have to go. Now. I'm sorry, I just…I need a shower," He said desperately. He kissed her on the cheek and fled from the library. Hermione stared after him for a moment, confused and frustrated.

_Okay, I know you're in there, what the hell just happened? Did I do something wrong? Do I smell? Does he not like me? Circe's sandals…am I a bad kisser?_

_No! We are an excellent kisser, honey, trust me. He likes you, he's thrilled you like him back, he got a little carried away, and now he's a little…er…uncomfortable. He's going to go take a nice relaxing shower, and, um, take care of things. _

_Oh. Would that help me?_

_Yes, it would. However, as a girl, you'll probably need some privacy. I recommend using the room of requirement. Ask for a bathroom like the prefect's bathroom, and some candles and make a night of it. _

_That's sounds very relaxing. _

_It can be. _

_So, you're not going to tease me mercilessly until I figure out a way to silence you?_

_No. I'm being very, very good right now. _

_I don't even want to know. _

_Probably not. _

**HP/HG/HP**

"Headmaster? There's something I need to talk to you about," Lily said uncertainly.

They had debated, and then flat out argued about the best possible course of action. Lily had been trying to learn occlumency from Hermione and from Severus, but it was slow going. It was much, much easier to learn if one was a small child—before one build natural barriers against the outside world. Lily had created walls to protect herself, but they were haphazard things that she had created unconsciously as the need arose. They were not conscious, carefully crafted walls with reinforcements and support such as Hermione or James or any pureblood with the brains for it had. Hermione felt guilty because she had had a momentary twinge of relief that her parents had been teaching occlumency to James and herself since they were three or four. However, they decided that it would be best if they could keep Hermione away from the headmaster's attention for now. Ultimately, Lily was their best choice. She was the most innocuous, the one most likely for Dumbledore to gloss over without trying to pry into her mind. Just in case he did, they were trying to prepare her.

War was all about contingencies, Hermione decided. They always planned what they should or ought to do _when_ shit went down, never if. James was already trying to figure out what to do _when_ her status as a Seer leaked out. He got that from her, she decided. She already had a plan, she just hadn't told anyone because—worst case scenario—they might not be alive to help her with it. _When_ someone betrayed them, the fewer people that knew about her escape plan, the better. She tried to share everything else with her lieutenants: Lucius and Severus. Lily and James were fed the information they needed to have, but no more. She did that partially because she knew that James and Lily would not understand her need to plan for certain scenarios, but Lucius and Severus understood immediately.

"Of course, Miss Evans, how can I help you?" Dumbledore asked her kindly. Lily haltingly told him the tale that Hermione had made her memorize, and as far as she could tell, he believed her. She didn't even feel the strange press of mind to mind that came when Hermione or Severus tested her. "This is indeed grave news. I must send some letters. I'm sorry Miss Evans, if you could excuse me?"

"Of course, headmaster," Lily squeaked. She jumped up and fled his office gratefully.

Several days later, Hermione read the Daily Prophet with satisfaction. The Death Eaters had attempted to attack the Bones home, but found it completely deserted. She knew that the Order must have relocated them somewhere safe. She glanced toward the Hufflepuff table and saw Amelia Bones clutching the Daily Prophet, reading it avidly. Hermione saw Amelia Bones look up at the long table, toward Professor Dumbledore, and she saw him nod, once, at her and smile slightly. Amelia relaxed and began to eat her breakfast happily. Hermione shook her head slightly and sipped her pumpkin juice. At least the entire Bones family hadn't been slaughtered. That was important.

**HP/HG/HP**

She had experienced quite a few Hogsmeade weekends throughout her separate lives, but this one was unusual to say the least. Sirius walked next to her, but it was as though he was afraid to touch her. She realized after a moment that he didn't want to treat her like anyone else. He wanted her to realize that _this_ was completely different. So he walked next to her. He followed her into Vortiger's Used Books, and she ended up having to drag him away from a stack of books, and toward the Three Broomsticks. She was laughing at him because he hadn't purchased anything at Zonko's or the Quidditch Supply Store, and had instead bought a book on the history of broomsticks. He scowled at her.

"I don't expect you to become a completely different man overnight, Sirius Black," she said with a low, throaty chuckle. "It is perfectly acceptable for you to buy dungbombs and use them."

"I have read in the past," he muttered crossly. "I enjoy reading."

"Hmm. Most likely scandalous muggle books about heroines with uncertain moral fiber," Hermione said with a knowing look in her eye.

"It was Catcher in the Rye," he said darkly. Hermione perked up.

"Oh, really? I can see you enjoying that," she said thoughtfully, her nose scrunched up. He blinked at her.

"I did. I mean, I didn't understand some of the muggle bits, but yeah, I enjoyed it. My mother didn't," he said flatly and seemed to close up slightly. Hermione took his arm impulsively.

"Well, it's not for everyone," she said airily and pulled him toward the Three Broomsticks. When they walked in, people glanced at them, and then looked away. It wasn't unusual to see Sirius and Hermione with one another, they often were because of James. The marauders were sitting at their own table, and Lily was sitting with a bunch of their mutual girlfriends. Hermione and Sirius frowned slightly.

"Now what?" He asked her. She thought for a moment.

"We either sit with our respective groups, or sit together. Are you ready for that?" Hermione asked him carefully. He frowned.

"What, do you think I'm ashamed of you or something?" He asked indignantly. She rolled her eyes.

"No, Sirius, that's not it at all, but if we sit at our own table, my brother is going to want to know why." She said calmly. He looked at her, and there was that uncertainty, that vulnerability there in his eyes again. She practically dragged him to a small table in a corner. "Fine, we sit together, and damn the consequences."

"Hermione?" James was standing in front of the table, looking between the two of them like he wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"Yes, Jamie?" Hermione asked him sweetly.

"Why are you and Sirius sitting here away from everyone else?" He was frowning, his brow scrunching with concentration.

"We thought it would be easier to talk this way," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Well, it makes look like you're on a date with him or something," James said with a slight frown. "Not that I don't love you, Padfoot, but you've sort of got a reputation."

"We are on a date," Hermione said brightly, smiling winningly at James who was still frowning as though he couldn't make out what she was saying.

"But," James began and Hermione held up her hand.

"I know you don't want to finish that thought because you'll never forgive yourself. Sirius has treated me with nothing but respect, and concern for my feelings. You will not say anything about what may or may not have happened in the past. It has no bearing on here and now. This _is_ happening James Potter." Hermione spoke calmly and rationally. James tried to listen to her. He really did. He turned and frowned at Sirius.

"You should have said something to me," he said flatly. Sirius nodded.

"I know," he muttered.

"We're going to talk about this later," James promised darkly. Sirius nodded, completely unconcerned.

"I know," he said simply. Hermione beamed at her brother.

"Now, why don't you go buy Lily a hot chocolate? Ask Rosmerta to add a touch of mint, she likes that," Hermione said cheerfully. James stared at her for a moment and then went back to his table.

"He's not happy with me right now," Sirius said quietly, staring at his best friend and blood-brother.

"He'll forgive you eventually," Hermione said encouragingly. Sirius rolled his eyes at her.

"When?" He asked dryly. She shrugged.

"Oh, five years at the very most," she said bracingly and patted his hand. He stared at her. She grinned at him. "I was joking, Sirius. Breathe."

**HP/HG/HP**

The entire school noticed when Sirius walked into breakfast looking like he'd just had the crap beat out of him, which he had. They also noticed when white faced Hermione flew across the Great Hall and into his arms. Her hands fluttered near his face, and over his shoulders. No one could quite hear what they said, but the way Sirius' arm was wrapped around her waist, it was fairly obvious that they were a couple. She pulled him from the Great Hall to the annoyance of the entire student body, they'd wanted to see what would happen next.

Hermione dragged Sirius to Madame Pomfrey despite his many and varied protests that he was just fine. Madame Pomfrey had clucked over him and healed all his injuries. Hermione took him to a desolate corridor and sank down to the floor, looking at him.

"So you 'talked.' Are you two okay, now?" She asked uncertainly, staring at the rapidly fading bruises.

"Yeah, but if I hurt you at all, I'm a dead man," he said dryly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you hurt me, he'll be lucky to find enough of you to kill," she said dryly. He gave a rusty chuckle and then winced. She frowned darkly. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved," he admitted. She ran down to the kitchen and hurried back with a small basket of breakfast food. Sirius inhaled almost the whole basket while she nibbled a muffin and watched him with fascination.

"Where does it all go?" she asked curiously. He looked up at her, finished chewing and swallowed. She grinned at him. _Point one, chewing and swallowing before speaking_.

"Dunno," he said after a moment. His robes were hanging open from his visit to Madame Pomfrey, and he lifted his shirt, exposing a hard, muscled stomach. "It doesn't go to my waist, that's for sure."

"Um, yeah," Hermione said softly, staring at the well-defined muscles of his stomach.

"Hermione, what if I do hurt you?" He asked softly. She looked up at him, and he looked like a worried puppy.

"What if I hurt you?" she whispered. He frowned.

"You wouldn't," he said flatly.

"I might," she said calmly. "Without ever meaning to, I might."

He snorted at the idea and dug into the basket, looking for more food. She smiled sadly at him, and hoped that she never had occasion to hurt this boy who seemed to think so highly of her.

_I knew he had all sorts of issues, but I guess I never realized how fragile his heart was._

_By the time you knew him, he'd been through hell for thirteen years. He was more injured animal than man at that point. He sure as hell wasn't trying to find true love. His whole life revolved around Harry and his promises to James and Lily. _

_You know, I'm starting to feel really, really bad about how I treated him in the beginning. _

_You were thirteen. Cut yourself some slack. _

_I was the brightest witch of my age. I was never a child, none of us were. Harry was fragile like that—I should have recognized it in Sirius._

_That's what happens when you grow up in a house with no love, and no affection. You helped heal Harry of all of that, you and the Weasleys and Sirius. I'll do the best that I can. _

_I hope it's enough._

_Me too._


	14. To Choose, or Not to Choose

_A/N: Well, I suppose this piece could be considered successful in that it has definitely generated discussion. Everyone has a strong opinion about something. That indicates that this story is inspiring impassioned responses. That's a good thing…right? If you've made it this far, thank you for sticking it out. I do have an evil plan, really. :D Have I told you, HP fanfic readers, how much I adore all of you? You guys are so vocal, it makes me really happy. _

For the first time in years, Sirius wasn't at Potter Manor for the Christmas holiday. Peter stopped by to visit for a day or two, and so did Remus, but Sirius was conspicuous by his absence. Hermione was used to spending most of her time in her tree house, or in the library, so she wasn't sure why Sirius' absence should affect her this much. Perhaps it was because now she knew that he liked her. That thought sent a fluttering feeling through her body, that she ruthlessly ignored for the moment. She snorted. Maybe. It was more likely because her reading time in the library wasn't being interrupted by the pounding of feet, or two boys ripping through the library to avoid her mother, or whooping as James and Sirius slid down the carved wood of the balustrade. James seemed mopey, and he followed her around and pestered her far more than she ever recalled him doing.

"Whatcha doing?" James asked morosely. Hermione lifted her head and stared at him.

"If mother hears you speak like that, she'll have a fit, James Potter," Hermione said with a slight sniff. He sighed heavily and sprawled in the chair next to her.

"Fine. What _are_ you doing, sister dear?" He asked in an exaggerated manner. She snapped her book shut and turned to glare at him.

"I was reading. I suppose it's fun for you to mock me, but I'm the one who bears the brunt of any sort of tirade from mother. 'Hermione, dear, one does hope that you might be an influence on James.' I should tell her that it's a lost cause," Hermione muttered darkly. He sighed again, and sat up.

"So what are we going to do, with this Seer thing that you have going on," James asked her cautiously. She looked at him, and then looked at her hands.

"I'm working on it," she said slowly. James frowned at her.

"I bet you are," he said thoughtfully. "You already have a plan, don't you?"

"I might," Hermione said carefully. "I'm trying to be cautious, to avoid detection as long as possible. I'd like to at least make it through Hogwarts."

"What are you going to do after that?" James asked curiously. Hermione's mouth tightened grimly and she looked deep into her brother's eyes.

"I'm going to fight him," she said flatly, daring him to tell her otherwise. He wanted to, he realized. He wanted to rage against Hermione doing anything dangerous. Then he realized that her existence was dangerous. Should she end it? It would certainly remove the danger. He frowned and contemplated that for a moment. If she were always in danger, she should have the right to fight, shouldn't she? This was almost the opposite of everything he'd been raised to believe. Witches were to be cherished, protected, guarded. They weren't supposed to run willy-nilly into danger.

"Are you going to join the Order?" He asked cautiously. Hermione started slightly and stared at him.

"You know about that?" She asked incredulously. He snorted.

"I can eavesdrop just as easily as you can, My Own," he said tartly. "Just because I'm not so, so _Slytherin_ about it doesn't mean I'm not capable."

"You do know that it isn't an expletive, don't you? Besides, mother was a Slytherin and she turned out just fine," Hermione said firmly. James made a sound in the back of his throat.

"Are you going to join, or not?" James asked her finally. Hermione shrugged.

"I might try. I know Lily wants to," Hermione said finally.

"Really?" James asked curiously. Hermione raised a brow at him.

"Why are you surprised? Lily is a Gryffindor through and through. That, and she _is_ muggleborn. She's a huge target right now. She might as well try to be part of the resistance." Hermione pointed out. He nodded.

"No, you're right, that makes sense. She's almost in as much danger as you are," James said flatly. Hermione watched her brother for a moment, and then smiled at him.

"Jamie, I think you're starting to grow up," she said proudly. He ruined the moment by sticking out his tongue at her. She sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he said firmly.

"Is Sirius not here because he and I…," she trailed off and waved her hand vaguely. James' eyes narrowed slightly.

"That vague hand waving thing had better mean 'we're sort of boyfriend and girlfriend now'," he growled at her. She rolled her eyes at him, and then nodded.

"Yes. It does. It's such an odd thing, this boyfriend and girlfriend custom that the muggles have. It's bled into our world, but it's such a new thing. Mother and father never did that. He courted her, his parents offered for mother and four years later, they were married. End of story," Hermione said thoughtfully. She'd tried to access Hermione Granger's memories of boyfriends and girlfriends, but that hadn't been very helpful. Apparently Hermione Granger had been too busy trying to stay alive and keep her friends alive to worry too much about things like that. There had been one or two here and there. Then Old Hermione had gotten huffy and defensive about her lack of relationship experience. Hermione Potter shuddered, and pushed the thought away.

"I know," James said soberly, frowning. Hermione watched him for a moment, and then smiled.

"You still like her, don't you?" Hermione asked softly. He nodded. "Why don't you try asking her out again, but this time just be you, Jamie. Don't try to be what you think she expects. Just be you."

"Right, I'm sure that will work," he said flatly. Hermione hid a small smile.

"It worked for Sirius," she said quietly. He frowned at her.

"You know, he isn't how he portrays himself at school," he said softly, and then flushed as though he were betraying a confidence. He swallowed and then looked at his sister. "Please, be careful, Hermione. Don't hurt him."

"I will try my best not to," she promised him. He watched her for a moment and then nodded.

"He said he would probably hurt you, and that I was welcome to beat the shit out of him, again, when it happened," James muttered into his hands. Hermione snorted.

"Anyway, back to the reason that Sirius isn't here, helping you destroy my peace and quiet?" Hermione asked patiently. James frowned.

"You know, I'm not sure. He said he was summoned home, and that there was no way around it—it was a direct order from his mother," James said with a pensive, worried air. He hadn't really thought about it, but Sirius had seemed edgy, unhappy. He didn't like going home at any time, but he seemed worried about going home this time. Hermione stood up abruptly, her chair knocking back.

"It's Christmas," she whispered, her eyes wide. James stood quickly, and stared at her in concern. He put a gentle hand on her arm.

"Yes, Hermione, it is Christmastide," he said carefully, trying not to startle her. She turned to him, her face horrified.

"No, James," she whispered. "It's now. I forgot, I didn't realize…"

"What's now, love?" He whispered, his heart pounding in his chest. Her eyes turned black and he felt his stomach clench in fear. He waved his wand quickly, locking all the library doors and casting the strongest silencing wards he could think of. Unlike the other time he'd witnessed her having a vision, she was silent. Her breathing was becoming erratic, and she clung to his arm, but she wasn't saying anything. "Hermione?"

_It was number 12 Grimmauld Place. She knew that was where she was. She turned, and saw Regulus' white face, pinched with fear, duck into a closet. She frowned and turned back toward the library. She needed to be in the library. There was a group of people in the room. She recognized Mrs. Black and Mr. Black. She frowned slightly. Mr. Black appeared to be clenching his jaw slightly. He looked uncannily like the older Sirius that the other Hermione remembered, and if that **were** Sirius, that clenched jaw would indicate anger, fury. There were others in the room, and she didn't recognize many of them, but she recognized Lucius, and she recognized Severus. Their faces were impenetrable masks, their eyes hooded, and veiled. They were observing coolly, impartially. Observing what? Then she saw him. She turned and stared at Mr. Black, and frowned. He looked…odd. Was he being Imperiused? She moved closer to him because she could not bear to look at Sirius, laying on the floor._

"No," she gasped, her head turning from side to side. James was holding her, watching her carefully. She whimpered in his arms, and he rocked her gently. "Don't."

_He'd been beaten. She wasn't sure by whom, but any of the people in the room might have done it. He was breathing shallowly, and she knew that he probably had broken ribs. White hot anger burned through her, and she ignored it so that she could focus on him. Someone gave a command, his mother? And he was being tortured with the cruciatus curse. The other Hermione remembered what that felt like, but she (Hermione Potter) could remember it only distantly, through a fuzzy lens. She suspected that the other Hermione was trying to protect her, and she resented it. His body bowed with the pain, and he fought to keep from crying out. Hermione felt her own body clench in some half-memory, and she was gasping with the half-remembered pain. He writhed in agony, but only a few whimpers made it passed his lips. This was as bad as watching James die. No wonder he hated it here. No wonder he drank in the library. No wonder he wanted to be out, to be free. _

"_Will you see reason, Sirius?" Walburga Black's cold voice echoed through the room. Her son stared up at her with hate-filled eyes. _

"_Never," he panted at her. She sighed petulantly, and it made Hermione's skin crawl. It was like watching a version of Bellatrix. The Black madness stared out of Walburga's eyes and Hermione shivered in revulsion. _

"_Very well, then. You are no son of mine," she snapped coldly. She turned and stalked out of the library. The others followed her silently, leaving the boy to lay on the floor of the library, twitching slightly with the after effects of the cruciatus curse. Regulus slipped in after they'd gone, his face pale and drawn. He looked at his brother, and ran and threw up in a corner waste basket. Hermione couldn't blame him, she wished she could be sick as well. _

"_Come on," Regulus was whispering now. "We don't have a lot of time."_

"_Go 'way," he managed to pant out. "Not your brother anymore. Didn't you hear?"_

"_I don't care what she said," Regulus snapped, "you'll always be my brother. Now come on."_

"_Hurts," he gasped. A tear trickled down Regulus' cheek. _

"_I know," he whispered. He clutched at his brother, struggling with the weight of his body. Sirius whimpered slightly when he tried to wrap an arm around his middle. "Sorry."_

She found herself cradled against James' chest, gasping for air. Her throat felt raw, and when she swallowed it was painful. He was stroking her hair, stroking her back, doing all the things he'd seen Lily do. It was the most frightening thing he'd ever experienced, seeing her so vulnerable, so exposed. He wasn't sure what she'd Seen, but he figured it couldn't be good. When she started screaming, her back bowing in his arms, his heart almost stopped. He thought about getting up, and getting their parents, but he stayed with her instead. She sat up shakily, and took several deep, shuddering breaths.

"Get help," she whispered, despite the rawness of her throat. He frowned down at her.

"You need help?" He asked her, worry in his hazel eyes. She shook her head.

"The floo. Get help. Mum, Dad, Notty," she whispered. James frowned at her. "Now, James. Please."

James carried her to a couch, and set her down carefully. He took the wards off the library and ran out to their ceremonial fireplace that served as their public floo. He arrived seconds before Sirius' body fell through and landed on the floor—almost as though someone had pushed him through. James stared at his best friend, his blood-brother, and felt tears gather in his eyes. He looked dead. Then James heard a thin rattle as Sirius gasped for breath, and then he was bellowing for help. Notty appeared at his elbow and gasped in horror. She crouched by Sirius and began to look over his injuries. Charlus and Dorea Potter ran into the foyer and gasped almost simultaneously, their eyes widening in disbelief.

"Merlin's staff!" Charlus choked out, his heart twisting in his chest for this boy who was almost like a second son.

"What happened?" Dorea asked sadly, her hands hovering above Sirius, as though she weren't sure if it was safe to touch him.

"He refused to take the Mark," Hermione rasped out. She was weaving on her feet, and James rushed to steady her. Charlus turned and looked at his daughter sharply.

"Surely not," he argued. "He's a child…only a sixth year."

"All the better. Children are impressionable, malleable," Hermione spoke coldly with her ruined throat. "If you don't think Death Eaters roam Hogwarts, you are foolishly optimistic, father."

"Hermione!" Her mother's voice was shocked.

"It's the truth, mother," James said firmly. "I've seen them."

"But, but, Dumbledore," Charlus said weakly.

"Yes, Dumbledore. He's a man, father, he's not Merlin. Men make mistakes. Men make foolish choices. Men put their faith in the wrong people," Hermione's eyes flicked briefly to James, and he frowned slightly. Charlus' frowned at his daughter. "I'm not saying that Dumbledore condones it, or even knows for certain…no, after last year he would know, wouldn't he? Well, perhaps he is working under the premise that if they're under his eyes, he can keep track of them. It's difficult to say."

"Can we worry about Sirius right now?" James demanded fiercely. Hermione blinked and looked down at the boy on the floor. She staggered forward, and sank down to her knees. She leaned over him, until her lips were at his ear.

"You're safe, love. We've got you, and they'll never have you. Never again," she whispered softly. He shuddered under her hand. Her mother moved forward, and waved her wand with a flick of her hand. Sirius' body levitated and followed her as she moved upstairs, toward his room. Hermione watched her mother leave, and James followed her, worry shining in his eyes. She turned to face her father who was watching her, frowning slightly.

"I think, daughter, that you and I need to have a very long talk," he said at last. "Let's go to my study."

"Is there something troubling you, Daddy?" Hermione asked cautiously, once she was seated in one of the comfortable chairs that faced her father's desk.

"A great many things these days," he said with a heavy sigh. "Princess, how is it that you are able to cast a spell that I've only argued theoretically, and cast it well enough to teach it to fellow students?"

"Oh," Hermione said softly. Charlus raised a brow at her.

"Oh?"

"Well, Daddy, erm, I may have been passing in the hall because I certainly wasn't eavesdropping, and the idea that you were suggesting was intriguing. A message that might be passed in such a way that its sender is unimpeachable, and the receiver might implicitly trust the message. One cannot fake one's patronus, after all," Hermione said carefully.

"That's another thing," Charlus said with a dark frown for his daughter. "The Patronus charm is a NEWT level spell. How are you able to produce fully corporeal patronuses?"

"Shouldn't it really be patroni?" Hermione suggested from her seat. He frowned darkly at her. "Sorry. As you were saying, father?"

"You were always such a good, obedient girl. You seem to have become a wildly precocious child overnight, and I find myself completely adrift," he said thoughtfully. She shrugged.

"James was so very wild that I suspect you and mother spent far too much time worrying about him. We _are_ twins. Is it really so odd that I am a _little_ like him?" Hermione tried.

"You were always incredibly intelligent, the both of you. It was how you used that intelligence that defined you," her father murmured, watching her. "You were so quiet, so secretive with your knowledge. I was actually quite surprised that you were sorted into Gryffindor. Your mother won 10 galleons off me when we received your letter, did you know that?"

"Just because I am ambitious, and I use information carefully does not mean that I am not brave, that I'm not a true Potter," Hermione said hotly, her cheeks flushing with anger. Her father shook his head.

"No, Princess, that's not what I meant at all. We love you, we wouldn't have cared what house you were sorted into, as long as you were happy," he said firmly. "However, you seem to have developed whole skill sets without the knowledge of your professors. Professor McGonagall, in particular, has expressed her disappointment on more than one occasion about your refusal to live up to your potential."

"Daddy," Hermione began uncertainly, and her father shook his head.

"Hermione, why?" He asked her plaintively. Hermione nibbled on her lip for minute.

"Daddy, we're at risk. The Potters are one of the most prominent blood traitor families in wizarding Britain. I have done nothing to draw attention to me in my entire school career. The best weapon I have at my disposal is the enemy's underestimation of me," Hermione said flatly. Charlus Potter stared at her for several minutes.

"Sweetheart, don't you think that your mother and I will do everything in our power to protect you?" He asked sadly. Her eyes became empty and sad, and it made him shiver in fear to look into them.

"I _do_ believe that you would do everything possible to protect James and to protect me, but if you were to…to…," Hermione found that she could not say the words out loud. She just couldn't. Her father's face paled, and he looked stricken.

"You would be at great risk then," he acknowledged quietly. He sighed then, and it sounded as though the weight of the world were pressing down on him. "I have not planned for contingencies. Your mother has been pestering me to make plans. 'Just in case' she says, but I know it is her sneaky nature that longs for back up plans. You are very much like her, Hermione."

"Be very careful, father, please…be safe," Hermione said softly, her eyes still cold and strangely flat. He nodded slowly.

Charlus and Dorea Potter had had a fairly unusual relationship with their offspring. While most pureblood parents issues orders that they expected their children to obey, the Potters spoke with their children, and tried to listen to them as well. Charlus had always found his daughter to be quiet, thoughtful, and unusually insightful for a child. Even as a very small child, she would occasionally say things that were almost fey. He had worried at first that she might be a Seer, but she'd never manifested visions, thank Merlin. Their unusual relationship was most likely why Hermione felt comfortable enough to speak to him like this, and although he was disturbed by what she had to say, he was grateful that he'd heard it. Dorea had been right, they needed to make plans…just in case.

**HP/HG/HP**

When Sirius woke up, he was in his bed at Potter Manor. He knew it even before he woke because at Potter Manor his sheets always smelled of lemon verbena. There was another scent that mixed with the lemon verbena, the faint hint of jasmine floated to his nose, and he turned his head slightly to see Hermione curled up in a chair by his bed, reading. His heart leapt in his chest, to see her there, waiting for him, but that was followed quickly by embarrassment and shame. She shouldn't see this. She didn't need to know what sort of screwed up family he'd come from. He shifted anxiously in the bed. She looked at him over the top of her book, and he tried to sit up.

"You're not supposed to move, you know. I'm sure that mother mentioned it," she said casually, turning a page. He grimaced at her.

"I don't want you to see me like this," he muttered, flushing. Hermione sighed.

"I'll leave then," she said softly. She rose gracefully, and placed her book on the table next to her. He could tell by the stiffness of her back that he'd upset her. She turned and he caught her wrist in his hand.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For what you said."

"It was the truth. Mum and Dad have said that you may stay here until you graduate. Your Uncle Alphard has already been here discussing things with him. He's not your godfather, so he can't claim guardianship of you, but he said he's not going to leave you alone with no family and no support, either," Hermione said with quiet firmness. Sirius felt tears prick his eyes, and then felt shame for crying in front of Hermione. She looked away from him for a moment, and when she spoke her voice was soft. "There is no shame in crying, Sirius. It shows that you have feelings, and a heart. When you are unable to cry, then you should be ashamed."

"What a load of shite. Where did you hear that?" He said, rolling his eyes.

_From you_.

"Somewhere," she said vaguely, waving a hand. "He was right, though."

"_He_?" Sirius said with a frown. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

_He can't be jealous of himself, can he?_

"It doesn't matter," she said firmly. "It was some old man. He's dead now. He's certainly not going to come sneaking in here to swoop me away."

"Oh," he said. He was still holding her wrist in his hand, and he started to rub the inside of her wrist with his thumb. Butterflies started to dance in her stomach. She was growing warm, and flushed, and her breath caught in her throat. He tugged on her wrist, bringing her face close to his, until she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Her spine tingled deliciously, and she turned her head so that their lips were an inch apart. His grey eyes stared into hers, and she felt herself slipping into them.

"Am I interrupting something? Because he's supposed to be ill or infirm or whatever it was Mum said. I don't think _that_ is part of his healing regimen," James irritated voice came from the doorway. Hermione sighed and stood up.

"I was just leaving," she said coolly to her brother. "Shall I send Remus up when he arrives?"

"Is Peter coming, too?" Sirius asked curiously. Hermione's face grew hard for a second, and then it softened.

"No, he was…busy, and his parents said he was unable to come," she said, a hint of steel in her voice. James gave her an odd look, but she ignored him, and left the two friends alone.

"Want to talk about Quidditch?" James asked with a grin. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Sure," he said with an answering grin. It might be okay to cry, but Sirius wasn't ready to sit around and talk about his feelings, and James understood that.

"So what do you think about England's chances this year for the World Cup?" James asked curiously. Sirius groaned.

"With Hadleigh as their Keeper? They might as well wish for the moon!" Sirius said with a snort of contempt.

**HP/HG/HP**

By the time they were ready to go back to school, Sirius was mostly healed. Physically, he was fine. Hermione watched him with solemn eyes, and he would get irritated and huffy, and stomp off. The first few times he did that, the girls of Hogwarts looked positively gleeful. They assumed that Sirius Black had _finally_ come to his senses and was going to dump Hermione Potter. She tried to be patient and understanding. She knew that he needed time and space to process what had happened. He was also an intensely private person, and it was incredibly difficult for him to discuss family business with someone else. Even if that someone else was Hermione. However, these girls—they were about ready to get stomped on. They had no idea with whom they were messing.

"I have no problems with muggleborns," Hermione said darkly one day at lunch. "But if that Becky Spencer insinuates one more time that there is something dirty or wrong with Sirius staying at Potter Manor, I'm going to hex her eyebrows together."

"Why did you preface it like that?" Lily asked, slightly hurt. Hermione sighed and turned to her.

"Because in the pureblood culture, it is completely normal and natural for an orphan, or a child with no living parents, which Sirius is legally, to stay with some sort of relative if his godparents are dead, which his are. We are—very, very distantly—cousins, and it is well within the realm of propriety that he stay with us. His Uncle Alphard is a bachelor, and so it would be a little less appropriate for Sirius to stay there. People would assume that drunken, debauched gatherings were occurring, and no offense meant to Sirius' Uncle Alphard, but there probably would be. Apparently Becky Spencer doesn't understand any of that, and she keeps trying to imply that I'm some sort of sex slave or kept woman," she ranted angrily.

"I vote for sex slave," Sirius said cheerfully, as he sat down next to his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione turned a light pink. James sat down across from him and shot a dirty glare at him.

"I vote we get you a new boyfriend," he growled at his sister. Hermione sighed and looked at Lily who hid a grin. Sirius pouted.

"I wasn't saying she actually _was_, I was just saying that if we're going to invent gossip, it ought to be really juicy, yeah?" He reasoned logically. James narrowed his gaze at Sirius.

"We are not inventing _any_ gossip about _my _sister," he said flatly.

"Right, so I think I missed the first part. How come you're supposed to be my sex slave?" Sirius asked curiously. Hermione huffed in irritation.

"It doesn't matter, Sirius," she snapped. He frowned, and slid an arm around her waist.

"Hermione, if it bothers you this much, then, yeah, it does matter," he said firmly. She tossed her wild curls over her shoulder, unwittingly releasing the scent of jasmine in Sirius' face. He inhaled deeply, and had to restrain himself from burying his face in her hair.

"I'm taking care of it," she said with a significant look at Lily. "Don't worry about it."

"Why does that scare me?" James asked the table at large. Remus sat down and snorted.

"Because your sister has a mean wand hand, a vicious temper, and a slightly vindictive side?" He offered. James nodded.

"Yup, that would be it," James said firmly. Hermione glared at the both of them.

"Come on, Lily. We've got things to do," she said firmly.

"That didn't sound ominous," James muttered. Hermione ignored her brother and dragged Lily off with her.

"We're not going to hex Spencer's eyebrows together, are we?" Lily asked curiously. Hermione shook her head.

"Sweet Circe, no! We're going to hunt down Regulus," she whispered to her friend. Lily squeaked in surprise, her emerald eyes wide with shock.

"But, Hermione," Lily said nervously. "He won't talk to us, will he? I mean, you're dating Sirius now, and his family…oh, bother."

"He will," Hermione said firmly. "Trust me."

They found Regulus in a hidden corner of the library, bent over his Ancient Runes homework. After a brief argument that took place in hushed whispers, Lily agreed to be Hermione's lookout. She wasn't worried about Madame Pince. She was far more concerned that Death Eaters not see them together. Hermione sat down next to him, and waited. His eyes flicked to her, and she nodded almost imperceptibly. He sighed, and relaxed slightly.

"I know what you did, Regulus," she whispered. He stared at her.

"Sirius _told_ you?" he whispered back, his face shocked. She shook her head.

"No, but he was incapable of flooing himself, and your family would have just tossed him into the street. Only someone who cared about him would have flooed him to us," she whispered firmly. He nodded.

"This is all true," he murmured, watching her carefully. Hermione was not the kind of girl who would wander in and make observations like this. She must have an ulterior motive. He waited.

"Remember what I said? About choices?" Hermione said softly, watching him. He nodded, his face bleak.

"I must do what he would not," Regulus said so softly she almost couldn't hear him. His lips were barely moving. "They will make me do it early—this summer."

"Just because you must do this for your family, doesn't mean that you are trapped forever," Hermione whispered passionately. "It doesn't mean that you can't make different choices, better choices, in the future."

"You knew this would happen, didn't you," he said thoughtfully, remembering other conversations. "You watched the two of us, and you knew that he would refuse to bow to the Dark Lord."

"Regulus, an idiot could have looked at Sirius as a first year, and know that he would never bow to _anyone_," Hermione said evasively.

"I suppose that's true," Regulus said stiffly. "I don't care for it, myself. It goes against the grain."

"You are trying to protect your family," Hermione said awkwardly. She would have happily throttled Walburga Black after witnessing her treatment of her eldest son, but she knew it was not as simple as that for Regulus. Family was a delicate, tricky thing. One could hate them and at the same time love them.

"I am," he whispered.

"But the desire to protect your family should not come at the cost of your honor," she said with determination. He nodded imperceptibly. Good. He was listening. "You will see things…terrible things. He is not as he has portrayed himself. It is so much worse than you could ever imagine."

"What would you have me do?" He asked plaintively, his grey eyes tortured in his face. She shook her head at him.

"I want to help you," she whispered. "I want you to be able to make the right choices at the right time."

"Hermione, you want to fight him. You told me that yourself. You want me, on the inside…helping you?" Regulus was staring at her as though he'd never seen her before. "You're insane. You're barking mad."

"No, I'm really not. I already have some help. I just…I don't want to see you fall to him. He's taken too many of our finest, he doesn't deserve anymore of them," she hissed angrily. Regulus blinked at her.

"You've convinced others? It must be Lucius and Severus. Ah. I can see by your face that I am right. You must work on that, Hermione. You'll never survive if you allow your face to give you away," Regulus chided her gently. Hermione scowled at him.

"Well?" she asked him tartly. He frowned and stared at his homework, then he looked at her.

"Do you love my brother?" Regulus asked suddenly. Hermione blushed and bit her lip.

"Regulus," she said softly, reaching out and touching his hand with the tips of her fingers. "I-,"

"I had a crush on you, a while ago, but it was just a silly school boy sort of crush. I think I loved the idea of you—the smart, beautiful pureblood witch—but I think perhaps you would be difficult to love. I'd much rather be your friend," Regulus said firmly, with thinly pressed lips.

"You think I'm too headstrong? I should sit demurely and fold my hands like a lady? I should let all the intelligent, brave wizards make decisions for me, and have them all piss away our world—handing it over to darkness and evil?" Hermione demanded, a scowl forming on her face.

"Perhaps not," he said dryly. "However, I think it would be too hard for me, to love you. You are a little too wild for me, which brings me back to the original question. Do you love my brother?"

"I have loved your brother since first year," she said softly, slowly. "I'm not _in _love with him, yet, but I think I'm getting there rather quickly."

"Don't hurt him," Regulus said softly. Hermione sighed, and looked up at Regulus.

"I might, you know," she said softly. He nodded, and then looked at his hands.

"I'll help you. What do you want me to do?" Regulus asked after a moment. Hermione held all of her excitement within her. She gave him only a cool nod, but he could have told her that the gleam in her hazel eyes gave her away.

"I will arrange everything through Severus. He'll tell you what to do," Hermione whispered urgently, and then she slipped away.

**HP/HG/HP**

The room of requirement was the only place that Severus, Lily and Hermione could meet anymore. He was officially a Death Eater now, and he had to keep up appearances. Severus and Hermione had argued and argued about this, but they'd both come to the conclusion that they couldn't keep Lily out—it wasn't fair to her, or to their relationship with her. It would mean Severus and Hermione sneaking around keeping secrets from their blood-sister, and that wasn't right. They'd already made her swear an Unbreakable Vow, and it would cover this as well because Hermione had been very careful in how she'd worded Lily's oath.

"So why was it so important that we meet tonight? I think James is starting to wonder if I've got a secret boyfriend," Lily muttered to Hermione.

"Shush. Let's wait until we get to the room, then we can talk about your lack of a relationship with my brother," Hermione muttered back. Lily sighed.

Severus was pacing back and forth, his school robes billowing as he stalked the room. Hermione quirked a brow at the mental image of a great swooping bat, which Old Hermione supplied. He was nervous, she knew. He was afraid that Lily wouldn't quite understand, that she might hate him, and he wasn't sure if he could deal with her hatred. He hadn't said that out loud in so many words, but Hermione knew.

"What's this all about, Hermione?" Lily asked curiously. Hermione looked at her hands for a moment.

"I…because of…what I am…I'm in terrible danger," she said slowly, cautiously. Lily nodded, she understood all of this, Lucius and Severus had explained it to her. "I don't want to just sit around and wait for him to come get me. I'm going to fight him."

"Fight him?" Lily said blankly, looking from Severus to Hermione who both looked solemn. "You mean…you're going to stand against him? How? Are you going to join the Order? I thought you weren't sure about them."

"I'm not, not completely. It's difficult for me to trust a lot of people," Hermione said slowly. "But I've got a couple other ideas as well."

"Like what? Is it something I could help with? I want to help you, Hermione," Lily said urgently. She hadn't really discussed her fears for Hermione's safety with anyone because there wasn't anyone to discuss them with, but it didn't mean that she hadn't lain awake at night worrying about what might happen. Hermione smiled at her, a warm, genuine smile.

"You have been helping. Remember? You're the one who went to Dumbledore for me. It's going to be things like that, Lily, sneaky things, subtle things that happen behind the scenes. Severus has made a very difficult choice for me, and for all of us really. I need you to understand that, Lily. He's done this for us. Sev?" Hermione looked to her blood-brother, and he pulled up his sleeve and bared his arm to Lily's gaze. She gasped, her eyes wide, staring at his arm for several long moments.

"I'm supposed to cut off all ties with you both," Severus said in his low voice, avoiding Lily's eyes. "We're going to have to stage a public falling out. I'm going to have to say terrible things to the both of you."

"I understand," Hermione said softly, her eyes shining with love and understanding for Severus. Lily looked at Hermione and then turned to Severus.

"You're okay with this? You're willing to…to do this thing for Hermione?" Lily murmured. Severus raised his dark eyes and looked at her.

"Not just for her," he said with a shake of his long black hair. "It's for me, for you, for our world."

"Okay, then," Lily said, and shivered. She moved forward to hug Severus, and he looked startled before he accepted her display of affection. Hermione smiled encouragingly at him, and he released the breath that he'd been holding. They still loved him, even after this. He knew that Hermione would, her love was unconditional, but Lily could be volatile, unpredictable. His arms tightened around her, and he pressed his cheek to the top of her head. Hermione pulled his head down so that she could kiss his cheek, and whisper in his ear.

"You should have faith in me, Sev." Her hazel eyes glinted with humor at him, and he scowled at her.


	15. Relationships

_A/N: Still attempting to work on this diligently. Even if it does turn into some weird epic monster. Regardless, thank yous and hugs and smoochies to everyone for all the feedback. _

It was spring, which meant that Hermione and Lily were once again reading under their tree. Lily had transfigured several leaves into a large Gryffindor blanket with a rampant lion in the middle. She was sprawled out with her homework spread out around her. Hermione was seated near to her, with her legs folded to the side. Lily shook her head, and rolled her eyes. Hermione Potter could make _anything_ look ladylike and graceful. It was damned annoying at times. While Severus could not, of necessity, join them any longer under their favorite tree, Regulus was there almost every day. He knew that his ability to be Hermione's friend publicly was almost at an end. The summer was nearly there, and then he must do what Lucius and Severus had already been forced to do. He was sitting next to Hermione, reading over her shoulder as he usually did, and making small suggestions to her occasionally. The book they were reading was a book on the Dark Arts, which was Hermione's normal reading material anymore. She spent almost all of her efforts on researching the methods of destroying horcruxes. Regulus had plans to dig through the Black library this summer, to see what he could find.

"We might be luckier in my family's library than Lucius has been," Regulus informed Hermione and Lily while he straightened his cuffs. Hermione cocked her head.

"Why would that be, Regulus?" She asked slowly. He shrugged.

"The Blacks have been dark wizards for a very, very long time. The Malfoys are a newer family, and to be blunt, they have been opportunists for the most part. My family has been more…dedicated," he explained with a slight smile. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Dedicated is _one_ word for it," she said dryly.

"Crazy might be a good substitute," Lily muttered. Regulus frowned at her, and she smiled sweetly. It was difficult for him to work with this muggleborn witch, but he had to admit that she was changing many of his preconceptions of muggles and muggleborns. That didn't mean that he _liked_ her. He tolerated her, for Hermione's sake, and for their mission.

"Yes, well," he said flatly. "That also means that my family holds the most books on how to destroy or combat dark magic. One cannot figure out how to destroy a thing if one has no knowledge of it. Most pureblood children are tutored at home prior to attendance at Hogwarts, Lily. Hermione here most likely had a governess, or shared a tutor with James."

"It's true," Hermione said with a light blush. Lily shook her head.

"It's like you're a living Victorian novel," she said in exasperation. Hermione held up her hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry, it's the way things are. There are no magical primary schools, and most parents are afraid of outbursts of accidental magic. A magical child raised in a magical home is far more aware of the…possibilities…and they usually have a much larger number of magical accidents as small children than muggle children do. Thus, they either teach their children themselves, or they hire a tutor," Hermione explained carefully. Lily nodded.

"Okay, that makes sense," she admitted ruefully. Regulus smiled tightly.

"Sirius and I were tutored at home as well, but our early instruction was in the Dark Arts. As a result, I'm far more knowledgeable, even at fifteen, than Malfoy is as a full-fledged Death Eater," Regulus stated calmly. Lily shivered.

"Does that mean that Sirius has all this information as well?" Lily asked nervously. Regulus sighed, and flushed slightly.

"My brother has never been a dark wizard. It's…it's sort of something you're born with inside you. Sirius just didn't have it. Please do not misunderstand me, he is a _very_ powerful wizard, but he has never embraced the Dark Arts. He hated our lessons, while I drank them in like ambrosia. He defied our parents more than once, even before he went to Hogwarts," Regulus said slowly, almost as though it were painful for him to say each word. Hermione put her hand on his arm, and shook her head slightly. He took a deep breath and nodded. The Black boys, both of them, were intensely private men, and revealing this much about his family—and most especially about his brother—was painful for him. Hermione knew most of what he was trying to explain, she had guessed much of it and pieced together the rest from things Old Hermione had overheard from the older Sirius.

"Is that why," Lily frowned, and struggled with herself for a moment. "I'm sorry, but is that why he seems…I don't know…a little less mature than you do? I mean, you're younger than he is, but you seem so much more poised, in control…adult."

"In the Dark Families, the children don't have childhoods, per se," Hermione answered for Regulus. "They are given orders, and expected to obey immediately. They do not play, they are not allowed free time, and they are not given toys as presents. My mother was born a Black. One of my first presents was a doll because she never received one. I would imagine that Sirius' perceived immaturity is another form of rebellion. He is grave enough when the situation warrants it, but I think he fears his darkness. You say that he doesn't have that within him, Regulus, but I know that he does, and he fears it."

"That is incredibly sad," Lily said softly, her eyes wide. Hermione and Regulus looked at one another and then looked at Lily.

"It is their reality," Hermione said as kindly as she could. Lily nodded, trying to understand, but failing.

"It really is a different world, isn't it?" Lily asked in a small voice. Hermione leaned over and hugged her friend.

"It is different from what you know," Hermione said calmly. "That is all."

**HP/HG/HP**

The halls of Hogwarts were becoming unpleasant enough that Hermione thought about using her disillusionment charm to get from class to class. The glares, the number of girls who _accidentally_ shoved her into walls, or stepped on her feet, or elbowed her sharply as they made their way through the crowd were definitely an influence. She was trying to keep her temper, trying not to let things bother her. It might have been amusing to blast a path through the people with a wide-focus group stunning spell, but then she'd have to explain to the people in authority _why_ she knew Auror crowd control spells. _Thank you, Tonks!_ Her mood was getting downright vicious, when an arm slid around her shoulders.

"Just ignore them, My Own," James muttered, glaring back at a few girls who looked embarrassed to be caught behaving badly by the handsome, popular Chaser.

"I am doing my best, but I have bruises all over my body, and my temper is growing thin," she muttered back at him. James' jaw tightened and his face flushed with anger. His hazel eyes snapped at her.

"Padfoot never said anything about this," he growled. "Doesn't he care about what's happening to you?"

"Jamie, love, he hasn't _seen_ any of the bruises, and I haven't mentioned them to him," Hermione pointed out dryly. She snickered as he immediately backpedaled.

"Oh! Well, that's different. Why have you been hiding this from him? This whole situation is partially his responsibility. He is your boyfriend, he deserves to know," James said in a self-righteous sort of voice that grated on Hermione's nerves.

"I had no idea you'd feel that way, Jamie," Hermione said with wide, innocent eyes. "I'll make sure to strip naked for him tonight so that he can see all my bruises."

"NO! That's not what I meant at all! I meant you need to talk to him about these girls. Maybe he can do something about it," he said brusquely. Hermione chuckled, the low, throaty sound drawing appreciative glances from the male students until they met the glare of James' eyes, and immediately became fascinated by anything other than Hermione Potter.

"What is he supposed to do, Jamie? Order them to leave me alone? Break up with me so they'll leave me alone? Ooooh," Hermione's eyes went wide. "What if he broke up with me? I could cry and hit him in the Great Hall. We could make it very dramatic, yet realistic. You could challenge him to a duel, and then…,"

"Have you lost your mind?" James demanded sharply. "He really likes you, Hermione. He doesn't want to break up with you."

"Well of course he doesn't," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "I don't want to break up with him, either. It's just that this is all getting tiresome."

"Love, I think you're forgetting something. If they perceive him as single, they'll be back to attacking him at every available opportunity," James pointed out. Hermione's eyes narrowed and her small nostrils flared slightly. James thought she looked adorable.

"Then we might have an escaped lioness who _accidentally _savages some girls who can't keep their hands to themselves," Hermione said darkly. James snickered.

"You look more like an angry kitten right now," he told her with a grin. "What? What is it, Hermione?"

"Don't call me that," she said, her expression disturbed.

"What…kitten?" James asked, confusion in his voice. She nodded, the disturbed expression becoming more pronounced.

"It's just wrong," she muttered, suppressing a shudder.

_Sirius used to call me kitten all the time. I sort of liked it. He only called me that. He'd call Ginny and Tonks 'love' or 'sweetheart', but he would call me kitten. _

_I know. That's why I find it kind of creepy to have my **brother** use it._

_Oh. Well that makes sense. Although, it probably makes sense to him because you're a lioness. You know, when you do the animagus thing. _

_Yes, thank you. I had forgotten my animagus form. _

_You know, you've become really snarky lately. I don't know if I like it. _

_Too bad. You and I appear to be stuck together for the rest of my life. It might help our relationship if you could manage to stop insulting my intelligence, my breeding, my upbringing and my extended family every time you attempt communication with me. _

_Well, excuse me. Just because I'm a muggleborn and I don't know every last little thing about the wizarding world does not mean I'm trying to insult you all the time. I just tend to be blunt. And painfully honest. I've never done well with prevarication. _

_An admirable quality to be sure. _

_There's that snarky side again. Do you have to do the heavy mental sigh all the time? It's starting to make me self-conscious. _

**HP/HG/HP**

"So why don't you want to be called kitten, _kitten_?" A seductive baritone whispered in her ear. Hermione jerked upright slightly in her chair. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her skin felt like it was on fire. His breath against her ear was only making it worse. She turned and stared into his dark grey eyes.

"You can call me kitten," she whispered back. His eyes were focused on her mouth, and that made her squirm slightly in her chair. "Jamie, most definitely may not."

"Oh," he said in surprise, then he smiled smugly and his eyes darkened to almost charcoal grey. "So I get a special name that only _I_ am allowed to call you?"

"Yes," she whispered, blushing slightly.

"I think I like that, kitten," he murmured into her hair, trying it out. She fought the urge to giggle like an idiot.

"Sirius, there's something Jamie wanted me to talk to you about," Hermione said cautiously. He had his face buried in her hair and he was smelling her. He liked to do that, and it made her think of a big, overgrown puppy, so she let him.

"Mmm," he murmured in agreement. She rolled her eyes.

"Your girls? Your former broom-closet darlings? They're trying to turn me into a walking bruise," she said calmly, waiting for the words to sink in. He pulled back from her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked sharply. She glanced around the library, and pulled her shirt up just enough so that he could see a livid, angry bruise standing out against the creamy flesh of her ribs. His jaw clenched so tightly that she could see the muscles in his neck. A vein seemed to be throbbing at his temple, and he was obviously struggling to control himself—to control the darkness that she'd told Regulus he had inside of him. With one shaking hand he traced the bruise on her ribs, and she could hear him grind his teeth. She turned and put her arms around his neck because sometimes that distracted him enough that he could calm down. "How long have they been doing this to you?"

"The entire length of our relationship. Well, once everyone knew about it," she said, trying to radiate calm.

"And you kept it from me?" Sirius demanded. Hermione removed her arms from around his neck, and scooted away from him.

"Sirius, we both have our secrets. You do not share many of your secrets with me, and I have never asked you to do so. I would imagine that quite a few of them are painful memories, but it's not my business—it's yours. If you choose to share any of them with me someday, I am not going to demand to know why you kept any of them from me," Hermione said coolly, a certain glint in her eye. He frowned at her.

"But—but you're being hurt. You could be in grave danger! What if one of them is crazy like Bella? She'll have you hamstrung in a dungeon somewhere trying to carve you up with her pocketknife!" Sirius was worried as his mind ran through different scenarios.

"What a disturbing thought," Hermione said, surprised at him. "I never really considered that as a possibility. I told you and James knows, so now you will both make sure that doesn't happen. "

"You're that confident in us?" Sirius asked in surprise.

Hermione usually took care of her own business. She was a private sort of person, like he was, which made her very different from her brother who shouted his thoughts and feelings at the top his lungs. She could hex with the best of them, and he'd been on the receiving end more than once. He felt a warm, tingling sensation that she would allow him to do this for her.

"Well, in the Marauders as a group. Remus is the brains, really. I expect that he'll think of something brilliant," she said with a sly smile. He growled at her.

"You'll pay for that…kitten," he hissed in her ear. Then he nipped her neck lightly, and left her alone in the library. She fanned herself with a bit of parchment. When had the library gotten so warm?

**HP/HG/HP**

Hogwarts had recently acquired weight training rooms at the request of muggleborn Quidditch players who recommended them strongly, and suggested that it would help for player training. James leaned against the wall of the new weight training room and watched Sirius vent his frustrations on a punching bag. He had stripped down to just a pair of sweat pants, and a sheen of sweat covered the corded muscles of his back. Angry tension was visible in the way he held his shoulders, the way he threw his punches and the way he moved. James sighed, pushed off the wall, and walked toward his blood brother.

"Padfoot," James said softly, and Sirius threw one last frustrated punch. He turned to face James, his chest heaving, his jaw tight.

"_Why_? Why would she keep something like this from me? She's being hurt!" Sirius ranted on for a while, and James let him because he seemed to need to get it all out. Finally, Sirius wound down enough that he slumped to the floor and leaned against the wall. His head was in his hands, and James could only see Sirius' long dark hair, which obscured his face.

"Padfoot, have you told her about what's happened to you? At home? At school?" James asked him quietly. Sirius lifted his head, and looked at James as though he were crazy.

"No, James, I have not," he said firmly, and his tone was disctinctly cool. James nodded in understanding. "Those are private things…things that do not concern Hermione."

"Did you ever suppose, Sirius, that she might feel exactly the same as you do? That this did not concern you? I pointed out that it did, but until I did she had considered it a private, personal matter," James explained, watching Sirius.

"But-," Sirius made to protest, but James stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"If you have your secrets, she must be allowed hers. It is only fair," James said firmly. Sirius frowned at him.

"You don't think that way, Prongs," Sirius argued. James snorted.

"No, but I am not my sister. She's her own person. You were there this last summer, surely you remember her screaming those very words—at the top of her lungs—at me. I recall you being there," James said dryly. Sirius frowned.

"But, I'm her boyfriend," he protested. James rolled his eyes.

"Really? When did that happen?" James said sarcastically. Then he sighed and spoke seriously. "You may be her boyfriend, but she won't accept that as granting you _any_ authority over her person. She barely acknowledges that Dad can tell her what to do, let alone anyone else. I pity her husband. That man will have a hard row to hoe."

"Well, she's not getting married anytime soon," Sirius said darkly, with a severe frown for whoever this future husband might be. James snorted.

"Back to the matter at hand, Padfoot, Hermione needs our help, but how are we supposed to stop these girls? We could hex them all, but would that teach them anything? We want them to stop completely, yeah?" James was worried about his sister, and it bled into his voice. Sirius nodded and looked at James.

"Did she…did she show you?" He asked in a haunted voice. James' eyebrows rose and his face grew angry. Sirius rolled his eyes at him. "She showed me just one, right here."

James looked at the spot on Sirius' ribcage, and realized that Sirius couldn't have seen anything that he shouldn't have. He relaxed slightly, but then his expression darkened again.

"How bad?" James asked in a clipped voice. Sirius' expression darkened again.

"It looked like someone had clipped her in the ribs with a Beater's bat," Sirius growled. James' own growl answered him, and both of them exchanged a look. Then Sirius chuckled darkly. "She's right, the little brat. We need to talk to Moony."

"Let's go find him then."

**HP/HG/HP**

A feeling of dread crept over Lily and Hermione and trailed after them all week, seeping into them. When Friday arrived, both girls had to force themselves out of bed to face the day. They sat glumly at breakfast, staring at their plates, and picking at their food. The Marauders noticed the girls' strange behavior, and talked about it amongst themselves, but couldn't figure out what was going on. Lily and Hermione left breakfast early, and were missing for a big part of the day. James and Sirius couldn't find them on the map anywhere, and they began to grow concerned. After lunch, they spotted the girls under their tree, and when they noticed a large group of Slytherins near them, hurried closer in case any of the slippery snakes tried to hurt them. They saw Severus, and relaxed just slightly, because they knew that Severus was close with both Lily and Hermione. Then something seemed odd…not quite right. Severus appeared to be verbally sparring with the girls. Hermione and Lily's faces were pink with anger. The Marauders looked at one another in surprise and then ran for the tree.

"…a disgusting blood traitor and her filthy mudblood friend," Severus spat angrily, his black eyes cold and hard. A red haze of rage settled over James' vision.

"Don't you DARE speak to them that way," he snarled in rage and whipped out his wand, pointing it at Severus.

"I'll dare to speak to them however I choose," Severus snapped icily, his own wand out and pointed right back at James. Hermione and Lily both looked horrified.

"No!" Hermione shrieked. "Don't do this!"

"Shut up, you muggle-loving blood traitor," snarled one of the Slytherins with Severus. It was Macnair, Hermione realized, and then somebody cast a hex at somebody else and Hermione cast a quick _protego_ shield to protect herself and Lily. The hexes flew fast and furious until Severus, enraged by a Jelly-Legs Jinx raised his wand furiously and pointed it right at James.

"_Sectumsempra_!" He bellowed.

"NO!" Hermione screamed, flinging herself in front of James. It took only a second for her to fling her small body in front of him, and yet the moment seemed to last forever. There was a small flash of white light, and it was as though Hermione had been slashed with a sword. Then she was crumpled on the ground in front of them, and the grass was turning red with her blood. Sirius and James' faces had turned chalk white and fear immobilized them.

"No, no, no," Lily was crying and chanting on her knees by Hermione. She had her wand in her hand. "_Vulnera Sanentur_."

Lily had to cast the counter curse two more times to stabilize Hermione, and carefully levitated her to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey tended her with dittany to prevent scarring. The Marauders had followed them to the infirmary, and waited anxiously for Madame Pomfrey to let them know that Hermione would be all right. Those horrible, awful moments kept replaying in James' mind over and over. He could hear her screaming 'NO!' and he could see her flinging herself at him.

"Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey came forward wringing her hands. "She can only have one or two visitors at a time. It was a very strong curse and she needs to rest, but she insisted that she must speak to you and Mr. Black. Please, only a few minutes. Then _I_ must insist you let her rest."

"Of course," James said dully, and he followed Madame Pomfrey, Sirius so close to him that he was almost on top of him. Hermione lay in the hospital bed, and her face was so pale, so still, that James' felt his insides twist. When he drew close her side, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled slightly.

"Jamie," she whispered softly. Her gaze flickered briefly to Sirius and she sighed, "Puppy."

"Puppy?" James choked slightly. Sirius flushed and glared at him.

"She's obviously deathly ill and not in her right mind," Sirius whispered furiously. "She meant Padfoot, I'm sure. What do you need, kitten? Madame Pomfrey said you insisted on the two of us."

"Do…not," she whispered slowly, struggling to speak, "seek…revenge."

"Don't go after Severus?" James demanded in surprise. Hermione nodded slightly. Both men turned red in the face.

"Hermione," Sirius began vehemently, but Hermione turned those hazel eyes on him and he couldn't speak. He brushed hair off of her forehead instead.

"Promise…me," she whispered, her eyes on them. They looked at one another and then back at her.

"My Own," James whispered, his voice pained.

"Jamie, no," she whispered, her eyes pleading. Her fingers twitched slightly and he took her hand. "Please, for me."

"Only for you," he whispered, tears running down his cheeks. "Only for you."

Sirius was watching her, so pale, so weak with blood loss and the after effects of the curse, and he longed to destroy Severus Snape. Her eyes were moving, searching for his, and when they found his, ensnared them. How could eyes be like that? Brown and gold and pulling him in so deep that he never wanted to leave? They were like aged whiskey, those eyes, with their amber colored depths. He could deny those eyes nothing.

"I promise," he said unwillingly, and then there was that tiny hint of a smile, and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Thank you," she whispered. Sirius felt something very like a kiss brush his cheek. His eyes widened in shock and he turned to stare at James who quirked a brow at him.

"It's something she figure out after they separated us to separate rooms," James whispered as he led Sirius out of the infirmary.

"When she was _five_?" Sirius asked in surprise, glancing over his shoulder, back toward his girlfriend.

"What can I say? She's a special girl," James muttered. Sirius frowned.

"Tell me about it."

**HP/HG/HP**

_When we set out to publicly destroy a relationship, we really publicly destroy a relationship. _

_I'm supposed to be resting, go away._

_I mean, those boys will **never** forgive Snape. It was bad enough in Snape's old memories, but he didn't try to cast a 'sectumsempra' on Lily then. This…this was a very big deal. _

_It went much further than we had planned. Severus lost his head, unfortunately. We hadn't planned on the Marauders coming across us. We assumed it would just be Slytherins._

_It might be all for the best. I mean, Pettigrew saw it, too._

_Do you suppose he's a Death Eater?_

_You know that he is. He refused to come see Sirius on Christmas Hols after he was disowned. He'd probably just received his mark. _

_I need to neutralize him or expose him. Which do you suggest?_

_Don't ask me. I long to disembowel him in the middle of the Great Hall and dance in his entrails. _

_Um…wow. That's a vivid mental picture. _

_Yes. It's one I use to cheer myself up. _

_Really?_

_His actions deeply affected my best friend. Pettigrew is directly responsible for Harry losing almost every single person whom he loved, and who loved him in return. _

_It won't happen this time. I won't let it. _

_I know dear. Now, get some rest. I promise to leave you alone and let you sleep._

Several days later, Madame Pomfrey was finally willing to release Hermione. James and Sirius tried not to hover, and failed miserably. On a positive note, the constant presence of either Sirius, Remus or James meant that Sirius' little fangirls from hell couldn't get close enough to her to hurt her. Remus' sense of smell meant that he glared at quite a few of the girls who moved through the hall near them. They seemed shocked that Remus, who was well known for his sweet, gentle, shy nature was capable of such animosity. His need to protect and shelter Hermione astounded him, and then it bothered him. He went to James to talk about it because he was afraid that Sirius might punch first and ask questions later. His friend had a lot of emotions tied up in the tiny girl, emotions that he wasn't willing to admit to himself—let alone anyone else.

"Prongs?" Remus found James alone in his room, working on Quidditch plays.

"Yeah, Moony?" James glanced up, and immediately sat up straight. Remus' eyes darted around the room and he was tugging at his robes. Nervousness radiated off of him in waves. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to someone, and I guess you're the best person for me to talk to," Remus said uncertainly. James frowned.

"I'll do the best I can, mate, but usually Hermione or Lily are better at this kind of stuff," James said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"NO! I mean, no. It's…it's about Hermione," Remus muttered. James' eyebrows shot up his forehead.

"Moony, I think Sirius has already staked his claim there, and I think Hermione really likes him," James said cautiously. Remus shook his head.

"I feel very protective of her," he said, twisting the edge of his robe in his hands. "Is that normal? I don't want to snog her, but I feel happy when she hugs me or kisses my cheek. I'm not…I'm not in love with her…I don't think so anyway, but I think I might love her."

"I know that Hermione considers you to be a dear friend, and I know she loves you," James said seriously. Remus seemed to relax slightly.

"Do you suppose that's it?" Remus asked eagerly. "But why am I so protective?"

"If I had to guess?" James ran an absent hand through his hair. "Is it…I mean…do you consider her part of your pack?"

"Part of my pack?" Remus said softly, frowning in concentration. His eyes narrowed in thought, and then he relaxed completely. "Yeah, I think it is. She's a packmate, but not a mate-mate. She's a lioness, and that sort of turns Moony off…not that you wanted to ever know that. Sorry."

"No, I'm actually thrilled that there is at least one person, aside from me, who doesn't want to shag my sister senseless," James said dryly. Remus laughed.

"I'm sure that must be comforting," he agreed. "At least I don't have to feel bad about feeling so protective."

"Be careful around Hermione. She's gets a little cranky about that sort of thing," James cautioned him. Remus smiled wickedly.

"If I blame it on my werewolf, she won't care," he said smugly. James rolled his eyes at him.

"Good. Keep an eye on her. And keep that psychotic fanclub of Sirius' away from my sister," he said firmly. Remus nodded.

"Definitely. I don't like them," he muttered.

**HP/HG/HP**

"So this is what the inside of a broom closet looks like," Hermione whispered, looking around herself in fascinated interest.

"Did you come for the view?" Sirius asked with a laugh. Hermione chuckled, and the sound did things to Sirius' insides. He pulled her up against him, and she could feel her soft curves being pressed against the hard muscle of his body.

The feel of Sirius against her was delicious, and it made her body ache. She could tell that his body was just as muscled as Lucius' had been, and she wondered what he looked like, under his robes. She bet he looked delicious. His strong hands were sliding into her hair, massaging her scalp, and she closed her eyes and moaned. The feel of his fingers, rubbing and stoking her scalp made her body tingle all over. Every nerve ending seemed alive, every inch of her skin felt hyper-sensitive. Her magic, which was always wrapped around her in a protective swaddling layer began to loosen. It felt almost like it was unfurling. It was a strange sensation, but not unpleasant. When Sirius kissed her, she felt like her lips were on fire; they tingled and burned, and then if felt like fire was licking along all of those nerve endings, across her sensitive skin. Sirius nipped lightly on her lower lip and she opened her mouth, and her magic to him. She could feel his magic pressing against hers. Light, feathery caresses of power seemed to stroke her everywhere at once. She moaned against his lips and an answering groan was pulled from him.

"Sirius," she gasped against his lips, and she felt his lips create a burning trail down her throat. He nipped lightly at her collarbone and she moaned again. The feather caresses of power were teasing her senses, building her toward something. The tingling sensation across her skin intensified. Her body started to tighten everywhere. Sirius nibbled on her earlobe, wringing another gasp from her. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately. Turnabout was fair play, she decided, and she enfolded Sirius in her magic. He shuddered against her.

"Hermione," he whispered desperately, pushing her against the wall and pressing his large, hard body against hers. Her fingers slid into his robes, and slid under his shirt. Hard muscle met her questing finger tips. Her knees turned to butter, and he had to hold her up. Their magic was swirling around them now and everything was narrowing to a pinpoint, and the only thing that existed within that pinpoint was Sirius and Hermione. Nothing else. They were the center of the universe, and the universe was on fire. They shuddered against one another, clinging together. Hermione saw the universe explode into a million, billion stars, and then Sirius was holding her up and panting into her neck.

"Wow," she said softly in awe. Sirius slid down the wall, until he was sitting on the ground, holding her in his lap. He was still panting slightly, and clutching her to him.

"Wow, indeed," he managed after a minute. "Hermione, I've never felt anything like that…ever. What _was_ that?"

"Magic," she said thoughtfully, looking up at him.

"Magic?" He frowned at her.

"Ours. Yours and mine. I think they melded together," she explained softly. He frowned again.

"Is that normal?" He asked slowly. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I'll have to research it." She brushed a lock of his hair off of his forehead.

"Will it happen every time we kiss?" He asked curiously. "Because I don't know if I could survive anything else if that's what happens with a kiss."

"I don't know, I suppose we could experiment and see," Hermione said gravely. Sirius snorted.

"Can you give me a day to recover? That was fairly intense," he said, and then he flushed.

"It was wasn't it? It was like nothing else I've ever experienced." Hermione bit her lip.

"You're worried?" Sirius asked her with concern. She shook her head.

"It's just an unknown variable, and I'm not sure how it will affect everything," she muttered, almost to herself. Sirius chuckled.

"The way you sweet talk me is just sickening," he teased her. She swatted him on the arm.


	16. Seeing What's Right in Front of You

_June 1977, Summer before 7__th__ year_

_Potter Manor_

Lily was still angry with Severus, and wasn't looking forward to the summer, where she would see him, or might run into him, on a regular basis. That alone provided the impetus for Lily to put herself forward, and ask Hermione if she might stay the summer at Potter Manor. Hermione was delighted with idea and wrote to her mother at once. Lily viewed the whole situation with some trepidation. She knew how she felt about James, but he hadn't really done anything lately to indicate whether he still liked her or not. Admittedly, he had been very busy this last year. No doubt finding out that his sister was a Seer had caused some sleepless nights and worry on his part. Still…if a boy liked a girl then he told her…right? She punched her pillow and tossed and turned restlessly. Her door creaked and she sat up suddenly, her heart pounding.

"Lils? Are you sleeping?" Hermione whispered loudly. Lily sighed in relief.

"No, Hermione, I can't sleep. What are you doing up?" Lily asked curiously. Hermione closed the door behind her and tiptoed to Lily's bed.

"Lucius owled me," she whispered softly, her face illuminated by the tip of her wand. "He wants to meet. I was thinking, we need to meet somewhere neutral. How does muggle London sound?"

"You want me to go with you?" Lily asked in pleased surprise. Hermione giggled.

"I've told Lucius he has to wear blue jeans, and a t-shirt, I need back up for witnessing this historic event," Hermione whispered conspiratorially. Lily snorted.

"You just want to see his butt in a pair of jeans. How can you be that naughty when you've got Sirius?" Lily demanded.

"I'm not cheating, or anything," Hermione said sanctimoniously. "I just want to see what he'd look like in muggle clothes. I've always wondered and this is my one chance."

"Won't you have to meet him a lot? Muggle London will probably be your best choice for any future meetings," Lily pointed out. Hermione shook her head.

"No, since I've turned seventeen, we plan to use one of my dower houses to meet. This is basically it," Hermione explained.

"_One_ of your dower houses?" Lily said faintly. Hermione snorted.

"That's what Sev said, too," she replied without thinking. Then the two of them looked at one another sadly. "He won't return any of my owls."

"You've been writing to him?" Lily asked in surprise. Hermione looked at her.

"Of course. You haven't been?" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione, you could have _died_! Thank Merlin, he taught us the counter curse, or you would be!" Lily snapped.

"It was an _accident_, Lily. I know he's punishing himself for months, and he refuses to talk to me. Severus can't be allowed to brood, he'll just get depressed. I'm hoping that Lucius will be able to help me convince him that he needs to get over this. In addition, I'm hoping that he can tell me how Regulus is doing, and whether or not he's had to take the Mark yet," Hermione whispered urgently. Lily nodded.

"Okay, then. Yes, I'll go with you," Lily whispered back. "How are we going to sneak passed your brother and your boyfriend?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Hermione whispered confidently.

Sneaking out of Potter Manor proved to be far easier than Lily had thought it would be. Perhaps that was because Mrs. Potter was an eager accomplice. Then again, if Lily were the mother of a pretty girl who had a drop dead gorgeous live-in boyfriend, maybe she'd try to help said daughter spend several hours away from said boyfriend. Regardless, the girls soon found themselves giggling like maniacs on the Knight Bus, headed into downtown London. It was an exceptionally warm day, so Hermione and Lily were wearing shorts and halter tops with sandals. Lily had opted for flip-flops, but Hermione wore espadrilles wedges. Lily groaned as they made their way down the street toward the café where they were meeting Lucius.

"What is it?" Hermione stopped and turned to her friend. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I forgot what happens when you're out in muggle London," Lily muttered. "Keep moving. Let's get to that café."

If Lily weren't so frustrated, Lucius' reaction to Hermione's muggle clothes might have amused her greatly. His eyes widened in shock as he took in her outfit, and as her hips gently swayed as she moved toward him, Lily saw him swallow hard. He stood immediately, as soon as they got to the table, and Lily admired the view for a moment. The blue jeans clung to his muscled thighs, and the t-shirt stretched over his broad chest. Lily's mouth felt dry. Hermione put her hands on his chest and kissed him on the cheek. Lily smiled to herself. It was a good thing Sirius wasn't here to see _that_. It wouldn't matter that that was how she greeted most males that she considered friends, including Severus and her own brother. No, all that would matter was that it was _Lucius_.

"Lily," he said coolly, nodding his head politely. He turned to Hermione and quirked a brow. "Are you in need of a chaperone, now?"

"I considered that it might be prudent," Hermione replied mildly. Lucius frowned.

"Has he offered for you then?" Lucius asked, then he caught himself. "I apologize. It is none of my business. I asked you here today to talk of other matters."

"He hasn't yet," Hermione said softly, placing her fingertips on his arm. "I think he may speak to his Uncle Alphard about it."

"I see," Lucius said gravely, his face solemn. He looked at her for a moment and then said gently. "I hope that you will be happy, whatever you choose."

"Thank you, Lucius. I, too, hope for your happiness," she replied. He nodded.

"Things are progressing as they should. I don't believe my father or hers would invite you to the wedding because the Dark Lord is quite displeased with Charlus Potter currently. I hope that you are being very careful, my lioness. He has decided to try for James." Lucius said carefully. Hermione nodded. She had expected this.

"James _is_ a powerful wizard. If he were to acquire him…it would be a victory," Hermione acknowledged quietly.

"What?" Lily demanded in a harsh whisper. "Are you serious? Is he…going to come after James or something?"

"No, he'll try to court him," Hermione said coldly, her lips twisting in distaste as she said the word 'court'. Lucius nodded, impressed.

"Have you Seen it?" He asked curiously. Hermione frowned, and shook her head.

"No…not yet," she murmured. "How about Regulus? Has he accepted the Mark?"

"Yes, as soon as school was done. He made every effort to look as eager as possible, and the Dark Lord was somewhat mollified by Regulus' exuberance. Severus and I have done what we can from within. I was worried about what happened at Hogwarts, but it has worked dramatically in our favor. It was perhaps a very good thing that Severus lost control that day. The Dark Lord perceives him as very…enthusiastic for the cause, and that is for the best," Lucius reported quietly.

With one arm along the back of Hermione's chair, and with his head tilted toward hers, it looked as though Lucius and Hermione were young lovers to the muggles. Lily knew that in the wizarding world, subtle cues would say almost the opposite. Lucius was careful to never touch Hermione in any way. He had his head tilted toward her, but not too close. Lily was there as a chaperone, to ensure correct behavior. This outing would be considered innocent by the most stringent matron in their world. Lily wondered about what Lucius had asked Hermione. Was he suggesting that Sirius might offer for Hermione? How would that even work since he was disowned? Was that why Sirius would discuss things with Uncle Alphard? Lily wondered what would happen if a wizard wanted to offer for her. Would he need to talk to her parents, or would he get some sort of dispensation because she was muggleborn? She shook her head and turned her attention back to Lucius and Hermione.

"How is Severus?" Hermione asked sadly. "He won't respond to any of my owls."

"You haven't been writing him!" Lucius was aghast. "For Merlin's sake, Hermione, stop immediately. Severus is staying with Death Eaters right now, of course he can't return respond. Are you trying to have him killed?"

"I didn't realize," Hermione gasped, horrified. "I—I just miss him. I want him to know that I understand, that I'm not mad at him."

"I will pass it along," Lucius muttered. "He has been very upset about the whole matter. He punishes himself for it."

"I knew that he would," Hermione said with a sigh. "Tell him that the very first full moon of the new school year, he'd better meet me in our room, or I'll show up in the dungeon to find out why."

"I will pass that along as well," Lucius said dryly.

"Is there anyone you feel has potential?" Hermione asked him curiously. He nodded thoughtfully.

"I believe so, but I am leery of exposing you to them. Once we have access to the château, I will consider bringing them to you. I think if we did a fidelous charm, blindfolded them, fed them veritaserum, questioned them, and then bound them with Unbreakable Vows—it might be safe enough to risk it," Lucius explained carefully. Hermione just looked at him.

"I don't know Lucius, that sounds like a hasty, ill-thought out plan to me," she said dryly. Lily giggled, and Lucius glared at her.

"I worry for your safety," he said at last. "If anyone knew that you were doing _this_, never mind that you are a Seer, he would want your blood. It is a dangerous path that you have chosen, my lioness. You can at least allow us to make it difficult to try and kill you."

"You are right, Lucius. Forgive me," Hermione said contritely. Lucius shook his long, blond hair at her.

"No, there is nothing to forgive. I just need you to understand how precarious your life is becoming. It does worry me, Hermione. If anything should happen to you," he paused and frowned at the table considering his words carefully. "It would be devastating to the work you are trying to do."

"Of course," Hermione said quietly.

**HP/HG/HP**

"Mum, are you in here? Lily and I brought you a present. Oh, Mr. Black, how pleasant to see you again. You remember my friend Lily Evans?" Hermione recovered quickly from her surprise at seeing Alphard Black sitting in her mother's parlor with her father and Sirius.

"Is _that_ what you wore in muggle London?" Sirius demanded, as he stared at her outfit. The vein in his temple was throbbing and he was turning red. Hermione frowned at him.

"Well of course, Sirius. I certainly can't wear robes," she said slowly, as though she didn't know why he was upset. Lily hid a smile. Hermione probably _didn't_ know why he was upset. She didn't really consider herself to be anything fabulous. She thought she was passingly pretty. She walked into the parlor, her hips swaying with each step until she was standing near her parents. Sirius was staring at her hips, and he swallowed. She sat down gracefully, and crossed her ankles.

"But, look at you!" Sirius said, waving a hand at the expanse of bare leg that was currently exposed to his view. Charlus Potter frowned at his daughter's bare legs.

"Princess, I'm not sure that those, whatever they are, is something that a proper young lady should be wearing in downtown London," he said cautiously, his face disturbed. Hermione flushed with anger.

"It was an exceptionally warm day," she bit out between clenched teeth. "Every other woman in London was wearing almost exactly what we are wearing now. It is perfectly acceptable attire."

"Perhaps, princess, but that doesn't mean that I like the idea of strange men seeing you dressed like that," her father said with a worried frown. Hermione shot a glare at Lily, daring her to pipe up with some of the horror stories she had about Hermione's escapades in London. Lily shook her head slightly. She wasn't going to tell on Hermione. Least of all when Sirius was already upset. "I think from now on I shall have James or myself escort you into London."

"But, Daddy!" Hermione gasped, staring at her father in shock. He shook his head at her.

"This is not up for discussion, princess," he said firmly. Hermione turned her head and looked at the wall, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He turned back to Alphard, and smiled tightly. "Now, Alphard, where were we?"

"I have attempted to speak to Orion, but he refuses to meet with me. I am uncertain, but he may be imperiused. Walburga may disavow that he is her son, but she cannot disown him completely. I am the head of our branch of the Blacks, and I refuse to disown my nephew. I don't have any children of my own, but after my death the estate will go to Cygnus. I can't change any of that, it's the way the estate's tied up. There is some money that doesn't belong to the estate, and I have two properties that aren't entailed. I can give those to Sirius so that he'll have something, anyway. We have casks of betrothal jewelry in the vaults, and none of Cygnus' girls will need it, so that's covered as well," Alphard spoke smoothly to Charlus, listing all of Sirius' assets. Hermione sat there impassively, listening silently while they discussed his future. She was so angry, she didn't trust her voice at the moment. It was better that she stay silent.

"Hermione has an extremely comfortable dowry, and four dower homes. She also has her own vault at Gringott's with an inheritance from an aunt who was always fond of her. All in all, any future children would be well cared for," Charlus said calmly. Lily's mouth dropped open and she turned to stare at Hermione who was still refusing to look at anyone in the room. She glanced at Sirius, who was watching Hermione, and looking slightly nervous.

"I see no objection to such a match," Alphard said calmly. Charlus nodded in agreement. "Princess?"

"Hermione?" Dorea Potter touched her daughter on the shoulder. She stood, and tossed her curls over her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter does it," she said coldly, sweeping all of them with her icy gaze. "My assent isn't required."

"Hermione!" Dorea and Charlus exclaimed angrily. She turned to look at them, her face tight with her displeasure.

"No one's bothered to ask _me_ until now, which is a bit late, father," she snapped. Then she went rigid. Lily gasped in dread and jumped to her feet. Everyone stared at Lily and then turned back to Hermione and their eyes all widened in absolute horror. Hermione's eyes had turned black, and she was breathing erratically. Lily ran to parlor door.

"JAMES!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and then she hurried back to Hermione. James came tearing into the parlor and when he saw his sister, he blanched, but hurried over to her.

"My Own?" he whispered touching her arm. Her skin was icy, and she shivered.

"It's still summer, I think," she muttered, frowning slightly. "I can see a house, but I don't recognize it. It…oh…it's a…a muggle home. Macnair and Avery are here." Her face twisted in hate. "Pettigrew, the bloody traitor, is with them. Oh…he's meant to prove himself. Oh, Sweet Merlin, no. Not the children, please!"

Hermione collapsed into James' arms shuddering and crying against him. James stroked her back and murmured in her ear. Lily crouched down by the both of them and rubbed Hermione's back. They looked at one another in fear and then looked back down at Hermione, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"James," Charlus Potter's voice was a whisper, and James looked up at his father. Naked fear was on his father's face. "Who knows?"

"Just us, Dad," James said firmly. "No one else."

"How long?" Dorea asked faintly, her eyes wide.

"It's something that sort of just started," Lily said looking down at her friend. "I know that's not how it normally works, but she doesn't remember it happening before."

"Charlus," Dorea whispered. Charlus looked at her and nodded. They turned to Alphard.

"I'm sorry to waste your time," Charlus said in a rough voice. Alphard blinked and turned to Sirius.

"Have you changed your mind, nephew?" Alphard asked gently. Sirius' eyes had never left Hermione's form. He turned to look at his uncle in confusion.

"What? No," he said with a shake of his head, turning back to her. "Never."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Padfoot," James said, his cheeks flushed. Sirius shook his head.

"No, it was better, safer," Sirius said firmly. He turned to Alphard. "Uncle…because of the family, I think it might be best if you and I did Unbreakable Vows."

"Hermione will do them," Lily spoke with unconscious authority. "As soon as she recovers."

"Are you sure that you still want to do this, Sirius," Dorea asked him cautiously. "We would not think any less of you, if you changed your mind, son."

"I'm not changing my mind," Sirius bit out between clenched teeth, his eyes still on Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" James asked, glancing between Sirius and his father.

"He's requested permission to formally court Hermione, with intent to offer," Dorea said softly, glancing at her husband's white face, "and I believe we are going to accept."

"I wanted to talk to Hermione," Charlus muttered, running a hand through his wild hair, "but this changes everything. There's _no one_ else I would trust with Hermione except Sirius."

"Excellent. I shall contact the family's lawyers tomorrow and begin the paperwork," Alphard said with a pleased smile. Sirius had heard what Charlus said, and he stood there stunned. That Mr. Potter trusted him enough to protect Hermione _knowing_ that she was a Seer overwhelmed him for a minute. He blinked rapidly and tried to get himself under control. He cleared his throat and his Uncle Alphard clapped him on the back. "You'll have to come along, Sirius. I'll need your signature on a lot of it."

"Of course, sir," Sirius murmured, his eyes back on Hermione. She stirred in James' arms, moaning in pain.

"Shhh, My Own, don't move your head," James was murmuring softly to her.

"Oh, Jamie," she said sadly. James' face was hard.

"I heard," he said coldly. "You never liked him. I should have known."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. James shook his head and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry about it, not right now. We've got bigger things," James muttered in her ear. She raised her tear streaked face and saw her parents, their faces frozen in fear, and Alphard and Sirius, quietly watching.

"That's over then," Hermione guessed. "I suppose I could be the maiden aunt to all your children."

"No, princess. In fact, due to the circumstances I shall be throwing my weight into having it sped up. Hopefully we can have you wed within two years instead of four," Charlus said firmly. Hermione paled.

"You what?" She whispered, in shock. She turned to Sirius. "You don't still want to do this?"

"Yes," he said flatly. She frowned at him.

"Have you lost your mind?" She asked him tartly. He glared at her.

"I am in full control of my faculties," he growled at her. She snorted.

"Doubtful. You do realize that as soon as _he_ finds out, I'm dead." Hermione stated as baldly as possible. She wanted to shock him—to make him realize how dangerous this was going to be. She heard her mother whimper, and immediately felt the veriest bitch.

"I don't care," Sirius said flatly. "I'm not changing my mind."

"Fine," she snapped. She turned to her father. "Do it. If he's that much of an idiot, do it."

**HP/HG/HP**

_You know, I think that has to be the least romantic marriage proposal I have ever seen in my entire life…well…and my, er, afterlife, too. _

_Circe's knickers, I'm not officially engaged yet. Our families have agreed that it's acceptable for him to court me, and if he offers for my hand, we'll entertain the offer seriously. It's what the wizarding world does instead of the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. That relationship isn't really recognized by the older people in our world. _

_Are you allowed to see anyone else while Sirius courts you?_

_No, of course not. This is the beginning of the betrothal process. _

_So…he's announcing that he wants to be engaged to you?_

_Yes, basically. On a positive note, as soon as I start receiving betrothal jewelry, all of the pureblood and halfblood girls will back off. Then it will just be the muggleborns who don't quite get it. _

_Oh, well that's good. Wait a minute! You said Lucius was courting you, in fourth year. Was that the same thing?_

_Sort of, I think if things had been different, he would have asked his father to offer for me._

_You were almost engaged to Lucius Malfoy? _

_No. Not really. We both knew it couldn't really go beyond the courting stage. His father had already made commitments for their family with Voldemort._

_But still…you could have been Draco's mum…ew!_

_If I had been Draco's mother, he would have been an exemplary child, and he most likely would not have been named Draco. That whole naming children after constellations is a Black thing. It actually shows you what a loving husband Lucius Malfoy is—he allowed his wife to name their first-born son, who turned out to be their only child. Either that or he used Black naming customs to name the boy, which still shows a great deal of affection for his wife, or concern for her feelings. _

_Fine. Lucius Malfoy is bloody brilliant. You know, except for the whole 'Death Eater let's watch this poor muggleborn girl get tortured in my house' sort of thing._

_He's not that man, and hopefully he never will be._

_By the way, way to go, outing Peter like that. James wants to beat him to death, I think._

_It was an accident. I'm not sure if that was a good thing, or not. I won't be able to use him as an asset now. _

_Why not?_

_If what we're doing is ever discovered, Sirius and James would never, ever forgive me. They would feel as though I betrayed them myself. _

_What Sirius thinks of you matters a lot, does it?_

_I think we've established that._

_Mmmm. Can you guys do the kissing thing again? I've never seen anything like that before. _

_I'm actually worried about that. I'm not sure what it means. I plan on spending a great deal of my summer in the Potter family library, researching. Oooh. Maybe I can use that as an excuse to go to the dower houses. That might work…and because all the houses are warded Mum and Dad can't complain._

_Oh, I love researching!_

**HP/HG/HP**

That summer, Dorea and Charlus Potter were torn between wanting to lock Hermione away to protect her, and trying to act as though everything were normal so that no one would find out about her newly discovered talents. The tea parties became a source of contention between the two of them. Dorea argued that if she and Hermione suddenly stopped going, everyone would wonder why. Charlus gnashed his teeth, and James and Sirius joined him in arguing adamantly against it, but in the end, Dorea was triumphant. Lily had never been to one of these tea parties before, and she was slightly nervous about the whole thing. Dorea and Hermione had laughed, and asked the house elves to create a practice tea party.

"So," Hermione drawled, taking a delicate sip of her tea, and peering at Lily through a lorgnette, "Evans is an unusual last name. What was your mother's name?"

"Haversham, er, ma'am," Lily said promptly, and took a small sip of tea. Dorea looked at her over her tea cup, and narrowed her eyes.

"Haversham, that's not a wizarding name, is it," Dorea drawled coolly, her lovely hazel eyes growing icy. Lily shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"No, it isn't," she said softly.

"I see," Hermione said dryly, nibbling daintily at a chocolate biscuit. "You're a rather plain girl, aren't you? Your wrists are bony. Pity that."

"I've never really thought about it, ma'am," Lily said with determined politeness.

"I expect not," murmured Dorea, glancing at Hermione, who nodded just slightly. Lily put down her teacup with a loud clink.

"They…they aren't really like this are they?" Lily asked faintly. Dorea snorted.

"I've seen them be much, much worse, but that's usually for family or former friends. We'll try to make sure that you sit with Hermione, or Augusta Longbottom. Oh, Hermione, Andromeda shan't be coming any more. She married a muggle, and the Blacks have disowned her. If you're lucky enough to be at a table with any of them, expect some nasty comments about Sirius. Alphard publicly began the process, and if, Merlin forbid, Walburga is there…well, you may want to leave early," Dorea said calmly. Hermione nodded. Lily blanched.

The first tea party of the little summer season was held at the Greengrass Estate. Lily shifted uncomfortably in the silk tea gown that Dorea had altered to fit her. It was in a soft, mint green because custom dictated that young ladies not wear bright colors or jewel tones—those were reserved for married witches. Hermione's tea gown was in a light mauve, and Lily thought that Hermione looked graceful and ladylike. Lily felt like a moose in a taffeta ball gown—awkward and decidedly silly looking.

"Stop fidgeting, you look beautiful," Hermione hissed at her. She snapped open a lace fan and held it in front of her face. "If they're rude, it's because they feel threatened. If they ignore you, they don't consider you important, but here…that's probably a good thing. We're breaking bread with the enemy Lils. Never forget that."

"Okay then, great pep talk, Hermione," Lily muttered. Hermione rapped her hands with her fan. "Ow! That hurt."

"It was meant to. Stop tugging at your gown," Hermione said firmly. Dorea moved to stand near them, and she frowned slightly at Lily, who immediately stopped pulling at her gown.

"Now do try to remember, dear," Dorea said kindly. "A lady glides. Try to imagine yourself floating. Do not stomp, or shuffle, or lumber along."

"Yes, ma'am," Lily said miserably. Hermione giggled behind her fan.

"She meant me, Lily," Hermione explained. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You never do any of that," Lily said flatly. "You float down the halls of Hogwarts. I've had girls ask how you do it. Well, the muggleborns anyhow. I told them it was how you were raised."

"Yes, well, I've seen a shocking number of Hermione's generation whose parents seem to have forgotten to instill basic grace and charm into their daughters," Dorea said, her face decidedly cool as she glanced toward Narcissa Black. Lily and Hermione shared a glance and small smiles.

Perhaps the gods were against them, Hermione thought faintly as she sat down where Mrs. Greengrass had assigned her. She was sitting with Augusta Longbottom and Walburga Black at the same table. Surely the sky would open up and the end of the world must be nigh. Thank Merlin, Lily and her mother were seated together at a different table, and most of the people _there_ were not Death Eater's wives, or pureblood fanatics.

"Hermione, we missed you last summer," Augusta Longbottom said warmly, with a fond smile for the younger witch. Hermione smiled back, and nodded briefly to Alice Longbottom, Augusta's daughter-in-law.

"Yes, ma'am. Mother thought it might be worthwhile to expand my horizons a bit. I'm looking forward to visiting with you this year," Hermione said politely.

"Congratulations, Hermione," Alice said eagerly, not noticing the dark frown from her mother-in-law. Hermione flushed slightly, and refused to sneak a glance at her future mother-in-law.

"Thank you, Alice, but I think it may be a bit early for congratulations," Hermione said with quiet dignity.

"I suppose a blood traitor is the best he can hope for now that he's shamed his family. It's a testament to my fortitude that I'm able to be seen in public. I considered hiding in my house for the shame of it all, but my Regulus has done his best to redeem his House. Thank Merlin I've got one son who knows his duty," Walburga Black observed coldly. Hermione refused to look anywhere near the woman, and instead focused on Alice.

"I heard that you were accepted into the Auror training program. What was that like?" Hermione asked curiously. Alice Longbottom was one of the only female Aurors on the team, and Hermione wondered what her experience had been like.

"I think I'm glad that Frank was there, too," Alice said with a slight frown. "They're a rough and tumble bunch of men. Auror Moody doesn't put up with a lot though, so he straightened them out."

"Auror Moody is very professional," Hermione said with a nod. "He takes his job seriously. I wish we had more like him."

"That's exactly what I was saying to Frank and Alice, yesterday," Mrs. Longbottom said with an approving nod.

The rest of the tea was painfully correct, with Augusta Longbottom and Hermione doing their very best to steer the conversation away from anything even close to her possible engagement to Sirius. Walburga Black seemed to be making an attempt to behave herself, for whatever reason, but she seemed unable to help herself and would occasionally make disparaging comments about either the Potters or her erstwhile son. Hermione fought for control. It would be unthinkable for her to fly across the table and choke Walburga Black. Her mother would never forgive her, and she'd never be able to look Mrs. Greengrass in the eyes ever again. Even worse, to Hermione's mind, it would make Walburga the victim, and seem to prove her point for her, and if there was one thing Hermione wouldn't do it was help the woman who'd made it her life's work to destroy Sirius Black.

**HP/HG/HP**

The château was beautiful, and its library was incredible. Hermione spent several days there researching, and Lily had joined her as a nominal chaperone. The staff of house elves was happy to see to their needs, and Lily helped her read through a score of books, looking for information about her weird kiss with Sirius in the broom closet in Hogwarts. There didn't seem to be anything about magically induced orgasms. Perhaps she was addressing the situation from the wrong angle. She nibbled her lip and tried to think about what that might mean.

"Hermione?" Sirius walked into the library, his face tense and upset.

Hermione ignored all of that. She grabbed him by the front of his robes and pressed her lips to his. He started slightly, but then began to kiss her back enthusiastically. She slid her arms around his neck and wound her fingers into his silky, black hair. His lips moved against hers, his teeth nibbling, his tongue searching. She started to feel warm, her belly tightened in pleasure, and her nipples hardened as they rubbed against the silk of her clothes and making her knees feel weak. He wound one hand in her thick curls and tugged slightly, the other hand slid down her back and held her against him. Their magic hummed between them, and it seemed like a happy hum to Hermione. As far as she could tell, their magic was meshing together nicely. Hers sort of melted into his and vice versa. It wasn't a permanent state, which would indicate bonding, but it happened whenever they got…close. She wondered if it was a preliminary bond. It was hard to think though when Sirius was licking her neck and breathing in her ear like that. She sighed as he nipped her earlobe, and there was a loud throat clearing and coughing that seemed to come from distinctly different sources. She pulled back reluctantly, and sent an apologetic glance to Lily who shrugged. James looked revolted and incensed.

"Do you _have_ to maul him in front of me?" James asked in a pained voice.

"I wasn't mauling him," Hermione said stiffly. "I was conducting an experiment."

"Really? Was that whether or not you could survive without oxygen?" James snapped in irritation. "Because if so, it seems to be a successful experiment."

"It didn't happen this time," Sirius said quietly, drawing her attention back to his smoldering gaze. She shook her head. "I wonder why."

"I…I'm not sure. I've been researching," she murmured indicating the books spread across the tables. "It may be a preliminary bond…but it may be something different. It's troubling."

"What are you two talking about?" Lily asked curiously. Hermione blushed, and Sirius' arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Our magic is meshing, but I'm not sure why," Hermione said quietly, not looking at her brother.

"Your magic is WHAT?" James demanded. He glared at Sirius. "Just what have you been doing to my sister?"

"Nothing, James," Hermione said sharply. "He's kissed me, that's it."

"What does that mean, exactly," Lily asked curiously. Hermione turned slightly toward Lily, and away from James' glare. Sirius did not let go of her, and Hermione touched his cheek with her fingertips. He turned his head and kissed her fingertips. She shivered slightly, and frowned at him. He grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes. Then she directed her focus to her friend.

"Magic is a part of us, you know that part already," Hermione began carefully, frowning to herself. "When wizards and witches marry they are bound to one another. That's why divorce isn't possible with a full, traditional wizarding marriage. Your magic, and your spouse's magic are linked inextricably, and to break the bond is dangerous to the bonded pair. That's also why many couples choose not to have the full ceremony. However, spontaneous bonding can take place as well. Sometimes, the magic wills a bond. In earlier times, these were seen as bonds willed by the gods. Even if the couple was not one that would normally have been acceptable—due to station or circumstance—the magic's blessings make the bond acceptable."

"Is that what you think you and Sirius have?" Lily asked cautiously. James seemed shocked.

"I doubt it, I'm just not sure what _is_ happening, and I don't like that feeling," Hermione said firmly. James snorted.

"You have always liked being in control, My Own," James said wryly. "This must be driving you crazy. However, Mum and Dad panicked when they couldn't find you anywhere, and Notty said that you had left the Manor with Lily. I told them that you'd promised not to leave Potter land, and that meant that you, with your sneaky Slytherin ways, had to be on Potter land somewhere. Sirius and I offered to search all the dower properties. This is the last one, Sirius was starting to panic a bit himself."

"Was not," Sirius muttered at James, but his arms tightened around Hermione's waist. Hermione sighed.

"It's just this last year," Hermione told them both calmly. "If I can make it through this year, we'll be fine."

"We need to tell Remus," James said flatly. "We have to be able to explain what's going on with Peter."

Hermione tilted her head to the side, frowning, then she looked at Lily, who nodded just slightly. They would talk later. She wished she could talk to Severus about all of this, he would have some sort of brilliant insight, she knew he would. If only there were someone that she could talk to. Someone intelligent who could be discreet.

**HP/HG/HP**

"What a pleasure to see you again, Hermione. This is young Mr. Black, I presume?" Mrs. Longbottom said politely. Hermione gave a small nod.

"Yes, ma'am. And you remember my brother, James Potter? Jamie, I'm sure you recall Mrs. Longbottom," Hermione said carefully. James took her hand and bowed over it.

"Vividly," he murmured. Mrs. Longbottom pierced him with her gimlet gaze.

"Indeed," she replied. Hermione smiled slightly.

"And this is our houseguest for the summer, Lily Evans. Lily, this is Mrs. Longbottom."

"Miss Evans, welcome to Longbottom Manor. I hope your summer with the Potters has been pleasant." Mrs. Longbottom nodded regally to the young woman.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am." Lily replied nervously, and curtseyed.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Mrs. Longbottom asked curiously.

"Well, ma'am, I was wondering if the Longbottom library had anything on spontaneous bonds, or anything that seemed similar to a spontaneous bond in outward appearance, but might actually be something completely different," Hermione said in a great rush. Mrs. Longbottom blinked at her, and then smiled slightly.

"My dear, to my knowledge, there is _nothing_ like a spontaneous bond, except a spontaneous bond," Mrs. Longbottom said firmly. "Just because the answer isn't pleasing, doesn't make it untrue, Hermione."

"But…but it just _can't _be," Hermione said flatly. Augusta Longbottom frowned at her.

"Come along then, and I'll show you the books we have," she said flatly. "I'm telling you now, though, it sounds like a spontaneous bond."

Hermione spent hours in the Longbottom library and most of what she found supported what Augusta was saying. She slammed the last book shut, a look of frustration on her face. Sirius was watching her solemnly, his dark grey eyes sad.

"Does it bother you that much?" He asked softly, looking away from her. "The idea of a spontaneous bond…with me?"

"No, of course not, Sirius. It's just that…well…I don't understand how this happened, and I don't like not understanding," Hermione said, frustrated. "Normally a spontaneous bond occurs under very specific circumstances, and we haven't fulfilled any of those."

"Such as?" Sirius asked curiously. Hermione blushed. He blinked. "Ah, well. No wonder James wanted to gut me."

"Let's go. There's nothing here that will help me. Maybe Hogwarts holds the answers," Hermione said with a sigh. Sirius cleared his throat. She glanced at him.

"I have a gift for you…for Hogwarts," he said softly. He held out a box, and Hermione opened it carefully. It was a delicate bracelet made of gold lions with ruby eyes. The tiny lions appeared to be chasing one another around the bracelet. He took it out of the box and clasped it around her wrist. She turned her wrist in the light.

"It's beautiful," she said slowly. Sirius grinned.

"Uncle Alphard said that it never gets used, for obvious reasons, but I thought it would be perfect for you," he murmured, touching her wrist lightly.


	17. Changes

_Seventh Year, Fall 1977_

_Hogwarts and surrounding areas_

It was their final year and Remus was suddenly feeling introspective. James and Sirius had seemed edgy on the train all the way to Hogwarts when Peter didn't join them in their compartment. Peter didn't show up to the sorting either, and James and Sirius had exchanged a significant look that confused Remus. He could feel anger and rage coming from them, but no worry…no fear for Peter's well-being. What was going on? This was their last year it was just the three of them. He felt like an arm was missing, or something. They'd all gone up to their dorm room, and Peter's things were at the foot of his bed. James and Sirius looked at one another again, and Remus frowned. What the bloody hell was _going on_? He'd never seen James or Sirius as angry as they had been when Peter walked into their dorm room with a cheery wave and a smile. James had slammed him against the wall, and Sirius had shoved up his sleeve revealing the Dark Mark. Remus thought he was going to be sick right there in their dorm room. Peter…their friend…was a fucking _Death Eater_? The other two boys had unceremoniously thrown him out of their dorm room and told him to not come back. Then they turned to Remus, their chests heaving with anger and rage and he had pulled up his own sleeve and shown them his bare arm, in case they were coming after him next.

"No, Remus, my friend, we're not coming after you," James had sighed sadly, and he'd pulled the werewolf in for a back-breaking hug. Remus had cried then, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. To learn that someone that you thought you knew, that you thought was a friend, was a servant of You-know-who made him cold inside. James had just held him, and Remus thought that maybe Prongs had shed a few tears too.

"How did you know?" Remus had asked in a slightly choked voice. James and Sirius looked at one another and frowned.

"I'll ask and see if we can tell you," James said finally.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Sirius protested, and James frowned at him.

"It's not your decision, Padfoot," James said somewhat coolly. Sirius sulked and went and sat on his bed. "Do you honestly think that Remus is somehow a risk?"

"No," Sirius growled from behind his bed curtains. Remus looked between his friends, frowning.

"What am I missing?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing," Sirius growled from his bed. Remus snorted. He could tell that Sirius was lying about something.

"So we've just lost one of our friends, and no one's going to tell me how or why you two knew?" Remus asked a little stiffly. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Did you two join the Order behind my back?"

"No!" James and Sirius said in unison. Sirius poked his head out of the curtains to glare at James and then turn to Remus.

"You know they won't take anybody who's not graduated already," Sirius said with a disgusted look. Remus didn't blame him there. It seemed beyond stupid when the enemy was recruiting their schoolmates from around them.

"True," Remus agreed.

"We'll tell you, we just have to get it cleared first," James explained, with a quick glance at Sirius, whose expression had turned dark. "Come on, it only makes sense to tell Remus."

"I suppose so," Sirius said at last with a heavy sigh. Remus snorted.

"Thank you so much for that vote of confidence, Padfoot," Remus muttered coolly. James looked apologetic, which made Remus wonder what on earth was going on.

"I'm sorry, Remus, it's not that I doubt you at all," James explained carefully. "It's just that it's not exactly our secret to tell, and we've got to check with the other person first."

"So, any idea yet on whether or not you still have a rampant fangirl problem?" Remus asked curiously. Sirius smirked.

"We shouldn't," he said firmly.

"And, why, pray tell, is that?" Remus asked looking between James and Sirius.

"The great prat has officially requested permission to court with intent to offer," James muttered. Sirius smirked a little more and James threw his pillow at him. "Do you have to do that? It's revolting."

"It's just because it's your sister. If it were any other girl, you wouldn't care," Sirius drawled, throwing the pillow back.

"Yeah, I would," James muttered. "Because you'd still be smirking like that, and it's revolting."

"Congratulations, Sirius," Remus offered sincerely. He pulled Sirius into a fierce hug, which Sirius returned. When he pulled back his cheeks were pink.

"Thanks," he said with a bashful smile.

**HP/HG/HP**

If there's one thing that Gryffindors do well it's being obvious. Hermione spent the first several days of school with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and waving her hands around a lot. She raised her hand in class more times in those few days than she had in the previous six years she'd attended school. She always used the arm with the bracelet on it, too. Lily was trying not to die laughing, but it was hysterically funny. The first day back to school, the pureblood girls saw it almost immediately and knew exactly what it was because the only boy who came within a ten-foot radius of Hermione was Sirius or her brother. When he walked her to class, his hand was proprietarily on the small of her back or on her elbow. He kissed her cheek when he dropped her off for class, and when he picked her up. All of the pureblood girls immediately adjusted how they behaved around Sirius.

"That's a beautiful piece," Marlene McKinnon noted politely at breakfast on Friday. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a genuine smile. A couple of the muggleborn girls frowned.

"Why are you congratulating Hermione," asked Carol Pierce finally. Marlene blinked at her and the other muggleborns. She pointed to Hermione's prominently displayed bracelet.

"That's a betrothal piece," Marlene said as though it were completely obvious, and she felt silly for pointing it out. She probably did feel silly, Lily thought. To her, it would sort of be like saying 'the sky is blue' or 'Hogwarts is a big castle'.

"What's a betrothal?" asked Sarah Bennett. Marlene turned and stared at Hermione with a deer in headlights sort of look.

Hermione smiled and was about to speak when the morning owls arrived, essentially interrupting conversation. A beautiful black owl dropped a small package in front of Hermione. A silly smile formed itself on her lips, and she glanced around the hall. Sirius wasn't there yet. She picked up the box and opened it. Lily gasped in surprise. It was a beautiful little lioness brooch that matched her bracelet. Hermione was entranced with it; she took one finger and delicately traced the lines of the brooch.

"You like it?" Sirius' baritone was behind her, his breath on her ear. She nodded. He held out his hand and she laid the box in it. He took the lioness brooch out and pinned it to the front of her collar. He looked into her eyes and smiled at her. "Perfect."

Lily had already scooted down so that Sirius could sit with Hermione, and James sat down across from her with Remus. The boys filled their plates and began eating, and Hermione turned her attention back to Sarah Bennett.

"We use it in the archaic sense that means the drawing up and signing of marriage contracts," Hermione explained carefully. "It is a little different and more binding than the muggle concept of engagement. It would take a team of lawyers and a lot of money to break a wizarding betrothal contract."

"Is that another betrothal piece then?" Carol Pierce asked curiously. She had _not_ been one of Sirius' many, many girls, and so Hermione had no problems answering her curious questions.

"Yes," she said simply. "It is the custom to gift a variety of pieces during the courting process and before the actual betrothal ceremony."

"I plan on showering you with them," Sirius murmured in her ear so that no one else could hear him. She blushed slightly.

"So you're not engaged yet, but you're as good as?" Carol asked carefully, a hint of confusion on her face.

"Yes," Sirius' voice answered her for Hermione, his arm sliding around her waist and pulling her against him. She blushed again.

Several of the faces at their table showed profound disappointment, which made Hermione glad that Sirius had gone a little bit over the top. Apparently they hadn't made it clear enough to some students, while the faculty and the pureblood students had automatically known what her bracelet meant. The pureblood boys were automatically adjusting their behavior near her. They didn't look at her unless it was strictly necessary, and their interactions with her were scrupulously correct. No pureblood boy would dare approach her by himself for the rest of the school year; they would all make sure that she had a female student, her brother, or Sirius with her first.

**HP/HG/HP**

The Marauders were sitting in the common room when Hermione and Lily came down from the girls' dormitory and stood in front of their couch. Sirius and James were talking about something in low tones so as not to disturb Remus' reading, but every now and then one of them would snicker.

"Remus, would you walk with us?" Hermione asked suddenly. Remus blinked at her in surprise and then turned to his fellow Marauders who had become instantly serious.

"Of course," he said uncertainly, frowning slightly. James and Sirius were tense. Lily was afraid, but Hermione was utterly calm. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her so relaxed.

They found an empty classroom, and Hermione sealed and warded it completely silently, with a casual flick of her wand. Remus' eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't often that Hermione made a deliberate show of power. Generally, she seemed to keep her head down, and did her best not to attract attention from professors. She turned to face Remus, and he saw her peel back several of her outer layers. She was watching him, and waiting to see what he thought. There was power there, and something else he couldn't quite name. She was letting all of them see more of her than any of them had ever seen before, except Lily, who seemed calm and relaxed in the face of this Hermione, which told Remus that this was a facet of Hermione that she knew well. James looked resigned, and Sirius looked reluctant.

"I'm the reason that James and Sirius didn't want to talk to you about Pettigrew in the dorm rooms," Hermione said quietly. Remus looked at James and Sirius. They were still worried and tense. He could tell that they wanted to shield her, to protect her, and is bothered them that they couldn't.

"You are?" Remus asked, looking at his friends again.

"I'm a Seer, Remus," Hermione said quietly. "James and Sirius didn't know…they sort of saw me in action so to speak."

"No," Remus said, shaking his head to deny it. Hermione stood there, completely calm, and Lily moved to stand near her.

"Yes," Hermione said firmly.

"But, you can't be," he whispered, turning pale. Hermione frowned.

"Why? Because it puts me at risk? Because I'm not spouting off visions all day? What about me makes it impossible?" Hermione asked tartly. Remus shook his head again.

"He's afraid for your safety," James said quietly. "He considers you part of his pack."

"Do you really?" Hermione asked, shocked. He nodded and blushed. Hermione moved forward and hugged him. "I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me."

"I say nice things about you," Sirius grumbled, and Hermione immediately went to him and touched her fingertips to his cheek.

"You do," she agreed. "But a werewolf's pack is his family—more than family, really. Or at least more than what humans usually consider family. It's…it's a great honor, Remus, thank you."

"So, you Saw Peter?" Remus asked haltingly. He felt horrible for asking, but he had to know. Hermione looked deep into his eyes and it was like staring straight into an abyss. He shivered involuntarily and automatically took a step back from her.

"I did," she murmured softly. "I Saw him prove himself. Call it an initiation if you like. There were children, Remus, pups. He helped to slaughter them like they were nothing."

"Sweet Circe," he breathed, his face pale and disturbed. He swallowed down the bile that was rising in his throat and shook his head. Peter, their friend, the boy they had known and hung out with and shared a dorm room with was gone forever. It would have been better if he'd died rather than sacrifice his soul like this.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could have spared you," Hermione said contritely, and Remus knew that she spoke the truth. Her grief was palpable. He shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Hermione. You're not the one with a bloody Dark Mark on his arm," Remus ground out. Hermione flinched as if he'd struck her, and she looked at Lily with guilty eyes.

"No," she whispered. "I'm not."

**HP/HG/HP**

On the full moon, James, Sirius and Remus did not argue with Hermione when she told them she wanted to stay in. Even if she was in the castle with Pettigrew, he couldn't get up to the girls' dormitory so they felt safe leaving her with Lily. As soon as she saw the fleeting form of her brother bounding across the lawn, with Padfoot chasing Moony in circles, Lily and Hermione slipped out of the girls' dormitory under a disillusionment charm. They waited carefully until someone else left, and they slipped out behind them. The two young women hurried quickly through the halls until they reached the seventh floor. When they entered the room of requirement, he was already there. His back was to them, and he was looking out a window that the room had provided for him. He turned when they entered, but he couldn't look at either of them. Hermione flew across the room and the impact of her small body against him almost knocked him to the floor.

"Oh, Severus!" She wailed and began crying all over his black robes. He stood there stiffly staring from the weeping girl in his arms to Lily who was watching him with an inscrutable face. He began to pat her awkwardly, stroking her curls and murmuring to her. Lily moved closer to him, her normally expressive green eyes flat and hard.

"Lily," he whispered, his eyes agonized, heartbroken. Lily glared at him.

"She could have _died_, Severus," Lily said coldly. "If I hadn't known the counter curse, she would have."

"I know," he whispered, pain flickering across his face. Hermione pulled back and stared up at him.

"I didn't die," Hermione said firmly. "Death is something that both of you must accept right now. I'm a Seer, and we're trying to overthrow You-know-who. I could be found out and killed tonight or tomorrow. My life will be forfeit as soon as he knows. Do not even _think_ about blaming one another when that happens."

"But Hermione," Lily railed. "He should _never _have used _sectumsempra_! He could just have easily killed James!"

"He knows that," Hermione said flatly. "He made a mistake, and he's learned his lesson. Ultimately, his mistake has helped us. Voldemort trusts him now."

"That is true enough," Severus muttered. Hermione held onto him tightly.

"Oh, I've missed you," she said sadly. Severus sighed and leaned into her hug.

"I've missed you, too. Congratulations," he murmured into her hair. She pulled back and raised a brow at him.

"No quips about my intended? No tart comments?" Hermione teased him. He shook his head.

"No. Black will take care of you. He is possibly one of the only people I'd trust, aside from Lucius, to keep you safe," Severus said honestly. Hermione snorted.

"I don't think I'll share that with Sirius. I doubt he'd care to be compared to Lucius, in any capacity," Hermione said dryly.

"Most likely not," Severus snorted in amusement. They both turned to Lily who still looked angry.

"I was so afraid," she confessed quietly, her green eyes filling rapidly with tears.

"I was, too," Severus muttered, his sallow face tightening. "I've never been more afraid than at that moment."

"Severus, this is all so dangerous," Lily whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. This was too much to ask of him, he was just a boy. He hadn't even graduated from Hogwarts yet. "This is too much to ask of you."

"The alternative is not acceptable," Hermione's voice cracked across the room like a whip. "If Severus and Lucius and Regulus do not do this…thousands die, Lily."

"You mean James dies," Lily snapped unthinkingly in anger.

"I mean _you_ die!" Hermione hissed, and then clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. Severus and Lily stared at her, stunned.

"Are you making him do this to save me?" Lily demanded. She turned to Severus. "I don't want you to do this anymore. It's not worth it. _I'm_ not worth it. All of you could die, or worse."

"How many?" Severus asked quietly. Hermione shook her head.

"No one knows, it's impossible to count all of them," Hermione whispered. Severus brooded for a moment.

"Who?" He asked quietly. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't understand," she whispered.

"Who have you Seen die?" He asked patiently. Tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I can't tell you that," she said softly. Severus glared at her.

"Who?" He demanded.

"You," She whispered, "Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Regulus, Dumbledore, my parents, Lily's parents. People that you don't know yet, but will. Children. Parents. Elders. Even Pettigrew dies, in the end."

"Merlin's beard, Hermione," Lily whispered, her face deathly pale. "What kind of a monster is he?"

"One that we're going to destroy before he can destroy our world," Severus said firmly, his eyes on Hermione's devastated face.

"You can't tell anyone what I've said," Hermione said firmly. "This falls under the oaths you've sworn to me. This is dangerous knowledge. People start to think that their lives don't matter because they're already dead. Or people take foolish risks because they were told that they lived. We're changing everything. The future is fluid, and we all must be very, very careful."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Lily said quietly. She was consumed with guilt for thinking badly of her blood sister. Hermione shook her head impatiently.

"We can't doubt one another, Lily. If we begin to doubt each other, everything falls apart. Our strength is in our love for one another, and our faith in one another. We can't doubt that. Ever," Hermione said passionately. Severus and Lily nodded solemnly.

"I won't Hermione, I promise," Lily whispered.

**HP/HG/HP**

It was perhaps a week or two after that that Hermione was deep in the stacks of the library's restricted section looking for information on spontaneous, or natural, bonds. She'd found a fascinating volume and was reading it avidly, soaking up the information when she heard several petulant voices conversing in sly whispers. She looked up from her book and listened quietly.

"So she's gotta be pregnant or something, right?" said one of the voices. "I mean, who gets engaged in school?"

"Right, and I mean, why would Sirius Black want to get married while he's still in school? It's just crazy!" agreed another voice.

The voices continued saying more and more horrible things about Hermione. All the blood had drained from her face and she listened to them almost against her will. It was as though she couldn't stop listening to them. They eventually faded away, as the girls moved away from where she was standing, and Hermione stood there for an untold amount of time, clutching the book on natural bonds. She sank to her knees in the restricted section and cried, silently. She rocked by herself and the tears slid down her cheeks unchecked. The cap to her day was walking down the hall and finding a muggleborn Hufflepuff trying to proposition Sirius.

"You may have to marry her, but that doesn't mean you still can't have fun," the girl was saying. Sirius stared at her as though she were crazy.

"What do you mean, I have to marry her? I want to marry her, that's what all the betrothal gifts are for," he said in confusion edging away from her.

"But…why would you want to get married while you're in school?" The girl asked, confused. Sirius looked at her as though she were daft.

"I think perhaps you're confused about wizarding customs," he murmured as politely as possible, and tried to escape again.

"Sirius, wait," the girl tried one last time, but by this time Hermione had reached them, and she was livid.

"Do _not_ touch him," she hissed at the Hufflepuff girl. "He is _mine_."

"I've heard about how you trapped him into marriage," the Hufflepuff girl sneered at her. "I don't think that's very nice of you, or very fair."

Hermione laughed at her, and tossed her wild curls over her shoulder. The laugh was brittle, and Sirius—who knew her very well—could tell that she was emotionally upset. She took a step toward the other girl, and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You don't know anything at all, you stupid girl," Hermione said coldly, "a wizarding betrothal contract usually takes _four years_ to culminate in a marriage. It would be incredibly stupid of me to get pregnant now. That contract is so air-tight legally that it is almost impossible to break. He is _mine_. If I catch you near him again, you'll wish you'd never met him. Feel free to pass that along."

Hermione grabbed Sirius' hand, and dragged him along behind her. He followed her willingly, his heart pounding in his chest. _He is mine_. Maybe such words shouldn't make him so giddy, so happy, but they did. They were headed to the seventh floor, and he wasn't sure why, but he knew the Hermione was upset, so he let her drag him along. When she started pacing in front of the wall, he started to worry about her, but when a door appeared and she opened it and shoved him into a room he was flummoxed.

"Hermione?" He asked cautiously, looking around him in wonder. They were in a room that looked like a lounge, or a study. It had a fireplace and comfortable couches, and a bookcase or two. "Where are we?"

"Where I needed to be right now," she murmured before flinging herself at him. He held her tightly against him and buried his face in her hair. He kissed her temple, and stroked her back. She pulled back from him and began undoing his robes.

"Er, Hermione?" He said faintly, staring at her. She blinked up at him, and kept unbuttoning his shirt. His heart was racing in his chest, and he felt a jittery nervousness overtake him.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing," he whispered, watching her nimble fingers pull his outer robes and his shirt off of him until he was standing in front of her with his torso bare.

"This," she said simply, and she put her hands on his chest, with her palms spread wide. Runes appeared on his upper chest, and they seemed to be arranged in a specific pattern. In the center of his chest was an ancient symbol that he recognized as a magical sigil for Sirius the constellation. He felt a goofy grin slide onto his face and refuse to go away. She glanced up at him and frowned slightly. "What is it?"

"You marked me," he murmured, staring at his chest. She frowned a little more.

"Well they won't leave you alone," she muttered at him.

He pulled her against his bare chest and kissed her. It was different from the other kisses they'd shared so far. This one was a little wild, a little unrestrained, but Hermione kissed him back enthusiastically. She bit his lower lip, and he groaned into her mouth. She pushed him back until the couch hit the back of his knees. He fell onto it, and Hermione straddled his lap, and continued to kiss him. The feel of her body pressed against him like this made him ache. He wound his hands into her curls and gave himself up the scent of jasmine and taste of her lips on his. She was kissing down his neck, and he was enjoying her doing so when she bit him. He squirmed against her. It wasn't that he didn't like it, or that it was too painful, he actually liked biting and she was turning him on without even realizing it. If any other girl had done that, he would have perceived it as an invitation to toss her on her back and make her mindless with pleasure, but this wasn't any other girl. This was Hermione. He struggled for control and tried to tamp down the desire that threatened to take over.

"Kitten," he panted into her hair when she bit him again. "Please, you can't do that."

She pulled back with a pout on her full lips, but when she saw his face she blushed. He was staring at her with dark, lust-filled eyes—his cheeks were flushed and his lips looked swollen, especially his lower lip. The heat from his gaze made her want to melt against him. It was incredibly sexy-looking, and she had to remind herself that she couldn't just ravish Sirius in the room of requirement.

"Sorry," she whispered. Then she looked at him hopefully. "Just one more?"

"One," he said in a slightly strained voice and she nodded.

She bit him one more time, a bit harder than before and he moaned and bucked against her. The hard heat of him pressing against her knickers made her shudder against him, and his hands slid up to her waist to move her. He was panting slightly and he wouldn't look at her, as he buttoned his shirt. Hermione knew he was embarrassed but she wasn't sure why.

"Sirius? Did I do something wrong?" she asked in a small voice, worry overtaking her. He whirled to face her, surprised.

"No, of course not! I just…I want to…," he took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. "I want you to know that you're different, that you're special to me, but just now all I wanted to do was...not very gentlemanly."

"I see," she said huskily, and moved toward him to straighten his tie. He watched her warily, but when she was done all she did was kiss him on the nose. "I think I like the idea that you want me, and I like the idea that you want to make sure that I feel special. It's okay for you to want me; it's what you do with those feelings that makes the difference."

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously as he slid into his outer robes. She tilted her head slightly.

"Well, are you going to shag me against a wall, and then forget my name later?" Hermione asked pointedly. He blushed and ducked his head.

"No," he muttered. Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Good puppy," she breathed in his ear, and turned toward the door.

"Hey," he protested. She turned back to him, one brow quirked.

"I considered putting a collar on you," she said bluntly. "But I figured that no one would get it, so I did the tattoo instead. You're _mine_, Sirius, and the sooner they understand that, the better off they'll be."

He followed her out of the room, grinning like an idiot.

**HP/HG/HP**

The Gryffindor common room was fairly quiet at the moment, and Lily was grateful for that because she really needed to work on her Charms essay. Remus was sitting at a small table with her and they were working in companionable silence. Every now and then Remus would glance toward the end of the room, where their former friend Peter sat, but then he'd turn his attention back to their work with a small frown on his face. Lily knew what was going on, she'd been there when Hermione had had her vision after all, but she knew that this was incredibly painful for the Marauders. They'd lost one of their own, and it was affecting each of them differently. Hermione came into the common room and moved immediately toward them. She sat down next to Lily and pulled out a book.

"Don't you want to work on your Charms essay?" Lily asked dryly. Hermione glanced at Lily's paper, and rolled her eyes.

"I've completed mine. It's sufficient," Hermione said firmly, and turned back to her book.

"You know, if you ever applied yourself, you'd beat Lily and me hands down," Remus observed quietly. Hermione shrugged, and turned a page.

"I'm a very busy person. I have a lot of responsibilities," Hermione said airily. Remus quirked a brow at her because, as far as he could tell, she was telling the absolute truth.

"Hermione Canopia Potter!" James was standing in the opening of the Fat Lady's picture and he made his way into the common room with every Gryffindor's eye on him. He looked absolutely furious, and he was clenching and unclenching his hands in rage. Hermione looked the very picture of innocence, sitting daintily on a couch with Lily with a book in her lap. He growled in irritation.

"Yes, Jamie?" She asked sweetly, looking up at him with wide, guileless eyes. He glared at her.

"Don't you Jamie me, Hermione Potter," he snapped at her. "What on earth possessed you?"

"Some people are woefully ignorant of our customs," Hermione said self-righteously. "I was just providing a handy translation."

"What happened?" Lily asked in surprise. Hermione glared darkly at Lily.

"I overheard some horrible girls in the library—they didn't know I was there—intimating that I might _have _to get married because I was pregnant, and that was the nicest thing they had to say about me," she whispered furiously, but James and Remus heard her, and they both looked upset at that. "And then I was walking to the common room when I saw some…hussy…rubbing herself all over Sirius and begging him to sleep with her."

"But," James began and then stopped. He was torn. The idea that Sirius' deranged fan club was still hurting Hermione enraged him, but she couldn't just run around doing the sorts of things that she'd done. "Hermione you just can't do things like that. It's bound to draw the professors' attention."

"What did she do, exactly?" Remus asked curiously. Hermione was smirking slightly, and it frightened him just a bit.

"I'm not sure," James muttered. He turned to his sister. "What _did _you do?"

"Where's Sirius?" Hermione asked mildly, and flipped another page in her book. James turned around.

"He was right behind me," he muttered to himself. They all turned to the portrait opening as Sirius slipped in, and strolled over to their group. He sat down on the couch next to Hermione, and stared at James, waiting.

"Is he done yet?" Sirius asked Hermione. She shook her head.

"No, not yet," she murmured back. "Could you stand up please?"

"Sure," Sirius stood up, and Hermione followed. She flicked her wand and his outer robes and shirt disappeared, leaving his well-muscled bare chest with its new tattoos open to everyone's avid gaze. Remus stared at Sirius for a minute and then started laughing.

"What?" James demanded. Remus gasped for air and waved at Lily who was staring at Sirius' chest and giggling. She shook her head, laughing so hard that she was having trouble breathing.

"She's marked him with the runes of claiming and ownership," Remus gasped out, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Anyone who trespasses on her property will 'be punished'."

"It's quite simple," Hermione said smugly. "Lily, hug Sirius."

"Okay," she said with a shrug. The red head stepped forward and hugged Sirius. His arms went around her shoulders and he hugged her back. James frowned darkly at the two of them, and Lily stepped away from Sirius, trying to hide a smile.

"See?" Hermione pointed out, waving a hand at Lily. "She didn't trespass, so she's fine. He's all half-naked and everything, and it didn't do anything to her because she's not planning on poaching."

"And the bite marks?" James asked dryly. Hermione beamed at Sirius who was giving her a heated look, despite the number of people in the common room.

"Well, I figured few people would actually see him without his shirt on, so he needed something a little extra," Hermione said logically. James rolled his eyes and shook his head at Sirius.

"I warned you," he said flatly. Sirius shrugged.

"I know," he said mildly. Remus shook his head. Sirius was happy, he was _proud_ that Hermione had marked him. Remus could feel it rolling off him. It was a primal thing, marking one's mate, and it appealed to Sirius' animagus side. It appealed to Remus as well, but he had yet to meet his true mate. He could be patient though because he knew she was worth it. James turned to his sister.

"Put his clothes back on him. I have to see him half-naked enough as it is," James said in exasperation. Hermione waved her wand with a slightly bored air, and Sirius was robed once again.

"As long as people keep their hands to themselves, they won't have to worry about anything," Hermione said airily. Then her expression darkened. "And if they can't, well they get what's coming to them."

"The professors are going to notice," James warned her. Hermione snorted.

"What girl is going to admit that the problem is that she tried to sexually assault Sirius?" Hermione asked dryly. Remus snorted.

"That's true," Remus said with a wry smile.

"Yes, but what did you do?" Lily asked curiously. Hermione smiled, and all the boys shuddered.

"It's a progressive spell," she explained sweetly, settling herself down on the couch. "Really, though, I tied it to actual touching. If someone verbally flirts with him, it does absolutely nothing. You can _say_ whatever you want to him. The first time someone touches him with sex on their mind, their eyebrows grow together. If that person persists it get progressively worse. Next is facial acne, then rupturing pustules, then I think it goes to a mild electric shock. I'll have to check my notes."

"You are scary," Lily said in awe. Hermione shrugged.

"Don't mess with what's mine, and you'll never have any problems," Hermione said calmly. James snickered, and Remus rolled his eyes.

**HP/HG/HP**

The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year was fast approaching, and Lily just couldn't manage to get excited about it. James Potter had liked her since their first year, and she'd realized somewhere along the way that she liked him, too. Only now that she knew she loved him, he seemed to have forgotten that she existed. She'd even stayed at his house this last summer, and one might have thought that there would have been ample opportunity for him to kiss her, but it hadn't happened. Now it was their last year here at Hogwarts. If he was going to make a move, he was running out of time. She laid her head on her folded arms and sighed.

"Lily?" James said hesitantly. She raised her head off of her arms and blinked at him.

"Yes?" She asked curiously. He looked nervous, and unsure of himself, which was very unlike the confident Gryffindor.

"Has anyone asked you to go to Hogsmeade yet?" He asked quietly, his ears a brilliant red. Lily shook her head.

"No," she murmured, her green eyes wide.

"Would you…would you go with me?" He asked bashfully, speaking more to his toes than to her. Lily hid a smile.

"I would love to, James Potter," she said firmly. He looked up at her in surprise.

"You would?" He asked, stunned.

"Yes," she confirmed, a small smile playing about her mouth. He smiled at her and it was blinding.

"Well, all right then," he said with a nod, and he left her alone in the library. Lily giggled and rolled her eyes.

"What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Lily.  
The red-head blushed prettily and glanced around the library.

"James just asked me to Hogsmeade," Lily confided. Hermione sighed dramatically.

"Well, good! It's about time that brother of mine got his act together. I thought I was going to have to lock you two in a broom closet or something," Hermione said in a relieved tone of voice. Lily swatted her on the arm.

"It's not like I could control how quickly he moved," Lily complained. Hermione snorted, and then she frowned.

"He really cares for you," she said quietly. Lily nodded.

"I know. I care for him, too," Lily said softly. Hermione nodded.

"Okay, then," she said firmly. "If he screws up, we'll kill him together."

"It's a deal," Lily said with a grin.

_A/N: Now, because I'll be damned if we send Sirius to Azkaban, the tats on his chest aren't exactly the same as the ones that Sirius displays for us in the movies. These are different, including the symbol in the middle. Just imagine something sexy and inky on a hard, well-muscled chest. There. Now, I'm hard at work on the other story, but I thought I'd post this because it's the older story (or the one I started first, anyhow). _


	18. What Comes Naturally

_A/N: So…my computer completely crashed, and dumped this entire chapter and I had to write the entire thing all over again. Except I do not have an eidetic memory, and therefore it's not exactly the same as what I had originally written. When it happened, I just wanted to sit down and cry. A lot. So I'm super sorry that this chapter was later than scheduled. _

_Christmas Holiday, Winter 1977_

_Potter Manor, and affiliated properties_

Château Dangereuse had quickly become a safe haven for Hermione, and was one of her favorite places to spend her time. After the initial fear of their daughter somehow being in danger, the Potters had resigned themselves to this little rebellion of Hermione's. Dorea argued that if this small thing gave her a sense of freedom then they should thank the Fates. They both knew that their headstrong daughter could have attempted any number of things to assert her independence, up to, and including, running off to muggle London or any number of incredibly dangerous things. That all she wanted to do was catalogue the libraries of her dower homes was anticlimactic, and her mother considered it a boon and a blessing. Life at the Evans home was increasingly uncomfortable for Lily since her sister's engagement to Vernon Dursley, and part way through the Christmas holiday a tear stained letter had been brought to Hermione by Eleanor, Lily's owl. Charlus and James had gone at once to collect Lily, and speak with her parents. On some days, Lily helped her in the libraries, where their true purpose was researching ways to destroy Horcruxes. Other days, she spent exploring her burgeoning relationship with James. Hermione watched her brother fumble charmingly around the red-headed witch. He was trying so hard to do everything right, and his earnestness won Lily over more than anything else. Hermione had her own eager puppy, but he allowed her the space and privacy to work in her various libraries. If certain other activities took place in her Château, no one was the wiser. Hermione was seated at her desk, reading through an ancient, crumbling volume that seemed to have some interesting leads. It seemed as though there was an old powerful purification spell that could banish extremely dark magic like Horcruxes.

_That just might work._

_It might at that. Have I told you lately how jealous I am of your pureblood libraries?_

_Perhaps I shall develop a muggleborn lending library. Would that please you?_

_Oh, yes! Would you really do that? That would be incredible!_

_Of course I would really do it. Merlin knows that Sirius and I will end up with disgusting amounts of money. We might as well do something useful. _

_But your dad said your dowry was 'comfortable'. _

_Yes, Daddy has very skewed notions about what constitutes 'comfortable'. So does Sirius Uncle Alphard. I've got millions of galleons, and so does Sirius. _

_Oh. Well make it a really big library then. _

"_Madame_?" The French house elf stood hesitantly at her elbow. He was shifting nervously, and that immediately drew Hermione's attention.

"_Oui, Pepe_?" Hermione replied. He tugged on his ears, and then began to speak quickly in broken French. Hermione winced internally.

"There is a woman who has had an accident. She is being at the ward's boundaries and she is needing help," Pepe said anxiously, wringing his little hands. Hermione jumped to her feet and followed Pepe to where the injured woman was. She was right where the little house elf had said, she'd obviously fallen hard and broken her leg. She was also heavily pregnant, and if Hermione wasn't mistaken she was in labor.

"_M'aidez_!" The woman panted heavily. Hermione spoke soothingly to her, and touched her leg lightly, numbing it with a wandless, nonverbal spell. The woman started. "_Vous êtes une sorcière_?"

"_Oui, Maintenez toujours s'il vous plait_," Hermione said while she tried to determine the extent of the woman's injuries. Well, if the woman knew what she was, then chances were it would do no harm to help her as much as she could. She healed the broken leg, and levitated the laboring woman through the wards and into her home.

"Notty!" Hermione called frantically. Notty popped in and her eyes widened in surprise. "She's broken her leg, and she's in labor. I need you to fashion a birthing tub for me. Organize the female house elves. Get sterile cloths and water. Oh! She can't put any weight on her leg, so get a birthing stool for inside the tub, too."

"Yes, Mistress!" Notty said immediately, and popped out to carry out her mistress' bidding.

"You are Eengleesh?" The woman managed to grit out. Hermione turned back to her.

"_Oui, mais je parle très bien français_. _N'ayez pas peur, nous allons prendre soin de vous et le bébé_," Hermione tried to soothe the laboring woman. She nodded gratefully.

"Yes, I can see that you are very kind," she managed to get out.

Fifteen hours later, the female house elves were cleaning and tending to an adorable baby girl, and Hermione was very carefully healing the new mother. Then she cleaned her, dressed her in a loose dressing gown, and carefully levitated her to a large bed that she'd transfigured in the corner of her parlor. The mother held out her arms and Notty placed the baby girl carefully into them. The mother cuddled her baby close and looked up at Hermione gratefully.

"You saved us both. I thought that the Château was empty, if it had been, I would be dead, and so would she," the woman said in heavily accented English. Hermione protested, and the woman held up her hand. "No, when I fell I not only broke my leg, I also snapped my wand. I would have died there with the babe inside me."

"What were you doing out there?" Hermione demanded. The woman blushed and shook her head.

"I was looking for the mistletoe and the holly," she explained. "It is the first Noël for my husband and I in our own home. I wanted it to be special."

"I see," Hermione said carefully. "We should send an owl to your husband. He is probably frantic with worry."

"_Oui_," the woman said wryly. Hermione smiled at her.

"What is his name? I'll need to address the letter for the owl," Hermione asked gently.

"Thierry Delacour," the woman replied. She gave a start, and stared at Hermione. "_Je suis tellement désolé_, I did not give you my name. How rude of me! I am Apolline Delacour."

_You must be joking. _

_Shush. It isn't her fault. The Château is in France, we were bound to run into some French people at some point. _

_But the Delacours? Really?_

_I have no control over these things. Complaining to me does nothing except give me migraines. _

"And I am Hermione Potter," she said politely. "Now let's get this letter off to your husband."

Thierry Delacour had indeed been frantic when he couldn't find his heavily pregnant wife. He had apparated almost instantly to her property, and had been profuse in his thanks for saving his family. He and Apolline had begged Hermione to be the godmother to their infant who they had decided to name Fleur. Hermione understood their reasoning. In magical terms, the Delacour family owed Hermione Potter a huge debt that they could most likely never repay. By making Hermione the godmother of little Fleur, they could alleviate some of the debt, and create a magical relationship that bound their families together. Finally, Hermione capitulated, and agreed to be Fleur's godmother despite the grumbling of Old Hermione. Thierry and Apolline were relieved and thanked her profusely. Hermione flicked her wand and transfigured a piece of holly that her house elves had brought in for the new mother. In her hands was a tiny bracelet that just fit round the baby's wrist. It was finely wrought silver, and in the center was a small engraved flower.

"Godmothers are supposed to give the baby a gift, no? It will grow with her, so you need not worry that it will constrict her wrist," Hermione said with a smile. She placed the bracelet on the baby, and held her hands over the child until they glowed softly. "May this child know the love and laughter of friends and family. May she grow up brave, strong, and true. May she be a beacon in the wasteland, a star in the night, a guiding lamp in the woods. May she always be true to herself, and may she follow her heart. So mote it be."

"_Merci_." Apolline was crying, and Thierry blinked rapidly.

"We go now, but we will meet again as soon as Apolline is feeling better," Thierry said firmly. Hermione nodded and hugged them both. She kissed the baby on the brow.

"_Au revoir, petite Fleur_," Hermione whispered to the sleeping baby.

**HP/HG/HP**

"Augh! My eyes!" James complained as he clapped his hand over his eyes. Sirius sighed, and Hermione moved off of his lap and sat demurely in a nearby chair.

"You know, I've caught you and Lily all over this house doing the most shocking things, and I never shrieked like a girl," Sirius said sourly, glaring at his friend. James snorted.

"Lily is not your sister. If I was snogging Regulus, I doubt you'd be so cavalier," James huffed indignantly. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the thought of James and Regulus kissing. She couldn't picture them together at all. James would just irritate Regulus, and he'd hex him. Regulus needed someone who was serious, like he was. Someone who was meticulous and studious, who cared about the sorts of things that he cared about.

"Sweet merciful Nimue!" She gasped, and sat bolt upright.

_Are you thinking what I think you're thinking? _

_Maybe…but they might not even be attracted to one another, and then it's all academic._

_But they would be perfect for one another. _

_Hmmm. Maybe. _

"What is it, kitten?" Sirius asked her, worry in his grey eyes. She shook her head.

"Nothing, er, just thinking about Christmas presents for all of you," Hermione said with a weak smile. Sirius quirked a brow.

"Can my present not come in a box?" He leered suggestively. Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"That's not amusing at all," James growled. Hermione shook her curls at her twin.

"Oh, Jamie, he's just kidding," she sighed.

"I don't want to hear jokes like that, ever. I don't care if you two have been married for a hundred years," James said with disgust. Hermione rolled her eyes at Sirius and he grinned at her and winked.

"You'll still be the most beautiful witch in the world, even at 117," Sirius swore. Hermione got up from her chair and went back to his lap. He settled her against him, and wrapped an arm around her waist. James grunted in disgust, and Sirius just smirked at him. He leaned close to Hermione's ear and breathed into it. "I wasn't kidding."

She turned to look at him in surprise, and his dark grey eyes were smoldering at her. She blinked, and worried her plump, bottom lip between her teeth. Sirius visibly swallowed and shifted slightly under her. She could feel him growing hard underneath her and smiled smugly at him.

"Perhaps," she murmured, her hazel eyes glowing at him. He grew even harder and she smirked.

"You're playing with fire, witch," Sirius growled in her ear.

"So what are you getting me?" James asked eagerly.

"I think that we should keep it a surprise, Jamie-love," Hermione said gently. James pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"Some days, I swear it's like we're dating first years," Lily said dryly from the doorway. Hermione snickered into her hand, and squealed when Sirius pinched her bum. She hopped off his lap and glared at him.

"Maybe you won't get any presents," she declared with a sniff, and moved toward Lily who linked her arm through Hermione's and smiled at her. Hermione smiled back, but then her smile faltered and her eyes widened.

"Hermione?" She heard Lily call her name, but it sounded as though it was coming from a distance.

_It was a muggle neighborhood, she could tell because all the houses were in neat, orderly rows. Little cookie cutter houses with their neat, orderly little lawns, and their odd 'lawn art' lined the street. Hermione looked up and down the street trying to figure out which of all these houses was the one she needed to go to. She felt a pull down the street and she followed it unwillingly. She stopped in front of one of the houses and frowned. She knew this house, didn't she? In a panic, she wondered if perhaps it were Lily's house, but then she realized that it was not. The family that lived here looked nothing like the Evans family. There was a father, a mother and three children: a boy and two girls. When the Death Eaters came, Hermione knew that one of them was Peter. She wished that he was Imperiused. She wished that he hated what was happening, but his grating laugh raked across her nerves and she knew deep within herself that he was **enjoying** it. She turned away because she couldn't bear to watch. Hearing was almost as bad. She cried and cried for the muggles who had done nothing except live on this street. She focused her attention on the house number, and then ran to see the street name. _

"Hermione?!" Sirius' voice was frantically calling her name.

She was sobbing, and choking on her tears. She could feel that her face was wet, feel her chest shuddering with each breath. Arms were tight about her, and she knew from the feel of them that it was Sirius. James always felt different. She blinked rapidly, and her eyes shifted from black to her normal hazel. Sirius pulled her close to him and murmured in her ear, his hands stroking her, soothing her. It calmed her down, and her breathing returned to normal. Lily looked sick to her stomach, and James' face was a stony mask.

"What did I say?" Hermione asked, suddenly nervous.

"Not much," Sirius whispered against her temple. "You muttered something about a poor muggle family that hadn't done anything to anyone."

"You…you said Peter's name, and you looked completely repulsed," Lily said softly, her eyes huge. Hermione's face turned slightly green and she shuddered in Sirius' arms.

"He…he likes doing it," she whispered. "I could tell that he was _having fun_."

Sirius' arms tightened around her and his face became twisted with rage. He very carefully helped her up, and led her toward Lily. Then he paced the room, his expression turning darker and darker. James looked coldly furious, but he didn't pace. Instead he watched Sirius, his lips tight with anger. The two blood-brothers turned and looked at one another and they left the room without a word. Lily turned to look at Hermione, confusion and hurt in her expressive green eyes. Hermione shook her head slightly and hugged her blood-sister tightly.

"Where did they go?" Lily asked quietly. Hermione lifted up one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug.

"I'm not sure. It's possible that they've gone to see Remus. It's also possible they've gone and shifted into their Animagus forms so that they can run off their stress. It's also possible they've gone to punch walls. I just don't know," Hermione finished sadly, looking after them.

"Hermione…has it already happened yet? The muggle family?" Lily asked cautiously. Hermione thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"No, not yet. It will be soon though," she replied.

"What if we put up protective wards?" Lily asked curiously. "What if we went to their house and tried to save them? You know where they live, right?"

"We could do that," Hermione said excitedly. "Come on, Lils!"

The muggle neighborhood looked just as it had in Hermione's vision. It was dark now, naturally. One didn't traipse through a muggle neighborhood in broad daylight and cast protective wards. It was the sort of thing muggles tended to notice. The girls worked well together after years of friendship and group projects. They had the house warded quickly and efficiently. It would be enough to keep the Death Eaters away, anyway. Lily was viewing their handiwork with a smile of satisfaction, and Hermione smiled at her. It felt good to know that they had done something that would save lives. Hermione's glance took in the rest of the neighborhood and she frowned. All the little cookie cutter houses marching in their neat rows made her think of something.

"Lily," she murmured cautiously. "Why d'you suppose they chose _this_ family? Why not one of the other families?"

"I don't know, Hermione," Lily said with a frown. "Why?"

"I just…I think maybe we should do this whole street. What if they become angry and pick another family? If the whole street is protected…maybe they'll give up and leave," Hermione explained. Lily frowned for a moment and then nodded.

"No, you're absolutely right. Let's do the whole street," Lily said with a determined glint in her eyes.

The time it took to ward one house was negligible, but by the time they'd done the whole street they were exhausted. Lily and Hermione apparated back to Potter Manor, and dragged themselves up to their respective bedrooms. Hermione changed into her nightgown, and tried to lie down, but everytime she closed her eyes she could see the poor muggle family struggling, and hear Pettigrew's laughter. Hermione tossed and turned for an hour, and eventually snuck down the hall to Sirius' room. She stood outside his door for several long moments, shifting anxiously from foot to foot.

_Is there a really good reason why we're not in that bed already?_

_Um, well, I…_

_So that would be a big fat no then. I worry about you, you know that? The boy has one of the most incredible bodies I have ever seen, and I've seen quite a few, and he's all yours. _

_This isn't about sex!_

_Honey, I know it isn't. I was trying to tease you. I should have known better. What are you worried about?_

_Usually, when I'm upset I go see Jamie. He holds me and he tells me everything will be okay. Sometimes he just holds me, and that's fine, too. I just need to be near him, and I start to feel better._

_We can go see Jamie. I'm sure he would hold you. _

_But I want Sirius. _

_So we can go see Sirius._

_But…_

_Listen, your brother loves you, and he'll always love you, but he does realize that you have a suitor—Merlin's beard—a husband-to-be, basically. I'm sure he'd realized that certain things are going to fall to Sirius from now on. _

_But…_

_No! No more dancing in the hallway like you have to pee. Go to Sirius. I think it will really mean something to him that you turned to him for comfort. _

Hermione took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and slipped into Sirius' bedroom. It was dark, of course, but her animagus-sharpened senses allowed her to make her way unerringly to the side of his bed. He was on his back, the blankets pulled up to his chin. She could hear his deep, steady breathing, and smiled to herself. She lifted the counterpane carefully and slid into bed next to Sirius. She snuggled up next to him, wrapping an arm around him, and laying her head on his bare chest. He started slightly, and turned toward her, his arms slipping around her waist.

"Hermione?" He whispered in astonishment.

"I couldn't sleep," she murmured. "I just kept seeing them…and hearing his laughter."

"Merlin's lacy knickers," Sirius swore, and his arms tightened around her. "I'm sorry that you had to see it…see him."

"Thank you, Sirius," she whispered in the dark.

"Do you need me to do anything?" He asked uncertainly.

"Hold me?" She whispered. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her on the nose.

"Forever," he said so softly that only someone with enhanced hearing could have heard him. She smiled in the dark and kissed his chest. She snuggled against his chest and sighed contentedly.

**HP/HG/HP**

"One assumes that there is some pressing need for you to call all three of us here," Lucius drawled in a slightly bored tone as he wandered about the parlor of her Château. Severus and Regulus gave slight nods of agreement. Hermione did not react at all. She remained perfectly calm, perfectly composed; Severus thought of it as her Slytherin face. Whenever they were alone, just the Order of the Lioness or the Knights of the Lady or whatever silly name Lucius had come up with this time, Hermione dropped her outer persona, and shifted to this cool, collected warrior and strategist. She was a little frightening sometimes, but she was not nearly as disturbing as Voldemort so the three of them ignored the little shiver of fear when those eyes turned to them.

"Have you heard anything about the Horcruxes yet?" Hermione asked coolly. The three of them shook their heads.

"Nothing," Lucius replied. She pursed her lips and seemed to be thinking to herself.

"How is Rabastan coming along?" She asked, turning to Regulus.

"He will be ready soon," Regulus said carefully. "We are both younger brothers, and he feels that I understand him. He obeys Rudolphus immediately, without question, but he has not yet seen the true nature of the beast. I think that when he does, he will come to me. He knows that I have taken on the responsibilities of my family, so he feels that I am someone safe to talk to."

"Safe?" Hermione asked, quirking a brow at Regulus who shrugged.

"I am a Death Eater, which means his brother would approve of my influence on Rabastan," Regulus explained. Hermione nodded slightly.

"What about you, Lucius. You had said that there were possibles," Hermione asked turning the power of her gaze toward him. He looked at her impassively, his pale silver eyes inscrutable.

"What about Pettigrew?" He asked mildly, watching her face, which twisted in distaste.

"No," she said flatly. "He's having far too much fun to be of use to us."

"But, he's in Gryffindor," Severus said in surprise. Hermione growled low in her throat.

"A person's house does not dictate the nature of their spirit," she said coldly. "Is everyone in Slytherin a Death Eater?"

"Well, no, of course not," Lucius snapped. "There are the unaffiliated families, and then there are those who have not been deemed worthy of interest."

"It's Slytherin," Hermione said dryly. "How many of those unworthies do you think are faking poor skills, just as I am?"

"Sweet Morgana," Regulus breathed, his eyes wide. "Do you want me to approach the unaffiliated families? Or the unworthies?"

"You must be even more subtle than a Slytherin," Hermione said mildly, weighing him with her eyes.

"I'm a Black," Regulus said calmly. Hermione's lips twitched ever so slightly.

"Indeed," she drawled, "but don't let that hold you back."

"I can do it, _domina_," Regulus said firmly. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Fine," she said at last. "You may attempt it, but be exceeding careful, Regulus."

"If one might be so bold," Lucius drawled in a bored tone, "I do have other possibles. I merely suggested Pettigrew because I knew he was a confidant of your brother. I pondered whether or not he might be a plant.'

"He is no longer a confidant of my brother or his friends," Hermione said coldly. "Who are these others you mentioned?"

"Wilkes," Lucius said thoughtfully. "And Flint, I think. Their families were pressured, or threatened. They seem unhappy, and I think they might prove useful."

"You had certain measures planned," Hermione continued, and Lucius nodded almost imperceptibly. "We will use those. No one but you three can know who I am. The visions are starting to come more often, and it will put me at a greater risk. It is only a matter of months now, and then I'll be done with Hogwarts. Regulus will need to keep an eye on things there, and keep cultivating those like Rabastan."

"Why are you so interested in Rabastan," Severus demanded, his face pinched slightly with concern for her. She shook her black curls at him.

"He will become a key asset," she said quietly, her eyes looking at things that they could not see. "The Horcruxes will be hidden for safekeeping. Voldemort will choose from among those he trusts, but every single Death Eater will be a pureblood. Malfoy will be given the diary, Black will be used to hide the necklace, and the LeStranges will be given the cup, and they will take their duty seriously; they will hide the cup in their Gringott's vault. Rabastan will be the only way we can acquire the cup. We must have him. Without him, we'll fail."

"Then we will have him," Lucius said mildly, his eyes on Regulus.

"As you say, _domina_, so shall it be done," Regulus said softly. Hermione grimaced slightly.

"Must you do that," she growled. Regulus smirked at her.

"I'm a Black," he said simply. Hermione's lips twitched slightly.

"Indeed," she murmured looking at Lucius, who rolled his eyes.

"We must go soon," Severus said quietly, looking anxious. They all nodded, and the men stood up as one unit. Hermione hid a brief smile. She hugged and kissed all of them.

"All of you, be safe," she whispered as they left. They nodded.

"You too, _domina_," Lucius said softly, his silver eyes on her face.

"I will be," she scoffed lightly. Severus quirked a sable brow at her and she sighed.

"Please, _domina_," Severus whispered, touching her cheek with his knuckles. "You are far too dear to us for you to risk yourself."

"_Gratias enim vestrum, mea milites_. _Credere quod ego secures_," Hermione said with an austere grace that would not have looked out of place on Minerva McGonagall's namesake.

**HP/HG/HP**

Lily and Hermione were sprawled on their stomachs in the library, researching spontaneous bonds, or as this particular book liked to refer to them—natural bonds. Most of what she read bothered her because none of it seemed to match her current situation. Lily was reading most of it with her brow furrowed. She was making notes for herself to refer to later. Hermione sighed. She was almost relieved to see her father in the doorway to the library. She stood up immediately and went to him. His brown eyes were solemn.

"Princess," he said quietly. She smiled up at him.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Would you walk with me?" He asked her gallantly, holding out his elbow. She smiled and slid her hand through the crook of his arm. They walked quietly to the Grand Gallery, and they walked along companionably under the portraits of their ancestors. Hermione waited patiently as they neared the end of the gallery, where their oldest ancestors were hung. Charlus Potter stopped under a large portrait of a beautiful woman, who was watching them warily.

"This is Sapientia Peverell," Charlus said quietly. Hermione looked up at the woman in the portrait and nodded to her.

"You're wearing the pendant," Sapientia said after a moment. "So you must be the first born daughter of the house."

"I am," Hermione acknowledged.

"Do you bear the other gifts of your house," Sapientia asked her warily, watching her carefully. Hermione looked back at Sapientia, and bit her lip.

"Perhaps," Hermione said finally. Sapientia nodded.

"It's been a long time since our family has had a Seer," Sapientia noted.

"That was my understanding as well," Hermione agreed.

"The pendant was given to Mother to protect her," Sapientia informed her quietly.

"You're…you're the daughter of Gloswinda Gryffindor?" Hermione asked faintly. Sapientia nodded slowly.

"Yes. Mother was a Seer. No one knows that bit, it's a family secret. Father made the pendant himself to protect Mother during their betrothal period. He was worried she might be hurt before they could be bonded," Sapientia explained. Hermione stared at her pendant.

"What can it do?" Hermione asked curiously. Sapientia watched her for a moment, and then shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure. The pendant is only activated if its wearer is in mortal peril, and when we aren't Seers, the women in our family don't generally have issues with mortal peril. I would recommend that you never take it off," Sapientia said firmly.

"Mum told me to never take it off," Hermione remembered. Sapientia nodded. She looked toward Charlus Potter.

"Can you leave us alone for a moment, Charlus?" Sapientia asked him gently. He bowed slightly and Hermione turned to watch him retreat to the end of the Grand Gallery. Sapientia turned back to Hermione.

"You are the one who is two, yes?" Sapientia asked her urgently. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"I—I, yes," she replied.

"Mother foresaw your coming," Sapientia explained. "Our family's power of Sight has always been tied to the family itself."

"We See things that affect our family," Hermione whispered, understanding immediately.

"You who were and you who are Hermione have been and are very important to our family," Sapientia said with a slight smile.

"That is very confusing," Hermione muttered.

"True," Sapientia admitted. Then she grew solemn, and stared at Hermione. "I have information that you will need. Mother left you a journal. If you go to the library, there are two wall sconces on either side of the doors. Turn the one on the left a quarter-turn to the right. A door will open. It leads to a small room which contains Mother's notes for you, and her journal."

"Is that everything?" Hermione asked with wide eyes. Sapientia bit her lip, much the same way Hermione did, and stared at her descendent for several long minutes.

"Yes, but it doesn't make much sense," Sapientia said uncertainly. Hermione tossed her hair.

"Tell me anyway," Hermione commanded. "I may understand what it means."

"Right, just before Mother died, she said to tell the Two Hermiones that…she said to trust in the dog, he was true to you always…in both lives. She said…she said to trust your magic. It knew the truth," Sapientia said uncomfortably.

"Wait, how could he be true to me in both lives?" Hermione asked with a small frown. Sapientia frowned as well.

"You know the dog?" Sapientia asked urgently. Hermione nodded.

"Of course," she said with a slight smile.

"That is what Mother said, I don't know what it means, that's your job," Sapientia said wryly. Hermione frowned.

"But…what about trusting my magic? I do already," Hermione muttered in confusion.

"Get her journal, and her notes. That will tell you what you need to know," Sapientia said firmly. Hermione nodded.

"Thank you," she said to her ancestor. Sapientia smiled.

**HP/HG/HP**

_I am not certain when the Two Hermiones will come, the visions of that time are so bizarre, and confused. In some of them Hermione and the Dog are the same age…and in some he is much older than she is, and he does not recognize her. I wonder if it is some odd curse that is cast upon the both of them. In the visions where they are the same age, she is the one who does not believe what their magic is telling them, and it causes them both incredible pain. I wish I could change that for her. I see several possible futures for her. In the futures where she refuses to believe in her magic, he ends up repudiating her, and she removes herself from his life, and the family completely. She moves to France and raises their two children herself. I cry after those visions because she is always so sad, and so alone. He attempts to fill his life with other things, but nothing can fill the void that she leaves in his heart and in his life. In the other visions, he is much older than she, and he refuses to believe that such a thing is possible—and especially not with a person he considers a child. He becomes reckless with his safety, and he dies for his godson. Those visions make me cry, too, because he is so happy to die. He feels it redeems him, and saves him from defiling her. She is left alone to carry on, and that too is sad._

_Hermione…when you read this, please believe…for both your sakes'. _

Hermione frowned at the journal. She believed in her magic. What was Gloswinda trying to tell her? She flipped through the journal, frowning. She found entries about all sorts of things—many with neat notation in the corners from other family Seers, noting when the vision came to pass. All of the Hermione entries were note free. Hermione's hands shook as she read the entries. It was so odd to hear about her possible futures.

_Hermione must never take off the pendant. Each time she does, she places it on the Dog to save him—and yet still she denies her magic! I have seen her take off the pendant countless times, and each time she dies it is more horrible than the last. In several, there is a Dark Lord who traps her as a direct result. Those always end badly. She either kills herself, or he tortures her and then kills her. _

All right, then, Hermione decided. She was never taking off the pendant. Not even to save Sirius. That thought twisted something inside her, and she tried not to think about situations where she would need to save Sirius.

_What does she mean, I need to trust my magic? And Sirius was drawn to you. You said you loved him. Your patronus was…is Padfoot. _

_Yes, I loved him. I don't think…I didn't think…I mean sometimes when he got drunk he would say things…snarky, bitchy things. If Remus was there he would rein Sirius in, and he always said "It's not her fault, Padfoot. You can't blame her for this." I thought he meant the fact that Sirius had to live at number 12. Or the fact that he'd suffered in Azkaban._

_How old were you when he died?_

_Fifteen._

_I'm sorry._

_I got used to it. I never got over it, but I got used to it. Isn't that odd?_

_No. It isn't at all._

_So he loved me. I wonder if somehow…he knew, or his soul knew?_

_It's possible, I suppose. _

Hermione couldn't sleep after reading what Gloswinda Gryffindor had to say about her possible future, and Old Hermione's past. She ended up reading the book she'd been reading earlier—about natural bonds. The information was fascinating, and Hermione found herself engrossed in the book. What she called a spontaneous bond, this author insisted on calling 'natural bonds'. The author, Verity Selwyn, claimed that marriage bonding rituals were an artificial replacement for natural bonding. She likened them to wandless, nonverbal spells, or more accurately, to an expression of accidental magic brought on by incredibly strong emotions, usually love.

_But that's impossible!_

_What's impossible?_

_Natural bonds are brought about by love._

_Okay…why is that impossible?_

_Sirius doesn't love me._

_Honey, I don't know if there's ever been a time that that boy hasn't loved you._

_But he can't! _

_Why not? _

_I—I…but…_

_Hermione. Sirius loves you. He's going to marry you. _

_Marriage has nothing to do with love._

_On what planet? _

_This one. In my world, among the purebloods, love isn't even considered. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy will grow to love one another. Right now, they have respect, companionship, and caring. This is what most pureblood girls hope and pray for—someone who will be kind to them, and treat them well. _

_That is beyond sad, that you're holding up the Malfoys as an ideal marriage. OH! Oh, you! You're doing it right now!_

_I'm doing what?_

_You're denying what the magic is telling you. It's telling you that he loves you, and you love him. If you deny him…it gets bad. You read the same visions that I did. Do you really want to live completely separated from everyone? I mean, I like France, and I'm not knocking Beauxbatons for your children, but it sounded like you were miserable. _

_He…loves…me?_

_Oh for Merlin's sake. I give up. Go live in France and be utterly alone and miserable. Just remember, you've got me in here and I'll be happy to remind you about how much you screwed up every single day for as long as you live. Hell, I may figure out how to do it after we're dead, too._

Hermione hurried upstairs as quickly and as silently as she could. There was no one awake at this hour, and she found her way to Sirius' room easily. Once she was inside his room, she warded it and silenced it with every spell she could think of. Sirius was sprawled in the bed, but his hand was flung out on 'her side' of the bed, and he was turned toward where she normally lay in the bed. She stripped to her skin and slid into bed. He knew she was there, even in his sleep, he murmured something and shifted closer, pulling her against him.

"Sirius?" She whispered, stroking the skin of his bare chest. He grumbled in his sleep, and his arms tightened around her. One hand stroked down, as it was wont to do, and when it reached her bum, his eyes flew open.

"Hermione?" He said faintly. She smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"Um, you're naked," he whispered carefully. She nodded.

"I know."

"Why are you naked?" he demanded in a fierce whisper. Hermione put her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. She focused on how much she loved Sirius, how much he meant to her, and how much she wanted him. "What are you doing? Is that you? Hermione, stop that right now!"

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"It makes me want to take you right here, right now," he groaned, pressing against her so that she could feel what he meant.

"What's wrong with that?" Hermione asked patiently. He frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"Do you love me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he said simply. She could see it in his eyes, now that she knew what to call it. It was that strange something that had always been there. She pulled his head to hers and pressed her lips against his mouth. Panic was beginning to set in. Hermione was warm, and willing, and very, very naked. Sirius wasn't sure if this was real or not. He pulled back and frowned at her. "Hermione?"

"I love you," she said firmly. She kissed him again, and he returned the kiss eagerly. She could feel her magic wrapping around him in little tendrils, and she could feel his doing the same thing. Those little tendrils were like delicate little caresses of magic. She could feel his magic touching her _everywhere_. She returned the favor, and he made a strangled noise.

"Wait," he managed to gasp. She pulled back and watched him for a moment. He looked at her carefully. "Why right now?"

"I realized that I loved you," she said quietly. "I mean, I have for a while, but I didn't realize that that's what it was."

"I see," he said slowly, frowning slightly.

"You're mad," she said in confusion. His arms tightened briefly.

"No," he said firmly. "I'm not mad. I just…how long have you loved me?"

"For a very, very long time," she said softly. "I have loved you since the day I met you. I have never not loved you."

"But you just realized it," he said slowly.

"Yes," she said softly. He frowned slightly.

"I think tonight might not be the best time then," Sirius said slowly, and carefully as though he couldn't quite believe what he was saying.

"You're turning me down?" Hermione asked in a small voice. The arms tightened again.

"No," he muttered roughly. "I just…I need time to process this. I can't believe I'm saying this to you."

"I can't believe it either," she muttered, frowning. He kissed her lightly.

"If I didn't care about you, I'd shag you until you couldn't walk. I'd take you on every available flat surface and up against the wall. You'd walk funny for a week," he stated matter-of-factly. Hermione's eyes were huge. He kissed her again. "I want you to enjoy yourself. I want you to feel special."

"But we have to go back to school tomorrow," she whispered. He shook his head.

"We'll figure out something," he murmured at her. "Now come here, kitten."

Even if he wasn't willing to shag her until she couldn't walk tonight, he seemed perfectly happy to snog her senseless, and let his hands roam where they'd never been before. Hermione felt little spirals of pleasure spinning through the both of them when his hands stroked her body. He gasped when he tweaked one of her nipples.

"How?" he whispered. Hermione smiled in the dark.

"The spontaneous bond," she whispered back. She felt surprise and pleasure.

"That doesn't normally happen," he said after a moment.

"No," she agreed. "Right now, you and I are very, very close, and our magic is meshing. That's why."

"Oh," he said in surprise, and there was a little tinge of awe to his thoughts. He stroked her body reverently, and she returned the favor, running her fingers over his back, down his ribs. They shivered at the variety of sensations they were both experiencing. It was a little daunting. His caresses grew softer, muted, relaxed, and she realized that he was reveling in the closeness, the intimacy of their current embrace. She could feel him start to grow sleepy again, and she could feel her own eyes start to droop. His arms slipped around her again, and he pulled her tightly against him. Her head was tucked under his chin and he kissed her forehead. "Good night, kitten. Until later."

"Good night," she murmured and then yawned.


	19. Probability Vectors

_A/N: I really appreciate everyone's insight into some of the plot and subplot. Sometimes you guys think about things that I hadn't considered because I was looking at the situation from a different angle. I love seeing what you are all thinking, and I think it helps me think about the storyline from different perspectives, so thank you. _

_Oh, and by the way, THANK YOU PRADA! Your FW 2012 ad with Gary Oldman…OMFG! I swear to Merlin it looks like you made dress robes for Sirius Black. I was forced to buy Vanity Fair for, um, research purposes. Um, yeah, that's it. Could he be any more perfect? I think not…_

Something was wrong. Sirius came awake instantly, Hermione pressed snugly against him, his hand wrapped around one full breast. She was fine, still deeply asleep and that made him relax slightly. That wasn't what was wrong. He shifted slightly and turned his head. Inches from his face was the face of James Potter who was so furious that Sirius wasn't sure that there was an actual name for the current color of his face.

"Prongs?"

"Tell me," James ground out between his teeth, "that you didn't touch my sister."

"I can't exactly do that because I'm touching her right now," Sirius said dryly, as he tried to unobtrusively move his hand from Hermione's breast. James turned several different shades that Sirius had never seen before, and his nostrils flared.

"Wrong answer," James growled. He grabbed Sirius and hauled him out of the bed. Sirius ducked reflexively and avoided James' first swing.

"Look James, it's not what you think," Sirius tried to explain. James was beyond rational thought. His only goal was to kill Sirius, preferably several times over.

"You don't have my naked sister in your bed?" James scoffed. "Because funnily enough, her nightgown is lying on the floor over there, and I believe those are her knickers. At least I hope they are because if they're not, I'm going to kill you."

"Well, yes, she's _obviously _in my bed, and of course those are her clothes," Sirius snapped in irritation. "Who the hell else would be in here?"

"Wrong answer," James growled again, and this time, his fist connected with flesh. Sirius automatically punched back, and his fist solidly connected with James jaw.

"Stop!" Hermione had woken up, and was sitting in the middle of Sirius' bed with the sheet wrapped around her. James glared at her.

"I don't think so," he growled at her.

"Jamie, nothing happened," she said firmly. He just looked at her, and she blushed. "I asked him, he said no."

"How stupid do you think I am?" James demanded. He waved his hand at his best friend. "This is Sirius-sodding-Black we're talking about! Do you expect me to believe that you offered yourself to him and he said _no_?"

"I do have _some_ self-control," Sirius said stiffly, his spine straight and his grey eyes dark with anger. James snorted.

"Right, look I've lived with you for seven years now, Sirius. You've had a parade of women through the broom closets of Hogwarts," James snapped. "I don't think you've ever said no to anyone."

"That was before," Sirius muttered stiffly.

"So you've become a gentleman overnight?" James asked sarcastically. Hermione glared at him. She transfigured the sheet into a chiton and crawled out of Sirius' bed to go stand toe-to-toe with her brother.

"Sirius has _always_ been a gentleman," she hissed up at him. "He is polite, cordial and courteous with every woman that comes into his sphere of influence. He is one of the most honorable and chivalrous men I have ever met."

"Hermione," James began tightly, but his sister wasn't done yet. She waved her hand irritably, and silenced him. He stood gaping at her, clutching his throat.

"If you're going to bring up his sex life, we need to get something clear right now. What happened in the past needs to stay in the past. It isn't relevant to us here and now, and we don't need to dwell on it. If you want to be crude James, I can be, too. I would imagine that he made sure that every woman he was with finished—most likely multiple times, and that makes him a gentleman in the bedroom, too. We did not have sex last night. I don't care if you believe it or not because it's the truth. You will not touch him because he is _mine_. As soon as we graduate, Alphard is going to formally offer for me, and we are going to have the betrothal ceremony this summer. I am going to be Mrs. Sirius Black, and I plan on providing heirs for his House. I am sure that even you, James Potter, can determine how that might be accomplished," Hermione was growling in his face, her hazel eyes flashing in anger. She whirled on her heel and marched out of Sirius' room, another wave of her hand slamming the door behind her. Sirius got dressed stiffly and silently, not looking at James. He waved his wand at James, and muttered something under his breath.

"Mother wanted me to remind you to pack," James said stiffly. "We go back to Hogwarts today, and we're leaving soon."

Sirius nodded with a courteous formality and moved to begin packing. He didn't look at, or talk to James at all. James sighed heavily and turned toward his friend and blood-brother.

"Padfoot," James said softly. "I'm sorry."

Sirius ignored him.

"Sirius," James tried again. Sirius turned to look at him, and his eyes were coldly furious.

"Have I ever done anything to make you think that I was a man without honor?" Sirius asked sharply, and James swallowed miserably. For all of Sirius' desire to distance himself from his upbringing, there were certain things that wriggled and stuck with the tenacity of a permanent sticking charm. Fortunately, the ideals that all purebloods held in common were things that humanity as a whole found admirable: honor, duty, loyalty.

"No, of course not," James admitted. Sirius' jaw tightened and his nostrils flared.

"I _told you_ that it wasn't what you were thinking. You even insinuated that I had had more than just Hermione in my bed last night. You do remember the marks your sister put on me, right? _No one_ can touch me like that, except her. Even if I didn't have the runes, I would never disrespect her like that. What kind of man do you think I am, James?" Sirius' voice was glacially cold, and he held his body rigidly stiff. James' own jaw tightened. He shook his head slightly.

"I know what kind of man you are, Sirius, and I'm sorry. You are honorable, you're everything she said you are," James said quietly. "Hermione is…My Own. Even though we're the same age, she was mine to protect and guard. She was mine and no one else's. She always has been, but now suddenly she isn't. She's yours."

"Prongs," Sirius said with a tired sigh. "I am _not_ taking her away or anything like that. She's your sister. She'll always be your sister. Even when her last name is Black."

"I suppose so," James muttered, rubbing his face. "This is just really difficult."

"You've made it worse you know," Sirius pointed out. "She's going to leave bite marks all over me, hoping you'll say something just so she can hex you."

"Of course she is," James said darkly, glaring at Sirius again. Then he snorted in amusement.

"What?" Sirius asked curiously. James grinned and pointed a finger at him.

"I told you her husband was in for it, and you're him. I feel sorry for you, Padfoot, I really do," James said with satisfaction. Sirius smiled smugly.

"I don't," he said cockily.

**HP/HG/HP**

"Explain to me, just one more time, _why _my brother has a black eye," Regulus drawled, one eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said evasively. Regulus snorted.

"You're a terrible liar, Hermione, and my brother has never walked into a door in his life. He's far too aware of his surrounding for anything like that to ever happen," Regulus said firmly. Hermione flushed, and he went in for the kill. "And then there's your brother, who's sporting a fairly livid bruise on his jaw. Did he walk into a door, as well?"

"Regulus," Hermione's voice took on a warning note that he knew fairly well. He grinned wickedly at her and tossed his hair in a manner so similar to Sirius that it gave her pause for just a moment.

"So they fought about you," Regulus continued as though she hadn't spoken. "Interesting. What about, one wonders? Was my brother rude to you? Did he hurt you?"

"Regulus, we have far more pressing matters to discuss," Severus snapped in irritation. Then he turned to Hermione. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"NO!" She screeched. "For Merlin's sake, let's talk about the unaffiliated families and the unworthies!"

"Temper, temper," Regulus murmured. He turned slightly toward Snape.

"Mmm. Phillip Greengrass seems open to something similar to our current operation. He likes the idea of working behind the scenes, anonymously," Severus said thoughtfully.

"The Zabini family is ambivalent," Regulus said firmly. "They're really committed to neutrality. I think we should cross them off the list."

"You did nothing that tipped your hand, did you Regulus?" Hermione asked, pinning him with a look. Severus touched her arm lightly, with just his fingertips.

"He was most careful," Severus drawled, turning his dark eyes to look at Regulus. "He sat in the commons area and just listened for days. It wasn't until he overheard several different conversations that he approached either of them."

"Excellent," Hermione said with a satisfied smile. She frowned slightly. "Something troubles me though. Lucius mentioned that Wilkes and Flint were unhappy. Did he mean Gaius?"

Regulus and Severus both snarled at that, and glared at her.

"No," they both said tightly.

"Lucius fantasizes about different ways to kill Gaius Flint on a regular basis," Severus offered dryly as he had been forced to listen to most of them. "He meant his cousin Julian."

"Lucius' cousin or Gaius' cousin," Hermione asked after a moment, a small furrow between her brows.

"Both, actually," Regulus said with a quirked brow. "Weren't you forced to read that stupid pureblood lineage book, what was it again…oh yes, _Nature's Nobility: A wizarding genealogy_?"

"It was part of our curriculum, of course," Hermione said stiffly, "but I skimmed through a great deal of it."

"Really?" Regulus said in surprise. "I read it cover to cover, and so did Sirius. I believe his reasoning was that he didn't want to accidentally shag someone he was a little too closely related to, er, sorry."

"What happened in the past is the past," Hermione said, a little tightly, "as soon as _everyone_ understands that, we'll be fine."

"I find myself in the abhorrent position of liking James Potter," Severus muttered, his features twisted in displeasure. "Someone make it stop."

"At the moment you are in an elite minority," Hermione said coldly. Both of the Slytherins smirked at one another in amusement.

"Now, Lucius wants to bring in Julian Flint…and Wilkes? Who is this Wilkes?" Regulus asked Severus.

"Albemarle Wilkes," Severus said shortly. "I concur with his assessment."

"Why Severus, don't overwhelm me with information," Hermione said tartly. Her gaze narrowed sharply on her blood-brother's face. "What _aren't_ you telling me?"

"I won't go into details," Severus said firmly, his jaw tightening. "Let me say only that Albemarle has every possible reason to passionately hate the Dark Lord, and all that he stands for."

"Really, Hermione, it is best that you do not know the details of this. You see enough through your visions to guess, I'm sure," Regulus said softly. Hermione stiffened and her face grew pale.

_We most likely don't want to know, dear. You have to sleep with Sirius to stop the nightmares half the time anymore._

_I haven't slept in his bed since we came back to Hogwarts. _

_Don't take that stiff tone with me. You also have had nightmares most nights, which Lily would swear to, just so you know. _

_Very well, we most likely don't want to know. _

"I will trust you in this matter, Severus," Hermione said slowly, averting her eyes from both men.

"_Domina_," Regulus said softly. Hermione turned and frowned at them.

"You used to all call me your lioness," she said after a moment. "I preferred that I think."

"That would be inappropriate," Regulus said with a wry smile.

"Of course it would," Hermione said in sudden realization, her cheeks flushing. "I apologize, I wasn't thinking."

_Okay, pretend we're not all purebloods, and explain this to me. _

Domina_ is Latin. It means lady, and it implies a position of authority. _

_Yes, thank you. I may be muggleborn, but I'm not stupid. _

_It's a title of respect. 'My lioness', which they were using before implies intimacy and familiarity. In pureblood culture, I'm basically married_ _and any man using those types of endearments with me would be considered incredibly forward. Well, except for Sirius, of course. _

_Not even Regulus, who's going to be your brother-in-law?_

_Not really, no. Wizards tend to be exceedingly possessive. I don't know if it's the magic, or something else. It seems to be part of our genetic make-up. _

_Just one of the many upsides to being part of nature's nobility. _

_You are one of nature's nobility, you prat._

_But I'm muggleborn. _

_You're a witch. As Lucius is fond of saying, it takes magical blood to create a magical child. You're lineage is just a little foggier than most people's. _

_What if he's wrong?_

_Heaven forfend. Thank Merlin you can't say things like that in front of him. He'd most likely have an apoplectic fit. _

**HP/HG/HP**

"How are you, Hermione?" Remus asked gently, as he sat across from her in the library. She bestowed one of her genuine smiles upon him, and he felt himself smile back at her automatically.

"I haven't seen you lately, Remus," Hermione noted politely, but there was a question in her eyes. Remus ducked his head.

"I've been busy," he murmured softly. Hermione's eyes glinted slightly and she cocked her head to the side.

"Have you been discussing your plans after graduation with the Headmaster?" Hermione asked in that same polite voice. His eyes flew to hers, and his mouth opened slightly. She smirked internally, but she kept her face in a polite mask.

_Gryffindors, you are so easy it's not sporting. _

_Um, hello? You ARE a Gryffindor. _

_True, but I try not to be so obvious about it. _

_How on earth were you sorted into my House?_

_I am brave at heart. For what I'm doing, one must be._

"Er, yes," Remus said carefully, his eyes watching her. She nodded as though that were a completely natural thing, and turned back to her book. She paused and looked up at him.

"Try to keep yourself in one piece," she said mildly. "Your wife shall be quite put out if you are delivered to her less than whole."

"You've mentioned her before," Remus said with a slightly bemused look. "Who is she?"

"Mmm. Try to be patient, Remus. She's a bit younger than you are. You'll have to wait a while before she comes to you," Hermione told him, and patted his hand gently. He stared at her in shock. He could tell that everything she told him was the truth.

"Wait, you know exactly what he wants me to do, don't you?" Remus demanded. He didn't bother to say who 'he' was because both of them already knew. Hermione turned the full force of her eyes on Remus and he shuddered slightly, but he still looked into them.

"Yes," she said flatly. "I know what he has asked of a seventeen year-old boy who has not yet graduated school."

"I'm capable," he said mildly. Hermione nodded slightly.

"I know that you are," she said quietly. He frowned at his hands.

"It will be difficult for me to find work," he said at last. "The Ministry has rules in place to keep out my kind."

"I'm aware," she practically growled. He glanced up at her swiftly. She was angry on his behalf, and the thought made him feel warm inside just as it did when James or Sirius stood up for him.

"Will I be successful?" He asked curiously. Hermione's face tightened.

"That I am not sure of," she said uncertainly. "If that changes I will let you know."

"Thank you," he said softly. She shrugged slightly.

"Just try and be safe," she murmured almost inaudibly. He nodded. She frowned for a moment, and then turned and looked at him. Her face was tight, and Remus could smell the fear on her. "If he is recruiting you _now_…has he performed Legilimens on you?"

"Er, no…not yet? With werewolves it can be fairly tricky, the wolf is a baser animal and he is more tied to emotions, but it provides a natural shield against Legilimens," Remus explained quietly, glancing around to make sure no one was close enough to them to hear anything.

"He is quite skilled," Hermione was muttering to herself, her eyes on him. She finally turned to him, frowning slightly. "Would you do something for me?"

"Anything," Remus said honestly. She nodded.

"We'll need the other Marauders," she said softly.

"Okay," Remus agreed. "Let's go find them."

_The other Marauders_? He sneered at them through the bookcases. _She_ hadn't meant him, he knew. _She _had never liked him, no matter what he'd done. He was fairly certain that somehow she had determined that he was a Death Eater and tipped off his friends. It had been fairly easy to blame her for his shunning. He'd never really liked her either. There was something about her that made him edgy and nervous. That he couldn't determine what that something was only made him angry. His watery eyes narrowed on her black curls as she moved out of the library. He was going to keep a very close eye on her. No matter what it took, he would find out what was so odd about her.

**HP/HG/HP**

It should have been painfully obvious to Hermione that once she'd marked Remus with her lion paw marks that both James and Sirius would insist on taking the same oaths that they'd witnessed Lily administer to Remus and receiving the paw prints on their own chests. Her runes moved slightly out of way to make a place for the paw prints on either side of Sirius' collar bone. James and Sirius had watched Lily administer the oath to Remus with practiced ease, and had watched Hermione calmly set her marks on him. They both came to the same startling conclusion. Sirius turned on his girlfriend with a dark gleam in his eye.

"You've done this before," he accused. Hermione smirked like a born and bred Slytherin.

"Of course I have, Sirius," she drawled. He frowned darkly at her.

"Who," he bit out between clenched teeth.

"Severus, of course," Hermione said firmly. James' face went slack.

"That's why you made us swear not to take revenge," James whispered, staring at her like he'd never seen her before—as though she was a stranger.

"He was under orders," Lily said softly. "He just…got carried away."

"Under orders?" Sirius echoed sharply. "From who?"

"Hermione, of course," Lily said mildly. James turned to his sort-of girlfriend.

"You too?" He asked cautiously. In answer, Lily undid the front of her robes and unbuttoned her shirt enough that he could see the paw print next to her collarbone. He turned back to his sister. "What the hell are you doing, Hermione?"

"I'm fighting, Jamie. I told you I would," she said softly, her eyes begging him to understand. "Join the Order of the Phoenix; go on whatever harebrained missions Dumbledore comes up with, but because of the oaths you've sworn to me, I won't have to worry about anyone inadvertently revealing my secrets."

"And Severus?" Sirius asked with a dark frown.

"He'll know if Voldemort finds out about me, and he can warn me," Hermione explained. Understanding dawned in all of the Marauders faces. Sirius frowned and pulled Hermione to the side.

"Is he in love with you?" Sirius asked tensely, his jaw tight. Hermione shook her head.

"No, Sirius. He loves me and he's my blood-brother, and he knows how important it is to have eyes on the inside," Hermione explained carefully, watching his eyes. He nodded and bit his lip. Then he turned to her as though something had occurred to him.

"Regulus hangs out with Severus constantly," he said uncertainly, watching her face. She nodded.

"He does," she agreed cautiously.

"He doesn't hang out with you anymore at all," he ventured further, as though he'd just realized that. She nibbled on her lower lip.

"That would no longer be prudent on his part," she said softly, putting one hand on his arm. Sirius' eyes closed and his whole body went rigid.

"When?" he whispered, dreading the answer.

"Last summer," she said so softly that only he heard her, despite Remus' cocked head and intense listening stance.

"Stupid prat," he growled under his breath. Hermione's hand tightened on his arm.

"Sirius," she said uncertainly, "there is a reason that he spends most of his time with Severus."

"Is he, did he, you…but why?" Sirius was drowning in emotions at the moment. He felt fear and anger and sadness, and underlying all of it a sense of sadness and loss for his younger brother. He should have protected him. He should have been there for him, but instead—he'd failed him. He thought he understood what Hermione was saying, but what she was saying was hard to believe.

"I had a vision," Hermione whispered, her eyes shifting slightly so that it was as though you were staring into eternity if you looked into them. "He-who-must-not-be-named had requested a favor, to borrow a house elf. Eager to show his family's support, Regulus leant him Kreacher, but he gave Kreacher strict orders to return to his family when he was done. When Kreacher returned, Regulus questioned the house elf, and learned some very disturbing things about his new master. Determined to stop You-know-who, Regulus made Kreacher take him to the place where You-know-who had taken him. Unfortunately, neither Kreacher nor Regulus was aware of all the…safeguards."

"He died," Sirius whispered, his eyes agonized. Hermione shook her head fiercely.

"You must understand, Sirius. This is not Divination. I am not telling you what will happen. It is more like…arithmancy. _Anything_ is possible. However, certain events are more probable than others. Seers usually See events that have a higher level of probability, but they are not certain. I can have visions of any number of possible futures surrounding a single event. The greater impact the event will have, the more possibilities gain a certain level of probability. Do you understand?" Hermione tried to explain what she herself understood, and what Gloswinda had explained in her journal. Lily and Remus were both nodding, and she hid a smile. Both of them excelled in arithmancy and they understood probability vectors quite well. Sirius and James both shook their heads.

"No, kitten, I don't understand at all," Sirius said with a frown. "So…you're trying to change what you saw, you're trying to save Regulus?"

"Yes," Hermione said firmly. The look that Sirius gave her was filled with emotion, and Hermione swallowed nervously. Would he hate her for this?

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked slowly, and waited for her to explain.

"We only have a couple more months, and then we've graduated. While we're here, in Hogwarts, we're all at a greater risk because there are so many more eyes watching us. It was important that you and James and Remus, too, could treat Severus with genuine dislike. I don't mean to criticize, my love, but a first year Slytherin could read most of your emotions, and they don't even have Remus' talents," Hermione explained carefully. Remus snorted in derision at her description of his affliction as 'talent'. "You've ignored Regulus for most of his school career. If you two suddenly became best friends and hung out together, people would notice and they would inform your mother and You-know-who almost immediately. Then everything would be at risk, and their lives would be endangered. I couldn't risk that. I'm sorry if that makes you angry with me, but I can't apologize—not for trying to protect them."

"I see," Sirius murmured, his brows drawn together. He stood there for several moments, and then turned slightly toward James and Remus who were watching him. He turned back to Hermione, his face inscrutable. Her heart plummeted. "I need time; I need to think about this."

"Of course," she whispered, her eyes wide. The Marauders left Lily and Hermione alone in the room of requirement and Lily held Hermione while she cried.

**HP/HG/HP**

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and for the first time in years, Hermione and Lily were alone. The Marauders were trying to process the information dump that they'd received, but it was slow going. True, it had only been a few days, but Hermione's heart ached for every second of it. Remus seemed to understand more than James or Sirius did, and several times he had given Lily and Hermione gentle smiles. They had smiled uncertainly back at him. He still sat with them in the library even if there wasn't a lot of talking that went on among them. Several times, Hermione felt as though she were being watched, but she put that down to the Marauders. Well, that and the fangirls who seemed to be able to scent that there was something wrong between her and Sirius. Hermione tried to shake the feeling that she was being watched as she and Lily made their way to Hogsmeade, but the sensation prickled along her skin. She frowned to herself and grabbed for Lily's hand.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Lily asked with concern. Hermione sighed.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I feel odd."

"Do you want to go back?" Lily asked her. Hermione shook her head.

"No, of course not. I want to see if my book is in at Vortiger's. I can't wait to see here," Hermione said excitedly. Lily's laughter pealed out.

"This time, try not to read it in Transfiguration. I thought McGonagall was going to have a litter of kittens right there! If you hadn't been able to perform the spell perfectly, she would have had you!" Lily admonished her, shaking a finger at her blood-sister. Hermione snorted. The day she didn't know exactly what to do in any of the classes hadn't come yet. She was about to sit her NEWTs, about to graduate, and she felt calm about the whole thing.

Spring was always a beautiful season in Hogsmeade, Hermione decided, looking around at the budding leaves and festive flowers. Lily and Hermione were making a bee-line for Vortiger's Used Books when a younger student approached Lily with a question. Lily stopped automatically, and glanced toward Hermione who made shooing motions and turned toward Vortiger's. She opened the door and inhaled deeply. That book smell mixed with wood and incense immediately calmed her. She made her way cheerfully up to the counter and bantered easily with Mr. Vortiger. Her book was in, and her wide smile was returned while he teased her about staying up all night to read her new acquisition. She gave her low, throaty chuckle and assured him that she wouldn't read _all _night. When Hermione stepped out of Vortiger's, she didn't see Lily, but she wasn't worried. She'd probably gone to the Three Broomsticks so that she could sit and talk to the younger student. Old Hermione recalled that mentoring younger students was an important facet of prefect duty. Hermione Potter was glad to not have to worry about it. She had far too much on her plate right now, anyway. She was near Honeyduke's when she felt the strange sensation that accompanied a vision beginning to descend upon her. _No! Not in the middle of Hogsmeade_. Hermione frantically looked for somewhere, anywhere to be and ducked into a nearby alley. In her panic, she didn't notice the beady eyes watching her, or hear the scurry of little feet follow her deeper into the alley. She slid down the dirty stone wall, her eyes wide and turning black, her breath coming in uneven pants as the vision came to her.

_Hermione recognized the uniforms of Aurors, and the slightly different uniforms of the Aurors-in-training. She started slightly as she realized that the two young Aurors-in-training were James and Sirius. They were hurrying after their supervisors, and both young men looked slightly nervous. They apparated to Diagon Alley, and Hermione raced after them, struggling to keep up as they ran toward the fighting that had broken out in the streets. He was there, and he looked nothing like the Voldemort that Old Hermione knew. He looked as though he might have been handsome at one time, but the dead eyes that watched the carnage around him with mild amusement made her sick. When he saw James' those eyes became covetous. Hermione felt violent rage sweep through her body at that point. He would not have James. He would not! Voldemort moved so that he was only a few feet from her James, and able to converse with him while the Aurors tried to contain the situation. Sirius and James had been instructed to be careful and not do anything too stupid. _

"_Potter," he said in his cold voice. "Why waste your time with the Ministry? You're a powerful wizard; you should be where your talents will be put to good use." _

"_You mean where my money will be put to good use?" James countered, a sneer on his lips. "I think not."_

"_A man of your breeding should be able to understand what I'm trying to offer," Voldemort argued persuasively. _

"_I'm marrying a muggleborn witch," James said flatly. "I didn't think that was exactly your cup of tea."_

"_I'm willing to make allowances for talent," Voldemort said with a slight smile. _

"_The money in the Potter vaults probably soothes the pain a bit, too," James sneered, disgust evident on his face. _

"_You would be wise to consider the offer," Voldemort said smoothly. "Think about it."_

"_I have thought about it," James snarled. "And I say: go bugger yourself, you psychotic bastard!"_

"_Pity," Voldemort said with mock sadness, and cast a hex at James, who blocked it and sent one of his own. Voldemort was toying with James; Hermione could tell that this was some sort of deranged game to him. Her hands itched for her wand, even if she knew it wouldn't work here. _

Hermione came out of her vision as she usually did, shuddering slightly. She didn't think she'd said anything out loud this time, which was unusual for her. She blinked several times, but she couldn't see. Her hands came up to her face immediately, or at least they tried to, but she couldn't move her hands, she was magically bound. She whimpered in panic and she realized she couldn't speak either; someone had cast a _silencio_ charm on her. Fear overwhelmed her. Where was she? Who had taken her while she was vulnerable in the middle of a vision? Whoever it was knew exactly what she was, and their kidnapping of her did not bode well for their intentions.

**HP/HG/HP**

"Are you ever going to forgive her?" Remus asked quietly as he walked through Hogsmeade with Sirius.

"For what? Trying to save my brother? Or trying to make sure that Voldemort doesn't know about her and try to kill her?" Sirius demanded with a sarcastic edge to his voice. Then he sighed heavily. "There's nothing for me to forgive. I just…I'm trying to deal with all of the feelings I have about this. On the one hand, I'm her wizard—I should be the one protecting her, not bloody Snape. On the other hand, I haven't been her wizard as long as he's been a Death Eater, so I can't really complain there, even if I really, really want to. Then there's my brother. I know what she means. I grew up in a Dark House. I _know_ the kind of machinations that go on behind the doors and I'm just not up to it, I never have been. There's no way I could pretend to be disappointed or angry with Regulus when I'm not. I'd give it all away. Not Reg, he's a born actor—a dyed in the wool Slytherin."

"You think you would have failed her, and that she is somehow disappointed in you?" Remus thought he understood why Sirius had been so quiet and withdrawn.

"She knew I would fail her!" Sirius exploded, anger at himself spilling over onto Remus.

"It's not a failure, to love others. To be able to wear your emotions publicly," Remus said firmly. Sirius growled.

"It is when it would kill her," Sirius raged. Remus shook his head.

"She took the precautions she thought were necessary. Think about the oaths Lily oversaw. We swore fealty to her. She can order us to do something and the oath will enforce compliance. She can order you to treat Regulus as you do normally, and you'll be able to do it," Remus pointed out. Sirius frowned.

"Why didn't she do that in the first place, then?" Sirius demanded. Remus frowned.

"Probably her Seer's ability. She must have waited until it was the right time," Remus mused. "It's logical and it sounds like her."

"It does," Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You know she's worried that you'll end up hating her," Remus said softly. "I can see her watch you, and she's wary."

"You're watching my witch?" Sirius asked coolly, his gaze narrowed on Remus' face. Remus snorted at him.

"She's not my type," Remus said dryly. "So she's still yours, then?"

"Always," Sirius muttered under his breath in irritation.

"Right," Remus acknowledged. Sirius blinked and turned to his friend.

"I miss her," he said softly.

"It's only been four days," Remus pointed out. Sirius frowned.

"Feels like longer," he pouted.

"I know," Remus groaned with feeling. When Sirius growled at him Remus cuffed him on the shoulder. "No, you git. I mean you and James are driving me spare. Go, make up with your girls. For Merlin's sake, if it will give me some peace and quiet in our dorm room I'm willing to do almost anything."

"Maybe I should just talk to her," Sirius suggested. Remus nodded.

"I think that's a brilliant idea. Let's do it now," he said eagerly, and dragged Sirius toward the Three Broomsticks. Lily and James were sitting at a quiet little table tucked in the back corner, snogging each other's brains out. Remus and Sirius looked at one another and sighed. They walked over to the table and cleared their throats. Loudly. Finally, Remus reached out and shook James' arm.

"Prongs!" Sirius practically shouted. The couple burst apart and blushed deeply. Sirius turned to Lily. "Where's Hermione?"

"She…she wanted to check and see if her book order was in at Vortiger's," Lily said in surprise. "You didn't see her in the village?"

"No," Remus said with a shake of his sandy hair.

James stood up immediately and the Marauders headed toward the door. Lily followed after them quickly. At the book shop she questioned Mephistopheles Vortiger who said that, yes, Miss Potter's book had come in, and that Miss Potter had picked it up and paid for it. They searched Hogsmeade from one end to the other, with Sirius ducking behind some bushes and changing into Padfoot so that he could search out her scent. He traced her to an empty alleyway where he found her book, still in its brown-paper wrapping. He changed back and picked up the book in shaking hands. They all stared at it, and Sirius looked to James.

"Where is she?" He whispered, his fingers tightening on the only tangible evidence he had.


	20. Domina Capta

_A/N: If you are uncomfortable with the reality that cats are carnivores and predators then you should probably skip this chapter. If you acknowledge that Mr. Tum-Tum loves to rip the heads off of sparrows and leave dead bats on your doorstep as a sign of affection—read on. _

_**Full Disclosure:** I do not, nor will I ever have a cat named Mr. Tum-Tum. Our cat is named Lady Jessica after Paul Muad'dib's mother. _

_**General Housekeeping: **Dearest Delia, you can't tease me with a review like that under a guest status. However am I to seduce you into being my beta?_

**HP/HG/HP**

_Whoever kidnapped us is so dead. _

_I don't think I have my wand. _

_You barely need it. You're focus is so intense that half the time you aren't even using your wand._

_It would help if I could see, and I think it would be best if we knew for certain who was involved. _

_It boggles the mind that here we are, kidnapped and tied up, and you are still plotting and scheming. _

_If I weren't plotting and scheming, I would most likely be whimpering and crying. _

_No, you wouldn't. We're not that kind of girl. _

_Good. Now, who do you suppose kidnapped us?_

_I don't know. I felt like someone was watching you. Do you think it's one of Sirius' girls? He was worried about that. _

_I worry about whether or not whoever has me knows what they have. Are we lucky enough to have been captured by someone who doesn't know how to recognize a Seer?_

_I wouldn't count on it, kiddo. What's the worst case scenario?_

_I've been brought straight to Voldemort's lair, he knows exactly what I am, and none of my milites are anywhere nearby. In fact, they have no idea that there's anything wrong._

_Wow. That would definitely be 'worst case'. _

_You asked._

**HP/HG/HP**

Lily had whipped out her wand and flicked it twice. The marauders stared at her as she barked out spells quickly, and there were two silvery does, awaiting their messages patiently.

"_Domina capta. Media nocte pro nobis occurret_," she snapped and her patronus messengers took off, their hooves flying. James and Sirius turned automatically to Remus, whose face was pale.

"The lady has been taken," he whispered. "We meet in the room tonight at midnight."

"I needed to alert the _milites_ that the _domina _is in danger," she said finally, her voice thick with unshed tears. "It is their purpose. It gives them time to try and find information and contact friendly assets among the Death Eaters. Now, do you see her wand anywhere?"

The Marauders searched the alley way again, and it was James who found her wand. His fingers trembled as he picked it up and stared at it. Wherever she was, she was defenseless. His eyes burned and his heart ached in his chest. She was alone and wandless. _My Own_. Whoever had taken her had better have his or her will made out, he vowed darkly. When he found Hermione, she had better be unharmed, or he could not be held responsible. He felt Lily's hand on his arm. Remus' hand was on his shoulder, his eyes watching James with concern.

"We'll find her, James," Remus said quietly. James nodded silently, his fingers tightening around his sister's wand.

Sirius had his back to them; he was staring at the end of the alley. Remus went to stand next to his friend, but didn't touch him. The fear/guilt/rage that was coming off of Sirius was almost making him dizzy. Sirius' breathing was erratic he seemed to be almost hyperventilating. James moved closer, unafraid of being rebuffed. He pulled Sirius into his arms and held him tightly, not caring how it might look to anyone who happened to peer into the alley. The two men stood there clinging to one another for several long minutes, and Lily and Remus stood patiently waiting, allowing them their space.

"She thinks I hate her," Sirius muttered finally into James' shoulder.

"No, she doesn't. She thinks you're angry with her," James said firmly. Sirius shook his head.

"She is worried about that, actually," Lily said quietly. Both men looked at her in surprise. "She knows that neither one of you is happy and she worries that this will irreparably damage your relationships with her."

"Is that why she waited so long?" James asked with a frown. Lily shook her head.

"No, Hermione has been meticulous with every part of this endeavor," Lily said slowly, choosing her words with care. "This has never been just about her safety. She has always understood that there were greater repercussions that could extend to her family, and outwards to the rest of the wizarding world."

"So it wasn't just about saving Regulus, or her?" Sirius asked with a worried frown. Lily looked away from them and swallowed.

"She Sees things," Lily whispered. "Terrible possibilities. Most nights she wakes up either screaming or crying. She and I put silencing charms on her bed, so that we won't wake up the girls' dormitory."

"She sees _us_, doesn't she?" Remus asked softly. "She's forced to watch us dying, or being killed, or maybe surviving, over and over, but never knowing which possibility will be the final outcome."

"Yes." Lily's whisper was threadbare, but audible in the utter silence of the alley. James' face was white with shock and Sirius looked a little shaky.

"That's why she's so careful, she has to calculate for the probability vectors," Remus muttered shaking his head. "She's bloody brilliant. If they knew…she'd be hailed as a sodding genius."

"She doesn't think of it that way," Lily whispered. "Every number represents people in her life that she loves. Every move she makes could kill her friends or her family. She can't stop what she's doing. She's told me what the worst possible scenario is, and I don't ever want _that_ world to exist."

"That's also why she words the oaths the way she does, isn't it?" Remus realized suddenly. James and Sirius looked at him in confusion, and Remus grabbed their arms in his eagerness. "I thought the wording was odd, but I trust Hermione. Those oaths border along dangerous territory. If she were a different person, she could take away our free will—it would be very similar to being under an Imperius Curse. She must word it that way for emergency contingencies; to protect the best possible future. We can't see what she sees and if we doubted her, and made the wrong decision at a critical moment it could be catastrophic. She's made it so that we trust that what she tells us is true and accurate to the best of her ability to reveal it anyway."

"If you say so," James said doubtfully, staring at his friend. Remus nodded.

"I do say so," he replied. "Now let's see if we can figure out who's missing. Let's go get the map."

**HP/HG/HP**

It may have been night, or it may have been day, she wasn't sure. The Incarcerous curse caused her limbs to go numb, and she was cold. The silencio was also still in effect because she wasn't able to make any noise with her throat. The blindfold was still over her eyes. She had dozed off and on, but her sleep had been restless and she had started at each tiny sound. Wherever she was, it was fairly quiet. She could hear distant animals: birds calling to one another, angry squirrels arguing over their food, and cats fighting for dominance and territory.

{_Prowr?}_

_Holy Merlin, it's Crookshanks!_

_It is! Oh, baby, you are the best! I am feeding you nothing but fresh liver for the rest of your half-kneazle life!_

Purring, Crookshanks rubbed against his witch. He'd found her, just as he knew he could, and he was justifiably proud of himself. Few people realized the kneazles were sentient magical beings, nor were most willing to credit them with above-average intelligence. He had overheard his witch's littermate speaking with his friends about her disappearance. He could see their combined worry and grief, and he knew that he had to find her quickly. Crookshanks might be half-kneazle, but that other half was _not_ cat. Now, how to prove to his witch's littermate that he'd found her? He moved nimbly up to her head and chewed through her blindfold. She blinked several times, and even in the dark he could see the gratitude in her eyes. He could see that she was bound by a spell, which he could not undo, and that she had been silenced. His sharp eyes could see the faint threads of power that had been cast upon her.

{_Prowr?}_

He touched her cheek with one paw, and moved it with distaste when her tears made it wet. His witch was frightened, and tired, and sore. He prowled around her, looking for something he could take. He paused by her hand. There on her wrist was the bracelet that the tall, dark haired one had given her, marking her as his mate. Crookshanks knew that her littermate would recognize this. With a careful claw, he worked the bracelet's latch and snatched it up in his mouth. He trotted over to his witch's face, and when she saw what he had in his mouth, pride in him shone from her eyes. He knew if she were capable she would have swept him up in her arms and peppered his face with kisses. He controlled a slight shudder at the thought. She was young yet, and he was willing to make allowances. He turned with a purpose, and leapt out of the place that she was being kept in.

**HP/HG/HP**

"Ow!" James yowled and leapt off of the couch in front of fireplace in the Gryffindor common area. Crookshanks had leapt onto his chest, claws out. The damned creature had something in its mouth and it was looking at him.

"What's that Crook?" Lily asked curiously. The half-kneazle looked at her, but then turned resolutely back to James. Sirius moved over to stand by James and he started in surprise.

"It's her bracelet," Sirius said hoarsely, and he held out his hand to Crookshanks who dropped the bracelet in his palm. The first betrothal gift he'd given her, the first thing that had marked her as his. He stared at it, his heart pounding in his chest, and then he looked at Hermione's familiar. "How did you get it then?"

"Did you _find _her?" James asked the magical being, awe tingeing his voice. Crookshanks bobbed his head in a fair approximation of a nod. James fell to his knees in front of Crookshanks. "Can you show us where?"

The half-kneazle gave another bob of its head, and began to wash a paw. James and Sirius stared at one another. Both of them had been in an emotional whirlwind since yesterday. Seeing Regulus and Severus, both deathly pale and terrified for Hermione's safety did nothing to reassure the marauders. They had been able to confirm that she was _not _with Voldemort…at least not yet. Severus had said that none of the Death Eaters was trying to boast or brag about catching a Seer. Regulus had said that he hadn't heard anything from any of the neutrals they were trying to cultivate. That meeting had been both stunning and eye-opening for James and Sirius. Hermione was the power behind an entire network of spies that was trying to bring down Voldemort from the inside. Hermione—who had spent her entire Hogwarts' career skating through her classes by the skin of her teeth—had had the intelligence, focus, and determination to pull off this incredible feat and she had done it under everyone's noses. James was still having a hard time processing it. Hell, his sister was most likely personally responsible for Professor McGonagall's skyrocketing blood pressure. Every time their professor's eye passed over the young witch staring off into space, reading a book, or idly transfiguring things they wouldn't be working on for years she would twitch just slightly. James knew she'd written yards of parchment to their parents, begging them to step in and put their feet down. Unfortunately for McGonagall, his mum and dad were both horribly old-fashioned when it came to their precious daughter, and they didn't see an over-weaning need to push here when she was just going to get married and work on producing heirs for her husband's House. Hermione Potter certainly wouldn't be dirtying her dainty little hands with work or :gasp: trade. James had to admit, to his own shame, that he had perceived his sister that way as well. The idea that a smart, strong, capable witch ought to be doing _something_ with all of that talent hadn't occurred to him. Now, he wondered why he hadn't seen it before. He knew that Sirius was dealing with all of the same emotions. They both _knew_ that Hermione was scary-smart. You'd have to be really thick not to know that. But this…this was bigger than anything they'd ever even thought about in their wildest daydreams. Right now, all of that melted away under his fear for his sister's safety. She could do whatever the hell she wanted. She could go into goat farming with Aberforth Dumbledore if she wanted to, and he would fully support her to their parents.

"Right," Sirius said firmly. "Let's go."

"Wait! I have to warn Severus and Regulus," Lily hissed under her breath. Sirius and James looked at one another again, and they each nodded reluctantly.

"Fine, but hurry," James urged her. Lily raced up to her dorm room and breathed a sigh of relief that her room was temporarily empty. She flicked her wand and called up her messengers.

"_Nos inveni eam. Nunc vadimus ad liberaret eam__,_" she whispered, excitement in her voice. She sent her does out with a purpose. Then she turned and raced back down the stairs to the Marauders who were waiting impatiently for her.

"What did you tell them?" James asked warily. Lily shrugged.

"That we'd found her and we were going to get her now," she replied. He nodded.

"Let's go," Sirius muttered, shifting from foot to foot so impatiently that it looked as though he were bouncing in place.

Crookshanks seemed to agree with Sirius. He stood up and flicked his tail, and the group of seventh years followed him out of their common area and through the castle. None of them cared how they might look to anyone else, an infamous group of pranksters and Lily Evans trailing after Hermione Potter's familiar, which had most often been referred to by Hogwarts staff and faculty as 'that ruddy great beast'. They trailed him as closely as they could, and once they were out of the castle and on the grounds Sirius shifted to Padfoot, and James shifted to Prongs so that they could more easily pursue Crookshanks as he bounded closer to his goal. Remus and Lily followed them as quickly as they could. Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her along at one point. It became clear that they were headed towards Hogsmeade. Lily hesitated at the road to Hogsmeade, her green eyes wide with conflicting emotions.

"But, it's against the school rules," she whispered, twisting her fingers.

"It's Hermione's fucking life, Lily," Remus said harshly, tugging on her hand. She immediately followed him, almost surpassing him as they hurried after Padfoot and Prongs. She hoped that Hermione was okay, that she hadn't been hurt.

**HP/HG/HP**

Her eyes had adjusted fairly quickly and Hermione realized that she was somewhere with stone wall and a stone floor. Scratch that…not stone walls, but stone. It took her several long moments to realize that she was in a cave. Where on earth was she? She couldn't recall caves anywhere near Hogwarts.

_Oh! I do! Up above Hogsmeade. Sirius hid there during Harry's fourth year. _

_Why on earth would Sirius choose to spend his time **here**? It has no appeal whatsoever. I doubt they offer turndown service. _

_Er, well, he was still on the run because he'd escaped Azkaban. _

_My future husband is NOT going to Azkaban!_

_No, he isn't. Hence us doing what we're doing. Well…not what we're doing right now. I meant the Order of Her Sainted Lioness or whatever Malfoy's calling you today. _

_Lucius is mostly likely cursing me today, if he knows what's happened. _

_Oh don't be so pessimistic. I'm sure he's just as worried as Severus and Regulus are. They'll probably kill you. _

_You are such a joy to have around. _

_I know, right?_

"How the hell did you manage to get the blindfold off?" asked a very familiar voice. She still couldn't speak, but if looks could kill—Peter Pettigrew would be a greasy spot on the cave wall. He smirked in pride. "Oh, yeah, you can't talk, can you Miss Potter?"

Hermione struggled internally, pushing at the magic he'd used to bind her. She glared at him furiously, trying to think of something, anything that she might be able to do to him.

"You know," Peter continued in that pleased, proud voice that just irritated the hell out of her. "I've really enjoyed my extra-curricular lessons. I've learned so much. Would you like me to show you?"

The look of loathing that she leveled on him should have peeled paint of the walls if there had been any. He snickered, and pulled out his wand.

"They tell me," he said conversationally, "that you really have to mean it for an Unforgiveable. You have to really want to hurt the person, and Hermione, I really, _really_ want to hurt you."

Her eyes widened in horror and she stared at him. He pointed his wand directly at her, and his features shifted. Hatred stared out at her from Peter Pettigrew's watery eyes. His face twitched slightly and his fingers tightened on the wand.

"_Crucio_!" He bellowed at her.

She couldn't scream, she wasn't able to, but the agony that ran through her body was just as real. Old Hermione was there with her, helping her through the unbelievable agony, whispering along her senses that it was okay, that she would be okay. Her back bowed as she writhed in silent agony while Peter Pettigrew stood over her snickering with pleasure. Most of her coherent thoughts were focused on his painful, drawn-out death.

_I'm here with you, love. You're not alone. Just hang on. They'll be coming for you soon. _

_Trying._

_I know, love, I know. Hurts like a mother. Just stay with me. _

**HP/HG/HP**

Prongs was trying to keep up with Crookshanks and Padfoot when Padfoot suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. He howled in agony before he shifted back to his human form. Sirius was writhing on the road, screaming in pain. James immediately shifted back to his human form. Remus and Lily were panting when they made it to them. All three of them were staring in shock at Sirius, trying to figure out what had done this to him. When there was a brief pause, Sirius curled in on himself and gasped for breath. He raised his head and looked straight at James.

"They're using the Cruciatus curse on her," he rasped. James blinked at him. His face seemed to crumple with grief.

"You can feel her pain?" James asked bleakly. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah," he rasped. Remus and James helped him off the ground and continued to follow Crookshanks. "Come on, we need to hurry."

Crookshanks seemed impatient with their progress, but tried to wait for them. They were confused when the half-kneazle started to lead them slightly away from Hogsmeade. It took the Marauders several minutes, but they gasped in surprise.

"The caves," Remus whispered fiercely, and the others nodded.

Lily looked at all of them in confusion and surprise, but she kept following Crookshanks. They were climbing higher and higher above Hosgmeade, and she started to see caves dotting the hills. Crookshanks was moving with determination and the four of them followed. Sirius paused every now and then to pant his way through a bout of the Cruciatus curse. After that first bout, which had taken him by surprise, he took them all in near silence. Lily realized that he was afraid to alert whoever had taken Hermione, and she loved him for his attempt to protect her blood-sister.

"I'm going to fucking kill them all," he panted at one point, rage overtaking his handsome features so that Lily could easily see the dark side that Hermione had sworn Sirius tried to keep buried. He looked the very image of the Dark Wizard at the moment, and she shivered.

"You'll have to stand in line," James growled, his own features tight with anger. Sirius snorted.

"We'll see about that," he muttered.

"Come on, guys," Remus said firmly, tugging on Sirius' arm. "Let's find her, then you can argue over who gets to kill whom."

"Right," James agreed, taking Sirius' other arm.

Crookshanks had moved ahead of them, and was paused outside of one particular cave. He sat down firmly and looked at them. They all froze and stared at Crookshanks. This was it, the cave where Hermione was being tortured. James and Remus' hands tightened on Sirius to stop him from racing inside and getting her killed. They hadn't thought to restrain Lily, and that was a miscalculation on their part. The petite redhead had raced forward to rescue her best friend, her wand clutched tightly in her fingers. She crept closer and closer to the entrance of the cave, and the slight scrabbling sound of rocks falling alerted her to the boys who were following her. James grabbed her and shoved her behind him, she glared at his back.

"You know, I think it would be more fun if I could hear you scream," they heard a familiar voice say with a trace of annoyance. "Still, maybe there are other ways for me to hurt you. I wonder what dear old Padfoot would do if you were returned to him as rather less than a virgin?"

"I'd say, I'm going to kill a dirty rat, is what I would say," Sirius snarled to himself as he charged into the cave. Remus gave a sigh of irritation and charged in after Sirius. James and Lily looked at one another, and quickly followed their friends.

Peter gaped at them in surprise, never suspecting that anyone could have found him and his chosen hiding place. He had not been counting on an intelligent and loyal half-kneazle who happened to be quite fond of his young witch, or her friends who were willing to listen to said half-kneazle. Wizards listening to familiars was exceedingly uncommon, it was far more likely that a wizard would treat his familiar as a servant, and not a terribly bright one at that. Therefore, Peter was well and truly flummoxed to be outnumbered and faced with three enraged wizards and one furious witch. If one were being charitable, one might claim that Peter had suffered feelings of inadequacy around Hermione Potter, and was venting those feelings in an inappropriate manner. If one were uncharitable, one might point out that Peter was petty and jealous of others with more skill and talent. He found to his surprise that he liked inflicting pain and suffering and had managed to blossom under Death Eater tutelage. They, like he, preferred better odds than those currently in evidence, and he shifted suddenly to avoid capture. The rat scrabbled for purchase on the stone floor of the cave and raced toward the opening—and freedom. The Marauders realized what he was doing almost instantly and they surged toward him. He spun on his little rat feet, and scramble around them, maneuvering easily within the close confines of the small space.

"NO!" James bellowed in rage, and chased the rat to the mouth of the cave where Crookshanks was patiently waiting. He pounced, and a crunching, snapping sound shook all of them from their reverie. He shook the rat in his teeth viciously, and with one paw neatly eviscerated their former friend who was currently being _eaten_ by a half-kneazle. They all stood there for moment in shock and horror, but then they turned as a unit toward the reason they'd come here .

"Hermione!" Sirius was on his knees by her body, his wand out as he countered the silencio and the Incarcerous. She lay there, unconscious, and he felt his heart turn over in his chest. He picked her up and cradled her against his chest. James looked at him.

"St. Mungo's," James said shortly, and Sirius nodded. They all apparated to St. Mungo's and hurried in after Sirius who was racing in with Hermione in his arms.

**HP/HG/HP**

_Still with me?_

_Where else would I be?_

_Well, you could have been tortured into mindlessness like the Longbottoms. _

_I suppose that's true. However, they didn't have you, now did they?_

_Was that a compliment?_

_No. _

_I think it was! I think you just credited me with saving your mind!_

_I don't believe that I did._

_You may not have said the words, but I know what you meant. You're welcome, by the way. It was no trouble at all, considering that if I lost you I'd be all alone in here, and that would be absolutely no fun whatsoever._

_Thank you._

_Do you have to act like that? _

_I'm not in the best mood at the moment, I apologize. _

_No, I imagine that you wouldn't be. You were tortured even more than I was at Malfoy Manor. Luckily for you, the chance that you need to hang out in the caves above Hogsmeade are slim to none. You won't have naïve witches dragging you about Malfoy Manor because their mum brought them along. _

_Yes, well, Bella is a monster. Lucius didn't have anything to do with it. _

_No, he didn't. _

_Do **you** have to act like that?_

_I really despise you for making me see Malfoy as a human being, you know? It was much easier when he was a monster. _

_It always is. Unfortunately, most of them are NOT merely insane like Bella. _

_I'm learning far more than I ever would have credited possible. _

_Excellent. _

_Do you think it's safe for you to come out now?_

_No…no, not yet. I feel safer here, with you. If he really does do what he threatened, I'd rather not know. _

_Sirius would still want you, you have to know that. He loves you. _

_I know, but would I want him? What if every time he touched me, I flinched? What if I broke down every time he tried to share my bed? A man can only handle so much before it overwhelms him. _

_He would wait._

_For how long?_

_Forever, love. He would wait forever. Mine would, and I know yours would, too. _

**HP/HG/HP**

It had been two weeks. Charlus Potter sat by his daughter's bedside, his face in his hands. He was a haggard mess, but they all were, including his beloved Dorea. She was pale, and dark circles stood out under her haunted eyes. The medi-witches and healers weren't holding out a lot of hope. She'd been tortured with more rounds of the Cruciatus curse than most people could take before being driven mad. They weren't willing to give a definitive answer, but they weren't holding out much hope.

"Let's wait and see what happens."

Every single one of them hated that phrase with a passion. Every time the healers said it James and Sirius' faces grew dark and angry and they had to go outside and punch the building. Or at least, that's what he assumed had happened to make both boy's knuckles raw and red. Crookshanks purred at him from his position on Hermione's feet. He kept reappearing in her room, no matter how many times the healers threw him out, and they had finally given up. Lily had insisted that he had every right to be with Hermione, and refused to let anyone touch him. She also brought him dainty little morsels so that he wouldn't go hungry. The boys refused to elaborate on why his daughter's familiar had 'every right' to be with her in hospital, but they seemed to wholeheartedly agree with Lily's assessment.

For their entire lives, James and Hermione had been precious to their parents. The Potters been married for decades, and had suffered through a number of miscarriages—and one beautiful, perfect little girl they had named Atalanta who had died from a wizarding illness at the age of two. Every pureblood family had stories similar to theirs so they'd never let it get to them, never let their lack of children affect their relationship. And then, Dorea was pregnant again and Charlus couldn't help but hope that this time, it would live and thrive. When she had given him twins, his heart had been so full he thought it was impossible to be this happy. A son and a daughter, what more could a wizard ask for? How much more could a family be blessed? Charlus and Dorea had never taken their children for granted. They had showered the twins with love and affection, and the children _had _thrived. They had blossomed and grown into the kind of people that made Charlus proud to know them.

Now, his daughter, his princess, was lying unmoving in her hospital bed, as she had been for two weeks. Her face was pale, and her limbs twitched involuntarily—aftereffects of her torture. Charlus laid his head back in his hands and cried. He should have been there to protect her, to save her. His daughter should _never_ have known what some wizards were capable of. He was supposed to shelter her and protect her, and then hand her over to Sirius who was supposed to continue to keep her safe. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he knew it was Dorea. He always knew her touch. He turned and buried his head in her dress, and she stroked his hair with light, gentle fingers.

"Someone hurt our baby, Charlus," Dorea said softly. Her fingers continued to stroke his hair. "It's a pity that whoever it was neglected to take my maiden name into account."

"Dorea," Charlus pulled back and looked at his wife's face. Her lovely hazel eyes were hard and cold.

"They're going to pay, Charlus," she said softly. He nodded.

"Whatever you need, my love, you shall have it," he whispered. She smiled and patted his cheek.

"I know," she said lightly and kissed him softly. "That's one of the many reasons why I love you."

"Any change, Dad?" James asked from the doorway. They turned to their son.

"No," Charlus said in a husky voice. James nodded numbly.

"I'll sit with her for a bit, if that's okay," James said softly. His parents rose.

"Of course, James," his mother said softly. "Your father and I need to go make some arrangements…for later. Call us if anything changes. Send one of Lily's messengers if you can't find us."

"Okay, mum," James mumbled as he sank down in the chair next to his sister.

**HP/HG/HP**

It was midnight. Sirius wasn't sure when he'd begun to think of it as 'their time', but it had become so. Every night at midnight he would sit by her bed, and hold her hand, and speak to her. His voice was mostly steady, but there was no one else to hear if it wobbled a bit in places. Tonight, he was feeling morosely romantic.

"I know you love poetry, Hermione, so what of this? It captures how I feel, I guess:

_Nerine Hermione, thymo mihi dulcior Hyblae,  
candidior cycnis, hedera formosior alba,  
cum primum pasti repetent praesepia tauri,  
si qua tui Sirius habet te cura, uenito._

[Sea-Nymph Hermione, sweeter to me than thyme of Hybla,  
whiter than the swan, lovelier than pale ivy,  
as soon as the pastured bulls seek the yard again,  
if you care at all for thy Sirius, come!]

Please come back to me, Hermione. I need you," Sirius whispered in her ear, his thumb stroking her knuckles. "I know you think I hate you, but I don't. I don't think I ever could."

He had been angry and hurt, true, but after the anger and the hurt had had a chance to die down he had to admit that he still loved her. She hadn't done anything to purposefully hurt or deceive him. Everything she'd done, she'd done to save them all. Sirius wasn't quite sure how he would react if he had dreams of Hermione dying night after night. He doubted that he would handle it well. Hell, he knew he wouldn't handle it well. It was hard enough when he had nightmares of finding her in the cave. Some nights she was dead. Other nights he was watching her be tortured. Other nights Pettigrew raped her in front of him and there was nothing he could do but look into her huge hazel eyes and watch the tears fall down her cheeks. He would wake up crying out, and reach out for her, only to touch cold sheets. If she had dreams like that…about him…then he could see why she was so driven to succeed. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it gently.

"I miss you," he whispered to her, and pressed her cool hand to his cheek.

Her fingers seemed to tighten slightly on his hand and he looked up at her face, daring to hope that her beautiful eyes would be watching him. She lay there just as still, just as silent as she had been since they'd brought her here. It was probably her muscles spasmodically twitching. With the sheer amount of torture she'd been put to, the healers warned that she would suffer the aftereffects for months. Sirius let out the breath that he'd been holding and he straightened her blankets carefully. Then he started to sing to her. He did most nights, when the mood struck him. The ballad he was singing was an old lay about a witch named Eglantine who lived in a tower, and a wizard named Horatio who wanted her. It was perhaps a bit naughty to be singing to a young, innocent witch who was currently laying in torture-induced coma, but maybe he'd shock her into waking up.

When dawn was nigh, Sirius stood reluctantly and looked down at her sleeping form. The healers would be here soon, and they would make him leave the room. He glared jealously at Crookshanks who was never forced to leave the room.

"I have to go now, kitten," his breath puffed against her ear, "but I'll be back tomorrow night."

He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to hers, as he did every night. The lips beneath his moved slightly and suddenly his kiss was being returned. He pulled back in surprise, and the most beautiful hazel eyes in the world blinked up at him.

"Kitten?" He whispered in shock, his knuckles brushing the silken skin of her cheek.

"Sirius," she sighed at him, her fingers moving up and capturing the hand that was touching her cheek. "We're safe?"

"Yes," he said softly, barely trusting his voice. "We're safe. You're safe. Crookshanks saved you."

"I'm sure you helped," she whispered. He shook his head.

"No, Crookshanks killed and, er, ate Wormtail. We just did the spells he used to bind you."

"I see," she whispered. "I hope he didn't get indigestion, but I'm glad that it wasn't one of you. Murder destroys your soul, Sirius. I'm glad you weren't forced to do anything like that. Crookshanks wasn't capable of releasing me from the spells, so if you hadn't come, Wormtail would be dead, but I'd be starving to death in a cave. So really, Sirius, you did too save me."

He gathered her up in his arms and kissed every part of her that he could reach. She laid in his arms and let him, occasionally kissing anything that came close enough to her. She was too weak to move much, and everything seemed to hurt. Sirius was brushing her hair back from her face and he kissed her deeply. She could feel a soft glow start in her chest. A glow that made the pain recede, that bathed her in warmth. She wanted this feeling to go on forever, and she returned his kiss eagerly, her arms winding around his neck and holding him in place carefully. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his broad chest.

"Mr. Black! You were given strict instructions to alert us when she woke up! How long has she been awake? Does she have any concerning symptoms?"

"Mr. Black, I'm afraid you'll have to leave now. We're going to need to run diagnostic tests, and you'll only be in the way."

"I'll be back," Sirius told her firmly and he brought her fingertips to his lips for a chaste kiss.

"Don't go!" Hermione's eyes wouldn't leave his face.

"I have to," he explained gently. "We'll let them do their thing. It only takes fifteen minutes. I'll be right back."

"Do you swear?" She begged.

"I swear, kitten. As soon as they're done, I'll be back," Sirius promised. She nodded once, and relaxed slightly, turning to the healers.

"Let's hurry this up then," Hermione said with a look of irritation for the people who were separating her from Sirius.


	21. The Ladies' Aide Society

_A/N: A cookie shaped like Padfoot goes to those of you who spot the gratuitous quote. (Yes, yes, you can lick the cookie before you eat it. What happens between you and the Padfoot cookie *stays* between you and the Padfoot cookie.)_

_**Official Disclaimer:** As use of the internet has taught us that trading real-life personal information with total strangers is a BAD IDEA, any and all cookies are hypothetical in nature. What one does with one's hypothetical cookie is one's own business. If one pretends that by tapping it with one's replica wand Sirius Black appears in one's room and ravishes one…that's none of my business. _

After the attack on Hermione, the rest of school year passed quickly. She sat her NEWTs and scored very well. In fact, she scored third just after Remus and Lily, which made McGonagall's eye twitch again. Sitting for NEWTs was rather like sitting for OWLs, they received their scores several weeks into the summer. In the camaraderie of the Order of the Phoenix meetings James overheard his erstwhile Professor swearing up and down to Professor Flitwick that Hermione had somehow figured out exactly how many points she should be docked so that she would come in at exactly third place. Flitwick had patted her hand and nodded understandingly whilst Professor McGonagall drowned her sorrows in a tumbler of firewhiskey. James was glad that they were done with school, and could focus on more important things like protecting his sister and saving their world. He, Sirius and Remus had all joined the Order of the Phoenix as soon as they graduated. Lily had as well, despite James arguments to the contrary. Hermione, unfortunately, as a pureblood daughter had to answer to the head of her family and House.

"Absolutely not," Charlus Potter said flatly, steeling himself for the screaming, but Hermione didn't scream. She sat down delicately and crossed her ankles. She looked at him with her mother's eyes.

"And why is that, Daddy?" She asked in the sweetest most patient voice possible. The tone that the Potter men knew was the deadliest and most vicious whether it was coming from Hermione or Dorea. He frowned in irritation.

"It could put your life in even more danger than it already is," he said flatly. "You still haven't fully recovered from…what happened."

"I see," she said solemnly, those eyes watching him carefully. She could not argue with that. Her muscles and nerves would spasmodically twitch at the most inopportune times. Old Hermione had suggested some potions that they used to good effect in the future, but the potions could only do so much. "Well then, would it be acceptable if Sirius, James, Remus, Mother and Lily accompanied me to Mrs. Longbottom's house? I've been invited to a luncheon tomorrow afternoon. Of course, I'll have to owl her and let her know I'm bringing five extra guests, but I'm sure she won't mind."

"Don't be ridiculous," Charlus snapped. "Of course she'll mind! Your mother would have a fit if a guest showed up with _five_ extra guests! It's inconsiderate and rude!"

"So is cancelling on her," Hermione pointed out calmly. Charlus growled. Hermione had never actually heard her father growl before. He was so patient, so kind with his two children.

"Fine!" He shouted. "Get yourself killed then!"

Hermione gasped and her eyes shifted to black bottomless pools.

_She was eleven years old and she was standing at platform 9 ¾ for the third time. She sighed heavily and decided that this must be her hell. To eternally attend Hogwarts. She was not sure what she had done to deserve this fate, and she certainly wished that she knew to whom a supplicant might appeal. This time, her muggle parents had been called away at the very last minute due to an emergency root canal and their strange, collected daughter had assured them that she would be fine. While they had been a little uncertain about an eleven year old making her way to the station all right, their odd daughter had always unnerved them just a bit. She…knew things. Hermione walked along with calm grace, her trunks trailing along behind her obediently. The other students stared at the strange little witch who was obviously a first year, and yet capable of the sort of magic that would command her trunks. She was dressed almost archaically by modern standards. She insisted on silk dresses and her mother ordered them for her from a catalogue Hermione had produced at the age of four. A large man, in a hurry and not looking where he was going, bumped into her knocking her down. _

"_Oh! I'm so sorry," he apologized and held out a hand for the tiny girl to help herself up. "Are you all right?"_

"_Of course I am, Lucius," the small girl replied, as she shook out her skirts and smoothed the lines of her dress. He stared at her for a moment, his silver eyes wide in shock. She was small, petite and fine boned. Her hair hung down her back in perfect, glossy, chestnut ringlets. She looked so familiar that he could almost place her. Her brown eyes looked far older than any first year student's had a right to look._

"_Do I know you?" He asked at last, an uneasy sensation prickling along his nerves. A familiar smirk twisted her small mouth._

"_I don't imagine you do," she murmured. "Oh look, there's Draco. I told you that you'd have a son. Did you make sure that he's practiced Occlumency enough to be proficient?"_

"_I…I…," Lucius was staring at the small girl in shock as his young son drew near. _

"_Father? Mother says the train will leave soon," Draco informed Lucius with a curious glance at the small girl who looked to be a fellow first year. "Hullo. Is this your first year as well?"_

"_In a manner of speaking," she replied with a secretive smile. _

"_I'm Draco Malfoy," he said holding out his hand. His father and mother had drilled proper manners into him from the time he could toddle, and Draco Malfoy knew how to act when there was a lady present. This pretty girl was obviously a lady. She held herself with the same sort of bearing that his mother had, and all the other ladies in her circle of friends._

"_Yes, I know," she said, but she placed her small hand in his. "Hermione Granger."_

"_Hermione?!" Lucius said perhaps a bit louder than he should have. She frowned at him. _

"_Do be quiet Lucius. I imagine Jamie's about somewhere," she hissed at him. Draco stared at the little witch. No one spoke to his father like that and survived. Well, sometimes his mother, but she was very careful about how she did it. His father turned to him, his face pale and his silver eyes wide with shock. _

"_Draco, this is…er, the…daughter of a very good friend of mine," he said smoothly. "I want you to look after her at school. Make sure that she's safe."_

"_You do realize that my responsibilities will require my presence in Gryffindor yet again?" Hermione reminded Lucius. He frowned and then nodded._

"_Of course, your nephew," He looked at her for a moment and frowned slightly. _

"_You're a muggleborn aren't you?" He guessed, realizing that the name Granger was unfamiliar to him. She nodded. _

"_A muggleborn?" Draco looked at her with undisguised curiosity. "Father, you're friends with muggles?"_

"_It's a very long story," Lucius said with a slightly pained expression. Hermione smiled mysteriously at the young wizard._

"_Things are not always as they seem, young Draco," she explained carefully. "As a Sytherin you must always remember that nothing is as it appears on the surface."_

"_Yes, ma'am," Draco replied automatically and then blinked at his Father. He smiled at his son, a genuine smile of affection, and the boy preened under his father's attention. _

"_She has that effect on all of us, son. Call her domina and remember, guard her well," Lucius instructed his son firmly. Draco nodded seriously. _

"_Yes, father," he replied, his eyes on the pretty young witch with the strange eyes._

"Princess? Are you okay?" Her father's voice sounded far away, but the panic in his voice made her blink unsteadily.

"Daddy?" She shifted and realized that he was kneeling by her chair, his brown eyes looking worriedly up at her.

"I'm right here," he said soothingly, patting her hand. "Are you all right?"

"I…I think so," she muttered. She patted her cheeks which were dry. That was unusual. Most of her visions anymore made her scream, cry and shake. Was that a possible future for her? If she died, she'd just be reborn as Old Hermione?

_I really hate it when you call me that considering that, technically, I'm younger than you are. _

_That was you, though. Right?_

_No…not really. That wasn't my or our first time around. It was you, reborn as me, but you remembered this life. I'm going to guess that you were reborn as a Seer. A muggleborn Seer, that must have freaked people out. You have to remember also that these are possible futures. Possible being the operative word in the sentence. There are any number of possible futures. _

_I see. That young man was Lucius' son? He doesn't seem as awful as you described. Or as you remembered._

_Draco appears to be less of a git. I wonder if that's because of your influence on Lucius and your redemption of him. _

_I really, really don't want to end up as a little girl, AGAIN. _

_So we avoid dying. How hard can that be?_

**HP/HG/HP**

"I see you're here without the accompanying _guests_ you threatened me with," Augusta Longbottom said sternly with a sharp look over her teacup at Hermione. The younger witch smiled serenely at Mrs. Longbottom.

"Mum vouched for you," Hermione explained with a wicked twinkle in her eyes. "She said that it would be a pleasant day in Hades before anyone managed to get anything passed you. She said that you were one of the few people she'd trust to keep me safe. That was good enough for Daddy. Maybe not for Jamie or Sirius, but they don't know I'm here right now."

"Now, this idea that you had…what did you call it again?" Mrs. Bones asked curiously. Hermione's grin widened.

"Muggle society has the same sort of striation that wizarding society does," Hermione explained carefully, "and theirs is also based on breeding and wealth. Those that are 'well-bred' and wealthy are called society, and in the past their ladies were just as carefully bound and protected as we find ourselves. Those ladies, out of sheer boredom I imagine, would found groups that they called 'Ladies Aide Societies' and they would do things like roll bandages for the war effort."

"But a well-placed spell can do that easily," protested Mrs. Fenwick. Hermione nodded.

"Well, yes, true, but what about brewing potions for St. Mungo's? What if we were brewing basic healing and pain potions to help St. Mungo's keep up with the demand? We could claim that it would allow their potions masters time to focus on more complex potions that we, as dainty, pureblood ladies, don't want to bother our pretty little heads with," Hermione had warmed to her explanation, and excitement turned her cheeks pink.

"But we're really doing something else?" Mrs. Bones pressed Hermione, looking a little excited herself.

"Well, some of us would have to brew potions, or everyone would get suspicious, but yes. The rest of us would be freed up for, um, tactical exercises," Hermione told them eagerly. The pureblood ladies murmured amongst themselves for several minutes. The group here today had been handpicked by herself and Augusta Longbottom as women who weren't squeamish and could keep their traps shut.

"I like it," Griselda Marchbanks said firmly from her chair. The witch was over a hundred years old, but she was still spry and still dangerous with her wand. "A Ladies' Aide Society! My husband would have fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. My sons will fall for it. Brilliant, Augusta! Absolutely cracking!"

"I agree," came the chorus of voices. Hermione had a ready-made charter for the Ladies Aide Society that had built-in protections, and each lady present signed it eagerly. Hermione grinned at Augusta Longbottom who nodded sharply, a militant gleam in her eye.

"Now, we'll need to have a committee with a chairwoman," Mrs. Longbottom said firmly. "I think it would be best if we had Mrs. Marchbanks as our chairwoman. If anyone else thinks there is a better choice, please speak up now."

Everyone voted Mrs. Marchbanks in as the chairwoman and then they began to plan their subterfuge cunningly. The first part of their plan involved proving to fathers, husbands, and sons how utterly innocuous the Ladies Aide Society was. They decided that the easiest way to do that was to focus all of their attention for the time being on St. Mungo's. The hospital would never know what hit it. They formed a Potions committee, a Bake Sale committee, a sewing committee, and a fundraising committee. Hermione joined all of them. She was eager to get home and start driving her father up the wall. She insisted that the sewing committee and the Bake Sale committee have their first meetings at her father's house.

"Hermione Canopia Potter!" Charlus' voice thundered through the house. James and Sirius looked up in surprise and hurried down to Charlus' study in time to see an angelic Hermione approach her father.

"Yes, Daddy?" she asked sweetly. He glared at his daughter.

"The house elves inform me that not only can they not provide me with lunch, but that I must not enter the kitchens…under your orders," Charlus informed his daughter stiffly. She smiled sweetly at him.

"That's because they're making goodies for the bake sale at St. Mungo's," she explained.

"Bake sale?" Her father repeated, momentarily nonplussed. She nodded eagerly.

"Yes, to help fund the purchase of equipment for the hospital and to help poorer families receive the medical care they need," she explained. "It's our Ladies Aide Society work. I told you all about it."

"You did?" He said doubtfully. She nodded.

"I did, Daddy. You said that at least I'd be out of trouble. I'm on the Bake Sale committee and the sewing committee. Oh, by the way, the sewing committee is going to be using your study tomorrow while we make quilts for long-term patients at St. Mungo's," Hermione told her father with an earnest expression.

"My study? Why in Merlin's blue blazes would you need my study?"' Charlus thundered some more. Hermione blinked at him.

"Why, for the excellent built-in protections. We're going to sew warming charms, cheering charms, and health charms into each quilt," she said with a surprised look, as though her father should have figured that out on his own.

It took exactly one month for Charlus to completely lose his temper and kick the Ladies Aide Society out of his house. Frankly, Hermione had become irritated that it was taking so long and had ramped up efforts to upset her father. Every time he sat down, he was pricked by a quilting needle 'accidentally' left in his chair. His parlors were filled with completed quilts and boxes his daughter called care packages. They'd taken over his study, made sure he couldn't get food on a regular basis, filled rooms of the house with 'under-privileged children' who were being treated with cookies and juice, and she'd had inane giggling women who spoke of nothing but fashion and their marriage prospects, but it had taken the theft of his Daily Prophet to make her father lose his temper.

"That's it!" He had bellowed at the top of his lungs. "No more! My house is longer going to be used for the Ladies' Aide Society. Get them all out of here, NOW!"

James and Sirius had come running, followed by Lily, Remus and Dorea. Hermione was weeping piteously crying about all the 'poor children' and the sick people at St. Mungo's who desperately needed her help.

"What if Hermione uses her own dower houses?" Lily suggested. "They all have armies of house elves, they can help her."

"Fine," Charlus Potter had snarled at his daughter. "Use the damn dower houses. Fill them to overflowing with the vapid sewing circle. Let the house elves fill your parlors with cookies. Just get it all out of my house."

"If that's how you feel, Daddy, we'll be out of your hair today. We shan't stay where we're not wanted," Hermione sniffed and pretended an injured tone.

"That is exactly how I feel," Charlus growled. Hermione turned and flounced from the room. The Ladies' Aide Society was packed up and out of Potter Manor in two hours. Hermione smiled in smug satisfaction.

_Ah, I love it when a plan comes together. _

_Mmm. I can't help but agree with you. There is a certain satisfaction. _

_Never mind. _

_What? Why did you sigh like that? I agreed with you!_

_No, no. The moment's passed. _

**HP/HG/HP**

"On my mark, ladies!" Griselda Marchbanks bellowed like a drill sergeant. The air was split by an ear piercing whistle and the delicate flowers of the wizarding world began combat maneuvers. Hermione stood next to Augusta Longbottom and grinned with manic glee.

"Pathetic!" Griselda was screaming at a lagging woman. "I've seen arthritic wizards with one leg move faster than that! Come along now, the Death Eaters have already slaughtered the family with the way you're moving."

"She's rather intimidating, isn't she?" Augusta murmured thoughtfully.

"She reminds me of Mad-Eye Moody," Hermione shot back. "Are they related, by chance?"

"It's possible, of course," August allowed.

"They're not half bad," Hermione murmured after a bit. "Not great, but not a bad start."

"When shall we first use them?" Augusta asked curiously.

"There's to be an attack on the Fenwicks. Soon…less than a month? It's hard to tell, but I've set trip alarms, and I have spies in place," Hermione said calmly. Augusta nodded.

"One question, Hermione?" Augusta asked carefully. The younger witch turned to her and raised a brow.

"Of course, Mrs. Longbottom," Hermione said firmly.

"Why now? Why include us?" Augusta asked curiously. Hermione smiled and it was vicious.

"I was furious when my father refused me the chance to join the order like my brother, my soon-to-be betrothed and my blood-sister. Then I realized that I wasn't alone, that there were plenty of girls just like me whose heads of the family refused them permission. It's not fair. We have just as much to offer. We are just as skilled with our wands. With the intensive training you more experienced ladies are providing, we'll be a better, more deadly force than the Order," Hermione explained frankly. Augusta nodded.

"I was not best pleased when my own son denied me the right to fight along with him," Mrs. Longbottom snapped, her eyes dark with fury.

"None of us were," Hermione agreed. "That's why we're all here. We're going to teach the Death Eaters, and our wizards a little lesson."

Three weeks later saw Hermione marching up and down in front of a small group of women who were dressed in solid black jumpsuits that were charmed to slightly distort a person's perception of their bodies. They would appear as a black shadow, mist or fog. All the women wore black face guards that hid their visages. Every woman's hair had either been cut off or bound out of the way. Hermione's own long hair had been tightly braided and wrapped around her head under her face guard. The nerve spasms were almost gone, but she still had some lingering effects. She had chugged an entire bottle of anti-spasming potion and she had swallowed a tiny bottle that would suppress her Seer abilities for a couple hours. It wasn't smart and she couldn't use it often, but with the sheer number of visions she'd been having she wanted to guard against a vision in the middle of this operation.

"Right," Hermione began, tucking her wand into her thigh holster. "You are all here because you are the best. This exercise is a test to see if what we're trying to accomplish is feasible. Saving the Fenwick family is an added bonus. We're sending a message. No longer will the witches of our world stand idly by while they slaughter our children and our families. It is not okay, and we're not going to stand for it anymore. We're not going to stun them or disarm them. We're going to make these bastards pay. They rape and kill little girls and boys. These are horrible excuses for wizards and we are not going to let them have the Fenwick family. Mrs. Fenwick is one of us, but no one can acknowledge her in front of her family. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lioness!" The woman shouted back at her.

"Code names on this operation, ONLY. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Lioness!"

"Good, let's move out!" Hermione brought her arm down in a practiced motion and her team all apparated simultaneously. She felt a quick burst of pride, but stomped on it. Apparating as a unit wasn't exactly amazing. Kicking Death Eaters in the teeth and stopping the destruction of a good family was.

The Death Eaters never saw them coming. Hermione's unit moved as a team, they had their orders and they knew that the top priority was rescuing the Fenwick family. Part of their group broke off and moved quickly to secure the family members, each woman had been assigned one family member to grab. All of them wore small pendants that acted as portkeys to get them out of danger quickly. The portkey would take them to a hidden safehouse. From there, the family would be moved to a secure location under a Fidelius charm. None of them were Hermione's dower houses because she knew she'd never be able to explain that to Sirius or James.

Moving quickly, the other half of Hermione's team attempted to neutralize the Death Eaters. Her unit wasn't messing around. Not a single _Stupefy_ or _Expelliarmus_ passed their lips. No, her girls were playing for keeps. Their wand work was dangerous and wickedly accurate. The girls spun, twisted, ducked and jumped to avoid the curses being tossed their way. They moved with fluid grace and Hermione allowed herself to be proud of them. White sparks shot off above the house and formed the rune for safety, which morphed into the rune for completion. As one the women in Hermione's unit touched their pendants and were gone. The Death Eaters stared at one another in confusion and looked around at the bodies lying on the ground. All of them were Death Eaters, there wasn't a single one of the strange creatures they'd been fighting. The leader of this expedition sighed heavily. The Dark Lord was _not_ going to be pleased with them. He shuddered reflexively.

**HP/HG/HP**

"What did you think of the cinnamon spice cake?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Severus took a sip of his tea.

"It was a little dry," Regulus said. Lucius nodded.

"Hmm. What about the chocolate cherry?" Hermione tried again.

"It was a bit rich," Severus offered from his seat. Hermione sighed.

"I liked the banana cake with the chocolate frosting," Lucius told her. Regulus frowned slightly.

"I think the spice cake would be fine if they added some applesauce and made it a bit moister," he suggested.

"Perhaps if they didn't use such a rich ganache, the chocolate cherry would have been less overpowering," Severus said mildly. Hermione turned to the head chef of her house elves who nodded and was taking notes.

"Trés bon, Madame," the little house elf said politely. She turned back to her _milites_.

"Now, have you been approached yet?" She asked anxiously. All three of them shook their heads.

"No, _domina_," Lucius said with a frown. "We have all worked very hard to seem eager, supportive and ambitious for power. That's the sort of thing that the Dark Lord understands. He's put us all in key positions, which reminds me—I have two more I'd like to bring to you on the full moon."

"Of course," Hermione said with a gracious nod. Jamie and Sirius stayed with Remus during the full moon and it was the easiest time for her to accomplish anything. She turned to Regulus and her face softened slightly. "How is Rabastan?"

"He's a stubborn ass, is what he is," Regulus growled and then sighed. "He's fine. He's doing well even. It will be a bit early, but I think he'll be ready for you to mark him this year before I leave."

"Excellent," Hermione said in a pleased voice. She turned to Lucius. "We still need the Horcruxes before you can approach Dumbledore. It is the easiest way for all of you to prove that what you're doing is of the Light. Or at least of the Grey."

"This is very true, he has no reason to trust us, otherwise," Lucius agreed. Hermione snorted.

"He most likely won't trust you, regardless. Dumbledore did not survive this long by being a pushover, my _milites_. He is a cautious man and he trusts very, very few people in the world. I think it is one of the reasons he prefers being Headmaster at Hogwarts—the students are naïve and innocent. They are unable to conceal their true selves from him," Hermione mused aloud. Her three soldiers…her Dark Trio, as Old Hermione liked to call them…looked at her with narrowed eyes. They would be wary around Dumbledore. Good, they needed to be. They, too, could trust very, very few people if they were to survive.

_Oh come on, you like your wizards like you like your chocolate—dark and a little nutty. _

_My wizard is not Dark._

_He's a Black! And no offense, but he's a little nutty. It goes with the inbreeding. _

_Is that why you constantly drool all over him? Because he's evil and insane?_

_I didn't say he was evil or insane. You're pissed off again, aren't you? Hello? Hello? You know, giving me the silent treatment isn't very nice. It's not like I have anyone else to talk to. Hello? You know I was just joking, right? Right? I'm sure he's the least insane of all the Blacks. Well, except Regulus. He seems almost normal. Wait. That didn't help, did it? How long are you going to keep this up this time? Don't make me possess you!_

**HP/HG/HP**

The speed with which Alphard Black and Charlus Potter had shoved through the marriage contracts was almost shocking and it would have drawn a lot more attention if many other families weren't doing the same thing. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was stepping up his attacks on muggles, muggleborn and supposed blood traitors by the day. Fear was haunting the wizarding world and many families who already had contracts on the books were marrying off their offspring before it was too late. James and Sirius had been accepted to an internship with the Auror department because Frank Longbottom was marrying his betrothed, Alice McKinnon, and they were taking time off for a honeymoon. She and her sister Marlene were both outspoken female members of the Order and they'd become quite close to Lily. James frowned slightly. He and Lily had been dating for a year. He still wasn't exactly sure how the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing worked with muggles, but he knew how he felt about Lily. However, James wasn't sure that the Evans family kept lawyers on retainer to draw up betrothal contracts. They would probably think he was crazy or something. In the wizarding world, anyone of legal majority could go to the Ministry of Magic and apply for a marriage license. The Ministry would then check and make sure that the persons applying were free to do so i.e. had not entered into any previous bonds or oaths before it would issue a license. The reason everything took so much longer among the purebloods was the bickering back and forth between lawyers about the rights and inheritances of every person involved in the marriage and any viable issue that might be produced. Then all of the contracts had to be submitted to the Ministry and entered just in case there were other open contracts already listed. It was an incredibly tedious process and one of the least popular jobs in the Ministry. James would be able to skip all of that with Lily.

"My Own?" James poked his head into his sister's room. She glanced up from some papers she was going over and smiled at him.

"Yes, Jamie?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to one side. He came fully into her room and shut the door behind him.

"Do you know anything about muggle courtship rituals?" He asked in a rush, his face a deep red. Hermione beamed, a smile so wide it made her joy palpable.

"I do," she said after a moment. James nodded.

"They don't use betrothal contracts, do they? I mean, Lily found the whole thing with you and Sirius to be so odd. She had no idea what you were talking about half the time," James muttered rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, we can talk to father, and we can draw up a modified contract: in the event of your death she won't have inheritance rights, she'll receive an allowance, and your son will inherit everything on his majority. That should satisfy Daddy and Mum. They're fairly old-fashioned about things like that," Hermione said firmly. James frowned.

"Why can't I just marry her?" He demanded. Hermione sighed heavily.

"Jamie-love, look at it through Mum's eyes. She has no family, no status and no dowry. If she were marrying into the Blacks the head of the House would insist on her marrying a lesser son and that the marriage be listed as morganatic with the Ministry. I personally agree with Lucius, she most likely has squibs in her family tree, but we can't prove that. I can tell by the look on your face that you disagree…violently. Fine. Let me talk to her with her parents. If we can provide a nominal dowry, or prove her lineage then Mum won't object to full status. Does that make you happy?" Hermione asked with a weary sigh. James frowned and really looked at his sister. She looked pale, ill.

"My Own, are you well?" He asked with concern. She smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, Jamie. Perhaps I'm spreading myself a bit thin," she said quietly. He snorted.

"Sirius hates that Ladies' Aide Society," he told his sister flatly. "He says he hasn't seen you in two weeks. You're driving him spare, love."

"I'll take a break, I promise," Hermione said earnestly. "Just…let me meet with Lily's parents. Oh! I'll need the Potter rubies. That should make the Evans sit up and realize that you're serious."

"He's not Sirius," Sirius began from the doorway. Hermione held up her palm, a pained expression on her face.

"Do not," she said sharply. Sirius gave her puppy eyes, she sighed and held out her arms. He scooped her up and put her on his lap.

"Missed you," he murmured while he whuffed her hair. She rolled her eyes at James. Sirius was ridiculous when he was separated from her for extended periods. His animagus side always came to the fore, he would sniff and nuzzle her for the next hour while he cuddled her. Once he was satisfied that she was safe and healthy, he would snog her senseless.

"Good," she murmured back. "You are taking me to see Lily."

"Now?" Sirius demanded irritably. Hermione kissed him on the nose.

"Yes, now," she said firmly. He sighed heavily and she thought she heard something derogatory about the Ladies' Aide Society, but she ignored it.

The Evans home was rather nice, by muggle standards, Hermione realized. She was holding a small, carved wooden coffer in her hands and Sirius walked with her toward their home. They were both dressed in muggle clothes. He had on a perfectly tailored dark suit and she was dressed in beautiful Chanel suit. Her wild curls were tamed by spell into a smooth chignon, and she had white kid gloves on. Her betrothal brooch with its rubies winked on her lapel and the large ruby of her pendant was also clearly visible. Sirius and Hermione appeared to be an incredibly attractive, insanely rich couple. He knocked smartly on the Evans' door. Petunia Evans opened the door and her mouth dropped open at the sight of the both of them.

"Are Mr. and Mrs. Evans at home?" Hermione asked in her aristocratic accent. Petunia nodded dumbly and held the door open wider so that they could enter.

Hermione's heels clicked on the hardwood floors and Sirius followed her closely, his hand at the small of her back. Hermione glanced out through the French doors in the living room and realized that Petunia was having a lawn party to which she had obviously not invited her sister. She turned back to the Evans who were sitting in their living room and looked up in surprise at unexpected guests.

"We apologize for the intrusion," Hermione said politely. "I had no idea that you were entertaining today, forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Hermione," Mrs. Evans said warmly. "You're a good friend to Lily and we love having you. This must be your fiancé, Mr. Black. Lily's told us all about you both. She says that she has a special role in your engagement party."

"Er, yes," Hermione said blankly while Old Hermione rapidly translated everything in her head for her. Sirius looked confused. She patted his hand comfortingly, and then made formal introductions between all of them. When she was through she turned to Mrs. Evans. "Is Lily free?"

"Petunia, dear, go fetch your sister," Mrs. Evans said firmly. Hermione smiled at the parents of her friend.

"You have a study, don't you Mr. Evans? Perhaps we could all retire there once Lily has joined us," Hermione suggested smoothly.

"What on earth do they want with Tuney's freak sister?" Hermione heard a loud, nasally voice say, followed by a fit of giggles. She automatically put her hand on Sirius' wand arm.

"Not here," she hissed at him. He growled at her and she shook her head. Mr. Evans had been scowling toward the patio, but he turned and smiled at Sirius.

"I think I like your fiancé already," he said cheerfully. Hermione smiled weakly and pushed Sirius toward Mr. Evans' study.

"Hermione? Sirius? Why are you here?" Lily asked curiously. Hermione smiled warmly at Lily and Sirius gave her a cheeky grin.

"We're here to find a solution to a rather sticky wicket as you lot say," Hermione said as she set the wooden coffer on the desk.

"What would that be, Miss Potter?" Mr. Evans asked curiously.

"Well, in the wizarding world there are families that are the equivalent of nobility. We don't have titles, but it amounts to the same thing. There are estates, inheritances, money, and all of it is jealously guarded by armies of lawyers. It takes them four years to hammer out the betrothal contracts so that the happy couple can get married," Hermione explained carefully, looking at Lily's parents since she already knew all of this. "The bride and the groom each bring something to the marriage that will be given to any issue. I have four dower properties that I hope to pass on to my children. Sirius has several properties as well. We each have monies that are listed on our betrothal contracts. Sirius has gifted me with a plethora of jewels. I'm wearing only a small sample of what he's showered me with during the course of our courtship."

"That's fascinating," Mr. Evans said slowly, obviously confused. Mrs. Evans had majored in Medieval Studies.

"Lily doesn't have a dowry," she gasped, staring at them. "Someone…what…wants to offer for her?"

"Yes," Hermione said with a slight smile at Lily who blushed furiously. She might have been horribly insulted by this whole process if she hadn't been friends with Hermione. That friendship had helped her to view the wizarding world as different. This visit by Hermione and Sirius showed how much Hermione cared about her. She was obviously trying to help, trying to smooth the way for her.

"Well, what would be considered a healthy dowry?" Mrs. Evans asked speculatively.

"Property is always good," Sirius said automatically. Hermione glared at him.

"We have a small property…well…it's a cottage really. I inherited it from my grandmother, it's in a place called Godric's Hollow," Mrs. Evans said slowly. Hermione and Sirius stared at her in such obvious shock, their eyes widening and their mouths dropping open that Mrs. Evans turned to her daughter for an explanation. Lily shrugged and shook her head in confusion.

"Potter Manor lies quite close to Godric's Hollow," Hermione said faintly. "It's a magical community. I…I…Lily we have to see your grandmother's parents. Do you have a family tree anywhere?"

"I think so. Ah, here it is. Huh. Deucedly odd last names. Her mother was a Bones and her father was a…Bagshot?" Mr. Evans read carefully. Hermione paled and so did Sirius. Then they looked at one another and smiled.

"Well, that will make things much easier. Lily, your grandmother must have been a squib. We'll have to check the Ministry records. That little cottage, if you're willing to make it Lily's dowry, will be perfect. We brought this to prove that we were serious about the matter," Hermione said happily. She opened the coffer to reveal small, velvet lined trays that contained the Potter rubies.

"If Lily would like to choose a piece that appeals to her?" Sirius asked her courteously. Lily picked a ruby and diamond bracelet. Sirius smiled gently at her. "It doesn't have to be a bracelet for the first gift, love."

"I know," she said softly. Sirius picked it up and fastened it around her wrist gently.

"I must go home and speak to Daddy and Mum. I'm sure they'll want to contact their lawyers, and then they'll come visit you with James. I know this may seem odd to you, but please know that it will be very odd for my parents as well. This isn't exactly how we normally do things, but…well…James doesn't like to be told that something can't be done," Hermione said with a slight smile at Lily who blushed furiously.

"James knows that muggles use rings to symbolize intent to marry," Sirius said to Mr and Mrs. Evans. "He plans to give her one, in case you're worried, but these betrothal jewels say the same thing to our lot."

"Well, to be honest, these are the Potter rubies, which normally only the wives wear," Hermione pointed out to her soon to be betrothed. "He's stating emphatically that he's marrying her. Anyone who sees that bracelet will know exactly what it means. They'll treat her as though she's already Mrs. Potter."

"Your father's going to have a fit," Sirius said staring at Lily's wrist. He'd assumed that they were betrothal jewels.

"Oh, I'm sure he will, but he loves Lily and he'll be happy once he's had a chance to yell a bit," Hermione said with a slight smile. Mr and Mrs. Evans smiled, too.

_Lucius is going to be absolutely insufferable when he finds out that Lily's not a muggleborn. _

_Do you have to remind me? I never saw that coming. Not in a million years. Do you suppose that little cottage is where they lived, in the original timeline? The Dumbledore family lived there; it would give the Headmaster greater access to them. I think we heavily veto that this go round. _

_Yes, I had to remind you. Yes, I think it is the cottage that Harry lived in when he was a baby. It looked adorable in the pictures; I can see why Lily loved it. I agree, tell Lily and James there was a vision and they can't live there. Well. They can after we kill Voldemort. _

_Good. As long as we agree._

_I'm just glad you're speaking to me again. _


	22. Family Matters

_A/N: Two snaps up for those of you who spotted Hannibal from the A-Team's signature line. _

_On a completely different note…has anyone ever noticed that poor Sirius' initials are S.O.B.? Did his mother hate him from birth, or what? Or was it some sort of vindictive comment from his dad, about his mum? One wonders…_

_**Point of Clarification:** Hermione Sees possible and probable futures. Often she can gain a sense of the probability of a possible future. For those of you that thought I was making up Arithmantic formulae, probability vectors are a real thing in "muggle maths", and it seemed like a helpful way to explain how a Seer's abilities work. So not all probable futures are going to happen. Every choice Hermione makes is for a reason and most of those reasons are fueled by what she Sees. I hope that makes sense to all of you. _

_**Further Point of Clarification:** Occasionally, the things that Hermione Sees, or the things she's read about in Gloswinda's journal have frightened her so badly that she's had nightmares about them. Her dreams are NOT visions. I've tried to show that visions are specific events. Dreams on the other hand, usually represent our dreams, hopes, fears—the secret hidden things that we have a hard time acknowledging and/or the things we are stressing/obsessing over. _

**HP/HG/HP**

_She had come back to Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Cup to cheer on her goddaughter, and for no other reason. Really, it had been extremely difficult for her to even come to Scotland, but living in France for the last fifteen years had made them quite close and Fleur was like another daughter to her. She was staying in Hogsmeade so that she could come to every event. So far, she hadn't run into…anyone, and she truly hoped her luck continued. She hurried toward the stands to find a place when she heard a chorus of voices. _

"_Maman! Maman!"_

"_Marraine!"_

_She turned and was tackled by her children and Fleur. Cassiopée and Cephée were too young to enter the competition, but they had come as part of the Beauxbatons contingent anyway. They were dying to see their mother's alma mater and they desperately wanted to be near to hand if Fleur needed them. She laughed and hugged all three of them, listening and nodding to the rapid fire French that all three children were using to try and talk over one another. She did not notice the surprised and shocked faces on several wizards who had been standing and talking near the stands. One of them had to blink his hazel eyes rapidly to get rid of the gathering moisture. His sandy haired friend gripped his arm and he shook his head slightly. They both turned to a dark haired, grey eyed man._

"_Did you know they would be here?" James asked in a strained voice. Regulus shook his head. _

"_No, but I should have guessed. She loves Fleur like she was her own. They would feel like they had to be here, despite the risks," Regulus muttered. Remus looked worried._

"_Does he know they're here?" He said finally. The others shook their heads, and Regulus listened with half an ear to his niece and nephew chattering in French._

"_And then, this arrogant blond boy told me that I was 'passably' pretty, and he might be willing to let me warm his bed! Can you imagine? I wanted to punch him in the nose, Maman!" _

"_Which arrogant blond boy?" Cephée asked darkly. "Is it that one? I'll go punch him right now."_

"_Cephée Alphard Delenoir! You will do no such thing! You will show me where Beauxbatons is sitting and you will be a perfect gentleman, or I will send you home tonight. Do we understand one another?" Hermione's voice was chillingly cold, and the handsome boy hung his head sheepishly. _

"_Oui, Maman," he muttered obediently. Hermione's gaze narrowed sharply on him. _

"_You go, Fleur, we'll be watching you," Hermione urged her goddaughter. Fleur took one last tight hug and one last kiss on the cheek and then she was hurrying toward the champion's tent. _

"_It's right this way, Maman," Cephée carefully led his mother toward Beauxbatons' section in the stands, where Hermione sat delicately, and crossed her ankles. _

_In their excitemtent, they did not notice the group of people that they had moved past to get to their current seats, nor did she see the look of shock on their faces. One in particular looked particularly tormented when two miniatures of himself—one female and one male—moved with an unconscious grace passed him, their beautiful faces turned up to their mother with devotion and adoration there for anyone to see. _

"_Maman," whispered Cassiopée a few minutes later. Hermione turned to her daughter with a smile of love and affection that was touching to those who were watching the small family._

"_Oui, chou-chou?" She asked gently._

"_That man is staring at us," Cassiopée whispered from behind her hand. Hermione cast her eyes over her shoulder and spotted the man her daughter was pointing out to her, who was indeed staring at them with burning eyes. She paled dramatically and turned back toward the event. "Do you know him, Maman?"_

"_I suppose you could say that," Hermione whispered through numb lips. Cephée looked up at his mother sharply. _

"_It's **him**, isn't it?" He asked darkly. He turned and glared viciously at the man who was staring at them and then turned resolutely away. He put his arm around his mother's shoulders which were shaking just slightly. "It's okay, Maman. He's not coming anywhere near you."_

"_Cephée, my little lion-heart, you need not worry about what will never happen," she said with a slight catch in her voice. _

"_Hermione?" She stiffened under her son's arm and he turned to glare at the red-headed woman who stood uncertainly behind them. _

"_Please leave us alone," the boy said stiffly, his French accent slight. _

_The teenage boy's grey eyes were stormy, and to Lily Potter, he looked just as Sirius had in his fourth year. The girl who was frowning at Lily fiercely looked like a feminine version of Sirius, though her delicate face had a lot of her mother in the shape of her jaw and her small nose. They both looked willing to protect and defend their mother like fierce little warriors. Lily swallowed heavily, her heart breaking in her chest yet again. That this was what they were reduced to caused her more pain than she'd ever admitted to James. If only Sirius hadn't been so impetuous, or if only she had known what was going on and had been able to stop them in time. Some days her life seemed consumed by 'if only'. _

"_I…I'm sorry, Hermione. For everything," Lily said softly, not trusting her voice to speak any louder than that. Then she turned and went to sit with her son and husband. Hermione blinked rapidly and Cephée's arm tightened about his mother for a moment._

_The event began, and the tiny Delenoir family focused its attention on Fleur. Hermione could feel their eyes on her, but she ignored them for the most part. She jumped to her feet, her hands to her mouth when she thought that Fleur had been burned by the dragon, and then shouted encouragement in French, forgetting that her goddaughter couldn't hear her. The other group watched her with a sort of longing fascination, one with a burning hunger, as she interacted with her children and shouted at both her goddaughter and the dragon. When the event was over, they hurried out of the stands and flew to Fleur. _

"_Marraine, marraine! Did you see?" Fleur was proud of her work. Hermione gave a low throaty chuckle and hugged her goddaughter to her. _

"_I saw! You did well, ma petite Fleur. I am very proud of you," Hermione said with a grin. _

"_You were incredible, Fleur!" Cassiopée was shrieking excitedly, jumping up and down. _

"_Cephée, what is wrong?" Fleur asked with a worried frown. He scowled darkly. _

"_**He's** here," he said flatly. Fleur's eyes widened and she turned to her godmother with a determined look on her face. _

"_If he comes near you, he shall deal with all of us," Fleur said flatly. Hermione shook her head. _

"_Don't worry, he won't," Hermione said with a sad finality. _

_He was watching them covertly. He'd been reduced to spying, but he couldn't help himself. He'd told her that he never wanted to have anything to do with her again. Then, spurred by his own impetuous nature and his righteous anger…he'd made the biggest mistake of his life. Later, he'd found out the truth and he'd been almost mad with grief at everything he'd thrown away. He'd been utterly inconsolable…and it had been far too late. She'd disappeared and never returned. He'd known she was pregnant. She had sworn that the child was his, that there had never been another man, ever, and he had laughed in her face. His heart twisted in his chest as he watched his son and his daughter talk to their…what? He heard them call her cousine, but the Potters had no family in France. Ah, she called H—her—marraine, so she was a goddaughter. _

"_Uncle Padfoot?" Harry came to stand near his uncle who turned to him and gave him a sad, bitter smile. He glanced at the small group that was speaking to Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion, and frowned thoughtfully. "That's her, isn't it?"_

"_Yes," Sirius said quietly. _

"_And those are your kids? My cousins?" Harry asked curiously. Sirius nodded again. "What are their names?"_

"_I don't know," Sirius said sadly. He turned and walked toward James and Lily. Harry looked after his uncle and then turned resolutely toward the aunt he'd never met. _

"_Aunt Hermione?" Harry called uncertainly. The woman turned and she looked a lot like him…like his dad. Her face tightened and pain rippled across her features. _

"_Hello, Harry," she said softly in English. He started slightly. She knew his name! He remembered his Dad saying that his sister 'knew things', but he hadn't realized what that meant._

"_I've never met you before," he stumbled along uncertainly, "and I thought maybe I ought to."_

"_Perhaps you felt it wasn't right? That you hadn't met me, I mean?" Hermione asked dryly, one eyebrow raised. He blushed. _

"_Maybe," he muttered. Hermione nodded._

"_A lot of things happened, Harry, that cannot be smoothed over or forgotten. Some things, once done, are irreversible. There are choices that stay with a person forever," Hermione explained carefully, her eyes seemingly bottomless pools. He stared at them for a moment, and felt as though he were teetering on an abyss before he mentally pulled himself back. Harry frowned, but he nodded. _

"_Yes, ma'am," he said softly. He looked at his cousins. "I don't know them, either. That seems sort of sad."_

"_It is very, very sad," Hermione agreed. "This is…you would say Cepheus and this is his twin sister Cassiopeia."_

"_Just like you and Dad?" Harry asked curiously. His parents didn't talk about his Aunt Hermione when he was around because it always made his Dad upset. Once, they didn't know he was eavesdropping, and it was the one time he'd seen his Dad cry. Hermione's face tightened again. _

"_Yes. Just like Jamie and I," she managed to choke out. _

"_Hullo," the twins said sullenly, their grey eyes watching this cousin of theirs most carefully. _

"_You both go to Beauxbatons?" Harry asked curiously. His pretty cousin tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. _

"_Of course," she said coolly, eyeing him up and down. His other cousin, the handsome boy who looked like old pictures of Uncle Padfoot was hovering protectively near his mother. "We attend with our cousins, Fleur and Gabrielle."_

"_Well, um, it was nice to meet you all," Harry said uncertainly. Hermione nodded._

"_It was nice to meet you, Harry," she said with a fragile, sad air. _

Hermione awoke gasping in her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She reached out, her hands searching, and she realized that she was in her own room. She crawled out of her bed and ran down the hall to Sirius' room. He'd woken as soon as he heard the door creak slightly and he already had his arms open and waiting for her. He cuddled her against his bare chest, stroking her back and pressing light kisses into her hair.

"Bad dreams, kitten?" He asked her softly.

"Awful," she whispered, shuddering against him. Sirius frowned slightly. Hermione refused to talk about a lot of the dreams. Sometimes she would just cling to him and sob.

"Tell me?" He asked quietly. She was still shuddering and her arms tightened around his neck.

"I…you…," she started crying and it was as though she was trying to burrow inside of him.

"Did I die?" He asked uncertainly. She shook her head.

"No," she gasped out. "You thought that I…that I…you repudiated me."

Repudiation was a very old magical ritual that was unheard of in this day and age. There was no such thing as divorce among the pureblood families—once they married, they were bound for life. However, if one were desperate enough, one could perform the ritual of repudiation. Such a thing was rarely undertaken because the magic involved was great and it was just as magically binding as the marriage bond. Sirius went cold even at the thought of performing that ritual with Hermione in mind.

"I was wrong though, wasn't I?" He asked quietly. He knew that Hermione just wasn't capable of doing any of the things that had historically been grounds for repudiation. He could feel her nod, her sobs broken, heartrending.

"You had two children, twins like Jamie and me, and you didn't even know their names," she whispered into his chest. Sirius swallowed hard and blinked rapidly.

"What had you named them?" He asked in a suspiciously husky voice.

"Cassiopeia Dorea and Cepheus Alphard," she whispered. His arms tightened around her and she could feel his hot tears falling on her shoulder. She looked up at him in surprise.

"I _repudiated_ you and you still named them using the Black family customs?" Sirius said softly in an awe-tinged voice.

"I love you, Sirius Orion Black," she said simply.

He kissed her passionately, his hands stroking down her back. She kissed him back, putting her whole heart and soul into it. He tried to concentrate this time, he could feel his magic, and he tried to wrap Hermione in it to protect and cushion her. She sighed into his mouth and her hands slid into his hair holding him tightly to her. Their magic flared and meshed together, the way it usually did, and the soft feather light touch of Sirius' magic brushed against her skin.

"Are you _purring_?" Sirius asked curiously. Hermione pulled black from him, but his arms wouldn't allow her to move too far away from him.

"No," she denied quickly. He chuckled, and she could feel it reverberate in his chest. She shivered slightly.

"You were," he teased her, nuzzling her neck and nipping the tender skin there.

"No marks," Hermione reminded him. "We have a betrothal party in just a few hours and I do not want to listen to anyone's auntie acting scandalized because you bit me."

"Hmph."

"Sirius! That was not a challenge! Bloody hell, I'm going to have to glamour that," Hermione complained. Sirius licked the offended area and then pressed light kisses to it. Hermione melted against him and began purring again. He hid a smirk against the curve of her neck.

**HP/HG/HP**

"Congratulations, Hermione!" sang a chorus of feminine voices. Hermione turned slightly and spotted a group of pureblood young women that were veterans of the tea parties that she'd attended since she was eleven, all dressed in beautifully flowing dress robes. She smiled at all of them and nodded graciously.

"Thank you," she said smoothly.

"So, when's the wedding?" Medea Scamander asked curiously. They all knew that Mr. Potter and Mr. Black had pushed heavily to get the betrothal contracts approved as quickly as possible. Hermione smiled slightly.

"The end of the summer, August 30th," she said calmly. "It's to be a double wedding."

"Who else is getting married?" Portia Greengrass asked in surprise.

"Jamie and Lily Evans," Hermione continued in that calm voice. The girls around her were so shocked that they were struck mute, unable to say anything. "Turns out that she wasn't exactly a muggleborn after all, and her family's including property in Godric's Hollow as part of her dowry."

All right, so the property in Godric's Hollow was the total sum of Lily's dowry, but these girls didn't need to know that. No, Hermione was counting rather heavily on their excellent gossiping skills. Let the pureblood purists put _that_ in their pipes and smoke it. Godric's Hollow was a very old and venerated magical community. Everyone wanted to live there and everyone wanted to be buried in the same cemetery that contained so many ancient and noble houses. It was almost impossible to find anyone that lived in Godric's Hollow willing to sell, and it was considered prime real estate. Hermione could practically see the jealous wheels spinning in their little heads. She smiled smugly, but on the inside where they couldn't see. On the outside she kept up the serene façade that served one so well in society situations.

"I wondered where you'd wandered off to, kitten," Sirius murmured into her ear as one well-muscled arm slid around her waist and pulled her against him. The looks on the faces surrounding her were satisfying. So many of them had been…er…'fans' of Sirius, and moments like this amused that little part of her that was perhaps more Slytherin than it ought to be. "Your father wanted to talk to us."

"Oh! Well, let's go then," Hermione smiled brightly at the women. "So sorry, thank you for your best wishes."

"You looked irritated," Sirius murmured quietly as he led her toward her father. "You okay?"

"Fine, love," she murmured back. His arm tightened slightly around her waist. "Be careful, Sirius, it's bad form to ravish your betrothed on the sideboard."

"Sounds like fun though," he growled at her, his eyes darkening. "I could cover you in chocolate mousse and then lick, er, hello, sir."

"Sirius," Alphard Black nodded to his nephew and tried not to laugh. The boy was looking at his betrothed as though she were some sort of tasty dessert, completely oblivious to the witches in the room—both married and unmarried-who'd been trying to catch his eye. Hermione had received more than one dark look, and he suspected more than one or two social hexes had been sent her way, but she seemed completely unperturbed. She appeared calm and collected, but she also appeared to be a trifle pale. "Hermione, my dear, are you feeling well?"

"Thank you for your concern, Uncle Alphard," she blushed prettily when she used the familiar family form for the first time, and he smiled encouragingly at her. "I have…been overworking myself a bit with social commitments, but now that we've had our betrothal party, I think I can relax enough to take a quick break."

"It's that damn Ladies' Aide Society," Sirius groused at his uncle. "They've got her supervising so many committees even she forgets which ones she's on. I know that helping sick people is important, kitten, believe me I get it, but I don't see why you have to spend every waking hour with those women."

"It's not every waking hour," she pointed out mildly, giving him a look. He shrugged.

"Feels like it most days," he muttered under his breath, earning him another pointed look from his betrothed.

"Regardless," Alphard said with a slight smile, "I do hope that you'll take care of your health."

"Of course, Uncle Alphard," Hermione said with another pretty blush. He took her hand and brushed his lips against the back of it.

"You're going to make a very lovely addition to the family, my dear," he said sincerely with a slightly wicked smile that only increased his likeness to Sirius.

"She's not got much competition," Sirius pointed out dryly, taking his betrothed's hand back with a pointed look at his uncle. "I'd pick her over Lucy or Rudy any day of the week."

"Lucy and Rudy?" Hermione said faintly, blinking at Sirius. "I hope for your sake that neither one of them ever hears you say that."

"Are you acquainted with Narcissa and Bellatrix's husbands?" Alphard asked with amusement. Sirius glowered at him, and he bit the inside of his cheek to avoid grinning back at his nephew. He'd been forced to listen, at length, to the many failings of Lucius Malfoy while the young lady currently held tightly against his nephew had dated him.

"I know Lucius," she acknowledged quietly, "but I am unacquainted with Mr. LeStrange save through his reputation."

"His reputation most likely does him more honor than he deserves," Alphard observed coolly. Hermione smiled slightly.

"That would be difficult to believe as his reputation is less than savory," Hermione pointed out. Alphared gave her a tight smile.

"That's exactly what I meant. I can't figure out why on earth Cygnus agreed to that match," he said the last part to Sirius who shrugged and shook his head.

"I'm just grateful that mother never got it into her head to make a betrothal contract for me when I was in nappies," Sirius replied with a convulsive shudder. Alphard snorted.

"Your father held the family with much tighter reins when you were a child. Something happened right before you went to Hogwarts…he was never quite the same afterwards, which was why I wondered if maybe he was imperiused. Your father would never have stood for your disownment, it's just so odd," Alphard said slowly, frowning.

"You knew Orion well then?" Hermione asked curiously. Alphard nodded, that slight frown still playing about his lips.

"Yes, I did. Don't get me wrong, Orion could be a right bastard, and he was definitely the quintessential Black: proud, arrogant, cunning and intelligent with a healthy affection for the Dark Arts, but he believed that family was family. If my sister had her way, there wouldn't be any family left but her…and that's no way to bring in the next generation," Alphard explained carefully, his face pensive. Sirius nodded. He remembered the way his father had been when he was young, and he missed the strong, vital man that he recalled.

"That is odd," Hermione said thoughtfully, nibbling at her lower lip. Sirius' arm tightened around her waist and he pulled her against him tightly. She glanced up at him in surprise and realized that he was looking longingly at her mouth. Alphard coughed to cover what sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"Well, erm, oh look, it's uh…Mrs. Grapknobble! Yes, I haven't seen her in forever and I simply must pay my respects," Alphard managed to get out without snickering at them, and he left them alone. Sirius dragged her to a small empty parlor, and after making sure that it was empty, locked and warded the doors.

"Sirius?" Hermione blinked at him in surprise.

He pulled her roughly into his arms and kissed her putting all of his frustration and longing into it. The fire, the heat and intensity that came through just his lips made Hermione melt against him with a happy sigh. She wound her arms around his neck and let him ravish her just a little. Their magic flared and meshed and she shivered in his arms when her skin tingled. His lips were making their way steadily down the rather deep décolletage of her dress robes and all she did was press tighter against him. He was pressing eager kisses to the swell of her breasts when the door flew open and the two of them sprang apart. Charlus Potter stood in the doorway looking less than amused.

"She's your betrothed, so I really can't beat you with a stick," he bit out coolly, looking at Sirius with a steely gaze. "However, your mother is looking for you, princess, and I suggest you go to her now."

"But Daddy," Hermione said faintly. Charlus shook his head, his eyes never leaving Sirius' face.

"Not now, princess. Run along. Daddy's just going to have a quick chat with Sirius," Charlus said firmly. Hermione paled slightly and her lips tightened.

"Don't you dare hurt him, Daddy," she said coldly, and she fixed her father with an icy stare as she swept out of the room.

.

.

.

**HP/HG/HP**

.

.

.

_August 1978_

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans, thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice," Hermione said politely.

"It was our pleasure, dear," Mrs. Evans assured the beautiful young woman to whom her daughter would very shortly be related.

The Evans' and their guests were seated in the Evans' living room. Hermione Potter was perched delicately in a chair, her ankles crossed neatly, wearing what Mrs. Evans suspected was another Chanel suit, with more jewelry that was probably real. This time, she had arrived with three guards, or Mrs. Evans assumed they were some sort of guard detail. All three men were wearing black tailored suits, and they all seemed to have chosen strategic positions surrounding the young woman seated across from them. She noticed her husband giving them an appraising eye and hid a small smile.

"I understand that you know almost nothing of your family's heritage," Hermione began carefully, "and much of what I'm about to say will most likely strike you as odd or peculiar."

"My grandmother used to tell me stories," Mrs. Evans said uncertainly, glancing at the three guards nervously.

"Do not worry about my _milites_," Hermione assured her. "They are completely trustworthy."

"_Domina_," one of them said warningly, his dark eyes flashing a warning to the young lady who ignored it gracefully.

"Although, it might be prudent if you neglected to mention them to my parents," Hermione said after a thoughtful pause and some sort of unspoken communication between the four of them. Mrs. Evans, student of medieval studies, understood quite a bit in those few moments and frowned slightly.

"I thought you said there was no nobility in the wizarding world," she said slowly, "but these…gentlemen…call you _domina_."

"They mean it in the original sense of the word," Hermione said smoothly, with a slight smile for Mrs. Evans' quick mind. "They have sworn binding oaths of fealty to me and I am their liege lady."

"I…see," Mrs. Evans muttered to herself. Mr. Evans frowned slightly.

"Is that normal? In your world, I mean?" He asked carefully. The tall blond man snorted.

"Indeed not," he said coolly.

"Lucius!" Hermione snapped, frowning at him in disapproval. "Don't be rude."

"I apologize, _domina_," he said politely, bowing his head slightly. He did not apologize to the Evans family, and after a moment Hermione nodded slightly and turned back to Mr. and Mrs. Evans, ignoring him. He had been a little touchy since her formal betrothal to Sirius, which she supposed she should have expected.

"Now, I'm here without my family's knowledge. My _milites_ have uncovered intelligence that you both are at risk because of your recent alliance with my family. We do not intend to leave you helpless or defenseless, and instead we should like to offer you asylum," Hermione said calmly.

"Your family is offering us protection?" Mrs. Evans asked cautiously. "We won't have to swear fealty to you though, will we?"

"Of course not," Hermione said smoothly. "You are part of our family; it is our duty to ensure your safety.

"What does that entail, exactly," Mr. Evans asked with a slight frown. Hermione gave them a slightly nervous smile.

"We're going to move you to a secure location," Hermione explained gently. "Your house will be kept in stasis for your return, and it will be as protected as possible. We will accept responsibility for anything that happens to your property while you are under our protection."

"A secure location?" Mr. Evans said doubtfully. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I have purchased a small property for your use in Wales," Hermione said smoothly. "It may be a little cramped and inelegant, but I hope you realize that your safety was paramount in the choices that we made."

"When you say cramped and inelegant," Mrs. Evans began, worry clearly evident on her face, one of the dark haired men cleared his throat.

"You may not remember me, Mrs. Evans," he began in his deep, silky voice, but she interrupted him.

"Of course I recognize you, Severus," Mrs. Evans said with a shake of her head. "You've grown, obviously, but…I remember you."

"Then please trust me, ma'am, when I tell you that if Hermione considers it cramped or inelegant, it's probably smaller than Buckingham Palace," he said dryly with a slight smile for his blood-sister. She stuck out her tongue at him when Mr. and Mrs. Evans weren't looking at her.

"Potter Manor isn't that large," she argued with a slight glare at him. He snorted. She just gave him a look.

"It isn't as big as Buckingham Palace, no, but these poor people think you're putting them up in a shack or a hovel," Severus chided her gently. She blinked in surprise.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Well, I suppose it's a bit bigger than this place, but I wanted you to have enough bedrooms so that Lily and James could visit after the wedding, and if James visits you it's bound to follow that Sirius and Remus will follow him at some point," Hermione explained swiftly, embarrassment turning her cheeks a lovely shade of pink.

"How many bedrooms does it have?" The other dark haired man asked dryly, his grey eyes light with amusement.

"Oh…only fifteen, I believe," Hermione said after thinking for a moment. Severus snorted.

"Only fifteen?" He repeated and rolled his eyes.

"Fifteen bedrooms?" Mrs. Evans said faintly, trying to imagine cleaning a house that large. "Are there…there _are_ servants to help clean it, right?"

"Oh yes, of course," Hermione said with a nod. "Lolly?"

A smallish, wrinkly pinkish-grey sort of being popped into the room and Mrs. Evans gasped in delight.

"Oh, it's a house elf, isn't it? My gran told me stories…but I thought that's all they were," she exclaimed in excitement, her green eyes wide in wonder. Hermione nodded and smiled at her.

"Lolly, this is Mrs. Evans and Mr. Evans. They are Lily Evans' parents and they shall be staying at Gaer Penrhôs. They have no magic of their own, and they are to be protected members of the Potter family. Do you understand?" Hermione asked the house elf seriously, her expression grave.

"They is under the old protection?" Lolly asked curiously. Hermione nodded again.

"Isn't Gaer Penrhôs a ruin?" Mrs. Evans pointed out doubtfully. The four guests smiled.

"It appears that way to muggle eyes, but no. Gaer Penrhôs is a bit drafty, but it's certainly not a ruin. Lolly here will be able to make any changes necessary for your comfort," Hermione explained carefully.

"So…we've been threatened, and you want to move us for our own safety," Mr. Evan said carefully, looking at the three men, who exchanged looks and nodded almost imperceptibly to him. He nodded to himself. "Okay, then. What about Petunia? She's just as much our child as Lily is, we don't want to see her hurt, either."

"Mrs. Dursley will be fine. There is nothing that links her to the future Mrs. Potter," the blond man Hermione had called Lucius drawled coolly. "The information that we have received shows that they know of you, but not about her. That is unlikely to change considering the relationship between the sisters."

"But we can't just cut off all contact with Petunia," Mrs. Evans said in a worried voice. Hermione's smile was tight this time, and her eyes had turned cold.

"You may contact Petunia, of course," Hermione said in an icy voice. "It is my understanding that her husband will be less than impressed with the methods of communication open to you, which will be mostly owl post. She may visit you at Gaer Penrhôs, but we must insist that you not leave its safety to visit Petunia. If you do…the results would be disastrous."

"I see," Mr. Evans said with a slight frown. "How long do we have?"

"One week," Hermione said after a quick glance at the three men who sat perfectly still, their eyes constantly scanning their surroundings. They glanced briefly at her and nodded.

"What about the wedding?" Mrs. Evans asked with a worried frown. Hermione's lips twitched.

"Lolly will bring you to that," Hermione said firmly. "It will be the safest way for you to travel."

"It seems that you have thought of everything," Mr. Evans said with a slight sigh. Hermione nodded gravely.

"I have tried to do so," she said quietly.

.

.

**HP/HG/HP**

.

.

"Jamie?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"My Own?" He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just…can I sleep with you tonight?" Hermione asked, shifting from one foot to the other in James' doorway.

"Our last night?" He asked dryly. She nodded and he sighed. "Come on, get in."

The Potter twins laid in James' bed, side by side, and they reached out and grabbed one another's hands. They stared at the ceiling of James' room and thought about everything that was going to happen tomorrow. Everything was going to change and yet everything would stay the same. Hermione had convinced James and Lily that the Potter's townhouse in London would be safer for the both of them for the time being because it was surrounded by muggles. They'd already made it completely unplottable and had warded it to within an inch of its foundation. Severus had placed Prince wards on it, and linked those to Hermione who'd placed Gryffindor wards on it, which she had Seen in a vision of her ancestress, Gloswinda Gryffindor. James had placed the Potter wards on it and Sirius had placed the Black family wards on it. Remus, after much cajoling by Hermione, had placed the Lupin family wards on the house as well. Lucius and Regulus had both admitted that they were the tightest wards that they had ever seen and acknowledged that even if someone could find the place, they wouldn't be able to get in.

Sirius had purchased a townhouse on the same street, and the wards that her _milites_ had placed on it were positively frightening. Regulus had insisted on using a specific set of wards that he'd found in the Black family library that were incredibly ancient and powerful, and had required a blood sacrifice. Sirius had almost had an apoplectic fit until Regulus and Hermione had pointed out that cutting one's hand and allowing a specific amount of blood to touch the foundation stone counted. They'd placed the Black family wards on top of those, and added all the rest as well. When the houses wards were all in place it was like a fine-woven mesh of magical chainmail that stood between her home and the outside world, and Hermione smiled in satisfaction.

"Are you scared about tomorrow?" James asked curiously in the dark. Hermione thought for a moment.

"No," she said simply. "I love Sirius and he loves me. Tomorrow is…aggravating more than anything else. We are going to have a natural bond, we were meant to be together. The rest is just for show."

"It will ensure that Sirius isn't murdered by father," James pointed out. Hermione giggled.

"Well, there is that," she acknowledged. She worried her lower lip between her teeth. "Jamie…if something happens…to me…"

"Nothing is going to happen to you," James said firmly. Hermione sighed.

"If something did, please keep an eye out for Sirius. Make sure he doesn't do anything rash," Hermione said softly.

"Have you Seen something?" James demanded suddenly. She shook her head.

"No, not exactly. I just want to make sure that he'll be okay," she said quietly.

_You are such a liar._

_He really doesn't need to hear about this the night before his wedding. Now hush._

"My Own," he began hesitantly. "Have you seen anything…about Lily or me?"

"Oh, many things Jamie," Hermione said with a wicked smile that he couldn't see.

"I probably don't even want to know," he muttered.

"Nothing of a delicate nature," she assured him.

"She…she's okay though, right?" James pleaded.

"We're working on it," Hermione said at last. "Actually…actually, for you two the probable future is quite good. Do you want to know how many children you have and what you've named them?"

"So she's safe then?" James pressed. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, James. Lily is quite safe," Hermione told him quietly.

_Your sister's not, though. She's rapidly becoming public enemy number one as far as old Moldy Pants is concerned, but don't you worry your pretty little head about that. You just try and keep her husband from completely losing it when she's eviscerated in front of him. _

_That only happened in one vision. The probability is markedly low. _

_I'm sure that would be a comfort to the both of them. _

_There is nothing they can do, and it would only worry them. _

_I'm worried, and there's not much I can do, either, but at least I know. Then I can plot, and plotting always makes me feel better. _

_You know, it is truly some sort of miracle that we were never sorted into Slytherin. _

_There's no need to be nasty. _

Hermione eventually drifted off to sleep, her brother's hand clutched tightly in her own. James listened for the deep, steady breathing of his twin and then he allowed himself to drift off. He was worried about Hermione, she looked pale and ill most of the time anymore. He knew that what she saw terrified her half the time, but she refused to talk about a lot of it. He and Sirius had discussed it, and they were both uncertain as to their course of action. Sirius was worried about her health, about her making herself ill, and James was concerned about that as well. They knew that what she was doing was important, but it still worried him. _Whatever happens, I'll be there for you. I promise you, My Own_. Sleep finally came for him, and he gave himself over to it fitfully. His excitement over tomorrow, his worry about his sister, and his general restlessness all flowed together to provide him with strange dreams that he couldn't quite recall.


	23. Mrs Black

_A/N: For those of you who were surprised by the double wedding, I realized that I had been dragging my feet and that if Lily and James don't get married soon—Harry's going to be late for his own birthday. And then, I felt that since Hermione and Sirius had actually been working on getting married for a lot longer, it would be weird if Lily and James got married first. So here we go, a double wedding so that everyone (except poor Remus) gets married and continuation of noble and ancient houses proceeds unabated._

_**Official Disclaimer:** If there's a wedding…there's bound to be a wedding night. If the thought of that squicks you out, I suggest you stop reading now. I will try to stay within the realm of that which our supreme overlords have deemed permissible. If I color outside the lines…sigh…well, they'll probably take away my crayons._

**HP/HG/HP**

.

.

.

_Whoever wed in August be, many a change is sure to see_

Wednesday, August 30, 1978, Potter Manor

"Why is your gown blue?" Lily asked curiously.

The redhead looked ethereal in a beautiful white gown that had belonged to her mother. They'd transfigured it just a bit, making a few changes so that it would be Lily's gown, too. She had looked up with a warm smile when Hermione had entered the room, followed by Dorea Potter, but the smile had faltered just slightly when she saw that her best friend was wearing intricate dress robes that were made of a deep shade of blue that flattered Hermione's coloring. She could see tiny crystal beads that picked out some sort of ornate pattern, but the way the dress moved around Hermione made it impossible to determine what the pattern was, specifically.

"Married in blue, your love will be true," Hermione recited with a slight blush and a smile for her friend. "And I see you've gone with 'married in white, you've chosen right'."

"Among muggles, white is the preferred color of wedding gown," Mrs. Evans explained to Hermione with a slight smile. "It became popular in the nineteenth century and implies that the bride is a virgin."

"How fascinating," Dorea Potter said softly, with a slight smile. She waved her wand in a complex display, which made a delicate silvery nimbus around both girls' heads. Her smile became slightly wider and her look was positively smug. "Unfortunately, our girls have no such luck. Your father owes me a hundred galleons, Hermione."

"Mother!" Hermione blushed furiously, and Lily's face pinkened as well. "How could you!"

"I didn't do anything. Your father opened his mouth, and I decided it was an excellent opportunity to make a few galleons," Dorea said with a self-righteous air. Lily was looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Um, Mrs. Potter? Can you take away the nimbus things?" She asked faintly, an embarrassed flush high on her cheekbones. Dorea patted her comfortingly.

"Unfortunately not, dear. This is a pureblood custom. It has fallen to the wayside because so few girls are able to stand up at their weddings this way, but you both will bring honor and credit to your respective Houses today. Believe me, Lily, this is an important custom…one that Charlus and I think may very well be necessary today," Dorea said firmly, her hazel eyes turning hard and cold. Hermione's eyes narrowed on her mother.

"Are they trying to imply something untoward about Lily?" She asked in a soft voice. Dorea's eyes flicked to her daughter's face and her lips tightened just slightly. Hermione turned to Lily and smiled encouragingly. "You look beautiful, and the silvery halo is like a tiara or—oh! I almost forgot!"

The Potter family had a wealth of jewels that were under the purview of the ladies of the family. After today, Hermione would no longer have the right or the privilege to wear any of them, but Alphard and Sirius had both made passing references to coffers full of jewelry that would be hers. Hermione didn't particularly care one way or the other, but it was expected at events like these and she would need to represent the House of Black well. Regardless, today she was still a Potter, and a flick of her wand brought two velvet boxes into the room. Dorea opened one of the boxes and showed the tiara to Lily. It was goblin-wrought white-gold and diamond with teardrop pearls that moved when Lily turned her head to look at her mother. Dorea and Mrs. Evans carefully attached the veil to the tiara.

"This particular tiara is very, very old and comes to us through the Peverell line," Dorea said quietly as she arranged the veil just so.

"It was made for Sapientia Peverell," Hermione said softly as she watched the two mothers help Lily. Dorea turned to her daughter.

"Really?" She asked in surprise. Hermione nodded.

"It was hers for her wedding day," Hermione said mildly, opening her own velvet box to reveal her tiara. Nestled in the velvet box was another white gold tiara resplendent with diamonds, but this one had fairly substantial sapphires as accents. Her mother moved to help her, and as they both looked in the mirror, Hermione realized that her mother was crying. "Mum?"

"I'm fine," Dorea sniffed delicately and conjured a handkerchief.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Dorea moved to open it. Andromeda Tonks moved into the room wearing beautiful dress robes, her hair pulled back into a sophisticated upswept hairstyle. Her five year-old daughter followed her into the room, wearing a much smaller version of her mother's gown. Hermione had kept this as a surprise for Sirius. She knew that he and James had asked Remus to be the best man for the both of them, and she was happy that he was being included in the wedding party. Hermione had immediately asked Andromeda to be her matron of honor, and young Nymphadora to be her flower girl. Pureblood weddings didn't normally have a flower girl, but she had lied wildly and insisted that they were incorporating muggle elements into the wedding to make Lily feel more comfortable. She knew that Sirius liked and respected his cousin for her courageous choices, and she knew that when he'd been younger they had been friends; having her at his wedding would be special to him.

"Now, Andromeda," Hermione said with a smile and a positively wicked twinkle in her eye. "How do you feel about betrothal contracts for Miss Tonks?"

"You haven't even gotten married yet, Hermione," Andromeda said with a laugh and a shake of her head. "Why don't we wait and see what happens?"

"Dear, is there a reason you're bringing this up?" Dorea asked with a slight frown. Hermione smiled slightly wider and nodded.

"Yes, Mum, but it has nothing to do with any of my children. Meda, how do you feel about betrothing your daughter to an older man?" Hermione asked curiously. Andromeda blinked.

"I would be a bit leery of it," Andromeda said honestly, her brow crinkling slightly. "Why?"

"I would pay careful attention to your daughter today," Hermione said with a smile. "The answer may come to you when you least expect it to."

"Any other words of wisdom before we go out there and show everyone that all their nasty gossip was a steaming pile of manure?" Andromeda asked archly. Lily and Hermione looked at Dorea with stern expressions, but Mrs. Potter just shrugged innocently.

"It seemed like the easiest way to dispel all the rumors," Dorea said defensively. Andromeda looked at Hermione and smirked.

"I'm not sure whether to be proud or disappointed in Sirius," Andromeda said after a moment. Hermione blushed. "Proud, I think. Definitely proud."

Little Nymphadora moved uncertainly down the aisle, stopping at irregular intervals and flinging rose petals at unsuspecting guests. The purebloods were unsure how to respond to this, as flower girls were a new thing to them. The muggleborns and the few muggles in the audience smiled indulgently so the purebloods tried to emulate them and they smiled carefully at the small witch as she made her way down the aisle. Sirius smiled indulgently at his small cousin, who looked very cute in her dress robes. He glanced at James who looked nervous and then at Remus who was staring at the little girl and frowning slightly. Next, Andromeda, his favorite cousin, swept regally down the aisle, looking every inch a daughter of the House of Black. It was a tricky sort of move on Hermione's part, and it showed a sort of solidarity among the Blacks who were déclassé amongst their own family. He smirked at her as she moved closer and the minx winked at him.

When Lily and Hermione appeared together, their fathers flanking them, a soft, but audible gasp swept through the assembly. The silvery nimbus around each girl's head proclaimed to one and all that each young woman came to her marriage as _virgo intacta_. Sirius felt his heart swell in his chest as soon as he saw Hermione. She looked radiantly beautiful, she seemed to glow from within. He had known that she was untouched, but he felt a certain vindication to have it proclaimed before everyone that they knew, including Hermione's father. The smile she bestowed on him was filled with happiness, and he felt an answering smile spread across his own face. A brief glance at Lily and James showed that they were in a similar boat. The look on Charlus' face when he placed Hermione's hand in his was one of grudging respect.

"Take care of her. She's the most precious thing I have," Charlus muttered gruffly. Sirius nodded.

"I will, sir. I swear it," Sirius said softly, his eyes on Hermione. Charlus stepped away and went to sit with his wife.

The oaths sworn in a wizarding wedding were a surprise to Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and to a lesser extent, Lily. They were swearing oaths on their magic, and the magical bond forming between each couple was easy to see. Sirius and Hermione's bond brought more audible gasps from the crowd because it was obviously a natural bond. Their magic was already pretty well meshed, and the officiant merely blessed their bond rather than invoking it as he did with James and Lily. When James slipped the rather ostentatious wedding ring on her finger, Lily felt tears of happiness well in her eyes and blinked them away rapidly. She looked up at James and saw that he, too, seemed to have some suspicious moisture in his eyes. He grinned at her, and his lips brushed hers to seal the bond. They both felt the tingle of the marriage bond settling over them, binding them for life.

Sirius was holding Hermione's hands tightly so that no one could see that his were shaking. The ring that Alphard had helped him choose for Hermione was very old, and his uncle wasn't sure where it had come from. They had carefully checked the ring to make sure that it didn't have any curses or dark magic; with a Black family heirloom, it paid to be cautious. Two tiny gold lions appeared to be holding up a large ruby surrounded by diamonds. Remus silently handed it to Sirius who took it and carefully slid it onto the first finger of her wand hand. Hermione had suspected that he might continue the theme of all of her betrothal gifts, and the ring that she'd found for him in the Potter vaults was masculine, in the style of a signet ring, with a lion worked into a gold bezel and rubies for eyes. Her small hand steadied his as she slid the ring onto the first finger of his wand hand. Sirius Black was still an intensely private person, but it wasn't hard to see that his eyes were darkened to almost black with the strength of his emotions. When his lips touched hers, she felt their bond respond to their heightened emotions with a light caress along the skin that caused both to shiver slightly.

The large ballroom had been decorated for the celebratory dinner because it was the only room large enough to accommodate all of their guests and even then it had had to be resized. Hermione was passed around for hugs and kisses from a variety of friends and family and was grateful to Sirius when he pulled her into his arms and led her into the ballroom. Hermione had spoken to her mother previously, and Nymphadora, as a member of the wedding party, was seated next to Remus. He was her partner for the meal, and it was his duty to see to her needs. Hermione hid a smile behind her hand as she watched Remus interact with the small girl, a confused frown on his face the entire time.

"I believe I see what you meant," Andromeda commented later, when the Marauders had disappeared for a small amount of time. "He's a werewolf, isn't he? And she's his mate?"

"He's one of the nicest, most honorable men I've ever known," Hermione said firmly, a steely glint in her eye. "However, he tends to doubt his own worth. I think if you and I spoke to his parents, we might be able to arrange a betrothal contract. I'd like to see him wriggle out of that."

"Wriggle out of…you think that he would abandon my daughter?" Andromeda asked coolly, her eyes turning hard and cold. Hermione shrugged and turned to her friend.

"I plan on making sure that he won't think any such thing. He'll have fifteen years to get used to the idea of marrying her. Hopefully that will be long enough," Hermione said dryly. "Uncle Alphard and Sirius will make sure that she has a suitable dowry, and I can't see any reason why the Lupins would object. An alliance with our family would be advantageous."

"It's your wedding day and you're already plotting?" Dorea commented slyly, sitting in Sirius' empty seat. She smirked at her daughter and patted her hand. "I'm so proud of you, love."

"I'm just trying to fit in with the rest of the family, Mum," Hermione said with a smirk of her own.

"Hermione?" Sirius' voice came from behind her chair and she looked up at him. He smiled at her, but she noted that it was a slightly nervous smile. "It's time, kitten."

The subject of honeymoons had come up fairly early on. Sirius had been approached by his uncle with the opportunity to use a Black family property that none of his cousins or their husbands knew about or had access to. It was a tropical island, and Old Hermione had the sneaking suspicion that it was the same island that her Sirius had hidden on for Harry's third and fourth years of school. Needless to say, both Hermiones were fascinated at the prospect and could hardly wait to see the place that the other Sirius had called home for a brief period. Hermione stood gracefully, and hugged her mother and father. Uncle Alphard came over for a quick hug, which Hermione suspected was just an excuse to tease Sirius because afterwards she was pulled up against his side and held there with a dark glare at his uncle. Everything had already been packed and sent ahead, so Hermione and Sirius waved good-bye to everyone and went to the family's apparition point.

"What do you want to do first, kitten?" Sirius asked her in a husky voice. She glanced up at him, watching his eyes turning almost black and she smiled.

"Are we alone here?" she asked curiously. He nodded, his eyes watching her. She blushed, her cheeks turning pink. He cupped her face in his hands and brushed his lips against hers, which made her skin tingle and her eyes flutter closed.

"Don't be afraid to tell me what you want, Hermione," Sirius said thickly, struggling for control. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about with me."

"I want _you_," she said softly, the blush turning a shade darker. He swallowed and took her hand in his.

"All right then," he said faintly and practically dragged her toward the bedroom. Hermione stood in the center of the room hesitantly, staring at him with wide hazel eyes.

_Relax. He loves you and he's going to be as careful as he can. _

_For Merlin's sake! Do you need to be here now?_

_I'm here all the time, love. I have nowhere else to go. However, in this instance, I might be able to help. _

_Help? Like how? _

_Here, just…relax._

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked after a moment. She felt calmer now, and she wasn't as worried about what was going to happen.

"I want you to relax," Sirius said with a slight smile, in an echo of Old Hermione. Then he waved his wand with a flick of his wrist. "And…it might help if we both had less clothing on."

_Nimue's Blessed Toes!_

_What? Oh…my. Is that normal?_

_Well, that all depends on what you're talking about. They normally look similar to that, yes. He's excited right now, and attracted to you, so the fact that he's…er…at attention is normal, too. The…erm…size is not exactly normal. Your new husband is what we like to call 'blessed'. If I had known…well…I think I would have chained him to his bed and damned the consequences. _

_Chained him to the…Sirius isn't going to do that to me, is he?_

_Not unless you ask him to, honey. He's going to take all his cues from you. _

She moved toward him then, and she noticed that he was watching her carefully. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then she giggled and pulled back a little.

"What?" He asked curiously, his hands stroking the soft skin of her sides. She looked down and then looked up at him.

"Without clothes on, that's a lot harder to ignore. It's quite warm, isn't it?" Hermione said thoughtfully. Sirius laughed and kissed her on the nose.

He was incredibly patient and gentle, and allowed Hermione to touch him as much as she wanted to while his fingers roamed over her soft skin. Their magic was flaring and expanding, meshing and coalescing around them and both of them could feel their skin tingling in response. Sirius led Hermione gently toward the bed and pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck. Their magic seemed to humming, but all she cared about were Sirius' lips on hers, and his hands on her skin. He lifted her up carefully, and she braced herself on his shoulders.

_Why is he doing it like this?_

_Oh, well, remember when I told you he was going to take all his cues from you? This position allows you to control everything. _

"Go as slowly as you need to, kitten," Sirius managed to pant at her and she nodded slowly.

Inch by torturous inch, she slid further down until she was fully seated on him. When that happened their magic flared wildly and they stared at one another. Hermione could feel how tight and wet and warm it was to be inside her, and she heard or felt the passing thought or feeling that it was the most heavenly place to be in the world, and she blushed. Sirius could feel how incredibly full and stretched to capacity Hermione felt and he blinked in surprise. She shifted a little in nervousness and they both moaned and then blinked at one another.

"Is that, are we?" Sirius asked cautiously. Hermione bit her lip.

"I think it's the natural bond," she muttered. "If I remember correctly, once it's complete this will be normal for us and hopefully we'll get used to it."

Hermione shifted slightly again and tried to figure out what worked best for her. Due to their emotional link, whatever she did was pleasurable for the both of them. Sirius' strong hands cupped her bum and helped her support herself. Soon, the feelings and sensations overrode everything else and she was lost to everything but the magic, which seemed to be binding them tighter and tighter.

"Sirius," she gasped as everything seemed to be winding tighter and tighter. He held her in his arms and pressed kisses along her jaw.

"Hang on, kitten," he rasped. She could feel how close he was, and she could feel him try to hold himself back because he wanted her to be with him. It was just like the broom closet again, they were the only two people in the whole universe and their magic was winding about them and binding them closer and closer until Sirius' thumb found her and she exploded around him. She clung to his shoulders, shuddering against him as he fell off the edge and joined her. They held onto one another until they were both calm, and their breathing had returned to normal, and then Sirius rained tiny kisses over her face.

"Come on, love," he murmured, and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her into the bathroom.

"Ooh, it looks like the prefect's bathroom," she said dazedly as he set her down. He quirked a brow at her.

"How do you know what the prefect's bathroom looks like?" he asked dryly.

"Never you mind," Hermione said primly. She looked around curiously. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you're going to want to have a nice soak, and you feel sore and it will help." He pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"You can feel that I feel sore?" Hermione said faintly. He nodded with a slight flush on his cheeks and she blushed.

.

.

**HP/HG/HP**

.

.

October 1, 1978

_You can wipe that smug look off your face before your parents see you. _

_I do not look smug. _

_Oh, yes you do, but if I had had Sirius Black in my bed for a month straight I'd be impossibly smug. I might even take out an ad in the Daily Prophet. _

_Don't be silly. _

_If it helps at all, he looks ridiculously smug as well. Your father may be forced to hit him._

"Hermione! Sirius!" Dorea Potter called as she ran toward them, embracing her daughter and then moving on to her son-in-law. "That tropical sun seems to have been wonderful for the both of you, you both look so fit and tan."

"Princess," Charlus Potter swept his daughter up and hugged her tightly. He pulled back and smiled at her. "You're looking well. You too, Sirius."

"Thank you, sir," Sirius said with a happy smile at his bride.

"We're headed to the townhouse, but we wanted to come see you and let you know that we were fine, and that we're home," Hermione explained to her parents. Dorea and Charlus nodded their understanding.

"James and Lily are supposed to be home next week," Dorea said with a slight smile. "They're spending a week in Wales with Mr. and Mrs. Evans and then they'll be home. We're going to have a family dinner next Sunday. Sirius, please tell your Uncle Alphard that we would love to see him there as well."

"Yes, ma'am. He'll be honored, even if his schedule doesn't permit it," Sirius said with a smile.

The London townhouse was lovely and it was in a nicer area than Sirius' childhood home. Hermione quickly had everything squared away with the house elf staff at their new home, and was able to concentrate on her correspondence. She had several urgent notes from Regulus and Severus. The Ladies' Aide Society wanted her help with an upcoming 'fundraiser', and Augusta Longbottom had invited her to tea. Hermione quickly responded to Severus and Regulus, arranging a meeting with them as soon as possible. She accepted Mrs. Longbottom's offer for tea, and told the Ladies' Aide Society that she would love to be a part of their next fundraiser. She then also wrote Andromeda Tonks and invited her and Miss Tonks to a small luncheon next week. She smirked to herself for a moment, and then sent off an invitation to Mrs. John Lupin as well.

"You're humming. I'm always suspicious of you when you hum like that," Sirius observed from the doorway of her small parlor. He was leaning against the door frame watching her with a slight smirk. She turned from her secretariat desk and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why, Mr. Black, I'm _shocked_ at your insinuation," she said with a delicate sniff.

"What are you up to, kitten?" Sirius asked with a slight frown. She smiled secretively at him.

"I've invited Mrs. Lupin and Andromeda for a small luncheon," she said mildly, shaking out her new, longer robes. Sirius' eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Remus' mum? What on earth for?" Sirius asked in surprise. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"I suspect she isn't invited into polite society much because of Remus' condition," Hermione explained gently. Sirius thought for a moment and then he nodded at her.

"That's very sweet, kitten. Thank you," he said quietly. Hermione blinked at him.

"Remus is my friend as well," she reminded him.

"True," he agreed. "Haven't seen much of him lately, though. We saw him at the wedding, but aside from that he's been rather scarce."

"He's not eligible for the Auror program," Hermione pointed out gently. "In fact, the ministry has fairly rigid guidelines in place so that he can't apply for any position at all."

"I forgot about that," Sirius muttered in embarrassment, his face flushed. Hermione shrugged.

"Remus Lupin is not the sort of wizard that whinges about the things he cannot do and cannot have," Hermine observed mildly. "Besides, I believe Dumbledore has him on a special assignment."

"Did you See it? Or have Severus or Regulus heard about it?" Sirius asked worriedly, his brow furrowing in concern for his friend.

"I've Seen it," Hermione told him. "He is unusual among the werewolves because he is able to ignore the orders of Fenrir Greyback. I may be mistaken, but I believe this makes him an Alpha, or at the least a lone wolf. Dumbledore is hoping that he can sway some of the werewolves to follow him. Unfortunately, Dumbledore doesn't really understand werewolf culture. Remus is not accepted because he is a wizard, and because he is able to ignore Greyback. The others resent him."

"Is he in danger?" Sirius demanded, frowning sharply. Hermione bit her lip.

"He is in as much danger as you are when you go out as an Auror," Hermione said finally. Sirius snorted at her.

"Killed at any time then?" He asked dryly. Hermione paled.

"That's not funny, Sirius," she said softly, her hazel eyes on his face. He sighed and dropped a kiss on her brow.

"No, kitten, it isn't." He cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "Have Mrs. Lupin over for a luncheon then, if it makes you feel better."

"Thank you for understanding, Sirius," Hermione said with a slight smile. He dropped another kiss on her brow and left to work on a project for the Order.

Dining with Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks and Mrs. Lupin was interesting to the say the least. Hermione had requested that Miss Tonks' meal be the type of food that would appeal to a five year-old girl. Mrs. Lupin kept looking about the room as though she couldn't quite figure out how she'd gotten here, and expected to be asked to leave at any moment. Andromeda was in her element, and Hermione could tell that she'd missed the camaraderie and friendship of her old circle of friends. Hermione made sure that she kept the conversation light and polite, and tried to include Nymphadora as often as possible.

"Mrs. Black, as pleasant as this afternoon has been, I can't help that you had a reason for inviting me," Mrs. Lupin said with a careful politeness. Hermione nodded gravely.

"Indeed, Mrs. Lupin," she agreed. "I've invited you to discuss your son's future."

"His…Mrs. Black, you do know that his…affliction shortens his lifespan by decades?" Mrs. Lupin asked sharply. Hermione frowned slightly.

"When Remus was bitten that was true, yes. However, there is a new potion, which drastically reduces the wear and tear on his body and mind," Hermione said carefully. "In light of that, I think it prudent to consider his future."

"What are you talking about? The Ministry isn't going to magically start hiring werewolves," Mrs. Lupin snapped, her protective instincts for her son raised. Hermione nodded.

"You are quite right. The Ministry will continue to be _the_ breeding ground for idiots and sycophants," Hermione agreed. "I don't think that we really need to worry about that, though. No, I'm talking about marriage."

"Marriage? Who in their right mind would allow their daughter to be betrothed to a werewolf?" Mrs. Lupin asked in shock. Hermione smirked slightly and Andromeda rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I can see you biting your lips to avoid making a joke about the fact that most Blacks are _not_ in their right minds," Andromeda drawled coolly. Mrs. Lupin blinked at her in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" Mrs. Lupin said in a stunned voice.

"You know that I am Andromeda Tonks, but I was born a Black. This is my daughter, Nymphadora," Andromeda explained carefully. "At Hermione's wedding, we realized that Dora here is Remus' mate."

"Is _she_?" Mrs. Lupin asked faintly waving her hand slightly, silently asking if Nymphadora was a werewolf as well. The other two women shook their heads negatively.

"No, ma'am, but that doesn't make her any less his mate," Hermione said gently.

"But the children," Mrs. Lupin said faintly. Hermione shook her head.

"No. The children will be fine. Well, they'll have Black blood, and they do tend toward insanity, but aside from that…they'll be fine," Hermione explained carefully. Andromeda mock glared at her from across the table and a faint smile curved Mrs. Lupins' lips.

"I…we never thought," Mrs. Lupine murmured to herself thoughtfully. She finally looked up at both women. "Why?"

"You have done a wonderful job, Mrs. Lupin," Hermione said quietly. "Your son is one of the kindest, gentlest, most noble men I know. He is honorable, trustworthy and chivalrous. In short, he is everything that every woman hopes her own sons will be. I am privileged enough to call Remus Lupin my friend, and he is my husband's friend as well. I would go so far as to say that my husband and my brother consider him family."

"Ah," Mrs. Lupin said with a nod. Family was important in the wizarding world, and Mrs. Lupin could understand that.

"Which actually brings me to another concern that I have," Hermione said carefully. Andromeda frowned slightly and turned her head toward her friend.

"Yes?" Mrs. Lupin asked carefully.

"Your husband is still, er, outspoken…politically…one assumes?" Hermione asked as politely as possible. Mrs. Lupin sighed and nodded.

"He is," Mrs. Lupin said slowly. "Perhaps even more so because of Remus."

"I admire his desire to stand up for his rights," Hermione soothed, proceeding carefully. "I was wondering if he might be open to a certain arrangement?"

"It would depend on the arrangement," Mrs. Lupin said dryly. "John is a man of firm morals."

"I know that many people discount the _Quibbler_ due to its more esoteric subject matter, but Xenophilius Lovegood is a man of similarly firm morals. He is not afraid to confront the Ministry in print," Hermione observed mildly.

"I see," Mrs. Lupin said carefully, in a voice that implied that she most certainly did not see.

"Due to a substantial investment from an outside source, the _Quibbler_ finds itself in the unusual position of being able to hire a reporter," Hermione continued gracefully, smiling slightly at Andromeda who was watching her with an expression of fascination. Mrs. Lupin frowned slightly.

"And Lovegood wants to hire John?" Mrs. Lupin guessed with a slight frown.

"Yes, unfortunately, you'll be forced to move to a small house owned by the _Quibbler_, and live there rent free while Mr. Lupin works on the paper. Xenophilius insists on having his reporters close at hand so they can discuss their work," Hermione said mildly.

"Rent free?" Mrs. Lupin echoed sharply. "And John would be paid, as well?"

"Yes. Of course, when Xenophilius approaches Mr. Lupin, he may neglect to mention this, but he's an artistic spirit and he feels that money sullies his work. I'm worried that Mr. Lupin may receive the wrong impression, and may reject Mr. Lovegood's offer, not realizing that it is a genuine, substantial offer," Hermion fretted convincingly, biting her lip and wringing her hands.

"I see," Mrs. Lupin said with a slight frown.

"And there's the small matter of Nymphadora as well. Even though Cygnus Black has disowned Andromeda, Alphard Black is the Head of our family and he has promised to provide a dowry for the girl," Hermione explained carefully.

"I must speak to my husband," Mrs. Lupin said, clearly overwhelmed at all the information she was receiving today.

"Of course," Hermione agreed. "The house is located near Ottery St. Catchpole, close to Mr. Lovegood's house and another magical family, the Weasleys, I believe. Here is the address for the house that belongs to the _Quibbler_. I'm sure your husband will want to look it over."

"Thank you, Mrs. Black," Mrs. Lupin said in a somewhat dazed voice.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Lupin, if your husband is willing to work for the _Quibbler_, he will be instrumental in the war effort, and we will be thanking you for your sacrifices," Hermione said firmly.

"Sacrifices?" Mrs. Lupin asked sharply. Hermione nodded earnestly.

"Of course. Moving is such a chore after all, and Ottery St. Catchpole is rather quiet and cozy. It's certainly not fashionable," Hermione explained with a slight smile, knowing that everything she was saying would reassure Mrs. Lupin.

"I'll speak to John," were her parting words as she nodded to both ladies and took her leave. Andromeda was staring at her in wonder.

"You…you…does Sirius realize what he's done?" Andromeda asked curiously.

"I doubt it," Hermione said with a slight smile.

.

.

**HP/HG/HP**

.

.

Shopping in Diagon Alley was one of the things that one had to do at one point or another. Hermione was still adjusting to being called Mrs. Black everywhere she went. She had had several unfortunate mishaps where her orders had been confused with her husband's estranged mother. Really, why on earth would someone need a case of mummified bat's wings? One or two, sure…but a case? Hermione bit her lips as she walked and thought about that. What if Alphard was right? She had supposed that her new uncle-by-marriage was sad to see his cousin become so twisted and cruel, but what if he was right and Orion Black was cursed or Imperiused? With a case of bat's wings, Hermione wondered if maybe some sort of potion wasn't responsible. She was willing to bet that a strong-willed man like Orion Black had been would have been able to throw off an Imperius. She wandered toward Flourish & Blott's and began to look for books on potions. Hermione was deep in the stacks, nibbling her lower lip and frowning, unsure of which book to purchase when she felt that she was being watched. She straightened up immediately and turned toward the source of the feeling.

"Mrs. Malfoy," she said politely, with a slight nod of her head. They were related by marriage now, it wouldn't hurt her to be polite. Then she noticed that Narcissa seemed rather wan and pale and she smiled encouragingly at her.

"Mrs. Black," Narcissa said as though the words pained her greatly, and nodded her head as well.

"Are you well?" Hermione asked cautiously. Narcissa's face looked slightly pinched and somewhat pained.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern," Narcissa managed to bite out between clenched teeth.

Purebloods often found it difficult to conceive children due to the excessive inbreeding, and the Potter's story was not unusual by any means. Old Hermione had not been privy to the vagaries of Lucius and Narcissa's marriage and relationship, but Hermione P—er, Black stood there and frowned slightly. Could Narcissa have had a miscarriage? It was entirely possible. She looked it, certainly. Hermione knew how much Narcissa loved Lucius, and she would view a miscarriage as a failure on her part to carry on the glorious Malfoy line…or something. Hermione sighed and decided to be kind to her new cousin-in-law. Certainly one of the less pleasant members, but also not the worst of the lot.

"You will give him a son," Hermione said softly enough that no one else could hear. Narcissa stiffened and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Excuse me?" She demanded coldly.

"You will give him a son," she repeated. "He will be so happy, and so proud that he is going to name him using the Black family customs."

"He…he will?" Narcissa asked faintly, hope flickering feebly in her eyes. Hermione bit her lip slightly and then looked sternly at Narcissa.

"You must not spoil him, even if he is the only child you have. Spoiling him will only make him turn out like your sister, Bellatrix. You will love him, of course, but that doesn't mean you can't be firm with him. He won't break, Narcissa," Hermione said firmly. Narcissa nodded, dazed.

"I—I…thank you, Hermione," she whispered, and then Narcissa Malfoy was gone.

_I think that was our good deed for the millennium. _

_You don't understand, children are a very big deal to the pureblood families. _

_You're worried that you and Sirius won't have any?_

_I have dreams about the twins…but they're just dreams. _

_Bloody awful dreams, you mean._

_Well, yes, but what if that never happens?_

_Merlin's beard, I truly hope it doesn't. _

_No! Not the repudiation, I have no contact with anyone part. The babies part. _

_Aren't we kicking ass and taking names right now?_

_Well, yes. We are, and we're quite busy at it. It's just…later. Down the road I mean. _

_Oh, well, down the road sure. It would be fabulous. Right now, though, we have dark lords to squash._

_Indeed. Our Ladies' Aide Society has been doing excellent work, protecting targeted families. Any time our milites hear of an attack, or I see it, we've warded the houses of muggles, and moved the magical families. _

_How do they choose the muggle families? Have you determined that, yet?_

_You won't like it._

_Probably not, but tell Auntie Hermione anyway. _

_Usually? It's families that have magical children. Somehow…they're accessing the books at Hogwarts. The books that list incoming students. _

_That's…that's…I…I think I'm going to be sick._

_You can't be sick. I'm not certain, mind you. It's a theory that I have. _

_Your theories are very often right. _

_Unfortunately, you're right._

.

.

**HP/HG/HP**


	24. The Better Part of Valor

_A/N: There be lemons ahead! If that's not your thing—I'd quit this story now. Assume that stuff happens and that there's a conclusive ending. _

_If that is your thing, I have tried to be as well-behaved as possible. I don't think it's overly explicit, but maybe that's because I read way too much smut. There maybe some slight skipping ahead, time wise so that we can 'get to the good stuff'. _

January, 1979

"I'm…I'm _what?!_" Remus Lupin bellowed in righteous fury. John Lupin frowned at his son.

"You're betrothed," his father said firmly.

"But, _how_?" Remus demanded in shock. "Surely the girl has to know, that I…that I am what I am? There must be clause in there somewhere about undisclosed conditions."

"Her family knows everything, and they've agreed to the betrothal. All the paperwork has been signed, sealed and approved by the Ministry," John said with a hint of steel in his voice. Remus stood there, his mouth opening and closing for several minutes.

"Father, you can't possibly think that I can do this right now," Remus blustered helplessly. "There's a war on, and you know I've been working very hard for the war effort."

"Oh, that's fine son. The wedding won't be for another fifteen years," Mr. Lupin said mildly. Remus started slightly and then frowned at his father.

"Why fifteen years?" He asked in surprise.

"Because your future wife is only five years old. It gives her time to grow up and you time to get used to the fact that you're getting married whether you like it or not," his father continued on inexorably. Remus' face flushed with fury and he growled at his father.

"She's _what?_ Father, how could you do this?" Remus was screaming now, his frustration, anger and fear pushing him passed his normal behavior.

"I did it because I love you, son, and it seemed the best course of action for you," John Lupin said mildly. Remus' chest was heaving and his eyes were turning amber with the force of his emotions.

"Could you please explain that a little more, father," Remus managed to choke out. He sat down again, in the chair across from his father's desk, so that he could at least maintain the semblance of being a calm, rational wizard.

"You're a good man, Remus, despite your affliction. You're noble and selfless, which I'm rather proud of, but it does provide problems when we look at your future. You would never inflict yourself on any woman. You don't feel that you're good enough, and you blame your…illness. That's not really fair, son. Your mother and I think that any woman would love to have a husband as kind and as caring as you are," John Lupin said firmly. He didn't even mention the increased libido near the full moon because he didn't really think that Remus would appreciate that conversation at all, but that would definitely be a plus for most women as well.

"But, father," Remus said weakly. John shook his head.

"Your mother says there's a new potion that allows you more mental control, it will counteract the years that someone with your condition normally has taken off their life. She's been learning how to brew it herself, and she's got some ready for you, I believe. Our understanding is that it tastes horrific, but it works a treat," John informed his son firmly.

"But…but father," Remus said miserably, his eyes tortured. "What about the children?"

"Merlin's saggy balls, boy! It's like you're bound and determined to not be happy or have any sort of future! The children will be fine. Your mother, and your betrothed's family have spoken to specialists both here and in France, Italy and Germany. All of them assure us that your lycanthropy is not heritable," John snapped in frustration. Remus stared at his father, his mouth open. The Lupins never said the "L" word. Never. It was always 'your condition' or 'his affliction', or even 'you know'.

"It's not?" Remus asked hopefully.

"No, dear, it's not. Now drink your potion like a good boy," Mrs. Lupin said firmly as she pressed a smoking goblet into his hand. He choked down the foul brew and gasped slightly at the taste. His mother patted his head fondly and left his father's study. He turned back to his father and frowned.

"Who am I engaged to, then?" He demanded. Mr. Lupin smiled at his son.

"Miss Nymphadora Tonks," he said proudly. Remus stared at his father.

"Nymphadora Tonks?" Remus said slowly, thinking carefully for a moment. Then his face paled and he stared at his father. "Sirius' five year-old cousin? That's who you've betrothed me to?"

"Yes. Charming little thing. She's going to be quite the handful someday," Mr. Lupin said with a fond smile for his future daughter-in-law.

"I see," Remus said faintly.

"Her mother is so sweet and understanding," Mrs. Lupin offered as she entered her husband's study again and set down a tray with his lunch. "You need to eat something, dear. You'll be up late again tonight, and I want you to have something in your body."

"Yes, yes," Mr. Lupin said waving a hand at his wife impatiently.

"Just so you know, Remus, your father and I are going to moving soon," Mrs. Lupin continued happily, shoving a sandwich at her son.

"You are?" Remus said in surprise. "Where to?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole," Mrs. Lupin said with a satisfied smile. "Your father's going to work for the Quibbler as their political correspondent. We're going to live in a lovely house owned by the Quibbler so that your father can be closer to the editor and the printing press."

"Really?" Remus said weakly, his mind working furiously. "You have seen the house, right mother?"

"Oh my, yes," Mrs. Lupin said fondly. "It's just lovely. There's plenty of room for you and your friends to visit, as well. Mr. Lovegood worries about our protection because of the political climate, so he's paid to have the house warded as well."

"I see," Remus said carefully, although he was fairly certain that he didn't. He suddenly had a new potion that helped him tremendously, a betrothed, and his parents were taken care of both financially and politically. He frowned slightly. "Mother…you haven't been speaking to Sirius' new wife, have you?"

"Mrs. Black is a charming young woman," his mother informed him coolly. "She has invited me to luncheon and tea several times."

"She has?" Remus asked cautiously, thinking carefully. His mother nodded, a happy smile on her lips.

Remus Lupin was far from stupid. He knew that his little furry problem had caused issues socially for his mother and made it difficult for his father to get and keep a job. They had been tarred with the same brush he had, if only to a lesser extent. The last time his mother had been invited to tea or a luncheon had been over ten years ago. She hadn't this looked this happy for about the same length of time. He was furious at Hermione—oh, he definitely knew who to blame for his new 'betrothed'—but at the same time, he couldn't begrudge his parents their own happiness. They had sacrificed so much for him over the years because they loved him, and they wanted the best for him. They'd emptied the family vaults to try and find a cure for him. His father had taken menial, degrading jobs to continue to search for a cure for their son, for him. So instead of screaming and yelling, he clenched his teeth and congratulated his mother and father warmly. He went with his mother to their new home in Ottery St. Catchpole and oohed and aahed over its many fine appointments. The house actually was very nice; it was airy and bright, and had a nice kitchen garden where his mother could happily spend many hours. She loved the house, and he couldn't blame her—it was leagues away from the house they'd been forced to live in when the money had run out.

"Mother, have you decided what to do with the other place?" Remus asked curiously. His mother pressed her lips together tightly, and anxious worry reflected in her eyes.

"We're going to rent it out, for now," she said softly. "Just in case."

So his mother was worried that this was all a fantasy, that it could disappear at any moment. He frowned slightly. Hermione, if she was behind all of this, wasn't that type of person. She wasn't sadistic or cruel. If she was doing all of this…he paled dramatically. She must have Seen something. His parents dying? Or his father skewered for his political views? Something had pushed his packmate to protect his family. Remus couldn't find it within himself to be angry with Hermione. He knew how protective she could be about _her_ people, and he knew that she considered him one of _her _people.

"Somehow, mother, I don't think you'll need to worry too much, but the extra income from the rent might help you out a bit," Remus said soothingly, patting his mother on the back. She nodded in agreement.

"I think it might, too," she murmured with a slight smile. "For the first time in years, things are looking up for the Lupin family."

"Hmm," Remus said noncommittally. He still planned on having a very serious chat with a certain young witch.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

Morning had rapidly become one of Sirius' favorite times of day. He usually woke before Hermione did, and he loved to lay there with her warm, pliant body against his. This morning when he'd woken, she was sprawled across his chest, using him as a pillow. Her wild curls were spread across his shoulder and her thigh was thrown over him as well. He pulled down the sheet so he could admire the curve of his wife's shapely ass. He lazily stroked her soft skin, and luxuriated in their natural bond. Their magic was permanently meshed now, and he could usually tell how she was feeling. Right now, she was asleep so there wasn't a lot of emotion involved, but there was a peacefulness to their bond that made him bone-deep happy. After the upbringing he'd had, Sirius wasn't sure if he was meant to be happy. He'd never really thought that he deserved to have someone that loved him unconditionally, the way Hermione did. Before their bond, he'd known that Hermione loved him, but now he knew just how much she loved him. Even while she was asleep he could feel her love for him flowing through the bond. She stirred in his arms, moving against him, which did delightful things to his body.

"Sirius?" Hermione murmured in a sleep-slurred voice. He grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, Mrs. Black?" He asked cheerfully. There was an indelicate snort and then one hazel eye snapped open to look at him.

"Do you have to do that _every_ morning?" She asked plaintively. He hauled her up and kissed her nose.

"Yes," he said simply. She wrapped her arms around him and flicked her hand. Suddenly his mouth felt minty-fresh and her lips were on his. He held her tightly against him and returned the kiss.

With a practiced air, Sirius rolled them over so that Hermione was underneath him and he began to place feather-light kisses down the column of her throat. She squirmed underneath him, gasping and making breathy moans that drove him half mad. Nothing turned him on more, or got him rock hard in a matter of seconds like the sounds Hermione made when he was touching her. He licked and nibbled his way down to the most beautiful breasts in the world. He gave each perfect globe a lingering kiss that included a few nips and licks that made Hermione thread her fingers in his hair and moan low in her throat. He smirked against the curve of her waist and continued his way down to his most favorite spot in the world. She squeaked as he unceremoniously parted her thighs and then gasped in pleasure as he nipped her inner thigh. He settled in because he planned on staying awhile. One of the major perks of being married was that he had every right to do what he was doing right now. As he nibbled and licked and sucked his way around his most favorite spot in the world, his beautiful wife mewed, panted, gasped and when he hit just the right spot…purred.

"No going back to sleep, love, we're just getting started," Sirius growled in her ear. She blinked lazily at him and smiled.

"We are?" She asked curiously, and then gasped in surprise as he slid inside her. "Ooh!"

"We are," he said firmly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grinned at him.

"If you say so, love," she panted as he stroked inside her.

Sirius ignored her teasing and concentrated on making his wife scream his name. Preferably more than once. His thrusts were deep and hard, guaranteed to take the little minx's breath away and leave her panting and gasping. He knelt between her legs and put her ankles behind his head, allowing him to stroke even deeper.

"Oh, Sirius," she gasped, her hazel eyes wide in surprise. He grinned at her and stroked her with his thumb, and she shuddered around him her cries like music to his ears. "Oh, not fair!"

"Don't worry, love. Still not done yet," he panted in her ear. She looked really surprised this time and frowned at him.

"You didn't swallow a lust potion, did you?" she asked worriedly. He rolled his eyes.

"No, kitten, I didn't. Now be a good girl and get on your knees," he said, helping her turn over. She giggled.

"I don't think anyone's ever said that before," she said over her shoulder, a saucy smile on her lips. He grinned at her.

"Probably not," he agreed as he slid inside her again, making her squeak and then moan loudly. Her moans and squeals, his ragged breathing and the sound of their flesh striking together were the only sounds in their bedroom for some time. He was close now, he could feel his body tighten when Hermione looked over her shoulder at him again, her gaze a mix of love and lust. Their bond was wide open and he could feel everything. They were together in the bond and that look sent him over the edge. He grasped her hips tightly and bellowed his pleasure to the world, she followed, his name on her lips.

After a thorough wash up, which may or may not have involved taking Hermione against the shower door, he was dressed and bouncing down the grand staircase. At the bottom of his stairs was a particularly pained-looking Remus.

"Is that a normal occurrence every morning, or did you know I was here?" His friend asked irritably. Sirius blinked in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked in confusion. Remus sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You left standing orders with your house elves to let me in, no matter the time of day or night in case I needed somewhere safe to be. I came in late last night and crashed in the room you have set aside for me. I woke up much, much earlier than I had planned to hear the woman I think of as a sister scream your name on and off for about two or three hours. I was ready to knock myself out when she finally stopped," Remus explained with a look of discomfort on his face. Sirius grinned unrepentantly.

"That's pretty much normal every morning," he said with smug satisfaction. "And every afternoon and evening unless she's got something scheduled, which she almost always does. If I don't stake a claim in the morning, I'm usually out of luck."

"For two hours, Padfoot?" Remus demanded. Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you, Remus," Sirius said with a grin. "Wait until you're married, then you can tell me what is and isn't acceptable."

"Actually, that's exactly why I'm here," Remus said darkly.

"Remus!" Hermione called from the stairs, a smile lighting up her face.

Marriage had agreed with Hermione. She looked healthy and happy, her skin was radiant and her eyes shone with love and affection. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her back stiffly and released her quickly to step back. Forever burned into his eardrums were her screams of pleasure, and he couldn't quite look her in the eye at the moment.

"Look, Hermione," he growled at her shoes. "What exactly are you up to?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Remus. Why don't we go into the dining room and have some breakfast? Sirius, I don't care what Moody said, I expect you to eat something before you leave this house," Hermione snapped at her husband when he attempted to sneak towards the front door. He sighed and headed to the dining room instead. "I don't know what that man is thinking, driving all of you the way he is, no stopping for breaks. I swear James has lost a stone since starting in the Auror department. I'm going to have to speak to that man if this continues."

"Who, James?" Remus and Sirius both asked as they tried to follow Hermione's rant.

"No, Auror Moody," Hermione said calmly as she sat down in the chair that Sirius had pulled out for her. Both men started slightly at that and then hid small smiles. Sirius would dearly love to see his tiny kitten tear into Moody.

"Now, Remus, what were you going on about before?" Sirius asked his friend. Remus turned and glared at Hermione.

"What the bloody hell, Hermione?" Remus demanded. "You've gotten me betrothed to a five year-old?"

"What?!" Sirius burst out before he started laughing. "Oh, kitten, that's...that's…what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that if I didn't force his hand, Remus would most likely ignore the poor thing and reject his mate. He's just noble and self-sacrificing enough to do it, the bloody git," Hermione said tartly. Remus growled at her and she shook her finger at him. "Don't you growl at me, Remus Lupin! You and I both know that that girl is your mate. Even her mother recognized the truth and she fully supported the betrothal."

"What about you?" Remus demanded bitterly, turning to his friend. "Do you support this as well?"

"Is this girl really your mate?" Sirius asked him bluntly. Remus sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yes, damn it, she is, but Padfoot she's _five_!" Remus countered. Hermione sighed heavily.

"No one is asking you to marry the child tomorrow. You'll be married in fifteen years or so. When she's twenty," Hermione pointed out dryly. Remus snorted in derision.

"Right. Splendid," he muttered. He glared at Sirius. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"What key element am I missing?" Sirius asked Hermione. She smiled at him and sent him a wave of affection.

"Remus has been officially betrothed to Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda's child," Hermione said sweetly.

"He _what_?!" Sirius asked in shocked surprise. He turned to Remus and saw his friend's face fall slightly, hurt flashing in his eyes. "No, wait, Remus, I'm not upset that it's _you_, I'm just surprised. How did you arrange a betrothal, Hermione?"

"I did nothing. Meda approached Alphard and he did it all," Hermione said smugly.

"So that means that we'll be related," Sirius said with a happy grin. Remus blinked at him.

"You're really okay with this?" Remus asked him cautiously.

"Well, if she's your mate Remus you really don't have a choice," Sirius pointed out to his friend.

"Well, no," Remus admitted. Hermione frowned slightly.

"Remus, is the main problem that you thought Sirius would be upset with you, would reject you as his friend?" Hermione asked in an odd voice. Sirius glanced at her and then turned to Remus.

"You didn't really believe that I would reject you, would you?" Sirius asked in surprise. "You do remember who I am, right? I've seen more betrothals straight from the cradle than you can shake your wand at, and a lot of them were with older wizards or even witches."

"Yeah, but," Remus tried to explain and Hermione cut him off with a sharp look.

"I'm quite sure that your lycanthropy was never a consideration. Sirius has invested heavily in the company that's patented the new Wolfsbane potion, and he's planning on making a killing when we convince the Ministry to subsidize it," Hermione said firmly. Sirius grinned at his friend.

"It was going to be a birthday surprise, but you've gone and spoiled that part," Sirius said cheerfully.

"My birthday?" Remus repeated blankly. Sirius nodded earnestly.

"Yeah, it's in two months, you know… your birthday?" Sirius looked at him with concerned eyes.

"We're having a party for you here, of course," Hermione added. "Your future-in-laws and your betrothed will come for a small luncheon with your parents, Sirius and I and James and Lily. Oh, and my parents and Sirius' Uncle Alphard. Just family, really. We'll have your other party later that night."

Those words made Sirius' heart swell in his chest. His experiences with family had been unpleasant for the most part. He had always been held to exacting standards to which he had never, no matter how hard he tried, seemed to measure up. Now he was surrounded by people who were family and loved him no matter what. He could tell by the look on Remus' face that he felt the same way. Well, the Lupins had always loved their son unconditionally, but Remus had always felt like he'd failed them somehow because he was a werewolf. They'd never felt like that, and would have been horrified to hear it suggested, but Remus did. Hermione cleared her throat delicately.

"Sirius? You don't want to be late," she chided him gently. He nodded and finished his eggs, kippers and toast, washing it all down with tea. A quick kiss on the lips and he was out the door.

"You Saw something, didn't you," Remus asked her quietly. Hermione grew absolutely still and fixed him with a cold glare. He shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"I Saw you reject that poor woman because of your fears and insecurities. I saw her pine for you, Remus John Lupin. I didn't think such a thing was really possible, but she was truly pining away for you. You were being such a selfish prig, I wanted to smack you," Hermione snapped in irritation. Remus started slightly. She never been anything but unfailingly kind and gentle with him in the entire time they had known one another.

"So this was your solution?" He asked dryly. She glared at him.

"You will be kind to the child, and when she is a woman you will reap the benefits," Hermione told him flatly. He nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured faintly. She smiled sweetly at him and sipped her tea.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

Lucius was pacing again. Regulus rubbed his brow in irritation and tried to tune out his fellow knight. He was hunched over a letter from Hermione that was creased from folding and unfolding and refolding. She had asked some very difficult questions about his parents and he was afraid that whatever it was she suspected might actually be going on. He loved his mother almost as much as he hated her, and he was so conflicted about what he should do with her that he couldn't sleep some nights. He watched his father like a hawk whenever his mother left them alone, which was almost never he had realized with a sinking sensation in his gut. He watched his mother carefully as well, and he grew ever more disturbed. Something wasn't quite right, Hermione was right about that.

"Where is she?" Lucius snapped impatiently, pacing back and forth again.

"I have no idea," Severus snapped back. "I'm not her social secretary."

"I'm right here," Hermione said coolly, one brow raised at all of them. "What on earth has all of you wound so tightly?"

"We found out how he's doing it," Lucius said flatly, his silver eyes veiled. Hermione's eyes widened and she gave a short nod.

"Very well, how is he doing it?" Hermione asked.

"You said he'd gone to Hogwarts to request a job, correct?" Lucius checked with Hermione. She nodded.

"Yes, that's how Rowena's diadem got into the room of requirement," she agreed. It was the one horcrux they actually had, and they kept it hidden in a carefully warded room of the French dower house.

"That's not the only thing he did while he was there," Lucius said with an expression of distaste. "He cast a copying spell on the book. It has all sorts of tamper-proof charms and wards, but a copying spell is considered perfectly innocuous. The headmaster or the deputy headmaster do one every year so that they have a list of the current incoming students to distribute to all the teachers to give them an idea of the class sizes, et cetera. It never occurred to anyone that somebody might do something like what he's done. It just…it never occurred to them."

"Of course it didn't," Hermione soothed, one hand on Lucius' arm. "You all have to remember that we aren't _him_. We have to work to think the way he does because no sane, rational witch or wizard would ever think that way. Sometimes we'll make mistakes, or miscalculate because we didn't expect something. I can't think of that as a failure on your part because it means you aren't as depraved as he is."

"People are dying," Lucius said in a pained voice. His face tightened slightly. "_Children_ are dying."

The very last thing that a wizard like Lucius Malfoy would ever do would be to sit around and talk about his feelings, but Narcissa's miscarriage and resulting depression had hit him just as hard as it had her. He had realized with that miscarriage that he really did love his wife. As a pureblood who was currently suffering the repercussions of inbreeding, children were incredibly precious. He would move heaven and earth if it meant he could put a baby in Narcissa's arms. When Hermione had pulled her little stunt in the bookstore, he'd gone to her immediately and given her a firm set down for getting Narcissa's hopes up, and revealing her Seer abilities. Hermione had laughed in his face and explained that among women it was common to offer platitudes and encourage the woman involved that there would be another baby. Hermione strongly doubted that Narcissa would attribute Seer abilities to her speech because they were so rare. He was uncertain if Narcissa believed that, but so far he was certain she hadn't told anyone. He had been conflicted at first because he still cared very deeply for Hermione, but he realized that both women had shifted in importance within his heart. He would most likely always care for Hermione: she was his first love and the woman who had shown him that he didn't have to be a Death Eater. For all of that and more, she would always be special to him, but they had both made promises and oaths that they were honor bound to uphold. That and he truly loved Narcissa, and Hermione was very much in love with Sirius. All of that was shoved ruthlessly to the back of his mind under the revulsion he felt about the Death Eaters that were murdering children.

"That's true," Hermione agreed sadly. "Children are dying. We need to stop it as soon as possible. Regulus, you still have access to the castle; do you feel this is something that you can take care of by yourself?"

"I did the detection charms that revealed his spells," Regulus said firmly. "I was extremely careful with that because I didn't want to do anything strong enough to leave a magical signature. I don't think it can be any of your _milites_, _domina_."

"Would you be willing to sneak me in the castle?" Hermione asked Regulus. He swallowed and looked at his sister-in-law. If anything happened to her, Sirius would kill him. Then Lucius and Severus would take turns pounding his remains into red dust. Unless James Potter managed to beat them to it. She raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"Yes, _domina_," Regulus finally said with obvious reluctance. Hermione tossed her wild curls over her shoulder.

"It will be fine, Regulus. A bit of complex magic, and you may or may be expelled if we're caught, but I think we'll be able to manage it," Hermione said soothingly.

"_Domina_, that is not quite as comforting as you perceive it to be," Severus observed dryly.

"What do you suppose he will do when his spell stops working?" Lucius asked coolly, already running scenarios through his head. Hermione smiled slightly.

"He will want to check, of course, but that's where he'll run into problems. He won't have ready access to Hogwarts. Dumbledore won't allow him here again. I believe the headmaster understands now who exactly Tom Riddle is, and he won't risk having him anywhere near Hogwarts. He may attempt to send someone in to check. It may or may not be one of you or the others. If it is, feel free to show him my magical signature. No one will recognize it. I kept a very low profile in school, and the sort of people who are trained to recognize the differences in magical signatures don't know me," Hermione said firmly. The _milites_ nodded reluctantly. They hated plans that put her at risk because they perceived her Seer ability as their secret weapon.

"This summer we will acquire the ring, and the other Horcruxes and I will approach Dumbledore," Lucius reminded her. She nodded.

"Remember, Lucius. You must give him the diary. No other Horcrux can be allowed in his hands. If he questions you, you may give him your very best snooty Malfoy face and inform him that we don't trust him around some of them considering his past behavior," Hermione told Lucius, again.

The _milites_ hated this part with a passion. Whenever they had meetings, Hermione usually went over future projects and made sure that they had all the information they needed to continue the mission without her. Regulus had to physically and mentally restrain himself when he would rather jump up and scream at her. She wasn't going to die on them because they wouldn't let her. They sat through it and nodded at all the appropriate places. Severus tuned her out for the most part. Regulus hadn't gotten close enough to the older man that he could tell when Sev was no longer listening. Unfortunately for Severus, so could his blood-sister. She smacked him on the arm.

"Look, Sev, I'm not planning on dying, and I don't See it either, but remember I See probabilities. There's always random chance. Let us just say that I know exactly what can happen if a key player dies without passing along key information. That's not going to happen with us. All three of you know our major plans and how we plan to implement them. If anything happens to any of the four of us, we'll need to consider expanding the ring of information out. I want each of you to consider someone to replace you. We'll need to make sure that of your choices although all of them have received my mark," Hermione was muttering to herself when she got to the last bit, thinking about possible double crosses.

"Do you ever stop planning and thinking?" Severus teased her lightly. Hermione blinked at him in surprise, as though he had asked her if she ever stopped breathing. Regulus snickered.

"You would have been such a good Slytherin. I think you would have ruled our House with an iron glove. We would have won the House Cup every year, and most likely every Quidditch match," he teased his sister-in-law. She smirked at him.

"You would have, if you'd had me," she agreed. She looked around at them. "Are we done? Right, Regulus, I'll meet you in three nights near the Whomping Willow."

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

"Do you feel that your destruction of the copying charms will stop the attacks?" Griselda Marchbanks demanded. Hermione shook her head.

"Not really, we're dealing with a perverted excuse for a human being that thrives on pain and death. I imagine he'll alter his attacks because he won't have access to the muggleborns anymore. He was already attacking the purebloods who were defying him. I imagine that that will continue," Hermione said flatly. Griselda nodded.

"I agree," she said in her gravelly voice. She turned to the rest of the women present at this meeting and looked at them. "Does anyone disagree?"

All those present shook their head mutely. They had seen with their own eyes the things that these so-called Death Eaters were capable of, and they didn't put anything passed their leader.

"What's next on the agenda," Griselda asked, looking down the table at Hyacinth Fenwick. Mrs. Fenwick grabbed her notes and flipped through them carefully.

"The magical orphans from the attacks," she replied, glancing up from her papers.

"Ah, yes," Mrs. Bones said firmly. "Our committee has determined that there are twenty magical orphans from bungled, or failed attacks on families. These children are all listed as muggleborn. In two instances, we discovered that there was a squib grandmother or grandfather in the line and approached the child's wizarding relations. In both cases, the wizarding family had had difficulty continuing their line and they were thrilled to take the children and formally adopt them."

"The other eighteen may very well have squibs further back in the line," pointed out Augusta Longbottom.

"The problem is that some of them might come from families that have completely died out," observed Mrs. McKinnon dryly. The other women nodded. "We'll need to formalize what we already have in place."

"I think if we formed a board, and each of our families contributed a modest amount, we could purchase a house and hire staff to help us run it," Mrs. Bones said thoughtfully. The other women agreed readily to this.

"We might bond some house elves to the orphanage to help the staff," Hermione said mildly. The other women looked at her in surprise. She shrugged. "House elves love children, and taking care of a whole house full of them would be considered right up there with being bonded to Hogwarts."

"Very good, see to it," Griselda informed the women present who nodded. "I'll contact Gringott's and have them open an account for the orphanage. The Marchbanks family will make the first donation. When you contact Gringott's, just tell them it's for the…er…what should we call it?"

"Well, the Ladies' Aide Society Home for Familially-Challenged Children seems to be a bit of a mouthful," Hermione drawled, earning her rolled eyes and wry smiles.

"These children have seen so much," Mrs. Bones said sadly, wringing her hands. "We've had to move them from safe house to safe house. What if we called it: Forever Home?"

"I love it," Mrs. Fenwick said encouragingly. "It reinforces the idea that they have come home, that they have a place of their own."

"We're going to need a big house," Mrs. McKinnon pointed out sadly. "By the time we're done, we'll probably have more orphans."

"Unfortunately, you are most likely right," Griselda Marchbanks agreed.

The rest of the meeting continued swiftly with plans in place to protect and secure targeted pureblood and halfblood families. Every single member of the Ladies' Aide Society had already warded their homes as securely as they dared without drawing unwanted attention. They even had a Wards Committee that sporadically checked all the houses under the protection of the Ladies' Aide Society to determine if any of them had been breached or damaged. They were still ostensibly working to help St. Mungo's Hospital, and the hospital had been appreciative of everything that they had done. Their work had been directly responsible for funding several long needed improvements. The healers and mediwitches all approved of the Ladies' Aide Society, and praised their efforts loudly. Hermione listened with half an ear. Everything seemed to be proceeding well, just as she had hoped. If anything were to happen to her, she had every confidence that both of her groups would be able to carry on the work they had chosen.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

"Hermione?" Sirius called as he entered the house, pulling off his Auror robes. He bounded up the stairs to their bedroom, his robes over his arm. "Kitten?"

"In here, Sirius," he heard her voice faintly, and automatically turned in the direction of her voice.

Hermione was in their bedroom, standing in her closet frowning. Her wild curls tumbled down her back, stopping in the middle of her back. Silk stocking covered her legs, her black garter belt holding them in place. Her feet were encased in black sling back heels that made him think naughty things. It didn't help at all that that was all his kitten was wearing. He moved forward and slid his arms around her waist, his lips automatically going to the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"What are you doing, kitten?" He asked between kisses. She leaned back against his chest and sighed.

"Family dinner tonight," she reminded him gently and turned in his arms to kiss him back. The feel of her tongue dancing with his made his body tighten in pleasant ways. Her small hands unbuttoning his shirt, and her fingers sliding over his skin, made him shiver in anticipation. Hermione was watching him with those eyes of hers and he felt himself get so hard he ached. He pulled her against him and kissed her deeply, pressing himself against her. His naughty kitten rubbed herself against him and moaned in need.

"How much time?" He asked as she unbuckled his pants.

"Enough," she panted at him.

He divested himself of his clothes and Hermione flew at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He stumbled slightly, until he braced them against the back wall of her closet. Hermione's legs tightened around him as he slid slowly inside of her.

"Merlin, kitten," he panted. "So tight, every time."

"Nnngh!" Was the only response that Hermione was capable of making at the time.

It was fast and dirty, shagging Hermione against the wall of her closet with her silk-clad legs wrapped around him. He pounded into her and she filled his ears with a never ending litany of moans, gasps, and mewls of encouragement. He was rather proud of the fact that she seemed incapable of human speech at the moment. Her nails raked down his back and she bit his shoulder, which he took to mean that he needed to stroke deeper and faster within her. She was so tight, so wet, so warm that it was incredibly hard for him to concentrate. He wanted nothing more than to lose control inside her. She was clutching him and babbling in his ear in a language he'd never heard before and doubted existed. She stiffened around him and then began to come apart, her eyes unfocused and her lips open in a soundless 'o' of pleasure. He kissed her swiftly and let go of everything else. The two of them slid down the wall of her closet in a haze of ecstasy and he cuddled her against his chest on the floor.

"Are we late?" He asked after several minutes. She looked up at him, her lips swollen and bruised and smirked.

"A bit," she said dryly.

"Your father's going to glare at me again isn't he?" Sirius asked with a long-suffering sigh.

"It is entirely possible that Daddy will spend most of dinner imagining horrible accidents happening to the lower half of your body," Hermione agreed.

"Fine, let's go take a shower," Sirius suggested. Hermione frowned.

"Separate showers or we'll never get there and James will help Daddy," Hermione said firmly. Sirius reluctantly agreed. Personally, he felt that shared showers were one of the rights and privileges of marriage, but he knew she was right.

"Let's go, then," he muttered with a slight pout.

"You're insatiable," Hermione laughed and headed toward one of the other bathrooms.


	25. Alliances

_A/N: Now as I have mentioned, there may be some skipping ahead. Thank you for your patience._

**Official Notice: **This is a revised version of this chapter because so many of you took the time to expressive your feelings constructively. See? I do listen. However, whichever of you that said you didn't realize that this story had humor in it…that really hurt. T-T

**HG/HP/HB**

_Summer, 1979_

"Mr. Malfoy, I must say that I'm very surprised to see you here," Albus Dumbledore said mildly, blinking at the young man sitting across from him over his spectacles. Lucius Malfoy quirked one platinum brow and just looked at him coolly.

"Indeed," Malfoy drawled arrogantly, his lip curled slightly in a sneer. Dumbledore frowned just slightly.

"It would be good to know why you have chosen to grace me with your company today," Dumbledore said with just a touch of frost in his voice.

"Horcruxes," Malfoy explained coolly. Dumbledore sat up straighter.

"My dear Lucius," Dumbledore began, visibly upset, "I am rather disturbed to hear that you're familiar with such dark magic."

"I didn't say that I was familiar with it, Headmaster," Malfoy snapped, his voice glacially cold, and his sneer slightly more pronounced. "You asked why I have come to you today, that is why."

"I must confess then that I find myself confused," Dumbledore said finally, sliding off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Malfoy stopped lounging indolently in his chair and leaned toward the Headmaster.

"Voldemort, or Riddle if you will, has made several of them," Malfoy said tersely, his silver eyes flat and unreadable. Dumbledore's breath caught in his throat. What exactly was young Malfoy saying? If he knew of this, he had basically just confessed to being a Death Eater. Or was the boy trying to taunt him, to see what Dumbledore knew? Could he prove these claims?

"If you could prove this," Dumbledore said quietly, allowing just a hint of doubt to color his tone. Malfoy tossed a leather journal on the Headmaster's desk and quirked one platinum brow at him, smirking slightly. Dumbledore stared at the thing on his desk, an expression of distaste on his face. "This is one of them?"

"Yes," Malfoy said firmly. Dumbledore looked up at the young man across from him and frowned slightly.

"Why are you here, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked softly. Lucius looked at him for several long minutes. He stood and took off his outer robes. Then he unbuttoned his shirt cuff and pushed up his sleeve, turning his arm over so that the Headmaster could see the Dark Mark that stood out starkly against the pale alabaster of his skin.

"This makes me a Death Eater," he said in a flat voice. "I joined because it was required of me by my father. Threats were made against my family, and this was the only way to save them."

"And you want out?" Dumbledore asked cautiously with a calculating look on his face. Malfoy's expression tightened slightly and the sneer was back. The young man started to unbutton his shirt, revealing a pale, but well-muscled chest. Dumbledore wondered if this might become the strangest interview he'd ever had. When Malfoy's shirt was halfway unbuttoned, he pulled it farther open so that Dumbledore could see twin pawprints on either side of Malfoy's collarbone.

"These make me a _miles_ in the Order of the Lioness, a rebellion group within the Death Eaters. We are interested in working with your Order of the Phoenix to take down Voldemort. We had to wait until we had all of his Horcruxes so that we could prove that we spoke the truth," Malfoy announced with a faint hint of pride in voice.

Dumbledore stared at the young man in front of him with a sense of awe. He had had no idea that such a group even existed. There were rumors of another resistance group, but they appeared to be focused on protecting the families attacked by the Death Eaters, not on taking down Voldemort. To be honest, Dumbledore hadn't even considered working with any of those other groups because he wasn't sure if they could be trusted. He wasn't sure if he trusted Malfoy if it came to that.

"I'll need you to come to an Order meeting to discuss this with my people," Dumbledore said slowly.

"I would like to bring my lieutenants," Malfoy said coolly as he rebuttoned his shirt and slid back on his robes.

"How many?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

"Just two," Malfoy replied, his silver eyes watching. Dumbledore nodded.

"That should be acceptable," Dumbledore said at last.

"We are willing to be questioned under veritaserum, but only to pre-approved questions. We have each of us taken Unbreakable Vows to protect the integrity of our group, its members and its objectives, and I would hate to see it all destroyed because someone phrased a question poorly. Make a list of the questions you want answered before your meeting," Malfoy said coolly. Dumbledore nodded again, reevaluating the man before him.

"How can I contact you?" Dumbledore asked him. Malfoy snorted slightly and the sneer was back in place.

"You can't really. My father's the one on the Board of Governors. You have no real reason or excuse to contact me," Malfoy pointed out.

"How do I contact your group then? We must arrange a meeting time, must we not?" Dumbledore asked. Malfoy straightened his robes and turned to the Headmaster.

"Leave word with your brother. It would not be untoward for I, or one of the other _milites_ to go grab a pint at his establishment. In three days, we'll check in with Aberforth. If he has no message, we'll assume you could not get your Order to agree to work with us. If that occurs, we'll need the Horcrux back. It is important that all of them be destroyed at the same time, or Riddle will be alerted to what's happening. We do not want him aware of us before it's time," Malfoy informed his former Headmaster in an arrogant drawl.

"You're really going to attempt to destroy him?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Malfoy's silver eyes flashed.

"If you knew what sorts of atrocities _he_ encourages…you would not say that," Malfoy said flatly.

"What would I say?" The older man could not contain his curiosity. This meeting had gotten more and more fascinating the longer it progressed.

"You would want to know why we waited so long to do so," Malfoy replied icily.

"I see," Dumbledore said faintly. "I thank you for coming to me, Mr. Malfoy, and I will have word for you in three days' time."

Lucius Malfoy stalked arrogantly out of the Headmaster's office, his robes swishing impressively around his legs. Dumbledore sat in his chair and stared at the…thing on his desk. He had not expected this, he truly hadn't. He knew of Horcruxes, certainly, but the very idea was so repugnant to him that it hadn't occurred to him that Voldemort would ever create one, let alone several. He pulled out his wand and performed several magical diagnostic spells. When he was done he sat there pale and shaking. There was a Horcrux sitting on his desk, and according to Lucius Malfoy, there were more. There was apparently a group of Death Eaters who didn't want to be Death Eaters and who were willing to overthrow Voldemort. It was a lot to take in. He took a candy from the dish on his desk and sucked on it thoughtfully. In the span of a few hours he had had his whole understanding of the current situation knocked arse over teakettle. He needed to talk to the other Order members about this as soon as possible.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

Griselda Marchbanks sat at a table flanked by the committee chairwomen of the Ladies' Aide Society. At the moment, they were all wearing their combat robes, which were all black and rather less robe-like than normal. Each woman's escape portkey was prominently displayed on her chest. The assembled women's faces were carefully neutral. Sitting across from them was one of their own, and perhaps their most important asset, Hermione Black. Behind her, at parade rest, were three young men that all of the ladies present knew well, at least by sight.

"You were aware when we started the Ladies' Aide Society that I had inside information," Hermione began carefully, looking each woman directly in the eyes for a moment. The ladies all nodded at one another. They had known—it was Hermione's information that allowed them to rescue as many children and families as they had. Sometimes they failed, or things were bungled, but without Hermione's help the number of children lost would number among the thousands, if not tens of thousands.

"Your information was the key element that allowed us to do what we've done," Griselda agreed staunchly. Hermione looked at all of the women without shame or fear in her eyes.

"I wasn't sure in the beginning, how to help the families that were targeted. I knew I couldn't do it alone, but I knew I had to do something. You ladies helped me make my goals a reality, and I thank you. In the past, our main focus has been the protection of our magical families, but I come before you now because we need to make a direct assault against Voldemort," Hermione said flatly. The ladies flinched as one when she said Voldemort's name.

"Why haven't we before? Attacked You-know-who, I mean?" Mrs. Fenwick asked her fellow chairwomen curiously. Laurel Bagnold, chairwoman of the wards committee frowned slightly.

"He didn't have any perceived weaknesses," Miss Bagnold said flatly. "We need something, some weak point to punch through in the initial assault and throw him off balance. We couldn't determine one."

"And these men, they're Death Eaters, yes?" Mrs. Bones said with a moue of distaste on her features. The young men standing behind Hermione Black kept their faces neutral and calm.

"Yes…and no," Hermione said finally. "The three men behind me are each a _miles_, a soldier or knight if you prefer, in a group that is attempting to overthrow Voldemort from the inside. It was decided that from the inside would be the best way, if not the only way, to determine that fatal weak point you were talking about Laurel."

"And you've discovered it?" Laurel Bagnold was almost bouncing in her seat with glee. Her brother, his wife and their two small children had been murdered by Death Eaters.

Hermione tried not to blame herself for each death, but it was difficult. Could she have done something, anything, to make things different? Her visions were occasionally merely a flash of _something_, and she was unable to grasp enough pertinent information to help. Of everyone, her _milites_ understood the most. They too were consumed by guilt at times, blaming themselves for the needless deaths of innocent witches, wizards, muggles and their children. Sometimes forced to stand back and watch people die because the ultimate goal of destroying Voldemort could not be abandoned.

"Yes, we have," Hermione said softly, looking into each woman's eyes again she began to outline exactly how they planned to take out Voldemort. When she was finished her _milites_ moved forward in unison and bared their chests so that the women present could see the paw prints on their collarbones. "Any that you capture marked thusly is on our side. They are part of the Order of the Lioness and all of them have taken oaths of fealty and sworn Unbreakable Vows to help take down Voldemort."

"The Order of the Lioness?" Griselda Marchbanks asked dryly, glaring sternly at the three young men before her who had all been Slytherins. "Wouldn't the Order of the Serpent be more apropos?"

"That would be _his _idea of a hilarious joke," Hermione said flatly pointing accusingly at Lucius Malfoy. He smirked slightly and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"If you would explain?" Augusta Longbottom asked severely, frowning at them. Hermione nodded.

"Of course, Mrs. Longbottom. I said that they have all sworn fealty oaths and Unbreakable Vows, but I didn't say that they were all to me. Mr. Malfoy finds it amusing to tease me with his Order of the Lioness," Hermione explained quickly.

"So _you_ are the Lioness?" Mrs. Jones asked. Hermione nodded again.

"Yes, ma'am, I am." Hermione said with a quiet dignity.

"I've heard rumors about you, but I thought it was just that," Mrs. Jones said thoughtfully. As the head of their intelligence committee, Lobelia Jones was responsible for sifting through all the intelligence their witches gathered and gleaning the wheat from the chaff.

"No, ma'am, our _domina_ is quite real," Regulus Black said with quiet pride. Mrs. Jones eyes widened.

"The _domina_ and the Lioness are the same person?" She asked sharply. Hermione didn't say anything, but it wasn't necessary. Lobelia's eyes narrowed on the young woman in front of her. "He knows about you, and he wants you badly. I would recommend that you are not part of the assault team."

"We would recommend that as well," Lucius Malfoy agreed coolly. Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly and then she smiled tightly at the ladies sitting across from her.

"Of course," Hermione said flatly. Mrs. Jones watched her for several minutes.

"I'm firm on this, Mrs. Black," Lobelia said solemnly. "I don't want to see you there as part of the assault team."

"You won't Mrs. Jones," Hermione replied coldly.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

Pandemonium broke out in the Order of the Phoenix meeting when Dumbledore led in Lucius Malfoy flanked by Severus Snape and Regulus Black. James and Sirius were not able to be present at the meeting, they were away on a mission for the DMLE, which was probably for the best. Remus watched and listened silently. He was the only person sitting in the room who also bore two paw prints on either side of his collarbone, and much of what they had to say was old hat to him. He knew exactly where they were getting their information from, and why they'd made the choices they had, but he wasn't about to stand up in the middle of an Order meeting and announce it to everyone. It was a good thing Sirius wasn't here. He definitely wouldn't want to be reminded of the fact that his wife had put her hands on Lucius Malfoy's bare skin…even if she had been a lioness at the time. He still remembered the full-on temper tantrum that Sirius had thrown when he'd found out that Lucius Malfoy was one of Hermione's, um, Knights of the Lady or whatever it was they called it. When Sirius had finally calmed down, he'd decided to pretend that Malfoy basically didn't exist. He trusted Hermione and that was that. Remus had asked him about that later, when Sirius was good and drunk and less likely to flip out or go agro. Sirius had become quite solemn and quiet, and he had explained that the natural bond made it impossible for them to betray one another in any sense of the word. Remus shook his head and turned his attention back to the situation at hand. All three…_milites_…were telling the complete truth, they weren't even trying to dissemble. Then again, Dumbledore was only able to ask certain questions.

"Why are we not allowed to ask any other questions?" Moody wanted to know. The three _milites_ looked at one another and Lucius turned toward the grizzled Auror.

"We've sworn fealty oaths and Unbreakable Vows to protect the Order of the Lioness," Lucius said coolly. "If you ask the wrong question while we're under veritaserum...well, the results would be most unpleasant for all of us."

"And the purpose of your Order is the destruction of Voldemort and his Death Eaters?" Emmeline Vance asked with a dark frown.

"Yes," Lucius replied simply.

"Why have you come to us now?" Benjy Fenwick asked curiously.

"Several reasons," Lucius said after several moments. "I first approached Dumbledore because we have acquired all of Voldemort's Horcruxes, and are ready for a direct assault. As part of our plan, we have come to you, and also to the other group in direct opposition to Voldemort to encourage a direct assault. The other group is, er, enthusiastic about joining with us and attacking Voldemort as soon as possible."

"Who is this other group?" Moody demanded with a sharp frown. Lucius smirked.

"The Ladies' Aide Society," he drawled with no small amount of satisfaction. Many of those fine ladies' family members were sitting in this room. The looks of shock and consternation were priceless. Now to twist the knife a little deeper. "We approached them as soon as possible because aside from ourselves, they posed the greatest threat to Voldemort's plans. He is most displeased with their ability to foil him."

"Are you trying to tell me that a group of women that get together and make quilts are more of a threat to Voldemort than _we_ are?" Charlus Potter asked sharply, an odd look on his face. All three of the _milites_ burst out laughing.

"What?" Moody growled at the three young men. Lucius coughed and regained control almost immediately.

"You've obviously never seen them in action. They're amazing—the most organized, tightly run operations I've ever seen. They've got this charm that makes it hard to see them, it's not disillusionment, but you sure as hell can't aim at what you can't see. On top of that, they usually use strike and retreat tactics. They don't hang around long enough for long-term engagements. They attack, acquire their objective and leave. It's brilliant. They've rescued hundreds, if not thousands of muggleborns and pureblood families," Lucius stated firmly, a hint of admiration in his voice.

"Those ladies," Regulus Black spoke up, his voice calm and neutral, but his gray eyes pinned the older gentlemen where they sat, "saw what was happening around them and decided to do something about it. Their children, their sisters and brothers and parents were being murdered around them and no one was doing anything about it. They decided that that was wrong. The problem that you seem to be having is that they were able to do what you could not or would not."

"My mother," Frank Longbottom began hotly, his face pink, but Severus' deep, silky voice cut him off completely.

"Commander Longbottom is a skilled tactician," he drawled, the merest glimmer of respect in his midnight-black eyes. "She and several of the older ladies have trained their forces mercilessly. Lucius is correct, I have never seen such disciplined fighters. While they have chosen not to engage the enemy directly, they are willing to engage in a frontal assault using their best and most well-trained forces in concert with us."

"They're willing to trust you lot?" Fabian Prewett asked with a frown. Lucius shook his long, platinum-blonde hair.

"No," he disagreed, and slid his shirt to the side, pointing to a clearly visible pawprint. "They trust these marks."

The Order wasn't thrilled, that much was obvious by the end of the meeting. Remus hid a small smile. He agreed with Regulus, most of the people here were irritated that the wives, mothers, sisters and daughters that had been forbidden from joining the Order because it was too 'dangerous' had somehow managed to circumvent their male family members' orders and did more to help the war effort than they had. Dumbledore had had the best intentions, but he hadn't had all the information. Unfortunately, that meant that he was making decisions without really understanding what was truly going on, and therefore was unable to accurately determine the consequences of his choices. Even if one gave him full benefit of the doubt, some of the choices that Dumbledore had made were grievously short-sighted. Remus no longer viewed his former Headmaster as a being incapable of mistakes, and he didn't really feel that his relationship with Dumbledore had suffered much. Rather, he perceived the older man as a human being with all of the foibles thus implied.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

The Black townhouse in London boasted an excellent Library where Hermione ended up spending many hours researching different issues. Currently, she was trying to find a potion that would have the sort of effect that had been observed in Orion Black. _Moste Potente Potions_ had been almost useless. Regulus had managed to sneak several rare, dark books to her from the Black Library at Grimmauld Place. _The Black Catalogue_ was in the nature of a family grimoire, but it was filled with potions recipes, most of them highly unpleasant in nature. Hermione was sitting at her desk, poring over it carefully when she felt a cold, wet nose touch the back of her neck. She shrieked, bolting out of her chair and whirling quickly her wand out to find a surprised and slightly bashful Sirius.

"Sorry, kitten," he muttered. "I should have done something, stomped my feet or what not."

"Oh, Sirius!" Hermione flung herself into his arms, covering his face with kisses. Then she pulled back slightly and glared at him. "You haven't kept in contact the way you promised! I've been so worried!"

"I've been…mmph…fine, and…mmph…so's James," Sirius tried to explain between enthusiastic kisses from Hermione. He'd been gone for about six weeks, and Hermione's fear for her brother and her husband had ratcheted up a little more each day. Added to that was the fact that she'd missed him terribly and she had his Auror robes and his shirt off of him in under five minutes.

"How did you get this?" Hermione demanded pointing to an angry red scar on the left side of his ribcage. Sirius sighed and pulled her fingers away from the evidence that he'd been hurt and kissed her fingertips.

"Death Eaters," Sirius said shortly.

It had been a long, long time since he had been with Hermione, and her kisses were definitely affecting him. He had her out of her dress and bent over her desk faster than she could credit it. An impatient rip and the scrap of silk that had been her knickers was tossed carelessly over Sirius' shoulder. He slid into her tight, wet heat and they both moaned loudly. The bond flared wide open between them and Sirius was almost overwhelmed by sensations he hadn't felt for six weeks. Rubbing one out was pleasant enough, but it certainly didn't compare to being with another person, and that was vastly different thing from being someone you loved. This, being this close to Hermione, he had missed horribly. She gasped as he stroked inside her, her cheek pressed against the wood of her desktop, her hands curled around the edge of the desk, holding on tightly.

"Missed you," Hermione managed to gasp out at one point, and Sirius leaned forward to nip her shoulder, all the while never missing a thrust. He grasped her hips tightly and pounded into her fiercely, the heavy desk scooting across the floor a couple inches.

"Hold on, love," he growled as he lifted her hips slightly. At that point, Hermione lost the ability to think coherently and all she wanted was for him to never stop doing what he was doing. They were both winding tighter and tighter together. When Hermione came, the intensity of it shocked her and she screamed. Sirius' hand had been wound into her curls, and he started slightly, pulling her hair. Her loud moan surprised them both.

As soon as Hermione caught her breath, Sirius pulled her up into his arms and kissed her roughly, his tongue seeking hers. There was longing and six weeks' worth of missing her in that kiss. His hands slid over her skin, stroking her sides, teasing her nipples, cupping her bum to pull her tightly against him. He wound his hand into her hair and tugged hard as he kissed her thoroughly she moaned into his mouth and when he pulled away there was a smug smirk on his lips.

"You were always such a lady," he murmured softly, shaking his head. "How did you become such a naughty, wanton witch?"

"I blame you," she said tersely. "You and your debauched ways have corrupted me."

Sirius snorted in amusement and bent his head to nibble the tender flesh of her neck. Her fingers slid into his hair and tugged as a bit of revenge, which only backfired as he moaned against her skin and she shivered in his arms. Sirius lifted her easily in his strong arms and her arms immediately wound around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. He snogged her senseless walking forwards so that she was pressed against the bookcase. She squeaked slightly when she felt the book spines pressing into her bum.

"We can't do this right here," she whimpered as the smell of parchment and bookbinding filled her nostrils. Sirius chuckled wickedly.

"You know how many times I fantasized about shagging you in the Hogwarts Library? Whenever you're researching your eyes get this glow…it's kind of a huge turn on," Sirius confessed, a dull flush rising up his neck. Hermione giggled and then gasped as he slid into her. She stared up at him then, her hazel eyes unreadable and bit her lip.

"I used to fantasize about you taking me in the Restricted Section," she whispered and watched his eyes turn almost black with desire. "It was always finals week so the Library was packed, and I had to be so, so quiet."

"You are…I can't…it's probably a good thing I never knew that," he muttered, staring at her, his eyes glazed with lust. "I'd have locked us both in there and never let you out."

"No, you like it when I moan," Hermione taunted him, wriggling her hips against him. His eyes almost rolled back in his head and he thrust deeply into her in retaliation. She gave a soft, breathy moan, her neck arched back.

Being thoroughly shagged against a bookcase was possibly one of the hottest, sexiest things that had ever happened to Hermione. The smell of the books, all of the knowledge that surrounded her in a Library turned her on, in a way. The feel of the books against her bum, the feel of Sirius between her thighs, the feel of the bookshelf that she was desperately clinging to while he pounded into her made her orgasm almost as intense as the one she'd just had. She tried to be quiet, too, because it really did seem like her naughtiest fantasy come true. When she whimpered and Sirius clapped a hand over her mouth, she completely lost all control. She came so hard she saw stars. She felt him follow her quickly and she cuddled in his lap on the Library floor.

_You are such a depraved lecher …I think you shocked Sirius. _

_I doubt it. You didn't go to Hogwarts with him. I was terrified of opening any sort of door for years. I always made whoever was with me go into any room or open any cupboard first. _

_Surely he wasn't that bad._

_I hear that after they realized there really was no way to break us up, the girls of Hogwarts made him a memorial broom closet. It's got a little gold plaque and it's from every house—they all contributed to the purchase of the plaque. It's my understanding that none of them would use that broom closet afterwards. _

_You're kidding. Wouldn't the teachers notice?_

_It's on the inside dear. You'd have to open the broom closet. It makes sense if you think about it. _

_So what other fantasies have you been hiding from Auntie Hermione? I bet Sirius would help you bring those to life, too. Ooh, is there one where he dresses like a pirate and you're his captured booty? He ties you up in the captain's quarters and struts around shirtless with breeches and boots on? No? Just me? Oh, come on! I'm willing to share here!_

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

"If my research is correct, this is the potion," Hermione said softly, shoving her notes across the table at Regulus. He looked them over and frowned slightly. This would definitely explain a case of mummified bats' wings. He felt a cold fury invade his innards and he scowled at the parchment.

"How do we help my father?" Regulus asked flatly. Hermione bit her lip.

"We have to neutralize your mother," Hermione said softly. Regulus' features hardened.

"Are you suggesting we kill her?" He asked sharply. Hermione shook her head.

"Not if we can avoid it, but Regulus she is potioning your father. This potion…long term use could be damaging his health and sanity. It certainly wasn't meant for prolonged use and who knows what sort of side effects your father might be suffering. He…he doesn't deserve this…does he?" Hermione explained her fears about his father's condition calmly, but when she came to the end her voice quavered slightly and she looked to him for confirmation. She had never met Orion Black and she was unsure about him.

"No," Regulus agreed firmly. "My father…the man I remember when I was a child…no he doesn't deserve this at all."

"Right, so how do you want us to handle your mother? What should we do?" Hermione asked him carefully. Regulus' mask slipped for just a minute and he looked so vulnerable, so lost, that it broke her heart for him.

"I…do you think St. Mungo's could help her?" Regulus asked softly. Hermione shrugged helplessly.

"Mabye?" She offered weakly. "We're not sure why she's done what she's done. If it's just madness…well…we could see if there's some way they could help her."

"And if it's not madness?" Regulus asked plaintively. Hermione swallowed.

"We could approach your Uncle Alphard as Head of her House and ask him what to do," Hermione suggested. Regulus frowned for a moment, but then nodded.

"That would be the proper thing to do," he agreed with firm resolve.

In the end, it had been Walburga Black's unbalanced mind that had been responsible for much of her behavior. Alphard had her taken to a very secure ward at St. Mungo's for treatment, and Sirius and Regulus spent days at Grimmauld Place flushing their father's system and waiting to see if he would come out of the situation unscathed. Alphard had overtaken the household, and had had several of his own house elves come to clean the place from top to bottom and take Kreacher in hand. He loved his mistress with every fiber of his being, and it had taken both Regulus and Alphard, and a cousin of Kreacher's who served House Black under Alphard to convince him that he hadn't failed House Black by trying to follow his mistress' orders.

Orion Black stirred fitfully in his bed. Hermione sat near him and she carefully wiped his brow and watched his face. He shifted again, and suddenly his grey eyes snapped open and she was staring into an older, haughtier version of Sirius' face.

"Who are you?" He rasped at her, frowning. She lifted his head carefully and helped him sip some water.

"Er, what's the last thing you remember, sir?" Hermione asked him cautiously. Orion frowned and shook his head slightly.

"Putting Sirius on the Hogwarts Express for the first time," he said slowly. "What happened to me? Where's Walburga? Is she with Regulus?"

"Er, perhaps I should fetch U-er, Alphard," Hermione said faintly, staring at the man in front of her.

"Hermione, love? Regulus says he'll come take over and then we can go home," Sirius called out and then poked his head into his father's room. "Father?"

"Who the hell is he?" Orion demanded with a dark scowl. Hermione tried to pat his shoulder.

"Now, sir, you need to calm down. Sirius, go get Alphard, please!" Hermione tossed the last bit over her shoulder at her husband who was standing in the doorway staring at his father in shock. "Sirius! Now, please!"

"Did you call him Sirius?" Orion demanded gruffly, grabbing her wrist tightly. Hermione blinked up at him nervously. Fear and uncertainty flickered in his grey eyes and his hand tightened on her wrist. She hissed in pain and tried pulling her wrist free, which only made Orion's hand tighten even more.

"Sir! Please, it hurts," Hermione said faintly. Suddenly, a hand broke Orion's hold on her wrist and she realized she was staring at the back of Sirius' robes. Regulus was standing shoulder to shoulder with his brother, making a united wall of protection in front of Hermione. Alphard was standing next to Orion's bed.

"Cousin," Alphard said gently, "we have a lot to discuss."

. . . .

Disbelief melted quickly to shock and then finally anger. Orion knew and trusted his cousin Alphard, and the two men standing protectively between him and the young woman could only be Sirius and Regulus. He had apparently missed the last eight or nine years of his sons' lives. His wife had apparently gone round the twist and drugged him with potions so that she could control their family. He'd known that Walburga was becoming unstable, which happened with a rather unfortunate regularity in the Black family. He should have done something about it, but he hadn't wanted to deal with the stigma of having to have his wife permanently locked up in St. Mungo's. He was flabbergasted to learn that his wife had supported that Voldemort nutter fully, even pressuring his sons to join.

"A Black bends his neck to no one!" Orion had snapped angrily, practically frothing at the mouth with furious rage. "Tell me neither of you allowed this bastard to brand you like bloody cattle!"

"Excuse me, sir?" That young woman that his sons were standing in front of was trying to call to him over their shoulders. Both of his sons glared at the pretty little thing and then turned back to look at him.

"Who is that girl?" Orion asked Alphard gruffly. "Why is she in here and why are my sons trying to protect her?"

"That would be Sirius' wife," Alphard said smoothly with a slight smile. Orion's eyes widened.

"You're married?" Orion demanded. Sirius glanced at Regulus and then looked at his father and nodded.

"Yes, sir," Sirius said quietly. "It'll be a year in August."

"A year? When did you make the official betrothal?" Orion asked in surprise.

"About a year ago," Sirius replied. Orion's face darkened.

"Why did you get married so quickly?" Orion growled. The girl sighed heavily and loudly.

"I courted her from fifth year on, and because of the war, her father and Uncle Alphard pushed through all of the contracts," Sirius said quietly. Alphard put a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Walburga tried to disown him, Orion, so I made him the best possible wedding contract considering his family status at the time. Charlus Potter was most generous with his only daughter," Alphard said calmly. Orion's eyes widened and then he smirked.

"You snagged the Potter girl?" Orion asked in a pleased voice. The Potter family were all purebloods and they had more money than was decent. It was a good match for his son and for their House. Then he scowled darkly. "Walburga tried to disown you? What the hell for?"

"Er, I refused to be branded like cattle," Sirius explained dryly. Orion proceeded to curse so fluently that the girl hidden by his sons gasped in shock, her eyes wide in stunned awe. Orion immediately remembered himself and flushed dully.

"Sorry," he mumbled in embarrassment running a hand through his hair. "It's just that…this is all so surreal. I put my oldest son on the Hogwarts Express yesterday, and now my youngest is already graduated. What about you Regulus? Did she try to disown you as well? You two are the only males that House Black has! Merlin, was the woman completely insane? Never mind, don't answer that."

"Yes, sir," Sirius and Regulus said dryly exchanging a sardonic look.

"Um, sir?" The young lady was trying to get his attention again. He frowned at his sons, and raised an eyebrow at them. Sirius sighed heavily and looked thoroughly disgusted. Regulus allowed himself a small smile at that, and they both shifted slightly so that he could see his daughter-in-law. She was a beautiful woman, with her wild, black curls and hazel eyes. He nodded briefly at her.

"And you are?" He asked curiously. She glanced up at her husband and then back at him.

"Hermione Black, sir," the young lady said sweetly and curtseyed politely.

"I assume you feel you have something of either great import or personal interest to me," Orion Black said coolly. The young woman nodded smoothly.

"Yes, sir, I believe I do," she said in delicate aristocratic voice that reminded him quite forcefully of his upbringing. He waved a hand at her, indicating she should continue. "There are quite a few people who are fighting Voldemort. As an Auror, Sirius is doing so openly. Regulus, however, is doing so from the shadows. His way is not as obvious, but it is just as efficient."

"Why do feel it so important to tell me this immediately?" Orion asked with a frown. Hermione glanced at Sirius again and then looked at her brother-in-law whose face had become shuttered and closed off.

"Regulus?" Hermione whispered uncertainly and she put her hand on his arm. Orion was surprised that his oldest son, Sirius, didn't look angry or jealous. Wizards in general, and Blacks in particular, had a tendency to irrational jealously. Instead, Sirius looked concerned for his brother. Regulus sighed heavily and undid his cuff and rolled back his sleeve, showing his father his Mark. Orion sucked in his breath and stared at his son's arm.

"He's been working from the inside to take the bastard down," Sirius explained roughly. "We're almost ready, too, from what I understand."

"Soon," Regulus confirmed quietly. "A couple weeks to figure logistics, but that's it."

"So you're…what, a spy?" Orion said darkly, a frown on his face. Something flashed in his new daughter-in-law's eyes and he realized that she cared for, and felt protective of his youngest son. What had been happening? What on earth had Walburga been up to?

"That's the simplest explanation of what I do, father…so…yes," Regulus said quietly, his face completely impassive. Orion scowled at Alphard who gave him a look like the kind they used to give one another in school. _Trust me_. Fine. But later, when the boys were gone, his dear old cousin Alphard was going to explain all of this to his satisfaction.

"I'm sorry," Orion said slowly, his brows drawn together. "I'm your father and your Head of House, and I wasn't there for you both when you needed me. I'm sure you've both done everything that you could to uphold the honor of our House. Please don't be offended, but…I think I need to speak privately with Alphard. If you would all join me for lunch tomorrow, I would appreciate it."

"That sounds nice, father," Sirius said in a slightly strangled voice, a strange look in his eyes. Regulus nodded uncertainly.

"Why don't you stay at safe house tonight," Hermione told her brother-in-law gently. "Sirius and I will come join you for dinner. I have a play date scheduled with Fleur for this afternoon anyway."

"You have children?" Orion asked in surprise. Hermione blushed prettily.

"No, sir," Sirius answered for his wife. "Fleur Delacour is my wife's god-daughter. She tries to see her as often as she can."

"Very well, tomorrow afternoon then," Orion said firmly. It was a dismissal, but it was a fairly polite one for a Black. Sirius and Regulus nodded, and Sirius' hand went to the small of his wife's back. The three young people filed out of the room quietly and Orion turned to his cousin.

"There is much you must learn, and learn quickly, Orion," Alphard said flatly, sitting in the chair that his daughter-in-law had been sitting in when he awoke.

"Let us begin, then," Orion said coolly. Alphard nodded.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

In the grey hours of predawn, Sirius slipped out of her bed and left the house quietly. She laid there in the darkness of their bedroom and rolled her eyes. Did he honestly think he could just go off to fight Voldemort without her? Hermione rose as soon as he left and performed her morning ablutions. She dressed quickly and quietly in her battle dress. She had promised the Ladies Aide Society that they wouldn't see her on the battlefield, and they wouldn't. She smirked slightly before apparating to her _milites_ Command HQ and quickly transforming to her animagus form before anyone spotted her. She loped easily through the halls. Any of the lower level _milites_ that saw her saluted her smartly by bowing their heads for three seconds and bringing their right fists to their left shoulders.

"Ah, _domina_," Lucius drawled, his silver eyes impenetrable. "I assumed that you would be here today."

"Don't irritate her, Lucius," Severus said coolly. "She may very well bite you, and then you'd miss out on all the fun."

"The _domina_ is fighting with us today?" Rabastan LeStrange asked uncertainly, staring at the lioness who sat quietly near Severus Snape.

"I am sure that she will, regardless of others' desires," Regulus Black snapped irritably, glaring at his sister-in-law. The lioness snorted derisively and turned away from Regulus.

"We don't have time for this, Regulus," Lucius told his fellow _miles_ coldly. "We're supposed to meet the Ladies' Aide Society and the Order of the Phoenix in a half hour, then we all apparate to the Dark Lord for the meeting he has scheduled, and then, at the appointed hour, our allies will strike."

"But, Lucius, she can't possibly…," Regulus snarled, fisting his hands at his sides. Lucius cut him off with a look.

"Not _now_, Regulus," Lucius hissed. "We have this under control. Severus? If you would be so kind?"

That was the last thing Hermione remembered for some time. When she woke she was lying on a bed in a small room in one of their safe houses. The room appeared to be completely sealed. She wouldn't be able to get out if she tried.

_Those bastards!_

_What the hell?_

_This is some stupid plan to 'keep me safe', I'm sure. When I get a hold of all of them, I'll kill them!_

_How are you going to get out of here?_

_I don't know. It appears impossible. _

_Stupid purebloods. No offense. Call a house elf to you._

_Call a what?_

_A house elf. Call Notty to you. Most wizards, especially purebloods, forget to allow for the fact that elf magic is markedly different. _

"Notty?" Hermione called hesitantly, and her house elf appeared instantly.

"Yes, Mistress?" Notty asked politely.

"Can you take me to where Daddy and James are fighting?" Hermione asked. Notty looked unhappy, but she nodded. "Please take me to where Daddy and James are fighting?"

"Come along, Mistress," Notty said and took Hermione's hand in hers.

The battle was in full swing, and curses and hexes flew wildly through the air. Smoke hung over the battlefield and the acrid stench of death drifted up toward them, making both of them gag slightly. Hermione Black had never seen battle like this before and it turned her stomach. She could smell blood and scorched flesh and occasionally a whiff of urine or feces. She turned to the nearest bushes and vomited violently. Hermione crouched low to the ground, and watched the scene before her, trying to get her bearings. The scene before her was so surreal that she kept shaking her head thinking that if she did so, the scene would shift and things would change. She realized with a sense of sadness that the ground was already littered with a number of bodies. It was difficult to tell whose was whose, but the idea that anyone had died saddened her. She had worked to stop death, not to further it along. She had fought so hard to end all of this senseless slaughter, not to encourage it. She turned to her house elf.

"Notty?" She asked hesitantly. The house elf glared at her in disapproval. Hermione knew that Notty was fond of her and did not approve of her young mistress putting herself in danger. "Would you please return to the French dower house and ask all the house elves if they would come and apparate out all the injured on our side? Tell them they do not have to come, it is a request only. Take all the injured to St. Mungo's, please."

"Yes, Mistress," Notty said slowly. Then she frowned at Hermione. "What if there be elves who wish to fight for their Mistress?"

"If they wish to, they may. It is their choice. If they would rather help the injured, they may. If they'd rather stay at the house, they may," Hermione said firmly. Notty nodded solemnly.

"I will tell them exactly what you have told Notty, Mistress," Notty said firmly. Hermione nodded.

"Move quickly, Notty, we don't have much time," Hermione whispered, staring at the battle below her, her mind racing at the speed of light.

Everything below her moved in slow-motion and she realized with a dawning sense of horror that James had painted himself into a corner and was now surrounded by Death Eaters. She saw Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione snarled and started running. Everything she had done, every scheme, every plan, had been to help her brother. If the idiot managed to die now, she would never forgive him. She ran as quickly as she could and flung herself in the air between her twin and enemy wands. She transformed as she leapt so that a large, angry lioness was between James and any danger. He'd already been struck by one of Dolohov's special curses and he was lying on the battlefield unconscious. She glanced at him quickly, in the space of an instant and his pallor did nothing to comfort her. When Dolohov and Bellatrix fired _Avada Kedavra_ curses at her, a strange glowing shield formed in front of her. A berserker rage filled Hermione at that point. She hovered protectively over James when suddenly one of her house elves popped in and looked uncertainly at her.

"Picky will be taking care of him, Mistress," the female house elf said firmly, the lioness backed up enough that the house elf could remove James.

As soon as she was certain her brother was safe, Hermione shifted, but she glamored herself slightly so that she could still claim that no one saw her on the battlefield. Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange never stood a chance, she took them out easily, her rage fuelling her magic. She quickly fired off nonverbal, wandless curses at both of them. The shock on Bellatrix's face was as sweet as honey. Hermione wondered if she knew that she'd been killed by a Black family curse. Hermione hoped so. She fought like the lioness she was, moving closer to her husband who was fighting with Remus Lupin against several Death Eaters. She drew near them and managed to block any and all spells that came near her or her husband.

"Is he dead yet?" She demanded gruffly, hoping her voice sounded different enough that neither of them would know who she was. They glanced at her and kept fighting.

"Not yet, from what I understand, but he's mortal. If you get a shot, take it," Remus told her flatly. She nodded sharply and turned her attention back to the battle at hand. She slipped carefully away from them, dodging and leaping to avoid hexes and skirted her way around the edge of the battle.

"Notty?" She called tersely. Another house elf appeared, looking upset and nervous.

"Merry is sorry, Mistress, but Notty was hurt," the small house elf said sadly. "Merry will help Mistress."

"She…she's not dead, is she?" Hermione asked in horror. Merry shook her head.

"No, Mistress. Notty is being healed and is unconscious," Merry said quietly. Hermione nodded uncertainly, relief flooding her that her friend was still alive.

"Can you take me straight to Voldemort?" Hermione asked the house elf curiously. Merry looked miserably unhappy, but she nodded.

"Yes, Mistress," Merry said unhappily.

"Will you please take me straight to Voldemort? As soon as I'm there, I want you to apparated to safety," Hermione informed the female house elf.

"Yes, Mistress," Merry said miserably.

_For a Dark Lord this is a crap Command Center._

_I was just thinking the same thing. Seriously, who does their decorating? Could they be any more cheap and tacky?_

_Perhaps they haven't budgeted for that sort of thing? I meant more that it doesn't appear to be organized at all. These people are just milling about, they don't appear to have any orders or any purpose. To be honest, I had hoped for more of a challenge than this. _

_You know, Voldemort always seemed very scary to me, but I must agree—this is disappointing, especially after Longbottom and Marchbanks. Now those women know how to plan and strategize a rebellion. I wouldn't trust this lot to be in charge of a bake sale. I tell you what, if I was the Dark Overlord of the Universe, I certainly wouldn't allow those tacky chintz pillows. _

_Mmm. I have to agree with you there. On the bake sale and the chintz pillows. _

"Who is this," asked a cold, high, angry voice that sounded disturbingly familiar to both Hermiones.

_Be very careful, love. He's a tricky snake._

"I'm terribly sorry," Hermione said politely, turning and smiling sweetly at the assembled Death Eaters. She gave a short bob. "I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but, of course, it isn't."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Voldemort demanded, his voice becoming higher and angrier.

"Would you believe that I've come for tea?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You've come for tea?" Voldemort asked incredulously. Hermione shook her head.

"Well, no, of course not. I merely asked if you would believe it, and apparently you would. How disappointing," Hermione said coolly, with a slight sniff of distaste. Voldemort seemed completely stunned. She supposed it was logical. No one had ever spoken to him in the way that she was speaking to him in his entire life. It had to be disconcerting. "It's so hard to find a quality Dark Lord these days."

"Why you-!"

"How _dare_ you speak to the Dark Lord that way!"

"SHUT UP!" Voldemort bellowed angrily, glaring at his minions. He turned back to Hermione and frowned. He was not amused. "You need to die. Kill her."

"Now, really, Mr. Riddle, that's incredibly impolite of you. We haven't even been formally introduced yet," Hermione chided him gently. Voldemort looked closely at her and frowned.

"Aren't you the Potter girl?" He asked after a moment. Hermione was honestly surprised that he would know her at all. She had worked so hard to keep a low profile, to keep her head down so that no one would know who she was. Everything she had done had been behind the scenes, non-confrontational, sneaky. If she could have taken out Voldemort with a goblet of poisoned pumpkin juice, she would have leapt at the opportunity. She smiled sweetly at the evil bastard who would have tried to kill her brother and destroy her future nephew.

"My husband might be put out by that description, but yes. I am also the lioness and the _domina_," she said confidently. Voldemort started to laugh, and Hermione decided that it was the most unpleasant sound she'd ever heard. There was no real humor to it, only derision.

"You? A little girl? You don't even look old enough to be married. _You_ are the _domina_ that my Death Eaters whisper about like frightened children?" Voldemort's sarcasm was vicious, and he looked irritated. She shifted quickly to a lioness and back to her human form. There were a couple gasps of recognition that told her that there were _milites_ in the room.

"I am," she said flatly, growing irritated herself. Why was it so hard for these people to acknowledge that women could contribute to the war effort? "You are everything that is wrong with our world, and you cannot be allowed to continue to spread your hate and fear. You are a pestilence on the wizarding world, and you must be stopped."

"And you are going to do it?" Voldemort sneered at her. She smiled at him and it made his blood run cold.

"No," she said calmly. "You are."

"Kill her!" He demanded, glaring at the Death Eaters in the room.

A number of curses flew at her, and that strange glowing shield formed between Hermione and the dark curses that were aimed at her. She suspected it was her necklace, the Gryffindor heirloom, but she'd never had anyone try to kill her so she wasn't sure. Hermione sighed in irritation and waved her wand wordlessly at the Death Eaters that had tried to kill her. A fully body bind ensured that all of them were unable to try and kill her again. She turned her attention back to Voldemort who was turning puce with rage. He shot curse after curse at her and all of them bounced wildly off of her shield. One of them bounced off her shield and struck Voldemort directly. The bright, green light hurt Hermione's eyes, but she watched the look of surprise on Voldemort's as the Unforgiveable hit him directly in the chest. Hermione smiled brightly as he slumped over dead.

_Oh, that was brilliant, love! Just like your vision! He basically killed himself! Now, you need to get out of there quickly. _

She grabbed the portkey around her throat and was instantly transported to one of the Ladies' Aide Society safe houses. She stumbled slightly and realized that she felt odd. She looked down at herself in confusion and realized that there was a blade sticking out of her abdomen. She hadn't seen anyone throw it, she wasn't sure where it had come from. Her eyes widened and she fell to her knees.

_Oh, crap!_

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

"How is she?" whispered a soft voice. There was a rustle of silk, and she heard her mother speak, her voice heavy with sadness.

"She won't say anything, she just stares at the wall," Dorea's said softly, her hand brushing against her daughter's brow.

"Did she know?" The soft voice asked sadly.

"No," Dorea's voice grew thick with unshed tears. "She had no idea."

"Sirius?" The soft voice asked curiously.

"He…he's tried to talk to her, but she won't respond. He's been so distraught that there's almost no speaking to him. He's convinced that she's willing herself to die," Dorea's voice broke and she began to cry softly.

"Why don't you leave us alone for a few minutes," the soft voice encouraged, and she could hear her mother retreat from the room.

Time was immaterial to her at the moment. They had won, defeating Voldemort and the bulk of his Death Eaters, but she had lost everything without even knowing it. She had been pregnant…pregnant with Sirius' baby and through her own willfulness she had lost it. The knife wound had triggered a miscarriage. She had lain in this room, in this bed since then. Sirius had been by her side day and night in the beginning, begging her to not die, to get better. He'd told her that it would be okay, that they would have a baby someday, but that she had to get healthy for that to happen. Now he would come, usually in the night, to stand at the foot of her bed and stare at her. She always knew when he was there, she could feel him watch her, and then turn and walk away.

"Hermione?" The soft voice called gently. "I know I'm probably the very last person you want to see right now, but I came anyway. You took the time to talk to me when I really needed it, and now I'm returning the favor."

Hermione turned her head, surprising even herself, to look at Narcissa Malfoy. She sat in a chair by Hermione's bed, a look of compassion in her grey eyes. There was no pity there, no sympathy, and for that Hermione was grateful.

"Narcissa," Hermione said with a frown. Narcissa smiled winningly at her.

"I've come to tell you that I believe in you…in what you said…and I'd like to ask you a favor," Narcissa said slowly, carefully. Hermione blinked slowly trying to figure out why Narcissa Malfoy was in her bedroom. "If…er, when I do have that son, will you be his godmother? Lucius wants Severus as a godfather, and I realized that I needed to find the boy a godmother. I would be honored if you would say yes."

"Why?" Hermione asked flatly. Narcissa blushed prettily.

"I haven't always been nice or kind to you," Narcissa said slowly, embarrassed to be discussing her faults. "But you didn't hesitate to try and comfort me when I most needed it. I've never forgotten your kindness. I want my son to be like that, and I think that with you as his godmother he might be."

"Yes," Hermione said simply. Narcissa blinked at her in surprise.

"Yes?" She asked breathlessly. Hermione's eyes closed and then she looked at Narcissa again.

"Yes," she said firmly. Then she faltered slightly and her face looked very vulnerable and pale. Narcissa frowned at her.

"You need to let him in. He's so scared right now, he thinks you're going to die and leave him." Narcissa scolded Hermione gently. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes.

"I keep thinking that I'll look at him and see hate there," Hermione whispered. "I couldn't bear for him to hate me, I just couldn't."

"Never," said a much deeper voice firmly.

Hermione's eyes flew open to see Sirius standing behind Narcissa staring at her with burning eyes. It was the same longing and pain she saw in her dream. She choked on a sob, and suddenly he was sitting in the bed, cuddling her in his arms and for the first time since it had happened, she allowed herself to cry. Narcissa stood up silently and left the couple alone. Hermione didn't even notice when she left, all she could see or hear or feel or touch was Sirius. His arms were like iron bands around her and she buried her face in his chest and sobbed brokenly. He didn't say anything, he just clutched her to him and rocked her gently.

_A/N: We're not quite done yet, I have a bit more ground to cover. _


	26. Carrying On

_Summer, 1980_

"Qui est cet homme?" Three year-old Fleur Delacour asked her godmother curiously.

"Ladies do not point, ma petite," Hermione said gently to her goddaughter in fluent French. The tiny blond witch immediately lowered her hand, but waited patiently for an answer. "That man is Orion Black, my father-in-law."

"And who is this dainty creature?" Orion Black asked gravely, also in French, watching his young daughter-in-law speaking to a small girl. He had grown fond of his oldest son's wife, despite her rather odd proclivities such as spearheading rebellion groups and whatnot, which was why he had come to her home today with his youngest son, Regulus.

"This is Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour, and my goddaughter," Hermione informed her father-in-law, with an encouraging smile for her goddaughter.

Fleur made her very best curtsey, and Orion bowed and took her small hand, treating her like a great lady—like her godmother Hermione. The child was immediately taken with the gruff, older man and proceeded to climb onto the settee next to him and ask him a million questions. Hermione smiled at the picture the two of them made and turned to Regulus.

"Is everything ready?" Regulus asked quietly, his dark head bent slightly toward hers.

After the destruction of Voldemort, everyone had worried about Hermione's mental health. Sirius had been ridiculously over-protective of her, afraid that the smallest thing might make her spiral into depression. For her part, once Hermione knew that Sirius didn't blame her, didn't think that she should have somehow _known_ and preemptively stopped it from happening, she was on the road to recovery. The news that James and Lily, and Lucius and Narcissa were expecting was accepted with calm grace. Her family worried about her despite her apparent health, and finally Orion gave her a project that had occupied her every waking moment until today. He had bitterly complained about the fact that his son and his niece's husband were forever branded like cattle. No decent, upstanding wizard should be permanently scarred like that. It went on and on. Anytime Hermione and Sirius visited Grimmauld Place, they were treated to the latest verse of Orion Black's favorite tune. Rather quickly, Hermione determined that she must find a way to remove the Dark Mark from all of her _milites_. It was fading slowly, as Voldeomort was truly dead, but it would never be completely gone and Hermione knew that Lucius, Regulus and Severus hated the fact that they had them anyway.

"Yes," she answered her brother-in-law simply, a calm smile on her face. "I have everything ready and we have prepared the smaller ballroom."

"Excellent. Lucius and Severus should be here soon," Regulus said with a slight smile. For him, that was the equivalent of Sirius' broad, happy grin.

In no time at all, the smaller ballroom of Hermione and Sirius' townhouse was filled with her _milites_. To prove themselves to one another and to Hermione, all of them had taken their outer robes and their shirts off so that one could see the marks of the lioness on their chests. They had never been gathered all in one place before, all of them known to one another. Not even on the day of their mass assault against Voldemort. It was almost like a _milites_ reunion, if one discounted the fact that they were all half-naked. Hermione had house elves circulate amongst them with light refreshments while she used Lucius as her guinea pig. She held his forearm in her left hand and traced the fading Mark with her right, her brow furrowed in concentration. She could feel the magic, the connection of several charms linked and _twisted_ in a particularly nasty and foul way.

_Hmmm. What if you treated it like a sweater?_

_I'm sorry?_

_A hand-knit sweater can be unraveled, or picked apart, can it not? What if you picked apart certain of the charms? It would unravel, yes?_

_You may have something there. It appears as though he designed this to be as painful and as awful as possible. It looks as though it might have nasty booby traps built in, just as we had suspected. However, if I do pick apart a couple of the individual charms…yes, it just might work. _

_Well, who better to try it on than Lucy?_

_Eurgh. _

Hermione concentrated with a single minded focus. She drew several tiny runes on Lucius' arm with the tip of her finger. They glowed briefly and she delicately used them to pick apart one of the individual charms that made up the Dark Mark, as though they were magical lock picks, or more properly 'charm picks'. It wasn't an important piece, so Voldemort hadn't bothered to booby trap it because it was linked to other, rigged charms. Finally, the charm unraveled itself, causing a break between crucial links that made up the Dark Mark. If she could destroy this other minor charm, there would be nothing holding it in place and it would disappear off of his arm forever. Hermione worked quickly, once she knew she understood what was involved. Soon, she was staring at the pale, unblemished skin of Lucius Malfoy's forearm. She blinked and then looked up at him. He'd been watching her intently, his silver eyes focused on her face the entire time she'd worked.

"Thank you," he said feelingly, his eyes flashing a tumult of emotions briefly before he locked down and regained control of himself.

"Excellent work, girl!" Orion said gruffly, eyeing his nephew-in-law's smooth, unmarred skin. "You next, Regulus!"

"No, Mr. Black, Regulus has to go last," Hermione chided him gently. "We've talked about this, I know you remember."

"Hmph."

"Father, you know that Hermione's logic is sound," Regulus said firmly. Orion glowered at everyone and then turned his attention back to Fleur who was trying to gain it.

"Hermione Canopia Po-Black! What on earth is going on in here?" Dorea Black stood in the doorway of the smaller ballroom, her extremely pregnant daughter-in-law in tow. The two women gaped at the assembled half-naked men in Hermione's house.

"Hello, Mum," Hermione said calmly. "I'm removing the Dark Mark from all of my _milites_. Gentlemen, this is Dorea Potter, my mother, and Lily Potter, my sister-in-law."

All of the gentleman bowed politely toward their _domina_'s mother and sister-in-law. Dorea Potter's eye twitched slightly. She distinctly recalled an odd conversation she had had with Professor MacGonagall after the defeat of Voldemort. The professor had gone on and on about how Hermione was the mastermind known as the _domina_ in some circles and as the Lioness in others. The professor had been ranting on about how she must have begun recruiting while she was still in school because rumors had begun then. Dorea had smiled and nodded at what she had hoped were the pertinent points, but now that she was faced with an entire room filled with young men that she knew her daughter had gone to school with, well, it made her wonder about everything that Minerva had said.

"Mother, why don't you and Lily visit with Orion. He's growing impatient with the slow process," Hermione said dryly. Lily moved toward her friend, while Hermione motioned to Rabastan LeStrange to come forward. She took his arm in her hand and began frowning at it thoughtfully.

"Hermione? Won't Sirius be awfully upset about you being in a room of practically naked men?" Lily asked nervously. Before, Sirius had been overprotective of Hermione. After…_that day_, he'd become almost impossible. Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes at Lily.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lily," Hermione said soothingly. "I'm also in a room with my father-in-law, my brother-in-law, my mother, my goddaughter, my blood-brother and you. Who on earth would dare to impugn my honor with all of you present? Besides, all my _milites_ are men of honor. The paw prints won't take if they're not. They would never dream of taking liberties with my person. I am a married woman, after all."

Every man in the room seemed to stand a little bit straighter upon hearing Hermione's staunch support of her _milites_. Men of honor. They hadn't felt like that for some time, and today's removal of the Dark Mark would help them all gain back a little of that. The woman standing in the center of the room had become legendary to them even before she destroyed Voldemort. She and her lieutenants had offered all of them a second chance, a way to escape their private hells. Each man felt he owed her a life-debt, and further, that she had rescued their family's honor as well, which to many of them was the more valuable of the two. They all waited patiently, and conversed amongst themselves, discussing their families' attempts to recoup after the war. Somewhere in the house a door flew open and struck the wall making a large bang noise. All of the _milites_ turned to the ballroom doors in surprise.

"Hermione? Where are you love?" Sirius called as he pulled off his Auror robes and tossed them over his arm. He loosed his shirt a bit and stuffed his tie in his pocket.

"Mother said that she and Lily were going to visit," James offered as he shrugged out of his work uniform. "Maybe they're in the parlor?"

"In here, Sirius," they heard Hermione call from the smaller ballroom. They pushed open the large doors and stopped uncertainly in the door way.

"Er, Hermione?" James said after a moment. Hermione glanced at him.

"Hullo, Jamie. Are you looking for Lily? She's over there with Sirius' father," Hermione said cheerfully. "Now, forgive me, but this next bit takes a lot of concentration."

Both men watched as she very carefully set about taking the Dark Mark off of man whose arm she was holding. Sirius and James nodded politely to the people that they knew, privately surprised at some of the men who had been forced to join Voldemort's Death Eaters to protect their family. It might be easy to assume that every single member of that group had done so willingly and had participated in murder and carnage with a rapacious glee, but such assumptions ignored several key facets of any large organization. To run, and run well, money is required to fund any organization of any size—even a non-profit organization needs money. Sirius and James recognized that many of the men in this room were from the wealthier Pureblood families. Voldemort had used his brute squads to threaten these mens' families thus 'encouraging' their cooperation. In some cases, the families themselves required obedience. Lucius Malfoy had followed his father's orders, Regulus had followed his parents' orders (or so he thought at the time), Rabastan LeStrange had followed his brother, and Head of House's orders. Loyalty, Duty and Honor had forced the young men in this room to become part of something that they would have much rather not had anything to do with, but today would help to heal that. James and Sirius considered all of this within a space of minutes, and rather than scream and yell at Hermione, they moved toward Orion and Dorea who were talking quietly.

"Good afternoon, father," Sirius said politely. He bowed to Mrs. Potter and Lily, and gave a bow and a wink to Fleur who giggled. "Ladies, a pleasure to see you."

"Sirius," Orion said gruffly. Fleur was sitting next to Sirius' imposing father, cuddling shamelessly into his side while he snuck her candy out of his pocket. The sight made Sirius' heart ache for a moment, and he glanced to Mrs. Potter, who was watching him with knowing eyes.

"It will happen when it happens," she said softly as she kissed his cheek. "Give her time."

"Lily, you know the healers told you take it easy," James was muttering at his wife, a scowl on his face. "I don't really think gallivanting across Britain was what they had in mind."

"Oh, don't be silly, James," Lily scoffed. "We flooed in to my parents' for tea, Petunia was there with her baby, Dudley. Then we flooed here to see Hermione and talk to her about our family dinner this Sunday."

"I still don't like it," James muttered. "What if something had happened."

"Nothing will happen, Jamie," Hermione soothed from where she was working on another of her _miles_. "Ha-er…the baby will be fine."

"A fine thing that is," James groused working up to his favorite complaint. "All I ever get is 'the baby' this and 'the baby' that, but for Malfoy over there you've gone and given him the sex, the name and probably which wand is his."

"Now, there's no need to be jealous of poor Draco," Hermione said flatly. "Lucius and I have theorized that because Lily is…what did you say the other day? Oh, part of a recovered bloodline or something, anyway, that that means that she'll infuse some, er, vitality in the vine, so to speak."

"Vitality in the vine?" James echoed in surprise. Lily blushed and Dorea chuckled.

"It means you ought to have a litter of young wizards and witches, all strong in their magic," Orion explained in his gruff voice. "Sounds reasonable to me. M'family used to raise hippogriffs, and the old journals are always going on about infusing new blood to revitalize the breeding stock."

"Hippogriffs?" Sirius asked curiously, a certain gleam in his eye.

"Sirius, later," Hermione said firmly. "So really, Lucius, you need to find a 'muggleborn' witch once Draco begins school and arrange a match with her parents. The Malfoy line is in desperate need of some revitalization. Regulus, too, should look for a similar girl, or at least a half-blood."

"What's this about hippogriffs, though?" Sirius asked his father quietly, and thus began a fascinating conversation that intrigued Sirius on a multitude of levels, and had the happy coincidence of making Orion Black feel important and needed.

"You believe that Draco will be an only child?" Lucius asked Hermione quietly later that afternoon after every one of her _milites_ had been freed, his expression grave. She sighed and looked up into his silvery eyes.

"I have Seen him as an only child," she murmured, "but that was before, when Voldemort was in power. It is entirely possible that that would have affected your ability, and Narcissa's willingness to have children. She loves you and she will love Draco unconditionally, but I doubt she'd be willing to give more children over to Voldemort."

"My ability?" Lucius questioned her with a frown. Hermione blushed lightly and bit her lip.

"The Dark Mark had several nasty charms linked to it. One of them affected your ability to father children. I don't believe that's why Voldemort used it, but that is one of the side-effects of prolonged exposure." Hermione explained carefully while simultaneously concentrating on a charming landscape painting on her parlor wall.

"Will I be…permanently affected?" He asked quietly, his face pale and set. Hermione lifted a shoulder helplessly and let it fall.

"I hope not," she said softly. "If you and Narcissa agree, it's possible to go to St. Mungo's and see if they can repair the damage."

"I will speak to her about it," he said finally, his voice barely audible.

"Of course. Please give her my regards," Hermione said politely. Narcissa was from a very old family, with rather hidebound customs, and she had been raised to believe that ladies of a certain delicate condition did not parade themselves in public once they drew close to their confinement. In addition to that, she was terrified that she might lose the baby, despite Hermione's reassurances that her son would be fine.

"I will," Lucius promised her. He paused slightly and shifted uncomfortably. "She told me that she had asked you to be our son's godmother…and that you said yes. Thank you, for that."

"No, it is Narcissa whom I should thank. She did not pity me, and she offered me a kindness when really it wasn't necessary for her to do so. I will always remember and appreciate that," Hermione stated firmly. Lucius, wisely, remained silent because truly, there was nothing he could say.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

"Now, Daddy," Hermione said soothingly. Charlus glared at his daughter over his copy of the Daily Prophet. "I am _not_ planning a coup of the Wizengamot-,"

"Hmph!" Charlus Potter grouched to himself. He was still hurt that his daughter had managed to completely pull the wool over his eyes. What hurt even more was that Dorea had suspected _something_ about the Ladies' Aide Society and he'd lost a hundred galleons in a bet with his wife.

"—this week," Hermione continued blithely and sipped at her tea. He glared at her.

"Hermione," Charlus began darkly and Hermione sighed heavily.

"Daddy," Hermione said coolly. "You and then James will hold a seat on the Wizengamot. Sirius will hold the Black family spots after Orion and eventually Alphard and Cygnus. I don't belong to any guilds, so it's unlikely that I'd be able to hold one of the guild votes. However, I believe that Minister of Magic Hermione Black has a certain ring to it."

"It does," Dorea said with a fond smile for her daughter. She, for her part, had been quite proud of Hermione's actions in the recent wizarding war. She also knew that her husband was mostly hurt that Hermione had done most of it right under his nose. It was, Dorea noted with a sense of pride, quite Slytherin of her. Hermione sent her mother a grateful smile.

"I plan on studying wizarding law to see what changes need to be made," Hermione continued on, giving her father a stern look. "Lily suggested that I try to attend Oxford or Cambridge, but really that would be almost worthless to me. I want to change the wizarding world, and I need to study wizarding law to do that properly."

"Well, poppet, Lily might not have been completely out of bounds," Charlus Potter said thoughtfully. Hermione looked sharply at her father.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" Hermione asked. Charlus smirked slightly.

"The governor assigned to the city of Oxford by William the Bastard was one Robert D'Oyly," Charlus said smoothly, and Hermione hid a smile. The Potters came from old, old blood and considered many of those families that had invaded their shores during the Battle of Hastings to be upstarts at best. "His youngest daughter married one Gregorius Peverell, the son of one of the commanders. Both children had attended the newly formed Hogwarts, and wanted to continue their studies. At that time, what would eventually become the colleges of the University of Oxford were being founded in their nascent forms. There were some surviving Druidic colleges in Scotland, Cornwall and Wales, but they refused to admit their invaders to their ranks, and I don't really blame them. The College of Merlin was founded with the hope that the newly come witches and wizards would be able to find a place in their new home. Their specific focus was study of the wizengamot and its laws, and it has remained their focus in the centuries since."

"Are you telling me that there's a magical college at the University of Oxford?" Hermione demanded.

"That's precisely what I'm telling you," Charlus said firmly. "Further, as one of the founding families of the College of Merlin, you will have an automatic place."

"Then again, as a descendent of Gloswinda Gryffindor, you could also attend one of the surviving Druidic colleges. I will tell you, however, that their focus has always been a pursuit of knowledge. They do not really focus on the law, at all, because it does not contribute to the gathering of knowledge, or the creation of new magics. Their feeling is that it rather constricts it," Dorea offered gently, a small smile on her lips. Hermione sat there, her mouth slightly open.

"I'll have to speak to Sirius, of course," Hermione said quietly, her brow furrowed.

"That would be best," Charlus allowed. "Make sure to tell him that the College of Merlin allows married students to live off campus. That should make him a little less hesitant."

"Very well," Hermione said slowly, her mind racing with the possibilities. "Now, if I studied, and did well, how would I go about becoming a judge of the Wizengamot?"

"You would have to begin at the beginning," Dorea said with a slight smile. "As a clerk of the court. You will be able to gain quite a bit of information that way."

"That's quite true," Hermione said thoughtfully, a wicked smile on her lips as she contemplated the sorts of things a clerk for the Wizengamot might discover.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

Harry Potter was adorable as a baby, Hermione Black decided. Her mental roommate heartily agreed, as she had never seen Harry as a baby, or even a picture. She held her nephew in her arms, and felt the intense love of Old Hermione for her very best friend sweep through her. Her breath caught in her throat, and she immediately felt Sirius' arms slid around her, steadying her.

"Not having a vision about the lad already, are you?" Sirius asked worriedly, his eyes on hers. She shook her head because she couldn't trust her throat to work properly at the moment. "No? Good. He doesn't need to be the sort that people have visions of, that's for sure. You just be nice and boring, Harry my boy."

"Not too boring though, son," James said firmly from across the room. "You're allowed to prank the pants off of Slytherin. Maybe get a few detentions. Just to keep up the family honor."

"James, really!" Lily huffed from her bed. Hermione gave a low throaty chuckle that never failed to make Sirius' blood rise.

"Unfortunately, my dear Lily, Jamie's actually quite correct. The Potter men have been earning detentions and plaguing their fellow classmates for generations. My great-great grandfather is the earliest we have records for, but I bet it goes back further," Hermione said with a pointed stare at her brother. "I would wager that it goes all the way back to Ignotus."

"My Own!" Jamie looked scandalized. "Why else should a person have such a thing if they aren't going to use it to its fullest extent?"

"Do I even want to know?" Lily asked Sirius. He shook his head and grinned at her.

"Just remember, Harry shouldn't come into _that_ until his fifth year," Hermione reminded her brother firmly. James gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Fine!" He huffed.

"He really is beautiful, Lily," Hermione said softly as she carefully placed the baby back in his mother's arms. Lily smiled luminously at her son. Hermione turned and left the room quickly. Sirius and James looked at one another, but assumed she needed a moment and let her go. She made it to the public apparition wards of St. Mungo's and apparated on the spot.

_So where are we off to then?_

_Your house, I think._

_Why would you want to go there?_

_Well, not to be rude, but I'm trying to figure out why you're still with me._

_I should think that would be obvious._

_Erm, it is?_

_We share the same soul, bound to Sirius' soul. We are separate lives of that soul, but it's still ours. _

_So…there is no little Hermione Granger at your old house right now?_

_I doubt it. In fact, I'm not even certain any child they have will be magical. It's possible, I suppose. We'd have to research their genealogy and see if they've got any squibs in their line. _

_Can we check anyway?_

_Of course dear, but be careful. I think we've almost hit your baby limit for the day. _

_Almost._

Hermione Black knocked on the Granger's door with no small amount of trepidation. Dr. Granger opened the door, and Hermione felt a flash of recognition and affection from her other half. Old Hermione's mother was eyeing her oddly and Hermione glanced down at herself and realized her mistake. She was dressed for her own home, which was comprised of a silk day gown that one might expect if one were watching some sort of period piece about the last century. Hermione smiled awkwardly and hit upon the best possible solution.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you," Hermione said politely, "but my car's broken down and I'm going to be late. I'm, er, an actress and the play's set to start soon."

"You're already in costume?" Dr. Granger said in surprise. She had thought for one tiny moment that the beautiful young woman on her doorstep might actually be from the past. She certainly looked and sounded it. Then she gave a little mental laugh and dismissed the thought.

"Well…yes," Hermione said uncertainly. "I, er, the costume they have for me is dreadful, so my mother had this made and I thought if they saw it, they might let me wear it instead."

"Is that real silk?" Dr. Granger asked curiously, eyeing the beautiful gown. It was obviously handmade. Quality like that didn't come off the rack.

"Of course," Hermione said in surprise, confused that anyone would assume otherwise.

"Come in, dear, let's find you a phone," Dr. Granger said thoughtfully. Hermione quietly followed her into the house. Dr. Granger stopped in the living room to scoop up a happy baby that had been playing in a play pen. She noticed Hermione's curious look and smiled proudly. "This is our little darling, born last September."

"He's a beautiful little boy," she said quietly, but Dr. Granger saw the flash of pain in the young woman's eyes and guessed more than Hermione realized.

"Come along Sebastian, let's find this nice young lady a telephone," Dr. Granger said firmly and led Hermione to the kitchen.

"Sebastian? From Twelfth Night?" Hermione asked curiously. Dr. Granger stopped and looked completely surprised.

"Why yes, how did you know?" Dr. Granger replied. Hermione gave a small smile.

"My mother named me Hermione, after A Winter's Tale," Hermione confided. Dr. Granger now looked completely floored.

"That was to be Sebastian's name…if he had been a girl, I mean," she explained. She handed the receiver of the phone to Hermione who dialed a fake number and pretended to talk to her theater company.

"Thank you so much for your time and kindness," Hermione said politely. She looked at Sebastian and cocked her head slightly, and then handed Dr. Granger a thick vellum calling card. "If you ever have need of me, please don't hesitate to call."

"If I ever have need of you?" Dr. Granger said in surprise. Hermione smiled, showing her perfect teeth, and nodded.

"If anything…odd…happens, or if you begin to have concerns about Sebastian that you can't share with his pediatrician, let me know," Hermione said firmly. Dr. Granger was now looking at her as though she might be insane.

"Er, yes," Dr. Granger said slowly as she edged away, her body turning slightly so that she was between her child and Hermione.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

Fleur Delacour loved visiting her marraine. She didn't get to do so often, it was usually every month or so, but she cherished her visits. This particular visit was going to be extra wonderful because there was going to be a birthday party. There was another little girl, everyone called her Dora, and it was to be her party. Fleur sat patiently while Hermione brushed her hair and helped her to dress. Uncle Sirius, her marraine's husband came in and said that they were both beautiful, but if they didn't leave now they would be late. Then Uncle Sirius spent some time laughing and teasing her marraine about wolves and this girl Dora. When they arrived at the party, Fleur was very impressed. It was everything a party should be, she decided. There were balloons and games. Uncle Alphard and Uncle Orion were both there; Fleur recognized them from family dinners that she had had at Hermione and Sirius' house. She liked both men, so she ran to them and hugged them. A pretty lady with curly black hair introduced herself as Mrs. Tonks in flawless French, and she introduced Fleur to Dora, the birthday girl who seemed sort of sad. Fleur thought that it was terrible to be sad on your birthday so she tried to cheer up the older girl.

"It's your birthday, why are you sad? There are games, and there will be cake," Fleur said with a serious little frown. Dora sighed heavily.

"Remus said he can't come," the little girl said sadly. Fleur cocked her head.

"He is your best friend?" Fleur asked curiously. Dora shook her head.

"No, he's my betrothed," Dora explained, "but I don't think he likes me very much."

"Why not?" Fleur asked.

"Because he's really, really old, and he thinks that I'm just a dumb baby," Dora said sadly.

"Remus does not think that you're a dumb baby," Hermione said firmly as she sat down next to the two little girls. "He really did have something important that he had to do today. He felt badly because he knew that you would most likely be upset."

"He doesn't like me very much, though," Dora insisted. Hermione sighed and hugged the little girl tightly for a moment.

"Right now, you're a little girl, and that's all he can see. Someday, he'll become your friend, and he'll be able see your heart," Hermione soothed the little girl.

"When?" Dora demanded, her chin jutting out sharply. Hermione thought for a moment. In the other timeline, Remus might have met Dora as a child once or twice, but he really only knew her as an adult Auror.

"When you're a little older," Hermione said helplessly. She pointed toward Mr. and Mrs. Lupin who had come to their future daughter-in-law's birthday party in their son's place. "Oh, look! It's Mr. and Mrs. Lupin!"

Dora jumped up with a squeal of happiness and ran toward the Lupins, who adored her and had always treated her well. They had become almost like another set of parents to Miss Nymphadora Tonks, which was a good thing because someday, they would be. The party proceeded according to plan, and everything was going quite well when they came to opening presents. Hermione almost murdered her husband when Dora opened his present and pulled out a beautiful cloak and hood and a bright, vibrant red. Dora, having never read muggle fairy tales, didn't understand why Uncle Sirius and Uncle James were snickering and why her Aunt Hermione and Aunt Lily looked like they wanted to smack their husbands.

"Oh, I love it!" Dora exclaimed, stroking the thick velvet of her cloak. "Mama, help me?"

Andromeda Tonks helped her daughter put on the cloak and hood, which only made Sirius and James snicker even more. Hermione elbowed her husband sharply and glared at him.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently. "I thought the color would suit her!"

"When Remus sees her in that, he's going to come unglued," Hermione growled at her husband. "We have a hard enough time as it is, getting him to view her as her own person, and as his mate."

"He won't see it," Sirius said smugly. "When he looks at it, it will appear to be dark blue."

"Sirius Orion Black!" Hermione snapped, her face pink with her displeasure.

"What?" Sirius asked in surprise, his grey eyes wide in surprise.

"You, you, you!" Hermione sputtered incoherently.

"I don't know what you've done now, Padfoot, but you're in for it," Remus said mildly from behind Hermione. She whirled about, her eyes wide as they settled on her friend. Her mouth open and closed for several moments and she settled for glaring darkly at her husband, her eyes promising severe retribution. Then she turned her attention to Remus.

"Remus, it's wonderful to see you," Hermione said warmly, giving him a quick hug and a kiss. "Have you said hello to the birthday girl?"

"Not yet, I got here just in time for the floor show," he teased Hermione who flushed pink and shot another dark look in her husband's direction.

"Let's go see her, she was terribly upset earlier," Hermione said calmly. They approached Dora who was playing with Fleur, but the moment she saw Remus she stood and walked toward him.

"Thank you for coming, Remus," she said politely. He nodded and handed her a small package. She opened it eagerly and exclaimed over the gold locket inscribed with an ornate 'L'. She opened the locket, and inside was a picture of Remus on one side and her on the other.

"I might not be able to come to all of your birthdays," he said quietly, and Hermione knew he was thinking about his phasing, although Wolfsbane potion had helped him greatly in that department. "At least this way I can sort of be there when you need me."

"I love it," Dora declared firmly, and insisted that Remus help her put it on. He blushed awkwardly and almost refused until he saw the look in Hermione's eye. He sighed heavily and did as he was told.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

"Hermione love, come here!" Sirius bellowed from the front entry way of their townhouse. Hermione sighed, put down her application for the College of Merlin, University of Oxford, and walked downstairs to the foyer. Sirius was practically dancing in place, he was so excited.

"Sirius, what on earth has gotten into you?" Hermione asked in surprise. He grinned at her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, kitten," he said, a wide grin on his face. He pulled her out the door and down to the sidewalk. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? Well, not as beautiful as you are, of course, but still."

"It's a motorbike," Hermione said faintly, staring at the bike that Hagrid had used to save Harry as a baby and as a teenager.

"Yeah! Isn't it great!" Sirius began to wax lyrical about his motorbike and Hermione listened with half an ear, staring at the vehicle parked outside her home. She started when he said something and turned to glare at him fiercely.

"You are _not_ taking my nephew up in this thing, Sirius! Certainly not until he's old enough to go to Hogwarts," Hermione said firmly, a steely glint in her hazel eyes. He grinned unrepentantly.

"Yes, dear," he said cheekily and kissed her soundly.

"Sirius!" Hermione shrieked, blushing wildly. Ladies did not comport themselves on public streets like this, it just wasn't done. He laughed and dragged her into the house and shut the door, where he proceeded to kiss her much more thoroughly. He was nibbling on her neck and she bit her lip while she thought to herself. "You've got notice-me-not charms on the motorbike, yes?"

"Course, love," Sirius murmured as he tugged her bodice down so that he could give his regards to her magnificent breasts.

"Ooh, and, um, safety charms, too?" She panted in his ear. Sirius pulled back and frowned at his wife.

"Yes, Hermione why do you ask?" Sirius asked her with a frown. Hermione blushed a dark red.

"I wondered if you would take me up on it," she whispered softly. Sirius frowned, thinking, then he grinned wickedly at his pretty wife.

"Oh, really?" he purred at her. "What a naughty, naughty kitten you are."

Within minutes, Sirius had completely divested his wife of her clothes and proceeded to shag her rotten on the floor of their foyer. After a quick shower and new gown, as the previous one had been literally ripped off of her body, Hermione was sitting on Sirius' motorbike with his firm body pressed against her. He started the engine and drove down a blind alley, which allowed him to take the bike into the air. Hermione felt very wicked, as her gown was bunched up to allow her to straddle the bike and the gown had been pulled up to her knees.

They were flying somewhere over the English countryside, but Hermione honestly couldn't have told you where. She turned carefully in Sirius' arms so that she was facing him and smiled shyly. He grinned at her and pulled her closer against him until she could feel something distinctly hard pressing against her. She freed him from his trousers, her small hands encircling him and he groaned in her ear. She'd been thinking ahead and had skipped knickers all together as not working for this scenario. With just a bit of maneuvering she managed to impale herself on him and he whimpered as she wriggled in his lap. Once she found a comfortable position she began to move against him, and Sirius was profoundly grateful that it would be almost impossible to crash this thing because the very last thing he was thinking about was driving properly. No, he was thinking instead that the exhilarating feeling of flying, coupled with the incredible feeling of being inside Hermione was possibly the best feeling ever. He pulled her head down and kissed her passionately, his tongue dancing with hers, his hands pulling her bodice down so that he could fondle her breasts. She moaned in his mouth and he thrust up against her, causing her to moan even louder. It was hours before they returned home, sweaty, mussed and satiated.

Several weeks later, Hermione was humming to herself as she went through her correspondence. She stopped suddenly and dropped her pen on the desk, her fingers gripping the side of the desk in her hands.

"_Father, why are all those people staring at us?" Draco asked Lucius quietly. Lucius glanced about and noticed that Draco was correct. "And why did those people bow to Aunt Hermione earlier?"_

"_Ah, well, that would be one of problems of having a war hero as your godmother," Lucius drawled as they walked together through Diagon Alley. Hermione snorted indelicately next to them. _

"_And a war hero as a father, don't forget," Hermione added._

"_The people who bowed to your Aunt Hermione were some of her _milites_," Lucius explained calmly. Draco thought about that for a minute and then turned to his godmother. _

"_Does that happen all the time?" He asked her curiously. _

"_Not as much anymore," Hermione said with a slight smile. "Most people respect my space because I never go out in public without a _milites_ or two in tow. We learned that after the war, and I believe now they have some sort rotation roster. Is that not so, Lucius?"_

"_It is," Lucius said coolly. _

"_Father, here's the jewelry store," Draco pointed out. _

_They had ordered a matching bracelet set for his mother and his little sister, Carina. Aunt Hermione had come along to make sure that he and Father didn't do anything in poor taste. Draco didn't think that his father was capable of doing anything in poor taste, but Father said it didn't do to argue with Aunt Hermione, especially when Mother supported her, which was almost always. Father also said that a man's lot in life was a difficult one, but one had to soldier on under the burden to the best of one's ability. Mother had smacked him on the arm for that, but Draco had seen her smile. _

"_What do you think, Hermione?" Lucius asked her, and she looked at the matching bracelets with a smile. _

"_I think they're beautiful and I know that both of your ladies will love them," Hermione said firmly. Lucius turned to his son._

"_What do you think, Draco? Will our ladies be pleased with us?" His father asked gently, a slight smile lingering on his lips. Draco looked critically at the bracelet set. _

"_I believe so, Father. Carina will only care that it came from you, and that Mother has one that matches," Draco said with a long-suffering sigh that made his Aunt Hermione smile. He quirked a brow at her the way he'd seen his father do, and her smile grew wider._

"_I'm sorry, Draco, I'm not laughing at you. It's just that you remind me of my brother and me. It brings back memories," Hermione explained. Then she looked at Lucius and smiled gently. "You'll have to excuse your father as well. He wasn't sure that there would ever be a Carina to spoil rotten, and occasionally he goes overboard. It will be up to us to make sure he doesn't buy her a stable full of unicorn ponies or an island or what have you."_

Hermione gasped for air, her heart racing as it normally did when she had a vision. Was that a probable future or a possible future? She knew that Narcissa longed for more children, and she knew that her friend would adore a little girl just as much as she adored her son. Lucius was afraid to hope right now, but she knew that he, too, would welcome another child. So for them, for her friends, she hoped that this was a probable future. She occasionally had flashes of far future, but those were much rarer. Gloswinda Gryffindor had been unusual in her ability to have so many visions of the far future. The only thing she knew about the far future was that one of her nephew Harry's great-great-great-great(you get the idea) granddaughters had inherited the Seer's Gift. She was a beautiful girl, and she attended a Druidic college to hone her skills. Hermione couldn't help but be proud of the girl every time she saw her.

_Speaking of children…_

_Were we?_

_Well, in a manner of speaking. _

_I am so confused right now._

_I just thought I should tell you, we're not alone in here anymore._

_We're not-oh! Really? How do you know?_

_Ever since…that day…I've sort of kept an eye on…you. Just in case, I mean. _

_And now we're not alone?_

_No. _

_Is it…can you tell yet?_

_Two. Twins. Aw, come on, no crying! I thought this would make you happy!_

_I AM happy!_

_Right. Are we going to tell anyone? _

_Not just yet. I don't want to have everyone staring at every breath I take. What is it the muggles say?_

_Muggles say to not get your hopes up until after the first trimester. Miscarriage could occur at any time for a multitude of reasons, the majority being some sort of abnormality in the development of the fetus._

_How much longer do I have then?_

_Two more months and then it will be safe to tell everyone, but I recommend telling Sirius now. They're his, too. _

The majority of Aurors may have been surprised to see a flushed Hermione tear through their department, but they didn't say anything. Sirius had just gotten done with training a group of Auror trainees, and he felt particularly sweaty and disgusting, but he ignored all of that when he saw Hermione run down the hall and stop several feet away from him. She was panting from running, and she stopped to catch her breath. Then she turned and looked at him with a fierce joy in her hazel eyes and he _knew_. He whooped loudly and grabbed her, swinging her in a circle. He kissed her soundly and ignored the shocked noises his trainees were making.

"Hey, Sirius, do you have the—oh, for the love of Merlin! Do you have to defile my sister in the middle of the Auror Department?" James asked digustedly.

"Shut up, Prongs," Sirius said firmly, his wife tucked against his side. James glowered at his friend and then turned to his sister.

"I thought your honor guard didn't let you out of their sight," James groused.

"We don't," Regulus said firmly, as he strode through the Auror Department, ignoring the looks he was getting. "Hermione, dear, you almost gave Rabastan an apoplectic fit. I got the most frantic floo call I've ever received in my life."

"Sorry," Hermione said with a small smile. Regulus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What is rule number one?" Regulus asked in a tired voice.

"My safety is paramount," Hermione recited obediently.

"And rule number two?" Regulus asked her in that same tired voice. Hermione flushed slightly.

"Never go out alone," she said quietly. Then she looked up at Sirius who was watching his brother with amusement. "I'm not though. I've got Sirius."

"I suppose he counts," Regulus said grudgingly.

"I'll say I bloody count," Sirius growled at him. "And I want you to increase your guard on her. Double it."

"Double it?" Regulus said in surprise. Then he looked shrewdly at his brother, who'd just received an exasperated look from Hermione. His eyes widened. "Of course, Sirius. I'll call the other lieutenants right away."

"What? What am I missing?" James demanded.

"Never mind, Jamie," Hermione said.

"No, whenever Regulus gets that look in his eye, there's something up, so what is it?" James insisted.

"Nothing," Sirius lied through his teeth. "My beautiful wife has just come to kidnap me for wild, uninhibited-,"

"Stop!" James shrieked, covering his ears and glaring at his best friend.

"Come along, kitten," Sirius said, looking at her with smoldering eyes. "I'm going to take you straight home, and tuck you into bed."

"I'm not listening to this," James snapped and he stomped out of the office. Hermione smiled. Her brother had grown up quite a bit, but he still couldn't stand to hear the words 'sex' and 'Hermione' in the same sentence.

"Well, that got him out of the room, anyway," Sirius said with a grin. "All right you lot, you're dismissed for the day. I'm going to take my lovely wife home and I'll see you all tomorrow."

"I've got to go talk to Severus and Lucius," Regulus muttered to himself. He paused and looked at the both of them. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly. "Please try to keep it as quiet as possible…just in case."

"Of course, _domina_," Regulus said, performing a small bow, and left them alone in the training room. Sirius looked with some concern at his wife.

"Are you worried, kitten?" Sirius asked cautiously. Hermione shrugged, and Sirius hugged her tightly. "It will all be okay. The baby will be fine, I'm sure."

"Babies," she whispered. Sirius blinked for a moment.

"What, twins?" He asked. She nodded against his shoulder. "Oh, kitten. I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you or them."

"You can't make promises like that, Sirius," Hermione whispered. Sirius snorted.

"I can," he said arrogantly. He cupped her face in his hands and stared at her. "I promise you, Hermione. I won't let anything happen to you or to our children."

_A/N: In case you wondered, Carina is a constellation. It means keel and it was part of a larger constellation called Argos. For others of you who might be wondering, don't assume that any dreams of college are shot. I for one think it would be hysterical for Hermione to go to college and have milites babysitting while she's in class or attending lectures._


	27. College and Other Things

_A/N: This is posted not as soon as I'd planned due to writer's block on a different story. I hate writer's block. _

The College of Merlin was, as a matter of course, hidden from muggle eyes. Its outside entrance was inside a tool shed, which worked quite well to keep unsuspecting students from finding themselves in the wrong place. Professor Shattuck was standing next to his friend and fellow Professor, Theodora Oddsbody, when a beautiful young witch glided passed him, surrounded by four dour looking wizards. He blinked in surprise at the picture of the five of them made as they moved down the hall. The witch was serene, almost regal looking, and the four wizards gave off an aura of carefully leashed power and authority. He turned to Professor Oddsbody.

"What was that?" He asked dryly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't you ever pay attention to anything outside the library?" Oddsbody replied in exasperation. He grinned.

"No, not really," he admitted. Oddsbody sighed heavily.

"That was a group of new students," she said sweetly. "Now I've got to run, I need to prep for my next class."

The strange group of five was in his last class of the day: History of the Wizengamot. Professor Shattuck watched two of the wizards enter the room, do a security sweep, and then allow the other two to escort the young witch into the room. His eyebrows crept up his forehead and stayed there while the four wizards seemed to have a brief argument before they picked the most secure, easily defensible area of the room to sit; all four wizards sat between the witch and the rest of the class room. He stood at the lectern, and the room quieted down immediately. He introduced himself, had a student pass out syllabi and briefly went over the course outline before launching into his first lecture. He did note that when the student who was passing out syllabi approached the four wizards, they immediately rose to their feet, further blocking the young witch behind them. They took the proffered syllabi politely, and as soon as the student moved away, sat down as a unit. Professor Shattuck shook his head slightly and continued his lecture. When class ended, it was almost a reverse of the beginning of class. All four men rose, surrounded the witch and escorted her out of the room. Professor Shattuck loped to the teacher's lounge for a shepherd's pie and some ale, and then he would be off to the library and his beloved books.

"So, Aloysius, how was your last class of the day?" Theodora Oddsbody asked him with a smirk. The other professors were looking at him with interest. Shattuck shrugged.

"Like any other first class of the term. Not a lot of spirited debate on the first day, Theodora," Shattuck replied dryly. She smirked a little wider and turned to her other good friend, Professor Nigel Grimsby.

"He has no idea you realize," Oddsbody confided. Professor Grimsby almost choked on his curry.

"No idea?" He managed to gasp out as he turned red. Oddsbody nodded.

"Now, see here, Shattuck, is that true?" Professor Bagshot asked in appalled fascination.

"Is what true?" Aloysius Shattuck snapped in irritation. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he'd bet they were trying to put one over on him again.

"You did know there was a war on, not that long ago?" One of the professors asked sarcastically.

"Well, yes, they increased security on the library," Shattuck grumbled irritably. Several of the professors chuckled at that.

"That little witch, the one they guard so much? She's the one that stopped it," Theodora Oddsbody told him smugly.

"How did she do that?" Shattuck asked in surprise. She seemed awfully young for stopping an entire war.

"She killed You-know-who," Oddsbody said firmly. "My brother is an Auror, and he says that her bodyguard is made up of wizards who were part of the rebellion against the Death Eaters."

"Why on earth does she need a bodyguard?" Shattuck asked in surprise. Oddsbody looked at him as though he were daft.

"Just because You-know-who is dead doesn't mean all his Death Eaters are. Most of them, yes, but there are a few out there, and they all _hate_ her with a passion," Grimsby explained.

"The Aurors are stretched too thin to assign any sort of guard detail to her, and I guess her rebels said something snotty to the DMLE to the equivalent that she was theirs to guard anyway," Oddsbody offered.

"My word," Shattuck said finally. The other professors chuckled again and left Shattuck to his shepherd's pie.

Over the next few weeks, Professor Shattuck spotted the witch who'd supposedly saved the world in the college library, and every time he saw her she was sitting at a table, surrounded by open books, taking careful notes on parchment. He noticed that her ever present guard was seated in seemingly casual relevance to her position, but that each wizard was strategically placed. She was quiet in his class, listening carefully to everything he said and taking careful notes. Her papers were well thought out, intelligent and carefully built on mountains of supporting documentation. Shattuck found himself respecting and liking Hermione Black as an intellectual equal. He still found her constant honor guard perplexing, but he ignored it for the most part. Truthfully, if it wasn't bound parchment and at least 400 years old, Shattuck hadn't much interest for it. So it was that the professor noted when his student invaded the college library and appreciated her papers, but for the most part he ignored her as a periphery being to his world.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

_December, 1980_

Happiness was not a requirement of life, Orion Black admitted to himself, but he felt that perhaps it made life go more smoothly. His sons had taken care of their House during the recent situation, which was what every father hoped for, but few received. His eldest had married a beautiful pureblood girl with excellent connections and enough ambition and cunning to bring the family even more prestige in the coming years. Orion Black thought that such phrases as 'blood-traitor' were idiotic. There was the survival of the House and its continued wealth and prestige: nothing else really mattered or was important. Therefore he was pleased with his eldest son's choice of wife, and hoped that his youngest would soon choose a wife as well. It didn't do to put all of one's eggs in one basket, so to speak. Regulus had developed a backbone in the time that he'd been…unreachable, and while on the one hand he was pleased that both sons were strong men, on the other he was slightly put out that his house didn't have any grandchildren yet. His cousin Cygnus was a bit intense, but he was boastfully proud of his grandson, Draco. Orion scowled at the wall of his library and sipped at his firewhiskey. His daughter-in-law had invited him to Christmas dinner, and the little minx had had a particular gleam in her eye that made him slightly wary. Still, it would not be well-done of him to arrive late. He sighed and stood up reluctantly, just as Regulus entered the room, straightening his tie.

"Ah, father," Regulus said smoothly, his face giving away nothing. Orion eyed his son impassively. "Are you ready?"

"I suppose," he said sourly. "There will be muggleborns and half-breeds there, yes?"

"Yes, father, there will," Regulus said mildly, his face still completely impassive.

"Are they influential? Do they have money and power?" Orion asked curiously. Regulus grey eyes gleamed for a moment.

"Let us say that they are the power behind the power," he said thoughtfully. Orion considered that. Hidden power that could be used by those with the knowledge and the desire was the sort of thing that appealed to the Slytherin within.

"I wonder if we might marry you off to any of them," Orion murmured to himself.

"Father!" Regulus managed to sound like an outraged maiden and Orion sighed heavily. At times, his burden was a great one.

"What? I cannot hope that my son will _attempt_ to continue the family line? I am not allowed to contemplate the future of my own House?" Orion snapped irritably. Regulus rolled his eyes heavenward and muttered something under his breath. Orion glared at him.

"Come along, father," Regulus said finally. "Sirius and Hermione will be expecting us."

The Black townhouse had been decorated by someone with far more enthusiasm than taste. Orion frowned slightly looking around the foyer uncertainly. Hermione moved out into the foyer to greet them and gave a shocked gasp of horror. She glanced about the room in distaste and flicked her hand. The foyer became tastefully, elegantly decorated and Orion felt himself relaxing slightly. Dark Families didn't really buy into the whole concept of the Yuletide season, although they nominally celebrated it. Their decorations tended to be darker, fewer and slightly more restrained. This was rather more boisterous than he was used to, but it was much better than the holiday riot that had been spattered across their walls. Hermione moved toward them and kissed each of them on the cheek.

"Orion, Regulus, it's wonderful to see you," Hermione said graciously. She turned and led them into the parlor where Sirius and their extended family were gathered about.

"Orion," Alphard said with a nod. Orion moved to speak with his cousin and Charlus Potter joined them.

The gentlemen talked amongst themselves, and Orion noted his cousin Dorea, Charlus' wife, speaking to his niece Andromeda and his son's sister-in-law, Lily Potter. There was another woman who bore a resemblance to Mrs. James Potter, and he could only assume that she was the young lady's mother. There were several other people in the room with whom he was not acquainted and he was uncertain of their individual affiliations. He shot a jealous glance at young James Potter, holding his infant son and standing next to Lucius Malfoy who was holding his own son. Sirius had gone to stand next to his pretty wife, and he was currently whispering something into her small ears. Orion's eyes narrowed slightly. He knew his son, and he knew that something was afoot.

"I know that you're all wondering why we've asked all of you here tonight," Sirius began earnestly, his arm firmly around his wife's waist. Narcissa Malfoy and Dorea Black both squealed in excitement and attacked Sirius, separating him from his wife so that they could hug and kiss her. Lucius frowned darkly and turned to Regulus.

"You knew," Lucius said flatly. "That's why you doubled her guard. The damn college had nothing to do with it."

"Of course I knew," Regulus snapped in irritation.

"And you decided not to tell us," Severus observed coolly in his silkiest, most dangerous voice.

"It wasn't my decision," Regulus bit out between clenched teeth. He glanced toward Hermione who was now surrounded by her mother, Andromeda, Lily and Narcissa.

"Look here, what the hell is going on?" James growled at Sirius who blinked at him helplessly and turned to Charlus Potter.

"Well, son, I believe my princess is going to become a mother," Charlus said in a suspiciously thick voice.

"I'm going to be a grandfather," Orion added, a pleased smile on his face. Sirius grinned at his father.

"Actually, sir, you'll be a step or two ahead of the others. My kitten does nothing by halves," Sirius informed his father smugly. Orion frowned in confusion, but Dorea gasped in delight.

"Twins? Oh, Hermione!" She hugged her daughter again, tears in her eyes.

"Twins?" Orion echoed, his own smile becoming somewhat smug. The Black family had never had twins, but he heartily approved. That meant that he would have two grandchildren. _Take that, Cygnus_!

"We're going to talk later, Regulus," Lucius informed him coolly, a hard gleam in his silver eyes.

"It was her wish," Regulus said softly. "Just in case."

That stopped the _milites_ from taking out their frustrations on Regulus' person. Lucius and Severus remembered their _domina_'s fragile state when she'd lost her baby. Lucius knew that Narcissa had been petrified that Hermione's encouraging words were merely that. She had worried almost every second of her pregnancy that something would happen to either her or the baby. It stood to reason that Hermione had shared similar fears and had waited until she was sure that the baby…or babies, rather, would take. They both sighed irritably.

"Perhaps we should increase her guard?" Severus suggested thoughtfully, frowning darkly.

"She would throw a fit," Lucius pointed out drily.

"Do you really feel that she's in that much danger?" Charlus asked them quietly, glancing briefly toward his wife and then focusing his attention on the three young men who were sworn to protect his daughter. All three young men's faces were calm and betrayed no emotion.

"We do sir," Severus said softly. "There are several Death Eaters that have so far evaded capture. We feel that they would take an opportunity if it were presented. Hence, our guard."

"You don't guard her when she's with family," Charlus observed with a worried frown. Regulus snorted. "What?"

"Sir, the Death Eater who can make it passed yourself and your wife, or your son and his wife, or my brother to get to Hermione doesn't exist. Sirius would die before he let anyone touch Hermione," Regulus said flatly. Charlus frowned, but nodded.

"You are right about that," Charlus agreed reluctantly. He knew that his wife would deal death with a happy smile if it kept harm from her daughter, not to mention James & Lily or Sirius.

"We have taken every precaution to ensure her safety," Severus said solemnly. Charlus nodded.

"I only hope that it is enough," he murmured under his breath. "Hermione would be devastated if anything were to happen."

"I promise you, sir, we will let nothing harm our _domina_," Lucius swore as he held his son against his chest.

Young Draco tugged on his father's hair and tried to stuff some of it in his mouth. Severus expertly took the boy from his father's arms and bounced him gently so that his squeals could be heard from across the room where young Harry looked curiously toward the happy sounding baby. The two boys were placed on a blanket together and soon they were happily chewing on various toys and poking at one another curiously. Hermione seemed particularly bemused by the sight, and her brother came to stand by her and wrap one arm around her waist.

"Even if you and Lucius weren't…tolerant…of one another, Harry and Draco would have known one another, wouldn't they?" Hermione asked softly. James shrugged next to her.

"I imagine so, My Own. As you are well aware, pureblood society is excruciatingly small. You ladies have your teas, we gentlemen have various pursuits at which we often see one another. Quidditch, certainly. I expect we would have run into one another, and the dictates of society being what they are, we would have been scrupulously polite to one another," James said drily.

"They will be friends," Hermione said in a wondering sort of tone, staring at the two boys on the blanket in fascination.

"Do you See something, My Own?" James whispered urgently, glancing around the room worriedly. Not everyone present knew about Hermione. She began to shiver in his arms and her breathing became slightly erratic. James didn't even think. He merely swung his sister up into his arms and bolted out of the large parlor. Sirius followed hard on his heels and Lily and the three _milites_ managed to defuse the situation without everyone trailing after Hermione in an effort to 'help'.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

_Hermione was standing at King's Cross station and she could see herself, a slightly older version of her, speaking quietly to her parents. Well, not her parents from this time, but the Grangers. Standing next to them was an eleven year-old Sebastian Granger who was looking around uncertainly. Then that older version of her smiled gently at Sebastian and helped him push his trolley onto platform 9 ¾. The Grangers followed, blinking in surprise as they passed through the barrier. Once they passed through there was loud whooping and Hermione was immediately assaulted by a couple boys about Sebastian's age. _

"_Aunt Hermione! Aunt Hermione!" Two handsome boys were chanting before they hugged her exuberantly. Harry with his messy black hair and green eyes, and Draco with his perfectly coiffed platinum blonde hair and his silver eyes danced about their aunt, their excitement over finally attending Hogwarts making them a little overwhelming. _

"_And who are these charming gentlemen?" Mrs. Granger asked politely. Hermione smiled affectionately at the two boys who stood side-by-side next to her. _

"_Mr. and Mrs. Granger, may I introduce my nephew, Harry Potter, and my godson, Draco Malfoy," Hermione explained politely. Each boy performed a proper bow. "Boys, allow me to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They are the parents of Sebastian Granger who shall be attending Hogwarts with you this year."_

"_What's your favorite Quidditch team?" Harry demanded once all of the proper introductions were completed. Sebastian looked up at Hermione uncertainly, but she smiled and nodded at him. _

"_Well," Sebastian said thoughtfully. "I've only been to two games, but in both of those the Pride of Portree did quite well."_

"_They're a good team," Harry allowed with a shrug. "I'm for Puddlemere, myself, but that's because my dad's a huge fan."_

"_Father likes the Appleby Arrows," Draco informed Sebastian, "but I like Puddlemere."_

"_You just like going to matches with my dad," Harry teased his friend. "He lets us eat the food and jump up and down and yell."_

"_Maybe," Draco allowed with a smirk. Harry chuckled and clouted Draco on the shoulder. _

"_Hey, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Sirius says that you have to help him. The twins have disappeared and he's convinced they're trying to stow aboard the train," Harry told his Aunt with a wicked grin directed toward Draco who snickered appreciatively. _

"_Harry James Potter! Those should have been the first words out of your mouth! Where's your uncle? And your father?" Hermione demanded anxiously. Harry pointed towards the other end of the train, and Hermione picked up her skirts and ran. _

When Hermione came back to herself, she was sitting in James' arms in a small parlor. Sirius was holding her hand in his, his grey eyes on her face. She flushed slightly. Sirius' hand tightened on hers, and he brushed her hair out of her face.

"That one seemed like a pleasant vision," James offered, his arms tightening around Hermione. She nodded and relaxed slightly.

"Your Harry and Draco were…quite close," she said with a slight smile. "You took the boys to Quidditch matches."

"Does this mean we have to be nice to Lucy?" Sirius demanded, a scowl on his handsome face.

"I have already asked you to be nice to Lucius…repeatedly," Hermione reminded him gently. Sirius snorted incredulously.

"My love, the most you can really hope for is that Lucius and I won't actively kill one another," Sirius told her firmly.

"That's true, My Own," James pointed out. Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"For the sake of the children, I hope that you try," Hermione muttered finally. Sirius lifted her up and placed her gently on his lap. He tilted her chin up and looked deeply into her hazel eyes.

"For the sake of the children: ours, James' and even Lucy's—I would do almost anything," Sirius said softly and kissed her on the nose.

_He would, too. Sirius is very loyal and he loves children. _

_I know. _

_It's quite odd, you know, to see Harry and Draco as friends. _

_Draco will be a very different little boy and so will Harry. _

_So my sort of brother will be a wizard, and you are apparently going to make sure that he's prepared for Hogwarts. Thank you. _

_Hmm, that doesn't seem quite fair though, does it? Perhaps I ought to do something for all of the muggleborn. Some sort of 'Introduction to Magical Society' for the incoming students? Perhaps invite the young ladies to a tea and the boys to some Quidditch matches?_

_You are such a pureblood. What about the girls that like Quidditch? There are plenty of sporty girls about. _

_Very well. I shall have to think on it. You are right, I must find a way that will allow all the children a fair and balanced introduction to magical society. I wonder how early I would need to contact the parents? Perhaps instead of obliviation for accidental magic, we could do a crash educational course for parents and the children, too. We need some sort of magical day school. _

_That sounds like a wonderful plan. I think I would have loved going to a magical day school. I would probably have had a lot more friends than I had at regular school. _

_Then I shall make it happen._

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

_Spring, 1981_

"_Domina_, do you really feel that you should go out, in your condition?" Rabastan Lestrange asked nervously. Hermione glared at him.

"I really feel that if I do not go outside and get some fresh air and exercise that I shall scream," Hermione snapped irritably.

"But, Regulus said-," began Albemarle Wilkes and Hermione's glare leveled upon him so that he paled and swallowed convulsively.

"I am going outside," Hermione bit out through clenched teeth. She waddled to the door, her body a little less graceful than it used to be, but Sirius never complained. In fact, Hermione thought he took perverse pleasure in the fact that she was swollen with his children. He certainly kissed her belly often enough. There were four heavy sighs behind her, but all four of her _milites _trooped outside with her.

"_Domina_," said Hannibal Selwyn hesitantly, "it is raining. Perhaps an umbrella?"

"This is not rain," Hermione said disdainfully. "Mist perhaps. Or heavy dew, maybe, but certainly not rain."

"As you say, _domina_," he murmured. That meant that he believed that she was completely wrong. Hermione rolled her eyes irritably. Did they think that she didn't know their little codes? Stupid men with their stupid pigheaded ideas about what women should and shouldn't do.

Out into the steady drizzle, Hermione stalked down the street, followed by four miserable _milites_. She knew that they were merely worried about her, that her three lieutenants were wound very tightly with her impending confinement, and that Sirius was practically impossible with his overwhelming overprotective tendencies at the moment. To her _milites_, it was only right and proper that the men in her life should be protective of her, at this time more than any other. She held life within her, magical life at that, and the protection of the family's future—of the House's future—came before everything else. That she responded to their care and concern with indifference and anger upset them all. Hermione usually tried to stay calm, to allow them their little eccentricities, but it was all becoming very trying.

There was a lovely park near the Black townhouse that Hermione liked to walk through. As her time drew near, she had begun to daydream about bringing her children to this park to play. It wasn't anything as solid as a vision, but it was a pleasant enough idea. The _milites_ relaxed almost imperceptibly. They were familiar with this park and used to Hermione taking a turn through it almost every day. If all she wanted was to walk through the park and then return to the townhouse, they were fine with that. Hermione took several deep breaths and felt herself relax slightly. None of them saw the threat until it was too late.

"Stupefy!"

It sounded as though several voices had bellowed at the same time, and Hermione whirled in surprise, her wand out. She looked around in horror at her milites laying on the ground, each one of them knocked out momentarily. She barely had time to register that she was in horrible danger when she felt a spell coming toward her. Fear crawled along her skin and rose in her throat. Fear for her unborn children tantamount in her thoughts. _NO!_ Her mind screamed in panic, and there was a white, glowing shield around her; the same shield that protected her _that day_ on the battlefield. She looked around and saw that there were at least six Death Eaters here—perhaps more. She needed to escape, but apparition might not be the safest for her at the moment. Without even thinking, she shifted to her lioness form and bounded out of the park.

All over magical Great Britain, wizards and one witch clutched at their chests when they felt a burning, tingling sensation. Each person realized quickly what that meant, and shoved their individual robes to the side to determine whether or not the paw prints on their collarbones were black. Every one of them breathed a quick sigh of relief and then began to try and contact their fellow _milites._ The message was the same from all parts of the country: _domina pericula est_. Sirius was frantic. Well, actually he had left frantic behind some time ago. James and Remus were restraining him from tearing London apart with his bare hands to search for Hermione. Lucius was disturbingly calm, until one looked into his eyes. He was the one who had come up with the idea of using Sirius to track Hermione.

"They share a natural bond, yes? Their magic is completely meshed. We should be able to use him to track her," Lucius had explained to Regulus and Severus who were almost giddy with relief at the idea. The three of them clipped magical tags on him that were similar in concept to a leash. If he apparated, or got ahead of them in his eagerness to get to Hermione, they would still be able to find him.

Where could Hermione go that would be safe? Where could she go that would be impervious to attack by Death Eaters? Or at the least, where could she go that they would not think to look? Hermione had bounded free of the park, frightened several muggles with a lion on the loose in London, run down an alley, shifted back to her human form, and cast heavy disillusion spells on herself so that the Death Eaters would not see her, or notice her. Fear was still racing along her nerves, and she wasn't thinking as clearly as she might normally. She picked up a dirty piece of string and made her own portkey—damn the consequences!

No one noticed the heavily pregnant woman who hurried along the campus of Oxford University and slipped into a small, nondescript shed. She squeaked in fear to see a pair of Death Eaters milling about the halls of Merlin College. Her wand was in her hand and both Death Eaters were bound on the floor before they might credit it. The students, who had hung back in fear, stared at her in awe. The professors were looking at her oddly, too. Then Hermione realized the professors weren't looking _at_ her, they were looking over her shoulder. She risked a glance and saw four more Death Eaters. She squeaked again and ran in a zig-zag pattern toward the library. For whatever reason, in Hermione's mind the library always meant security. Despite her very best efforts she was struck in the shoulder with a slicing hex. She gasped in pain and shot a _reducto_ over her shoulder. The cry of pain as her hex hit its mark made her smile grimly. Hermione slid into the library and barricaded the doors with a variety of protective spells and wards.

"Look here," said a furious voice. "You can't just bleed all over the place! What if you get it on the books! That's why we have an infirmary!"

"I'm terribly sorry," Hermione said in her refined tones just before her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped to the floor.

Pain woke Hermione some time later. Her shoulder was a dull ache, but that wasn't what had woken Hermione. It was rather, an altogether different sort of pain. It was sharp and insistent. She had tried to ignore it, but the pain wasn't having any of it. Neither was Old Hermione.

_Come along, love, you're needed._

_Make it stop._

_Sorry, can't. I have no experience whatsoever with this sort of thing. I leave it entirely in your hands._

_What sort of thing? Ooooh, it hurts. _

_Yes, I imagine it does. I've been told breathing helps. Try panting._

_Excuse me?_

_You know, that noise you make when Sirius is ready for round three and you're trying to catch your breath?_

_Merlin's toes! A polite lady doesn't discuss such things in public._

_We're not in public. Now, can you pant?_

_I, I suppose I could. _

_Good. Now, let Professor Shattuck help you up so that you can walk around a bit. I'm told that helps, too. _

_Professor Shattuck! Oh sweet Merlin in a rowan tree with a host of virgins! He can't see me like this!_

_How would Merlin and a host of virgins even fit into a rowan tree? How many is a host?_

_It's an indeterminate number…a multitude. _

_Fascinating. Regardless, Professor Shattuck is currently seeing you 'like this', and while he isn't my first choice he will have to do, especially as we're under siege by Death Eater. _

"Er, Mrs. Black? I think it was Black," Professor Shattuck was muttering half to himself, half to her and ineffectually patting her hands. "Er, someone appears to be pounding on the door, but judging from the way you warded the door I am going to guess that they are not the sort we want in here. At least, I don't think so."

"Oh," Hermione groaned in pain, trying to lean over and protect her belly.

"Er, can I do anything? I mean, er, I could perhaps heal your shoulder? It's mostly stopped bleeding, but—OH Merlin!" Professor Shattuck shrieked at the top of his lungs when Hermione's water broke on the library floor. "You can't just _do that_ in here! Really, madam!"

"Professor Shattuck," Hermione managed to grit out between clenched teeth as she gripped the arm of the sofa. "I have no control over circumstances at the current time. _Believe me_, I would much rather be elsewhere at the moment."

"What…what do I do?" Professor Shattuck demanded, wringing his hands. Hermione issued a low, keening noise that didn't sound all together human, and he paled.

"Help me up," Hermione managed to pant, and Professor Shattuck assisted her gingerly. She began to pace in the library, clinging to the Professor's arm and pausing every so often to cut off all of the circulation in said arm. He managed not to complain every time she did so and the both of them ignored the pounding and the sound of hexes and curses being thrown at the door.

"Will they be able to get in, d'you suppose?" Professor Shattuck asked uncertainly, glancing toward the door. Hermione smiled grimly at him.

"Not likely, Professor," she panted. "I was…most careful."

"I'm sure," he muttered as soothingly as he could and patted her hand absently.

No one seemed overly surprised when a host of _milites_ burst into Merlin College led by a man in Auror's robes who looked almost wild with fear and panic. Sirius went unerringly toward Hermione, following their meshed magic. The three Death Eaters who were trying to break into the library didn't stand a chance. The _milites_ were furious that their _domina_ had been attacked and they took out all of their frustration on the three who were still ambulatory enough to cause problems. A number of them called out a variety of hexes all at once with less than pleasant results. All three Death Eaters ended up exploding from magical pressure and the more fastidious amongst them quickly scourgified the halls. Sirius was trying to break down the door by himself.

"HERMIONE!" His voice was so anguished that it hurt Lucius to hear it. He held out a restraining arm.

"Sirius, calm yourself," Lucius said firmly. "It looks as though she warded it for protection, and all of the wards are ours. See look, that's a Black ward there. You know how to pick those apart. I'll do the Malfoy wards and Severus will do the Prince wards. We'll be in in a matter of moments."

The wards fell quickly since they had all of the families present that had taught Hermione their wards for her protection. Sirius flung the doors to the library open so that he could run in, but he paused uncertainly in the doorway, one foot raised as though he were a clockwork toy that had stopped at a most inopportune time. There was some sort of viscous fluid on the floor in front of them, smeared with blood which made all of them anxious. A low keening noise, almost animal sounding in its pain could be heard and they all turned toward it to see their beloved _domina_ rather the worse for wear. Her shoulder was hurt and bleeding sluggishly, but she was also very obviously in labor. She was clutching at the arm of a gentleman that most of them recognized as a professor at the college, and panting through her pain. Some of the _milites_, being very young men after all, turned slightly green.

"Hermione!" Sirius grabbed Professor Shattuck and almost flung him violently away from his wife. Regulus and Severus scourgified the floor, and transfigured a screen and a birthing stool.

"Sirius," Hermione gasped, clutching at his arm. "I'm feeling an incredible urge to hit you. Isn't that odd?"

"Not at all, _domina_," Severus offered cheerfully from the other side of the screen. "I feel the urge to hit Sirius quite often, and Regulus has shared with me that he has as well. I believe you should give in to this feeling. It might be good for you and the babies."

"Are you all right, kitten?" Sirius asked worriedly, his eyes scanning her, hoping that she wasn't too badly hurt.

"Aside from the fact that I've been attacked by Death Eaters, my shoulder's bleeding and I'm going into what I believe is called hard labor? Oh yes, I'm just peachy, darling," Hermione managed to snarl right before she made another one of those low, keening noises.

"What do you need me to do?" Sirius asked plaintively. Hermione turned white and clutched his arm even tighter.

It took several hours, and much complaining from Professor Shattuck that libraries were certainly _not_ where one should be giving birth, but eventually Cepheus Alphard Black and his twin sister Cassiopeia Dorea Black were brought forth into the world. The entire contingent of _milites_ were present for the miraculous event and all of them privately swore to themselves that these two children would be safe, no matter what. Swaddling was quickly procured and the two precious bundles were passed from man to man (several of whom may have had suspiciously wet eyes, but we're not going to make them feel bad about it). Sirius couldn't stop touching Hermione and kissing her forehead, trying to assure himself that she was fine, that she'd taken no lasting injuries.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia became a come sight on the campus of the College of Merlin, being carefully toted about by dour, glowering wizards who looked as though they might kill as soon as look at you. They would glare at anyone who dared approach the blanket spread upon the grass where the two babies spent their allotted 'tummy time' to strengthen their muscles. They also glared suspiciously at anyone who looked as though they might attempt to jiggle their prams or their bouncy seats. As their mother progressed toward her degree, and the infants became toddlers, it was quite easy to see that the dainty little girl with her clear grey eyes and her little black curls had all of them, including her twin brother, securely wrapped around her little finger. It was nothing to see the dangerous-looking men playing 'pony' so that their favorite princess could ride about on their shoulders. When Hermione Black received her degree in Magical Law, many of the staff were sad to see the small figures of Cepheus and Cassiopeia Black leave their hallowed halls for the last time. Cassiopeia proudly perched on her Daddy's shoulders and young Cepheus held securely in his Uncle Regulus' arms.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

_Summer, 1985_

Hermione Black was sitting on the lawn of Potter Manor with her mother, her sister-in-law, her cousins-in-law Andromeda Tonka and Narcissa Malfoy, and her friend Augusta Longbottom watching their children and grandchildren playing together when she felt a strange tingling sensation. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh! Oh, mother, I'm being called," Hermione exclaimed. She glanced toward the children, and then looked to her mother. "Will you watch the twins?"

"Of course, dear," Dorea Potter soothed. "Just make sure you take one of your boys with you, or Sirius and James will never let me hear the end of it."

"Yes, mother," Hermione said with a resigned sigh. She walked into the house and knocked on her father's study door.

"Princess! Are you leaving already? I haven't even got to spend time with Cepheus and Cassiopeia yet," Charlus said with a dark frown.

"No, Daddy, I've been called, and I need to take one of my _miles_. Rabastan, will you come with me? Barnabas, I would like you to stay with the children," Hermione commanded smoothly. Both men nodded and rose. Barnabas took her literally and headed out toward the lawn to keep an eye on his small charges.

"You've been called, _domina_?" Rabastan enquired politely. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I put in the charm years ago, I was starting to think that my vis-er, that I'd been mistaken," Hermione was almost babbling. Rabastan blinked. Usually, their _domina_ was calm, cool and collected. She was unflappable.

The house they arrived at was nice, but modest. Rabastan looked about curiously. He knew it must be a muggle habitation and he'd never seen one up close. He was fascinated. The door almost flew open at Hermione's hesitant knock and the muggle woman almost flung herself at Hermione, crying and clinging to her at the same time.

"Oh, thank God you've come," the woman was saying. "I wasn't sure what to do, but I remembered what you said, and what will the neighbors think?"

"Hello, Sebastian," Hermione said calmly, a smile playing about her mouth. Rabastan stared at the stuffed animals, which were dancing energetically about the room, then stared at the solemn little boy with his short hair and wide brown eyes. "Trying to have a bit of fun with your toys?"

"Yes, ma'am," the small boy said politely, glancing at his mother who was still visibly distraught. Hermione tried to exude calm. "Mummy didn't like it, though."

"I imagine you startled her," Hermione continued calmly. "She simply wasn't expecting any of this to happen."

"I wasn't either," Sebastian confessed artlessly. "I just wanted someone to play with."

"I see," Hermione said thoughtfully. She cocked her head to the side. "What if I told you that I knew a group of children all about your age who would love to play with you?"

"Can they do this too?" Sebastian asked curiously. Hermione's smile grew slightly wider.

"They can indeed. My own Cassiopeia loves to make her dollies dance before bed," Hermione said gently.

"Mummy? Can I go and play with the other children like me?" Sebastian asked, his brown eyes wide. Mrs. Granger looked at the strange young woman in her silk gown and the young gentleman who stood respectfully behind her dressed as though they'd both stepped out of some ridiculous history book. The young woman's face was kind, and her eyes were understanding.

"May I come as well? To see…well…to see?" Mrs. Granger didn't want to flat out say 'to see that it's safe' because that seemed vaguely rude.

"Of course," Hermione said soothingly. "Why don't we set up something for two days from now? I can speak to the other mothers and we could arrange a play date. You'll get the chance to meet all of us. I can ask the fathers to attend as well, if you wish?"

"I would like that," Mrs. Granger said faintly. By the time the young woman left Mrs. Granger was quite certain that her life was never going to be the same again. Sebastian seemed excited, though, so that was something. If they could help with…well, the floating toys and what not, she wouldn't mind if they wore silk. They could wear whatever they wanted.

"I liked her, Mummy, she seemed nice," Sebastian observed before he went off to his bedroom.

_A/N: One more chapter. I had to figure out how to squish everything in. _


	28. Epilogue

Fall, 1986

_The Pythagoras Day School for Talented and Gifted Children_

The idea of a day school for magical children took off like wildfire, especially once Hermione contacted the Ladies' Aide Society and asked for their support. The demand soon outstripped the supply and plans were made to open magical day schools all over the United Kingdom. The Pythagoras Day School for Talented and Gifted Children was located in Godric's Hollow where several families had come together and donated joint land for the purpose. Hermione had insisted on the formation of a parent's group that would meet once a month to help explain to the non-magical parents what their children would be learning. The plan was fully educate those parents so that by the time the children left the day school, they would be prepared for attending Hogwarts. Safety was their watchword; safety for the parents, the children and the public at large. Hermione was well pleased with the result, and shocked when she was informed that there was rather a long wait list.

"Those other schools had better open as soon as possible," Professor Pottage, the Headmistress, informed Hermione darkly. Hermione nodded.

"I'm afraid you're quite right," she agreed, looking through the paperwork that Professor Pottage had given her.

"We've had no problems so far, implementing the structure and the behavior standards that the board has insisted upon," the Headmistress continued, looking through her notes. "We started with an orientation day before the actual first day, and we went over the ground rules with all the children. All of the parents received a copy of the handbook and the parents have all signed off on its rules and guidelines."

"Excellent," Hermione said with a slight smile.

These children were being taught from a young age to treat all sentient, magical beings with respect and dignity. Using improper language or special slurs would earn one demerits or, if the issue were severe enough, expulsion. Hermione and the Ladies' Aide Society had worked very hard to make it seem as though these day schools were exclusive and hard to get into. The current impression was that only "the best of the best" were allowed to attend. The truth was rather different from the current perception of a pureblood haven. Hermione, the Ladies Aide Society, and the _milites_ had combed through all of the files they could to find muggleborn students, impoverished students and students who suffered from issues like lycanthropy. What amused Hermione to no end was that the pureblood parents were clamoring to send their children to these schools, which they had filled with suppressed minority groups. What further amused her was that once those children were enrolled they would learn tolerance, conflict resolution and respect for others. By the time these children would attend Hogwarts, they would have a completely different cultural perspective than the current students.

"Now, I believe we've covered everything we needed to," the Headmistress said with a slight smile. "Would you like to peek in on your children? I believe they're at recess at the moment."

"That would be very kind of you," Hermione said with a small smile.

Cepheus and Cassiopeia had begun kindergarten this year, and Hermione wanted to see how they were adjusting. The Headmistress led her outside to observe the playground. Cassiopeia was easy to spot, and Hermione's gaze was immediately drawn to her. She had thick black curls, slightly tidier than her mother's, and wide grey eyes fringed with sinfully long lashes. She was dressed that day in a pale pink satin smock gown with a crisp white pinafore. Her little feet were encased in sturdy little boots. She was playing with another little girl, Hermione realized with a sudden start that it was Luna Lovegood with her pale blond hair and her wide, slightly bulging eyes. The two little girls were speaking quietly to one another and playing nicely when a bigger boy pushed Cassiopeia down and tried to take something from her. Hermione gasped and had taken a step forward when the other children reacted. The bigger boy was immediately tackled by a group of smaller boys. Hermione reached Cassiopeia who turned and buried her face in her mother's skirts, crying.

"Shh, it's all right little love," Hermione soothed, stroking Cassiopeia's hair. She turned to the group of boys who she immediately recognized as her son, her nephew and her godson, but she was slightly surprised to see Neville Longbottom and Sebastian Granger included.

"_Dominella_, are you okay?" Draco asked worriedly, his silver grey eyes on Cassiopeia's hair. Hermione stiffened slightly and turned to her godson.

"Draco, what did you call her?" Hermione asked sharply. He started guiltily and looked at his godmother through his lashes.

"_Dominella_?" He said uncertainly. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" She asked, her voice suddenly stern. The boys looked at one another uncertainly. Aunt Hermione was always gentle and calm. She didn't scream or yell, ever. Not even when Uncle Sirius gave them rides on his motorcycle in the house. Draco's Mummy had said that Aunt Hermione was a saint to put up with Uncle Sirius, and Draco's Daddy had suggested that it was either that or insanity.

"We—ll," Harry began and Hermione sighed heavily. Whenever her nephew took that tone, he was brewing some sort of mischief. "See, Draco and me was bored, and-,"

"It's Draco and I _were_ bored, dear," Hermione interrupted. Harry blinked at her in surprise.

"You was bored, too, Aunt Hermione?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"No, dear, between Uncle Sirius and you lot, Aunt Hermione is never bored," she said shortly. "Now, what happened?"

"Well, Harry and I were really bored," Draco said firmly with a look at his friend who looked irritated at having been interrupted multiple times, "and Harry asked me if I had any ideas."

"And then Draco said we could pretend to be like his Daddy and Uncle Severus and Uncle Regulus," Harry said loudly, glaring at everyone, daring somebody to take over from him again. "He said we could be _milites_, and play 'protect the _domina_' and fight the bad guys."

"But then we had to pick who would be the _domina_," Draco reminded Harry who nodded.

"Right, and we were trying to choose who it would be," Harry said slowly. "Neville said it should be his baby sister, Honouria, but she's too fussy."

"And Harry suggested his sister Delphinia, but she's too little," Draco said firmly.

"Sebastian was the one who suggested Cassiopeia, and we all liked that because she's always willing to play our games with us, but Draco said that she couldn't be the _domina_ because there's only one and she's you," Harry managed to get out before anyone could stop him.

"So that's how we came to _dominella_?" Hermione asked dryly. The boys shrugged.

"Uncle Severus said that it meant 'little lady', and she's smaller'n you," Draco pointed out.

"I see," Hermione said slowly. By that time, Cassiopeia had calmed down, and was content to sit in her mother's arms and rest her head on Mummy's soft, comfy shoulder. Were wizards hard-wired to be over-protective? These were just children and they'd already decided to protect and defend the only female relative that went to school with all of them. She looked down at her daughter. "Cassiopeia-love? How do you feel about a great group of boys that are going to follow you everywhere and try to make sure you don't do anything dangerous?"

"It's okay as long as they don't interfere with my plans," Cassiopeia said firmly with a small nod of her head. Hermione felt her eyebrows rise in shock.

"Plans?" Hermione echoed faintly. Cassiopeia smiled at her mother and nodded.

"Oh, yes, Mummy. My first plan was to get a friend that wasn't a boy," Cassiopeia informed her mother. She looked over at her brother and her face softened. "I like to play with the boys, but they don't like to do girl things."

"No, they don't," Hermione said drily. She looked over at little Luna Lovegood, who was watching them with wide eyes.

"Hello, Luna," Hermione said softly. Luna's eyes widened in surprise and she moved a little closer.

"How do you know my name?" Luna asked curiously. Hermione glanced around and realized that only 'her' children were near them.

"I'm a Seer," Hermione said gravely, watching for Luna's reaction. She gazed at Hermione in wonder and then turned to Cassiopeia.

"You didn't tell me that part," Luna said with a frown. Cassiopeia shrugged.

"Not s'posed to," Cassiopeia said firmly, "or the bad mens will try to take Mummy away forever and ever."

"Oh," Luna said softly, her eyes swiveling about as though 'bad mens' might jump out from behind the shrubbery to attack Cassiopeia's Mummy. She gave a small 'eep' of terror and hid behind Harry when two large, imposing wizards walked toward them and stood at attention behind Hermione.

"No, those are not the bad men," Harry said disgustedly, dismissing the two wizards with a wave of his hand. "Those are the good wizards, the _milites_. You show her, Uncle Regulus, please?"

With a sigh of resignation, Regulus undid the first few buttons of his robes and pulled them to the side so that Luna could see the clear paw print on his collarbone. Luna was suitably impressed. Hermione kissed each child on the head with one extra one for Cassiopeia and Cepheus, and then turned to her honor guard. Regulus and Severus were watching the children play fondly, slight smirks on their faces. Hermione frowned darkly.

"What is it?" She demanded in irritation. Their smirks grew wider.

"It's got to drive them crazy," Severus said, satisfaction thick in his voice, "that the kids pretend to be _us_."

"I didn't know they were doing this, so I doubt Sirius or Jamie know, either," Hermione said primly, shaking out her skirt.

"They will, eventually," Severus said happily. "I only hope I'm there to see it."

"I worry about you," Hermione told him, concern in her hazel eyes. Severus snorted.

"I'm not the one who _married_ Black, now am I?" Severus shot back, a gleam in his dark eyes. Hermione sighed and started toward the school's floo.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

Summer, 1991

_Diagon Alley_

"Pythagoreans to me!" Rabastan Lestrange called in an authoritative voice. A group of children lined up in front of him, drawing several odd looks from passersby. "All right, does everyone have their passbook and their key? Excellent! Now, remember, just like we practiced at school."

The _miles_ turned on his heel and walked into Gringott's, the small line of children following him. The Pythagoras School had automatic slots for the war orphans who lived at the orphanages founded by the Ladies' Aide Society, as did all the other magical day schools in Britain. There were a few purebloods who had no other family left, but the majority of the children had been muggleborns. These children had been as well taken care of as the Ladies' Aide Society could manage. Each child at the time they had come to the orphanage had had an account opened in their name at Gringott's, if they didn't already have one (the few pureblood orphans being the exception to the rule). Most of the orphans had received small life insurance policies or the equivalent and the orphanages had had the monies converted to galleons and used to open accounts for each child. Those that did not have anything, were allotted funds to open accounts in their name. This was so each child would be able to purchase their school supplies for the year. Hermione had been instrumental to this particular piece. She had convinced her father, her father-in-law and several of their mutual cronies to push through legislation that declared any magical child that had lost both parents in the recent war to be the child of 'war heroes', which entitled them to a small monetary settlement of 3,000 galleons. Hermione had worded the legislation so that muggles were being declared war heroes automatically, and laughed all the way to the Gringott's.

Part of a well-rounded education at the Pythagoras School was Sentient Magical Being Relations. Special guests were invited to speak a little about their culture and to share a special treat from their culture. Centaurs, Goblins, House Elves, Werewolves, Veelas and others had all been politely invited. The parents were told that it was similar to an International Business Relations class. The witch or wizard who could remain pleasant and polite no matter the situation would be the one who would seal a business deal, or secure a contract. The pureblood parents nodded. That made sense to them, and they didn't bat an eyelash. There were also comportment lessons. The pureblooded children were taught how to be polite in a muggle household and the muggleborn children were taught the same in magical households. They took field trips to major magical sites, and they also took field trips to the muggle world to go to the zoo, the British Museum, and other sundry things. The children who graduated from the Pythagoras School, or any of the other magical day schools, had received a top notch education and usually out-scored their fellow students in most Hogwarts classes.

This year's graduates were special because this year was the year that Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts, and not a single person outside of his family and friends knew or cared. Hermione couldn't be more happy. Her best friend had so far had the chance to grow up, have friends, and have a family—just as he'd always wanted. He was a normal, happy little boy and no one ever stared at him, or rushed up to him to shake his hand. He was just Harry. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched the small groups of orphans, each herded by a _miles_ go from store to store to purchase their Hogwarts things. She knew that part of the joy, the _fun_, of going to Hogwarts was getting to pick out your supplies, which was why they had set everything up this way.

"Aunt Hermione! Aunt Hermione! Look, isn't she beautiful?" Harry asked excitedly as he held up a cage with a snowy white owl in it. Hermione smiled warmly at her nephew and kissed his forehead.

"She is an amazing owl, and she will be a wonderful familiar and friend to you, Harry," Hermione said in that slightly distant voice that her entire family had learned to listen to carefully.

"I want to show her to Luna and _dominella_," Harry said fretfully, "but I don't

see them anywhere. They were with Uncle Sirius and Uncle Regulus just a minute ago."

"They're here somewhere. I know that Regulus had promised Cepheus that he would take him to the Quidditch supply store. Perhaps we'll start there?" Hermione asked her nephew with a smile. "Have you shown her to your mother, yet?"

"Yeah, Mum's in Flourish & Blott's," Harry said cheerfully. Hermione nodded and smiled, listening to her nephew's happy commentary. He hadn't chosen a name for his new friend just yet, he wanted to wait and pick the perfect name for her. Hermione agreed that that was an excellent plan.

"Mummy!" Two excited voices called eagerly, and Hermione turned automatically toward her twins. She bent down to hug them both, and then found herself pulled snugly against Sirius' body. He smirked at her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hello, kitten," he breathed against her ear and she felt her pulse accelerate wildly. The children around them made loud retching noises, just as Uncle  
Severus had trained them to do and Hermione rolled her eyes at Sirius.

"Can we trade them in?" Hermione teased. Sirius grinned wickedly.

"What, your _milites?_ Yes, please!" Sirius said fervently. Regulus glared at him.

"We need to wrangle these little monsters to Fortescue's," Regulus reminded his brother drily. "We're supposed to meet Lucius and Narcissa there."

"I want to show Draco my owl," Harry informed them proudly. Hermione hid a small smile. It still surprised her, this friendship between Harry and Draco. Neville had attended the day school along with Sebastian so Harry was friends with both boys. The Weasleys had been leery of the whole idea of day schools, and hadn't sent any of their children. They preferred the old-fashioned way—homeschooling—so Harry hadn't had a chance to meet Ron yet. Several other pureblood families such as the Greengrasses and the Zabinis had taken to the concept with alacrity which had originally surprised Hermione. Although, Hermione watched Luna and Harry, and wondered if perhaps things might not turn out very, very differently this time around.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

"Hermione, what is all this nonsense?" Orion asked irritably, waving a sheaf of parchment at his daughter-in-law. Some days it seemed as though the wizengamot was bound and determined to drive him spare. The current law in front of him was so convoluted that it conflicted itself at every turn, and he was almost certain that perhaps two or three separate laws had been shuffled together. His daughter-in-law quickly flipped through the pages her face tightening and her lip curling in disgust.

"It looks as though someone has cottoned on to what I've been up to for the last ten years," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, this is really poorly written and they've still missed more than half of the laws we've passed. This, even if it did get passed would do almost nothing. What idiot is trying to submit this?"

"Hmph," Orion grunted and looked through some other parchments on his desk. "Ah, here. One Dolores Umbridge. Hermione? Hermione! Sirius! Get in here, NOW!"

Hiding the fact that one is a Seer is difficult at best, but Hermione and her sworn _milites_ had actually done a damn fine job of protecting her and her secrets. Certain member of the Ladies' Aide Society had known and had willingly taken wand oaths to protect her secret. Even in times of peace, Seers were at risk and no one was taking any chances with Hermione's safety. Orion had known for roughly eight years, but he'd suspected something for a lot longer. His most important clue had been the fact that Sirius tolerated those _milites_ of hers constantly being around, that he had insisted upon them even when Hermione seemed to not want them about. Alphard had explained to Orion that Lucius had briefly courted Hermione, and that Sirius was still prone to fits of jealousy regarding Malfoy. If it had been Orion, Lucius Malfoy would not have been allowed anywhere near _his_ witch, but Sirius tolerated Malfoy. That alone made Orion suspicious. Sirius raced into the room and went straight to his wife. Her face was pale and her wand hand was clenching and unclenching at her side. When Sirius touched her she turned to him immediately and buried her face in his neck.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" Sirius asked her in surprise. She clutched his robes and she appeared to be shuddering the way she would if she were having an intense vision, but she wasn't. Sirius felt fear slide along his spine and he clutched his witch tighter, stroking her hair.

"Is it this woman?" Orion asked roughly. "Have you had visions of her?"

Hermione shook her head against Sirius' neck, but she clung to him still. Both men looked at one another in surprise. Hermione never acted like this, she was always so sure of herself, so confident. It was one of the things he liked best about his daughter-in-law. He adored Hermione, not the least of which for giving him two beautiful grandchildren who loved to come and visit their Grandfather Black. He stood awkwardly next to his son, his normally stoic expression slipping slightly to show his concern.

"Kitten, we'll take care of it, whatever it is—you just have to tell us what to do," Sirius murmured into her hair. She pulled back and looked at him, her eyes wide, and she bit her lip uncertainly.

"It…," she paused and her eyes took on that distant look that they did sometimes. She blinked after several moments and frowned up at him. "She is an evil woman, one of the most evil I've ever…er, she's evil."

"Okay, she's evil," Sirius said firmly. Hermione was nibbling her lower lip and thinking to herself.

"We need to take her down," she murmured under her breath, her brain working at a mile a minute.

"Of course, love. Do you want me to call your lieutenants?" Sirius teased her gently. She looked up at him gratefully and kissed his cheek.

"Would you, Sirius?" She asked, her hazel eyes wide, her expression grave. He could deny those eyes nothing, so he stalked over to the floo, grumbling under his breath.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

September 1, 1991

_Platform 9 ¾, again_

Going to school was exciting, Harry admitted easily. His sister Delphinia and his little brother Charlus were wildly jealous that he was going to Hogwarts this year. However, despite his excitement he felt uneasy leaving behind Luna and their _dominella_. He and Draco hadn't wanted to insult Cepheus, but they worried about his ability to protect Cassiopeia all by himself. Draco had been so worried that he had asked his father about it, and the elder Malfoy had sworn on his honour to protect and to guard Cassiopeia. That had made Draco relax, and now he was tugging insistently on his best friend.

"C'mon, Harry, let's go find a seat before all the best ones are taken," Draco said.

"Hang on a tic," Harry said absently, his eyes scanning the crowd. He let out a crow of happiness and took off into the crowd.

Draco looked up at his father who had a slight smile curving his lips. Uncle James looked irritated and he was slipping his wife a handful of galleons. Aunt Lily looked somewhat smug and tucked the galleons into her handbag. Draco looked in the direction that Harry had run off to, and saw him hugging the slight form of Luna Lovegood who was standing next to their Aunt Hermione. Draco sighed heavily and headed toward his best friend and his bondmate, and realized with pleasure that Cassiopeia was standing next to Luna. Her dark grey eyes shifting and turning slightly darker when she saw him standing there.

"_Dominella_, you are looking well," Draco said with formal courtesy. Cassiopeia inclined her head gracefully.

"Thank you, Draco. You look well yourself," she said quietly.

People who remembered little Hermione Potter often remarked that Cassiopeia Black was a miniature of her mother. In face and form, she was a blend of the best of both parents and was an incredibly beautiful little girl. In her manners and comportment, she was her mother all over again. Wherever Cassiopeia went people were drawn to her grace and beauty, but this had not spoiled the child. Her close friends were always those who were normally ignored or belittled. Her best friend was Luna Lovegood, who found it difficult to make other friends due to her gift of second sight and her practice of saying odd things at odd times. Fortunately for Luna, after having a Seer as a mother Luna wasn't that odd. In fact, Hermione and Luna got on quite well, and always had; it was as though they had known one another for years.

"Draco," Luna said dreamily, tilting her head to one side. "Let not the House divide the friendship well begun."

"Mmm," Hermione looked off into the distance thoughtfully. "Harry may choose freely. His parents will love and support him no matter the House in which he resides. His friends will remain his friends, as well. The links forged in the Pythagoras School will be tempered, but their strength will increase, not falter."

"Er," both boys said uncertainly, looking from the graceful form of their Aunt Hermione to the dreamy, pixie-like figure of Luna. Cassiopeia smiled encouragingly at both boys.

"I have decided that it would be useful for there to be some of you in each House," she announced regally. "If we are lacking a House, I charge you two with recruiting from the other Houses. Be certain of your choices before you tell them anything."

Both boys straightened immediately and automatically assumed the posture of a _miles_. Their sworn lady was charging them with a quest, and both felt that they were equal to it. They would discharge their duty with honor. Hermione's eyes had shifted and it was like looking into an abyss. Draco and Harry had seen her eyes do that a few times. It was different from her having an actual vision; _that_ had frightened Harry and Draco the first time they'd seen it happen. Then she shivered slightly and her eyes were normal again. She looked at Draco and Harry and her face was pensive.

"I think that it is best that you and your friends will be there a year before the rest," she said at last, frowning slightly. "Remind me to speak to your father, Draco, and your father as well, Harry."

"Speak to us about what, My Own?" James asked as they drew near. She looked at him, nibbling her lip anxiously.

"Training for the boys," Hermione said succinctly, a significant look at Lucius who nodded almost imperceptibly. James' jaw tightened slightly, but he nodded.

"Of course," Lucius said smoothly. Then he smirked slightly. "I see now why you encouraged Severus and Regulus to go ahead and accept the positions offered."

"That's My Own," James agreed. "Gryffindor on the outside, but Slytherin within."

"Oh, Jamie," Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes at his horrible word play.

"Draco, Harry dear, it really is time to go, or you'll miss the train," Narcissa called. Draco and Harry shook their father's hands and kissed their aunt. Before they could blink, the boys were leaning out the window waving energetically, and the train was pulling out of the station. Hermione and Narcissa blew kisses and Luna and Cassiopeia copied them. The men all waved at the boys until the train was gone.

Harry and Draco settled into their compartment with Sebastian and Neville. All four boys looked at one another with grave expressions and Sebastian and Neville turned to face Harry and Draco. Harry glanced at Draco and shrugged, indicating that he could speak first. Draco nodded and turned them, about to speak when their compartment door slid open. A redheaded boy with a spot of dirt on his nose poked his head into the compartment and looked at all four boys who were dressed in nice wizarding robes; part of Sebastian's graduation gift from Hermione had been a full set of wizarding robes so that he would not feel awkward amongst the other students.

"Can I sit with you lot then? The other compartments are full," the red-headed boy asked cheerfully. The four boys looked at one another and then looked back at him.

"You may if you wish," Draco said coolly and he and Harry scooted over to give the red-headed boy room.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," the boy said cheerfully and held out a hand toward Harry and Draco.

"Harry Potter," Harry said and shook his hand.

"Draco Malfoy," said Draco politely and he shook Ron's hand as well. Ron stared in surprise at both of them.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," Neville said politely and held out his hand. Ron stared at it for a moment and shook it slowly. He turned to Sebastian who smiled politely and shook Ron's hand.

"Sebastian Granger," he said politely, then he paused slightly and frowned at Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose, did you know?"

"Granger," Ron echoed in surprise, frowning slightly.

"Yes," Sebastian said cheerfully.

"Are you muggleborn then?" Ron asked politely, that slight frown still in place.

"Not exactly," Sebastian replied with a slight smile. "I've got a little Scamander on my mother's side and a little Greengrass on my father's side. The _domina_ and Draco's father researched it for me."

"Oh," Ron said quietly, his eyes wide. "Who's the _domina_?"

"Er," Sebastian flushed slightly and looked guiltily toward Harry and Draco who shook their heads at him and shrugged.

"Never mind," Draco muttered. Ron shrugged cheerfully and started asking them about Quidditch.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

Fall, 1994

_Hogwarts_

Severus looked over the Great Hall from his seat at the faculty table, his lips pursed together. The Tri-Wizard tournament was being held at Hogwarts, but oddly enough…Hermione had known. What's more, he had a sneaking suspicion that her goddaughter, Fleur Delacour would be chosen as the Beauxbatons Champion. Hermione had worked with the girl for the last two years straight, making sure that she knew a variety of spells that most people didn't learn until Auror training, if then. The fact that Hermione knew all of those spells didn't surprise anyone, they were used to the things that Hermione shouldn't be able to do by now. Hermione had been very anxious the last few weeks and had come to visit him more than once at Hogwarts. His gaze swept over the students and fell upon two girls sitting at the Ravenclaw table. He didn't allow a smile to curve his lips because he was always aware of anyone who might be watching, but his heart warmed to see the two girls, their heads bent toward one another speaking of something important. The sorting hat had suggested that Cassiopeia Black might be best suited to Slytherin, but she had chosen Ravenclaw to be near her friend Luna. The hat had grumbled darkly, but Cassiopeia was intelligent enough that it really couldn't argue. Cepheus had surprised no one when he'd chosen Ravenclaw as well, to be close to his sister. Cepheus and Cassiopeia were just as close as James and Hermione had been, and he was just as protective of his sister as James had been. Sometimes, Cepheus and Cassiopeia would sit side by side and it was as if no one else in the world existed. Severus noted with some disgust that Cepheus was just as handsome, if not more so, than his damned father. The girls were already chasing him, just as they had Sirius. However, Cepheus had a far healthier sense of self-esteem and therefore was slightly choosier about his girlfriends. Usually they had to pass the Luna/Cassiopeia test. It was a two-fold test: the first part required both girls to approve of the girlfriend-to-be, and the second part was that the girl could be around Luna and Cassiopeia without making disparaging comments about Luna's behavior quirks.

"Where is Cepheus?" Luna asked dreamily, glancing about the Ravenclaw table. Cassiopeia looked around her with a slight frown.

"I'm not sure," she said thoughtfully. Cepheus was probably inspecting the inside of one of the broomclosets, but Cassiopeia didn't really want to think about that at the moment. She _was_ trying to eat breakfast after all.

"Bon matin," Fleur said cheerfully as she sat down across from both girls. Both girls smiled at her and chattered happily in French.

"How are you this morning, Fleur?" Luna asked politely. Fleur was smirking to herself.

"There's to be a Yule Ball," Fleur murmured to Luna, a gleam in her eye. "I wonder who Harry will ask."

"Don't tease, Fleur," Cassiopeia said with a roll of her eyes. "We _all_ know who Harry will ask."

"Then who will ask you, little cousin?" Fleur asked with a slightly larger smirk. Cassiopeia frowned at her mother's goddaughter. She loved Fleur, and had been raised with her as a cousin, but this was pushing things too far.

"I'm not sure," Cassiopeia said slowly, her cheeks turning pink. "Perhaps no one. I am a third year after all."

"I doubt that would stop many of the boys," Fleur said drily. Cassiopeia shrugged. "I bet that that Ronald Weasley will try to ask you. You're the prettiest girl in school and I've seen him look at you like you're a tartin."

"He made fun of Luna," Cassiopeia said sharply, a look of intense displeasure on her face. Fleur frowned.

"I did not know that," Fleur said. "He will most likely ask you anyway. I don't think that he would realize the consequences of teasing our Luna. They announced the ball to the Champions this morning. Expect him to ask you in the next couple of days."

"That is not going to happen," Cassiopeia said flatly. Luna bit her lip.

"I would not bet on that Cassiopeia," Luna warned her. Cassiopeia paled and glanced about the hall in a panic. Luna's intuition was as good as her mother's, and both were rarely wrong. Harry and Draco were not at breakfast yet. Neville and Ron were not either. Cassiopeia spotted Sebastian Granger sitting at the Gryffindor table and breathed a huge sigh of relief. She hurried over to him.

"'Bastian?" Cassiopeia said quietly and touched his shoulder with her fingertips. He glanced up at her with a smile. She wasn't sure why, but Sebastian Granger had always felt like family to her. Mummy seemed to treat him that way, and perhaps it had rubbed off onto her. He didn't feel quite like a brother, but he felt rather like Harry…so maybe a cousin?

"Yes, _dominella_?" He asked politely. She may have looked completely calm to the rest of the Great Hall, but he knew that she was uneasy and he automatically came to attention.

"I need to speak to you, privately," Cassiopeia said softly enough that no one else might overhear her. He stood up immediately and followed her from the hall. They both went into a small unused classroom and Cassiopeia began to pace with a distracted air.

"What's wrong, _dominella_?" Sebastian asked uncertainly.

"There's to be a Yule Ball," Cassiopeia muttered. "Is there a particular girl that you like, that you want to ask?"

"No, not really," Sebastian said honestly with a shrug.

He hadn't met anyone at Hogwarts that made something spark inside him—like with his Mum and Dad, or like Harry and Luna. Those two had been drawn to one another from the day they met. He'd watched the _domina_ frowning slightly and muttering under her breath about 'damned natural bonds'. She'd chewed her bottom lip almost raw and in the end she'd shrugged helplessly. Sebastian had asked his Mum and Dad how they'd known that each was 'the one' for the other. Then he'd asked Harry how he felt whenever Luna was nearby. He'd received slightly different responses, but he paid attention and tried to see if he felt that way around any of the witches…or wizards…at Hogwarts and he didn't. He'd wondered at first if maybe there was something wrong with him and he'd asked Mrs. Black because she knew everything. She had smiled at him and ruffled his short hair slightly.

"Oh, 'Bastian," she had said with a light laugh. "It will happen when it happens. Harry was and is rather special, and apparently no matter the circumstances his life ends up as interesting. Natural bonds are incredibly rare and his bond with Luna has begun far earlier than normal. Generally, a natural bond won't begin until after puberty at least."

He shook his head and tried to focus on the here and now, where Cassiopeia was pacing and asking him questions.

"Right," Cassiopeia was saying. "So if there isn't anyone that you want to go with, will you please go with me? I'm afraid of certain people asking and if I already have a date then I can politely turn them down."

"Uh," Sebastian stalled as his mind raced. He knew of several boys that liked Cassiopeia and one in particular that was going to go spare when he found out that Cassiopeia had asked Sebastian to be her date. Then Cassiopeia turned those great grey eyes upon him and he groaned. "Okay, yes. Fine, I'll be your date."

"Oh thank you, 'Bastian!" Cassiopeia cried and flung herself at him. She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Are we interrupting something?" Cepheus asked coolly from the doorway, Harry and Draco flanking him; their faces void of emotion, but the hardness of Harry's emerald eyes and the molten silver of Draco's hinting at suppressed anger. Cassiopeia turned to look at her brother, her arms still around Sebastian's neck and shook her head.

"Of course not, Cephée," she said with a roll of her eyes. She unwound her arms from around Sebastian's neck. "Sebastian and I are going to the Yule Ball together, isn't that wonderful?"

"I see," Cepheus said politely, raising one raven's wing brow at his friend. Sebastian shrugged helplessly and pointed to Cassiopeia. Both eyebrows rose up Cepheus' forehead and he frowned slightly. The group of friends who'd attended the Pythagoras School had a loose group of hand signals and gestures they used to communicate. Sebastian had just indicated that Cassiopeia had asked him to be her date and that he hadn't had a choice. He hadn't really. All of them who had sworn to guard the _dominella_ had sworn to obey her commands, just like the _milites_. While asking him to the ball wasn't a direct order, Sebastian had probably felt as though he had little choice. "Why, Cassiopeia?"

"Someone was going to ask me, Luna confirmed it," Cassiopeia, distaste curling her lip slightly.

"Who?" Harry demanded, glancing at Draco who shrugged in confusion. They kept a sharp eye on Cassiopeia and they couldn't recall anyone who'd been able to get close to her. "Who do you dislike so much that you secured your own date?"

"Ronald Weasely," Cassiopeia bit out in clipped tones. At the blank looks on all the male's faces she clarified the situation: "He made fun of Luna our first year."

"He did?" Harry's face was turning red with rage. Cassiopeia shook her head at him.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Cassiopeia said firmly. "Cepheus and I took care of it."

"You didn't tell me?" Harry demanded, glaring at Cepheus who shrugged.

"It was important to prove a point to the House at the time. It worked," Cepheus told his cousin coolly. "Mum informed us that it was paramount that we establish dominance in Ravenclaw from the get-go. They respect that."

"I still don't like it," Harry snapped, his emerald eyes almost glowing with his anger.

"Of course not," Cassiopeia agreed.

The Yule Ball passed without incident. Regulus and Severus looked incredibly handsome in their black dress robes. Hermione and Sirius had come, along with James and Lily. Hermione and Lily both looked beautiful and their respective husbands did not let them out of sight all evening. Sirius was glaring darkly at a group of seventh-years who were daring to eye _his_ wife appreciatively. He'd already danced with his beautiful daughter and glared at the large number of boys and girls that were eyeing her appreciatively. Hermione had giggled like a school girl when Cassiopeia and Sebastian explained their plan to keep Ronald Weasley away from her daughter. She'd turned to Luna and the two of them had had a brief, intense conversation. Hermione had been slightly distracted for the rest of the night and had pulled Regulus aside for a detailed interrogation, but she'd been forced to stop when her husband had finally gotten jealous of her inattention and pulled her away to dance.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

"Mrs. Black, what a surprise to see you," Mrs. Granger said warmly with a fond smile for the young woman that had helped her son so much. Hermione Black returned her smile.

"I understand, Mrs. Granger," Hermione said carefully. "I'm sorry to arrive without any forewarning, but something unusual has come up. Erm, has Sebastian ever spoken to you about bonding in the wizarding world?"

"Not really, he mentioned something about a classmate of his bonding to a young girl—your nephew, I believe?" Mrs. Granger said uncertainly, but it was obvious that although she remembered the terms, she didn't really understand them.

"Magic changes things, sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse, but for the most part it just makes things different. We understand that our culture is very different from yours and this is why we are kept separate. Some of the things that magic requires of us, most non-magical people would not understand," Hermione began quietly, staring at her hands. Mrs. Granger frowned slightly.

"What has happened to my son?" She asked sharply. "Is it one of these bond things?"

"Do you remember Veela Day at the day school?" Hermione asked quietly. Mrs. Granger nodded, her eyes wide.

"I do," she whispered. She had found Veela Day fascinating on a variety of levels. The prejudice that most Veela faced in the British wizarding world had horrified her. The Veela that had come to speak to them was one half of a bonded pair, and he had explained what that meant in terms that school age children could understand. "Sebastian has bonded with a Veela, then?"

"Yes, actually," Hermione had murmured shifting slightly in her seat. "Gabrielle Delacour was brought to the Tri-Wizard Tournament where her sister was competing as a Champion. She is twelve years old, and this was her first year at Beauxbatons. The moment she met Sebastian, the moment she touched his hand, it was rather obvious what was happening."

"So what happens to Sebastian now?" Mrs. Granger asked quietly, her eyes wide. Hermione bit her lip.

"Well, Sebastian has many options," Hermione said calmly. "Gabrielle does not."

"This girl lives in France, correct?" Mrs. Granger asked with a slight frown. Hermione nodded. "Well, does Sebastian have to move to France or something?"

"Gabrielle is just a child, especially by Veela standards," Hermione explained. "If you would allow me to suggest, I think Sebastian will be fine where he is, but he might benefit from visiting Gabrielle and the Delacour family in France. I understand that you visit France in the summer anyway, if you visited the Delacours while you were there, it would not cause too much disruption to your lives."

"I suppose not," Mrs. Granger said uncertainly. A hint of fear lurked in her eyes. "What will happen to my son?"

"Hopefully, he will continue to attend school, do well in all his lessons, grow to be a fine, upstanding wizard, obtain some sort of employment that fulfills him and supports him, and eventually find true happiness—however that might be acquired," Hermione said calmly. Mrs. Granger nodded slowly.

"In the—the parent meetings at his primary school, they talked about marriage contracts for the wizarding world, and how they are still a normal part of your world," Mrs. Granger said thoughtfully, frowning slightly. "No one's going to expect Sebastian to have anything like that…are they?"

"I cannot say for certain," Hermione said, nibbling her lower lip as she thought for a moment. "The wizarding culture of France is markedly different in several respects, not the least of which is their greater tolerance and understanding of sentient magical beings. I believe many of the older families do still practice arranged marriages, but there are many who do not. Veela families almost never do because a bond overrides everything else. You may rest assured that they will treat your son with great respect and affection. He will be instructed in Veela culture and customs, and he will have a rather large, extended family."

"That might be nice," Mrs. Granger said with a slightly sad smile. She glanced at Hermione and shrugged slightly. "I was only able to have one child, and my husband and I are only children as well. It makes for very quiet Christmases."

"I know," Hermione said softly. She patted Mrs. Granger's hand and smiled warmly at her.

"You and Mr. Granger and Sebastian are always welcome at our home for Christmas," Hermione said firmly. "It may be a bit crazy, but there is always plenty of love and we always have room at the table for more guests. It makes the house elves happy you know, to have more people to look after."

"Er, yes," Mrs. Granger said helplessly. Hermione smiled warmly at her.

"I understand that your primary concern is for your child, and that is as it should be," Hermione said quietly. "Please do not think that we do not care for Sebastian, or that we would do anything that would jeopardize his safety or happiness."

"No, I don't believe you would," Mrs. Granger admitted. This strange young woman had been on the outskirts of their lives for fourteen years, but she had always been kind, caring, and compassionate. She had helped them understand their son, and helped them adjust to his world. Without Hermione Black, things would have been different for Sebastian Granger, and she suspected that it would not have been for the better.

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

_Summer 1995, Black Manor_

"Lovely weather," Lily said calmly, looking out over the great lawn of Alphard's main estate.

"It's a perfect day for a wedding," Dorea Potter agreed, smiling at her grandchildren who were trying to act very grown up and mostly succeeding. Delphinia, Phi to her family, was twelve and was trying walk gracefully in the silk gown that her grandmother had had made for Dora's wedding. Harry and young Charlus were standing stiffly at attention off to the side, in case their grandmother needed a cup of tea, or anything else.

"Two years late is better than never," Lily said with a small smile. Dorea snorted.

To change werewolf legislation for the better, Hermione had asked Remus to travel to other countries and research their laws. All of his travel, food and lodging was paid for, and he received a small stipend in addition. This meant for the majority of the last ten years he'd been traveling. He made it home only rarely, and some years he was not able to come home for Christmas or birthdays. When Hermione realized it was actually two years passed when they'd suggested enforcing the contract and that neither Dora nor Remus had mentioned anything she made plans of her own. She recalled Remus and did a final major debriefing. They went over the changes that the wizengamot had already effected in wizarding society and used the intelligence that Remus had gathered and his personal opinion to suggest further adjustments to the laws to make them more fair, more just to the werewolf wizarding citizen.

It was ridiculously easy to suggest to James and Sirius that they ought to have a welcome home party for Remus, and invite everyone. Young Nymphadora had grown up to become a beautiful young woman. With the support and encouragement of her family, she had applied for auror training and been accepted. Aunt Hermione had had a very odd look on her face when Dora had graduated from auror training with flying colors, and had tripped on her way to the podium to receive her certificate. Dora had grinned at everyone and the Head Auror, Alastor Moody had made a small joke about Dora's eagerness to fight crime. She had whinged and bitched, but she had allowed her Aunt Hermione and her Aunt Dorea to dress her for the welcome home party. The look on Remus' face when Dora had walked into the room had been utterly priceless. He had stared at her, slack-jawed and speechless. Severus and Regulus had taken pictures to save for blackmail later. The mothers had begun planning the wedding the next morning.

Cassiopeia glided over to her family and sat gracefully next to her mother. Her long hair had been brushed until it shone and she wore a set of dress robes in a pale blue. Dorea smiled fondly at her granddaughter, smoothing her hair back from her brow. Cepheus followed after her, his grey eyes on his sister, a fond smile on his lips. Phi cast a jealous glance at her cousin and her ability to do everything gracefully. She was fairly sure that Cassiopeia could puke gracefully. Cassiopeia turned toward her and smiled gently. Phi grimaced in return. Cassiopeia blinked at her for a moment and then turned back toward her mother.

The wedding was an incredibly beautiful affair, but Cassiopeia couldn't figure out why her mum kept crying through the whole thing. Daddy couldn't comfort her because he was busy being a groomsman for Uncle Remus, so Cepheus had one arm wrapped tightly around his mother's shoulders. He'd grown taller recently, and he looked so much like Daddy that it gave Cassiopeia reason to pause.

"Are you all right, _domina_?" Regulus asked her with some concern. Hermione nodded.

"I'm just so happy," Hermione wailed. Regulus stared at her for a moment and then he and Cepheus exchanged a purely male look of confusion.

_This time, they were able to get married with everyone they loved around them. _

_I know._

_And Teddy is going to have his Mum and Dad. Maybe some siblings, too. _

_I know._

_Is that why you're crying?_

_Yes. _

_Oh, Merlin's staff, woman! _

_Shut up. I'm allowed to cry at weddings. It's a law, I think._

.

.

**HG/HP/HB**

.

.

_The distant future_, _The Hermione Black Memorial Muggleborn Lending Library_

"Do you suppose this is a substantial library, Daddy?" A solemn eight year-old girl asked innocently with wide eyes, staring up at the inscribed sign placed prominently outside the stone edifice. Her father smirked slightly and looked up at the sign.

"I think so, pet," he said, patting her on the head. The little girl frowned and bit her lower lip.

"Why is it still called a Muggleborn Lending Library?" she asked curiously. He frowned slightly.

"Well, Grandad said that it was because it was the first of its kind. No one had ever built a lending library for muggleborns before that," he said thoughtfully, trying to remember when he'd asked his grandfather the same questions.

"But, Daddy, surely they've built plenty since then," she pushed for more information.

"Abraxia," Her father said with a sigh, "I don't have time to explain the last several hundred years of wizarding culture. I promised your mother that we'd meet her at Madame Malkin's to have you measured for your new robes."

"Wait, Daddy!" The little girl said suddenly. She spun on her heel and took off running.

"Abraxia!" He called after her. _Damn and blast! Her mother is going to have my hide for this! _He finally caught up to her outside Quality Quidditch turning in a circle and looking confused. "What are you doing? I almost had a heart attack back there! You know that you are never to leave me when we're in a big public place like Diagon Alley!"

"He was here, I know he was," the little girl was muttering to herself. Her father watched her warily. Abraxia had done several odd things lately that made him quite nervous. His wife had watched Abraxia with a strange intensity the last few weeks, and it unnerved him. She turned and he saw her face light up with a radiant sort of joy he'd never seen on anyone's face before. It filled him with a terrible awe. He turned to see what she was looking at and noticed a boy standing uncertainly, watching his daughter with a hungry look on his face. She moved forward and took both of his hands in hers. "It's you. I knew you would come to me and you did."

"I've been waiting," the boy said petulantly, his lower lip jutting out. "I've come every day this week and you never came."

"I'm here now," she admonished him lightly as though that was that. The boy looked unconvinced.

"You didn't come," he pointed out.

"These sorts of things are never an exact science," his daughter was scolding the boy, but she still hadn't let go of his hands. "I would think that you would allow me a little slack."

"Abraxia, pet, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" Her father asked hesitantly. She beamed at him and then turned to the boy whose hands she had yet to release.

"What is your name this time?" She asked curiously. The boy shrugged. He had the aristocratic air of the old families, her father noted carefully. His hair was short and blond.

"Acacius Lovegood," he said with a slight smile. Abraxia clapped her hands and laughed.

"I'm Abraxia Longbottom," she said with a wicked smile, "Mummy was a Malfoy. I should probably tell you that up front."

"I think you did that on purpose," the boy accused, his silvery eyes turning dark. Abraxia shrugged.

"Really, Acacius, as if I could control those sorts of things," she admonished.

"Still," he said darkly. "A Malfoy of all things."

"What's wrong with the name Malfoy?" Abraxia's mother asked coolly, finally having found her wayward family.

"Nothing," the boy said sulkily, glaring at Abraxia who was still holding his hand.

"Don't sulk, dearest," Abraxia said calmly. The boy sighed heavily and rolled his eyes heavenward. Then she turned to her father. "Daddy, I need to go see Great-Grandmamma Malfoy."

"But, Abraxia," Her father said uncertainly. His wife shook her head at him. He whispered furiously at his wife. "What on earth can Selene Malfoy do for her?"

"Darling you forget, my grandmother Malfoy's maiden name was Potter. Selene's mother was Luna Lovegood," she whispered to her husband. His eyes widened and he stared at his daughter.

"Do you think she's a…you know?" He whispered back. His wife bit her lip, and then nodded slowly. He stared hard at the boy who was focused on his daughter at the moment. Their heads were bent close and they were whispering fiercely to one another. "What's he then?"

"_He_ is mine," Abraxia said firmly, her hand tightening on the boy's. "We need to go see Great-Grandmamma right away, Daddy."

"Now see here, pet, we can't take random wizards off the street. What will people say?" Her father tried to reason with her. Abraxia's face took on a mulish expression, and the boy looked amused. His wife shook her head at him.

"Do not push her, Nigellus. Er, young man, where are your parents?" Mrs. Longbottom asked with a slight smile. He waved toward the apothecary, and they took off in that direction. Mr. Theodosius Lovegood was delighted to meet Abraxia and had absolutely no problem with his son haring off for parts unknown with virtual strangers. Nigellus stared at the man for a moment and then sighed.

"Ah, Abraxia, you've come to see Great-Grandmamma, have you?" The elderly witch asked with a knowing smile. She gasped when she saw Acacius and her smile widened. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Acacius."

"How did you know his name?" Nigellus demanded. Mrs. Malfoy smiled at him.

"I have my ways, Nigellus, never fear," she replied. She turned back to her great-granddaughter. "I think perhaps you ought to visit Sapientia. She'll know what to do."

"Yes, ma'am," Abraxia said calmly. She turned and looked at Acacius for a moment. "I'm bringing him with me, though."

"I wouldn't expect you to do anything else, dear," her great-grandmother said with that knowing smile.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Acacius observed as the two children headed toward the floo. She quirked a brow at him.

"No, what?" She asked curiously.

"We have to attend Hogwarts again," he reminded her. She scowled at him.

"Well, bloody hell," she growled under her breath.

"Abraxia Luciana Longbottom!" Her mother called from the next room. "You watch your mouth or I'll scourgify it for you!"

"Oh for the love of…they gave you his damn name, too?" Acacius fumed impotently.

"Now dear," she murmured, patting his arm. "What's in a name?"

"Nothing…kitten," he said smugly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"It's a good thing I like you," she muttered. His hand tightened on hers as they went through the floo together.

_A/N: The End…sort of._

_**A/N: Okay, I'm confusing people. Sorry about that. There is no sequel. Abraxia is the reincarnation of Hermione and Acacius is the reincarnation of Sirius. I was trying to emphasize that they have a special connection—that Hermione's destiny will always lie with Sirius.**_


End file.
